Memories of You
by Gloomiebunny009
Summary: Rin's and Izumo's relationship was an odd one that confused the group around them and Despite that they both decided to make happy memories
1. Chapter one: Sleepy days

Rin loved days like this. Outside was warm and sunny making the inside of the old dorm he called home comfortable. It was days like this Rin loved to sleep and relax, especially if Izumo was visiting. Nestled inside his bed Rin buried his nose into her long locks. Izumo was reading a manga, half ignoring the young demon. She glanced at him, watching his clingy behavior for a bit before returning to her comics.

The boy's tail was limp and laying behind him. His leg was over hers and his arms were wrapped around her shoulders. Rin felt himself start to doze off a little. Content with the girl in his arms and the warmth of the dorm he was slowly drifting off to sleep.

They'd been "dating" for about two months now. Izumo had been the one to suggest that they really didn't have to tell anyone about this. It was their business not others. Rin had been a little worried since it felt like he was keeping things a secret. She just shrugged him off saying if he wanted to broadcast it go ahead. She was just going to stay quiet because honestly she didn't want to be bothered by the many questions she'd get. Rin had thought about it and decided to go along with the girl. If people asked he'd tell them what was going on without lying. Until then he'd just keep this strange little relationship to himself.

Izumo shifted, checking her watch. Yukio would be home in an hour (or that's what Rin had said), which meant she would have to leave soon.

"What time is it?" Rin asked. She felt his breath against her neck making her shiver.

"Around six," she said. Her eyes wandered back to her manga.

"Hrrmm…why couldn't he just stay out a little longer," he grip became tighter and he shifted closer.

Izumo just hummed in response. Silence came back between them as Rin fell back into his doze and Izumo was absorbed into the comic's story.

From time to time Izumo would sit and think about how comfortable they were with one another. It was pleasant that she could just sit and read without having to fill the air with talking. Rin's company was welcomed more and more it seemed. He too had caught on to the fact that he didn't need to talk all the time when they hung out. Actually the fact she felt safe around him, the son of Satan, was something that confused him to no end. He was a demon. She really shouldn't be this okay with him clinging to her like he was. But she was and she couldn't nor cared to explain why. But Izumo had been the first to accept him for who and what he was if he really thought about it. Over the last few months that started to mean a lot more to him than before. And it cleared up that confusion just a little bit.

The quiet of the old dorm lulled Izumo into a sleepy state. It was getting harder to keep her eyes open and reading. Her eyelids were getting heavy. Maybe a quick nap wouldn't be so-oh god what was _that_!? In an instant Izumo froze. Something had either slithered or crawled up her shirt and was tickling her bare stomach. She gulped at the thought that some weird spider or a fuzzy demon had crawled up there. Izumo slowly put her book down. With as much control she could muster she lowered her head down and lifted her shirt to see what was touching her.

With a low growl Izumo jabbed Rin in the gut with her elbow. He inhaled roughly and coughed uncontrollably.

"What…" he took a deep breath. "The hell Izumo!?"

"Get your tail off!" she yelled.

"What!?"

"Your tail! Get it off!" she lifted her shirt showing that the fuzzy thing had wrapped itself around her middle. Grunting Rin untangled himself from her and scooted away a little. He was blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to do that," he mumbled. "Won't happen again."

He laid back down and rolled so his back to Izumo. Sighing softly Izumo sat up hugging her knees. She bit her lip knowing that in her outburst she'd hurt his feelings. It was kind of weird on how the boy was sensitive to some stuff. Over the last month she'd figured out that a few things that really set Rin off.

One of them was his ears. Half the time he tried to hide them with his hair and when she asked why he got all nervous and changed the subject. The weirdest thing was his attitude when she'd avoid holding hands with him. It had taken her quite some time to get use to it. In her mind for a while they weren't really dating. She needed time for her brain to switch over to "yeah it was okay for him to hold her hand" rather than "don't touch me you idiot". Even now she sometimes pulled away.

Of course the idiot had taken this the wrong way when it had first happened. He wouldn't talk to her for three days until she cornered him. He finally told her he thought she didn't want him touching her since he was a demon and stupid crap like that. Izumo had yelled at him and bopped him on the head. He listened (cowering in a corner) to her explanation of the whole stupid thing. Since then he'd been pretty damn patient with her. Now there was this.

She suspected it was in the same line of thought. Rin honestly thought she didn't want him touching her. Rubbing her temples Izumo knew she had over reacted. But she really hated saying sorry though…

She glanced at Rin's back sighing once more.

"I didn't mean it like that stupid," she nudged his back with her foot.

"What?" he looked over his shoulder sitting up.

"I mean…well…I…just…" she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Why was it so hard to say sorry? She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Your tail just surprised me. I didn't mean to make it sound like I hated it."

Rin turned around staring at her. Izumo fidgeted under his gaze and avoided looking him in the eyes. Smiling he wrapped his arms around her and fell back to the bed. Grinning he wrapped his tail back around her stomach. Once again he sneaked it up under her shirt. Izumo let out a grunt when her back hit the bed once more and decided to ignore the ticklish feeling she got from his tail.

The boy knew this was the best apology he'd get. Izumo hardly ever said sorry, even if she had been the one at fault. Rin knew it was smart to take what you could get out of the girl and stay quiet. Besides even if she didn't out right say it Izumo did mean she was sorry. She was sweet underneath all that grumpy hard exterior. He leaned his head against her shoulder.

With another exaggerated sigh Izumo picked up her manga and began to read. Moving his head a little Rin started to read along with her. Every so often Rin's tail twitched tickling her stomach even more.

She decided to ignore it, taking it as one of Rin's weird quirks.

* * *

**Yay it's done! I've been looking at this one for about a week and I'm still not exactly happy with it but it's a lot better than when I first wrote it down. **

**Anyways this is going to be a collection of one shots with no real plot. I'm trying to get better at writing so this is practice. ****I also apologize for my terrible grammar. I'm trying to improve. ****I just decided to use Blue Exorcist as a muse. I really enjoy this paring for some odd reason. I like their interactions and how their personalities bounce off of each other. Izumo was really hard to write for though. Characters like her are tough but that's good. I like to challenge myself and try to keep them all in character. Rin was also a pain but not as bad as Izumo. I had to re-write a lot of her lines and parts until I was sorta happy. I also plan to at least update this once a day if not once a week. I have a few more one shots written and laying around my room. I just have to type them up. **

**Enough of my ramblings for now! I want to thank you all for reading this. I haven't written fanfiction seriously for a while so this was a lot of fun! I hoped you all enjoyed it! And don't forget to review too please!**


	2. Chapter two: Summer rain

Chapter two: Summer rain

It had been raining that day. The lovely summer day had started out clear and sunny. The cicadas cried out loudly and children played gleefully. It had been fantastic until their cram school had been let out. The storm came fast and hard leaving students with no umbrellas stranded.

Izumo was such student. She glared at the falling water cursing at the fact she'd ignored Paku that morning. She should have taken a umbrella instead of being a stubborn fool. And now she was stuck thanks to that. She hid under a small ledge just outside of where she'd entered the cram school. It was hardly enough cover. Her shoes were getting wet.

"This is so annoying," she hissed. The area was quiet around her. The sound of rain falling was all that could be heard.

Izumo's silence was interrupted by a familiar sound. Rin was running to her spot with his school bag over his head. At the last minute Izumo moved so he could get under her small cover. Water splashed up on her uniform making her groan.

"Shit!" Rin shook his head making water go everywhere. "It's cold!"

"Yeah I noticed!" she snapped. Now she was wet too!

Rin glanced down at her. That oh so familiar look of guilt popped up on his face. "S-sorry Izumo," he mumbled. "I didn't-"

"Its fine," she rolled her eyes. Looking up at him she sighed. "You're drenched. What happened?"

"It's sorta of a long story…but short version Kuro tore up my umbrella and you're my girlfriend," He grinned at her.

Frowning Izumo looked up at him confused.

"You're my girlfriend," he repeated. "I wanted to make sure you made it to your dorm."

Izumo rolled her eyes and blushed at the stupid sweet smile on his face. He knew how to get her flustered and angry by doing stupid crap like this. He thought it was "cute" to see her upset. She thought it was annoying.

"You're stupid," she said. Rin snickered taking her hand into his. He squeezed it softly.

They stayed like that for quite some time. The rain continued on as they stood there until…

"Ah! It's lightening up!" Rin held out his free hand to test it out.

Tugging on her hand gently, Rin pulled Izumo out into the open. It was a light sprinkle, something that would be safe to pass through. So they ran, hand in hand. Rin kept a slow pace so Izumo wouldn't get tired fast.

"_Heh, this is pretty nice,"_ he grinned as he ran. Izumo's small hand was warm and soft. He really enjoyed situations like this.

Izumo could be hard to understand. There were times when it seemed okay to hold her hand but instead she'd just tare her hand away. She'd glare and push him away at times too. But other times she'd come closer when she thought he wasn't paying attention. Izumo was sort of a control freak in really weird ways. Rin just took it as Izumo being Izumo. She was sort of like a stray cat really and he knew you had to be patient with those. But there were days when the girl would drive him nuts. While arguments were happening less frequently with them, Izumo still had that...that...that _snotty_ attitude. He hated how she at times would act like she was better than him. Or how she'd scoff at his homework. Before he'd yell and scream. Now he just tuned her out and nodded so she wouldn't yell at him anymore.

Despite this, the girl was slowly letting her guard down around him more. He was really starting to like her laugh and smile.

While lost in thought the boy failed to notice that it had started to rain again. There was a ringing noise in his ear. Almost like someone calling his name.

"Rin!"

Jumping and stopping he turned to look at Izumo. She was soaked head to toe from the rain and exceedingly angry. He could see the crease between her eyebrows getting more prominent as she glared at him. Gulping and realizing what had happened Rin looked around for cover. A large tree was close and would hopefully be enough until the rain stopped. They ran for the tree just barely getting under it before it really started to come down.

They were both sopping wet. Their clothing stuck to their skin. Izumo's white shirt was now completely see through and-oh shit! Rin turned his back to the girl right away his face the color of a tomato.

"_Shit…I can see her bra…"_ he thought. _"Oh man!" _

He glanced at her over his shoulder. Izumo was wringing out her shirt. She shook her hands to get rid of the excess water. It didn't work really.

"Sorry Izumo. I was thinking and I sorta zoned out," Rin said.

He smiled trying to soften her glare. It didn't work. She mumbled and grumbled about being wet and gross.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

He jumped at the question. "Well uhh…well you," Rin rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just thinking about how I like…well I just really like your attitude towards everything. It's cool."

Her glare seemed to soften a tiny bit. A light blush came to her cheeks and she arched her small eyebrows. "'Cool'?"

"Well yeah. I mean you're my one and only girlfriend but most girls aren't like you. You know what you like and don't like and you tell me," Rin explained. "Most girls expect guys to just know shit like that. Or that's what I've heard."

"That's stupid. I know how oblivious you can be Rin," Izumo rolled her eyes again. "If I don't speak up you get a weird loss puppy look. While it is cute it's been more irritating lately. It's just easier to speak up."

Despite being called an idiot Rin grinned. "Thanks."

"On that note, you're an idiot for getting me wet," she snapped.

Rin mumbled out another apology getting his "kicked puppy look" now. Izumo just sighed and turned to him. She shouldn't be this nice to him really. The idiot had just gotten her soaked to the bone but when he made that guilty face he always seemed to make her feel like a bitch. Rubbing the place between her eyebrows the girl moved closer to Rin. She turned to him with her hands on her hips.

"Rin, lean down a little."

"Hm?"

Rin looked at Izumo who motioned for him to lean closer. He did so blinking at her.

Without a word Izumo kissed him on the lips.

Rin felt his heartbeat go berserk and swore he felt an electric shock go through him. If he had his tail out it'd be straight up in the air. Izumo's hands were on his cheeks holding him in place. Her eyes were closed and she was up on the tip of her toes. His hands were frozen in the air twitching a little.

Her lips were so soft and warm as he returned the kiss. He wanted more.

Izumo broke the kiss first. She leaned back and let go of his face. She was bright red and her eyes looked a little dazed. Rin licked his lips tasting a bit of her cherry lip gloss. He stood straight trying his best to calm his heart down while looking cool. He didn't want her to regret kissing him for looking like a idiot. Glancing down at her he could only guess she was doing the same but better. Izumo always had more control it seemed.

"I forgive you," Izumo said turning away. "So stop moping."

Rin felt himself smile. That had been their first kiss. Without a word he took Izumo's hand holding it again. All was quiet once more until Rin spoke.

"Izumo?"

"What?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

* * *

**I want to thank you all who reviewed, favored, and followed this! I am so thankful for it all! I cannot express how happy you all made me. Thank you again! It was so awesome to see so many great reviews, favs, and follows! It was so cool! **

**I am so unhappy with this one, but I messed with it it a little more and now I'm a little happier with it. I feel like I'm repeating crap from the previous chapter in some spots. I tried to fix it but it just seems to mess up things later on. So I just sorta left it.  
**

**So I have this weird headcanon about Izumo. She seems like the type of girl perfectly find doing what she wants to do, like example kissing someone. I don't think she'd get flustered by this since she decided to do it herself. But if someone were to kiss her instead, like Rin for example, she'd get all flustered and emotional. She seems to be a bit of control freak too. Not a bad one of course. I like to think that Izumo is the type of person who thinks before she leaps and gets upset when people don't do the same. This was what inspired this one shot. **

**I'm trying to keep them all in order by the way. I wont just shove a oneshot from like the future or anything like that. If I do that I'll just make it a separate story by the way. I'm really picky on how I do stuff (I'm weird I know). **

**Thank you again for reading the first chapter and enjoying it. I'm happy you all had fun reading it! **

**As for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it as well. And please don't forget to review, favorite, or follow! I love them all!**


	3. Chapter three: Shopping

Chapter three: Shopping

Being broke always sucked. But being broke and having your girlfriend drag you out on a shopping trip sucked ass. Rin leaned against the wall of a small clothing store. It was obnoxiously pink and the clerks kept glaring at him. He knew he looked like a deviant but he came in here with his girlfriend for Christ sake! He wasn't going to steal anything! What would he steal anyways? Girl's panties? He glanced at the place where all the unmentionables were at. All the colors would clash with Izumo's hair honestly, making him pray she didn't buy her bras or underwear from here.

Izumo was inside the changing room doing whatever girls do in there. She'd dragged him out telling his brother some bull crap reason (he was half asleep). She had said studying or something. Yukio let them go with an odd look.

Rin had a feeling his brother knew something was up but wasn't asking. He liked it like that anyways. Rin wasn't exactly sure how he was going to break it to Shima that Izumo and him were dating. It was going to be messy if anything. Everyone knew Shima had a thing for Izumo and the pink haired boy wasn't shy about it. Thinking about it didn't help out much though. Rin decided he would just deal with it when it happened.

Groaning and running a hand through his hair Rin turned to the changing room. He knocked on it.

"Are you done or what?" he called out.

_Girls…_

"Shut up!" Izumo snapped from inside.

Before Rin could retort Izumo slammed the door open. He jumped back ready to argue. Instead he just gulped. Izumo was dressed in a light pink sundress. She turned to Rin. Gulping again he found himself blushing. That was not the same outfit she was wearing when she went into the dressing room…

"Well?" she twirled a little.

"Uh…um…it's cute," he said. "Really cute."

"'Cute'?" Izumo had her hands on her hips now. That wasn't a good sign…usually.

"Yeah cute!" he nodded his head.

A small hmph came from her lips. She went back into the room closing the door leaving Rin outside once more. Gaping like a fish Rin walked closer to the changing room door.

"What the hell? That's it!?" he asked.

"That's shopping," Izumo said. There was a bit of sadistic cheer in her voice. She was liking this!

"This is insane!?" Rin groaned.

_Girls!?_

This continued on for about five minutes. Izumo bought the clothes then dragged him out to the next store. The same thing happened again! Then it was onto the next store where once again Izumo modeled and bought clothes. Rinse and repeat for about two hours! Or that's what it felt like to the young demon. The shoe store had been the worst.

"I'm done! I can't do this anymore!" Rin collapsed onto a table outside a café. Izumo was inside getting lunch. Not only had the girl made him wait, but she'd turned him into a pack mule!

Shopping bags were all around him on the ground. Pushing himself up Rin leaned back into his chair. He felt exhausted and pissed. If she wanted to do this why did he have to come along?! This seemed like something she should do by herself or with her girl friends.

Izumo came out with their orders. She set his lemonade and sandwich down. Without a word she sat down with her own lunch on the opposite side of the small table they shared. Rin didn't hesitate to dig in.

"Can I ask you something?" Rin asked between bites.

"Yeah. What?" Izumo glanced up from her salad.

"Why did you drag me out today?" he asked. "I mean a shopping trip is something you could do by yourself or with Paku. Why me?"

Izumo looked up at him. Shrugging a little she moved her food around on the plate. "I was thinking that we could spend some time together. Paku was busy and we've also been busy with cram school lately. We haven't really had any time to hang out really. Besides it's been a lot of fun."

"F-fun!?" before he could snap he caught Izumo's face. The soft smile that was on her lips made him stop. Real smiles like the one she just flashed him were rare. That was one thing Rin had caught on to fast. So he treasured each and everyone. His heart started to race and he felt his cheeks heat up. "Yeah…it's been fun."

Lunch passed between them as usual. They chatted about school and homework before heading out once more.

"Just one more store and then we can head back," Izumo pointed to a small jewelry store.

"I better get a kiss out of this," Rin grumbled.

Izumo rolled her eyes but she was still smiling. Inside wasn't as crowded as the other stores. A couple was looking at wedding rings. Rin stared at them as Izumo dragged him along. Turning back to his girlfriend he wondered what she was looking for. Her attention was focused on a few bracelets and rings. She was especially focused on a small ring on display with a few others.

It had a swirl design around a red gem. It was simple but pretty. Rin glanced at the price and almost puked. That was a lot of zeros and Izumo was thinking the same thing. She sighed as he posture decreased into a slouch. There was a pout on her face that was not the cute one she usually had. Rin wanted to buy that ring right then and there. Maybe he could Mephisto-drop that line of thought right there Rin! There was no way in hell he'd ask for help from that polka-dotted freak. Even if Izumo really wanted it.

"It's cute," Rin said. "It fits you."

Izumo jumped at the sound of his voice. She seemed to panic; mumbling and twitching as she stood next to him. Rin couldn't help but enjoy this. The girl had no qualms about complex stuff of their relationship but say she's cute and she'd freak out He grinned and rustled her hair.

"It doesn't suit me!" she shook her head. "It's just cute. And really expensive."

The look of disappointment hit him like a ton of bricks. Glaring at the ring, he knew somehow he'd get the ring. And then she'd smile and kiss him. It would be great!

Izumo dragged Rin back outside. It was getting late and they'd promised Yukio he'd be home before it was dark. The walk back to the girl's dorms was enjoyable though. Rin teased Izumo and she yelled back. But her usual sharp tone wasn't there.

Izumo's dorm seemed to come too soon. Rin helped put her bags away quickly so no one would see a boy there. She walked him back out to say good bye.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," Rin said. He put his hands into his jean's pockets.

"Yeah. Don't cause any trouble on the way back to your dorm," Izumo's usual look and attitude was back. Oh well, that sweet little change was nice while it lasted.

"Haha, very funny!" Rin rolled his eyes. He turned around to leave. "Bye Izumo.

"Wait, Rin."

He stopped and turned back around. Izumo pulled him into a quick kiss.

"Thank you for coming with me," Izumo said. "But you're a terrible shopper. I think I'll stick with Paku from now on."

Before Rin could say anything Izumo was inside. Rin growled and stalked off towards his home.

"Girls!"

* * *

**This chapter was so much fun to write! When I read that Izumo loved shopping I knew I had to do a chapter like this right away. Oddly enough when I was writing this I wasn't listening to a happy song. Weird huh?**

**So I want to say thank you all for the wonderful reviews again! I am so happy you all like it!**

**Anyways, thank you for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter four: Observers

Chapter four: Observers

Shura snorted loudly. Looking up from his work Yukio glanced at the woman. Both sat inside the Okumura's dorm room. Shura was staring out the window on Rin's side. The young exorcist was busy with his usual paper work ignoring the red head until that strange snort.

A soft chuckle came from her lips next. She shook her head staring out the window.

"What's so funny Shura?" Yukio asked.

"Those two are so awkward. It's kinda cute," she replied.

Frowning Yukio leaned back in his chair. "Who are you talking about?"

"Rin and Izumo," Shura replied.

Yukio blinked at her completely confused. He stood up and walked over to the older exorcist. Shura tore her gaze from the window to look at the young man. She laughed at his face.

"Wipe that look off yer face. You seriously could _not_ notice these two," Shura pointed to the window.

Yukio peered over her shoulder and out the window. Izumo and Rin were outside playing with Kuro. Izumo tried to catch the cat while Rin helped. Eventually Kuro grew into his larger form and tackled the boy to the ground. A bright and actual smile was on Izumo's face. She started to laugh hard at the boy underneath the giant demon cat.

Rin looked at Kuro who was watched the girl laugh. Rin grinned as Kuro turned back to his small form. Before she could react Rin picked Izumo up and threw her over his shoulder. Izumo's attitude switched back to her normal one immediately and yelled at the young demon. Kuro was once more huge and lying down. Rin fell back onto the cat with Izumo laughing all the way.

Izumo punched him in the shoulder and yelled at him more. Rin just pulled her down into his lap and into a kiss stopping her actions. The girl was frozen until Rin pulled away. He smiled at her and she in return punched him again on the shoulder. Her face was bright red.

_Oh_…Yukio was not aware the relationship was that far. He'd caught on a month ago actually. He had been pretty sure it wasn't serious so he stayed back, letting Rin do what he wanted. This was not his business really so why should he butt in between them? He had never been good with girls personally. While a lot of girls liked him (he could never understand why) he didn't really get them. He'd be useless for advice if Rin actually tried asking him. Yukio couldn't deny they were good for each other though. Izumo had a better attitude in class and Rin seemed happier as well.

So he kept quiet. If Rin wanted to tell him everything he would. Until then Yukio was just fine watching out of the corner of his eye.

"It's weird," Shura brought him out of his thoughts.

"What's weird?" he asked.

"Well, when Izumo kisses Rin, there's no blush really. But if Rin kisses her she freaks out a little," Shura tapped the glass.

"Why are you watching them?" he sighed shaking his head.

"It's entertaining! They really think no one's noticed!" Shura laughed. "It's so silly!"

Shura had noticed way back when it first started. It all began with Izumo demanding to be taught how to cook from Rin. This little romance had bloomed from that silly request. All the while, Shura watched snickering in the background. They were cute together.

"It's voyeuristic," Yukio crossed his arms.

"Oh don't get yer panties in a twist," Shura rolled her eyes. "I'm just doin' my job!"

"Yeah, I'm real sure your job is watching my brother make-out with his girlfriend," Yukio scoffed.

"That's just an extra," Shura snickered. "Uh-oh! What do we have here?!"

Yukio groaned. Turning his back to the window he refused to indulge the woman. He honestly did not want to know what his brother and Izumo were doing. He wasn't a creep like Mephisto…or Shima. Shura pulled on his shirt trying to get him to turn around and look.

"Wow, they are really going at it!" Shura whistled. "And in public!"

"I don't give a crap that Rin's making-out with one of my students!" Yukio snapped. "You're almost as bad as Shima!"

"Hey! I am not that bad!" Shura yelled. "Just look!"

Yukio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine! I'll look if it will make you leave me alone!"

He turned around and looked out the window. He regretted it immediately. Yukio felt his face heat up turning him red as a tomato. Outside Rin and Izumo were indeed making-out. They seemed to be caught up in the moment, forgetting the large cat they were leaning on…and the fact that they were out in the open. Izumo was sitting more comfortable in Rin's lap, hands gripping his shirt as she kissed him. Rin had his hands at the small of her back, pushing her closer to him. Yukio watched Rin slide a hand under Izumo's shirt.

"Oops, that wasn't smart," Shura snorted. She was right.

Izumo broke their kiss. A sour look appeared on her face. She pinched Rin's cheek and started to yell at him loudly. Yukio covered his eyes and backed away. That had been way too much for his brain to process.

He went back to his desk trying his best to get the image of his brother making-out with a fellow student. It made him sick to his stomach. There were a few situations Yukio never wanted to see his brother in and the one outside had been one of them. Feeling a little dirty, he tried to focus on his paperwork again. From the corner of his eye he saw Shura grin in that way he hated so much.

"Why are you so red there kiddo?"

Yukio kept his poker face on and ignored her. It didn't stop Shura though. She leaned back in Rin's chair, putting her arms behind her head.

"Aww you're so cute!" she giggled. "Don't tell me…you've never kissed a girl?"

Yukio rolled his eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?" He wished she'd just shut up or leave.

She giggled at his response. "Well I shouldn't be surprised. He is your older brother. Don't rush to catch up! I like ya all red and skittish!"

Before Yukio could retort Shura was out of the room. He clenched his hand into a fist. God he couldn't stand that woman sometimes! What did it matter if Rin had a girlfriend and he didn't!? He was busy! He had a million things on his plate and a girl would only complicate crap more.

But…this could pose a problem. While he was happy for his brother, Rin's behavior a second ago worried him. If things went any further…no. Rin wasn't that kind of guy. He was responsible. He wouldn't so stupid…Who the hell was he kidding!?

Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose once more. He had a migraine the size of a humpback whale starting. Rin was always the cause for these types of migraines. With a sigh that was part groan Yukio ran a hand through his hair.

This was awkward enough. His brother was old enough and Yukio still had nightmares about the sex talk with Father Fujimoto. He personally couldn't look at puppets the same way still…but he had to do something.

The only question was how. How exactly was he suppose to help without making things weird between Rin and him? Turning back to his work Yukio decided to think about it later. There was work to be done and he always thought better when work wasn't holding him down.

Yukio just hoped Shura didn't bug the two stupid love birds before he did anything of course.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter. I love Shura. She's the type who'd get a kick out of kids being weird and awkward around each other. This was my first time writing both her and Yukio. Their interactions in the manga and anime are my favorite. As for Yukio it was a lot of fun. When I first got into Blue Exorcist Yukio was kind of eh for me. But lately he's really becoming a favorite character fast. I just had to write a chapter mostly from his view point. **

**For some reason even though whenever I write these chapters up I keep listening to really sad songs. It's so weird.  
**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews from last time! They are so awesome! I'm glad everyone's enjoying my work. It's a lot of fun!**

**As before thank you for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter five: Talking

Chapter five: Talking

"So...What's going on with you Rin?"

Rin jumped a little and frowned. Looking up from his home work (Izumo was such a nag about it) he stared at his younger brother. It wasn't strange for Yukio to ask this, it was just his tone sounded _weird_. He picked up on the nervous sound at the edge of Yukio's voice. His brother's face was also a giveaway too. His usual poker face wasn't there. He looked uncomfortable…or he was constipated maybe.

"Things have been good…" Rin arched an eyebrow at his brother.

Yukio was leaning against the wall. He was trying to look like he was relaxed but was failing. A grocery bag was hanging off his arm.

"Is something the matter Yukio?" Rin asked. He turned around in his chair.

Yukio seemed to panic. He stood up straight and shook his head. "No! No! Nothing's the matter! Haha, why would you ask that?" he laughed nervously.

"Because you're acting like something's wrong?" Rin tried to smile.

Yukio sighed softly. He ran a hand through his hair and took a seat on Rin's bed. Kuro was sleeping next to where he sat. The cat looked up at him before rolling over and going back to sleep.

"Listen, about Izumo and you," Yukio started. "I know about the whole relationship."

Rin was blushing in an instant. He coughed and fidgeted nervously in his chair.

"Is it really that obvious?" Rin asked.

"Actually it's not. I mean you guys don't really show it unless you're alone," Yukio said.

"'Alone'?" Rin almost growled it. "You've been watching us?"

"What?! No! It's Shura if anything! Wait I mean, crap! No! Damn it!" Yukio started to fidget and waving his hands.

Rin glared before he started to laugh. Yukio stared at his outburst. Rin calmed down after a bit, shaking his head. He knew Yukio would never do something like that. His brother was a bit too high strung for creepy stuff like that.

"I'm kidding! C'mon I know you better than that!" Rin shook his head. "Anyways, what's the real problem here? Other than you know what's going on between us."

Yukio was quiet for a moment. "Are you really serious like do you-"

"Love her? I'm not sure. I mean I like her a lot. She's an interesting person. I'm comfortable around and she's the same way around me. It's really nice to have someone like that you know," his features softened as he talked. A smile was on his face that was genuinely happy. "Izumo just makes me happy. Maybe it will turn into love. Who knows? We just started dating really."

"Do you think you'll get _serious_?" Yukio asked.

Rin stared at his younger brother, the gears clearly turning in his head as he figured out what his brother meant. "Like…serious…_serious_?"

"Yes serious, _serious_."

Rin looked down at his feet then at Yukio.

"Like third base serious?"

"Yes third base serious!"

Rin and Kuro jumped at his yell. Rin nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"Well…I don't know! I mean if she wants to I wouldn't object, but I…I really don't know," Rin said. He was red as a tomato.

Yukio looked at Rin. The glare of his glasses was hiding his eyes. Rin gulped and started to twitch nervously. Slowly, a smile spread across Yukio's face. He chuckled shaking his head.

"You're a good guy Rin," Yukio said. "Father would be pretty proud of you."

"Um…thank…you?" Rin shrugged. "I'm just doing what I think is right. That's all."

"You're better than most," the younger Okumura twin stood up from his seat. "Though I will warn you one thing. Don't be too open about this around other Exorcist. They may not like it that Satan's son is dating a young Exwire."

"Well fuck them then," Rin said glaring at the wall. "I'm not a monster."

"I know that. Izumo knows that and so do the others. But don't be naive and think everyone will accept this relationship," Yukio pointed out. "Just be careful Rin. It's not just you that could get hurt in this."

Rin sighed. He had already thought about this before; more than once actually. What if the Vatican or the other exorcist found out? What would they do? Make them break up? That made his stomach twist in pain. He couldn't stand the thought of someone making him do something like that. It was his life. Just because he was a demon didn't mean crap when it came to Izumo and his relationships. She meant a lot more to him now than ever. There would be no way in hell he'd break up with her just because some stupid exorcist thought it wasn't right.

"It's not like I haven't thought about it before Yukio," Rin answered. "And I know that. But if they do anything to her…it won't be pretty."

"Rin-"

"It'd be the same way with you. If they did anything to you, Izumo, or any of my friends it wouldn't end well," Rin hissed. "I may want to be an exorcist but my family is way more important than that."

His friends…Izumo…and Yukio were his family. They meant the world to him. Yukio stared at his brother before sighing.

"Geez Rin," Yukio started to laugh a little pushing his glasses up his nose. "You're starting to sound like an older brother finally."

"'F-finally!? What the hell does that mean?! I've always sounded like an older brother you ass!" Rin yelled frantically. The serious air was gone now. Yukio laughed at Rin's reaction while said boy growled at his younger brother more. His tail wagging in agitation behind him showing off how annoyed he was.

Yukio headed for his side of the room. "I have a mission today so I'll be back late by the way," he went over to where his exorcist coat was setting the grocery bag on his desk.

"Alright. I'll go have dinner with Izumo or somethin' then," Rin waved his hand turning back to his homework.

Yukio grabbed his coat and slipped it on. After checking a few things he turned to leave. He stopped remembering something. He quickly went over to the grocery bag on his desk.

"Hey Rin."

"Hmm? Yeah what?" Rin asked.

As he looked up from his homework Yukio threw a box at his head. It hit his forehead and bounced into the air. Rin caught it yelling at his younger brother and holding his forehead.

"Why the hell did you do that!? What the hell did you throw at me!?" Rin yelled as Yukio shut the door behind him.

He turned the box around. He choked on his spit.

"_Rin! Rin! What did he throw?" _Kuro hopped up on Rin's shoulders.

"C-Condoms!?"

* * *

**This was another fun chapter to write! I've had this one in the works for a looong time. I like brotherly talks in shows and fanfictions. Mainly because I'm an older sister myself and I know what' it's like to worry. **

**So yeah...that ending. I'll just leave it at that. I was giggling the entire time I was writing this. I maybe an adult (I write like I'm fifteen though. Yeash.) but I have the sense of humor of a thirteen year old boy. **

**Anyways, thank you all again for the wonderful reviews! They are so awesome and they motivate me a lot! I also wanted to say that if you guys have any ideas for future chapters don't be afraid to send them to me! I'm always looking for inspiration for this and other stories. So send them in if through the reviews or private messages! I'll answer them to the best of my abilities. **

**Once again thank you for reading and I hoped you all enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review as well!**


	6. Chapter six: Dinner

Chapter six: Dinner

"Paku, are you hungry?"

Noriko Paku looked up from her homework. It was the weekend and most of the female students went out for dinner on nights like this. The young girl looked at her stomach who growled softly in response. She smiled at her best friend.

"Yeah I am," she said.

"Do you want to have dinner with Rin and me?" Izumo asked. "Yukio's going to eat with us too."

"Who's cooking?" she asked.

"Rin, duh."

Paku shot up from her desk. "I'll come! Rin's cooking is delicious!"

Paku giggled at her friend who just shook her head. "Alright. Get ready then. I told them we'd be there in a bit."

"Okay!"

Paku quickly got ready. Over the last few months Izumo had told her everything right from the start. At first Paku had been worried about Rin after hearing who his biological father was. Izumo had brushed her off of course. After listening to her more Paku knew Izumo was safe. Rin sounded like a sweet heart. A stupid sweet heart though.

The walk to the twin's dorm was quick. Izumo entered without a worry. She took her shoes off right away and waited for her friend to do the same.

"They're in the cafeteria. Follow me," Izumo said.

She seemed so at home here. Paku nervously took her shoes off. The dorm was creepy as ever but her friend had no problem walking through the dim halls. Memories of the demon attack were still fresh in Paku's mind. She stayed close to her brave friend.

The sound of a TV filled the air as they approached the cafeteria. Izumo pushed the door open and they were assaulted by the smell of dinner cooking. Paku started to drool a little at the wonderful smell. A small flat screen TV was set up on a small table down the hall. Yukio was sitting at a table close to the small TV, grading papers apparently. Rin was in the kitchen busy cooking.

"Hey, we're here!" Izumo called.

Rin peaked out of the kitchen. A brilliant smile spread across his face. Kuro was lying around his neck as usual.

"Nice to see ya both! Go sit down. I'm almost done with dinner," Rin said.

"I'll help," Izumo went into the kitchen with Rin.

Paku gulped and went over to where Yukio was sitting. She sat down across from him her eyes going to the small TV for a moment. It had the local news on. Yukio looked up from his work and smiled at Paku.

"Miss. Paku, it's nice to see you after so long," he said. She jumped and turned her attention back to the young man.

"Same here Mr. Okumura! I'm glad you're doing well too," Paku smiled in return.

"You don't have to call me that. You're not my student anymore. I'm just Yukio if you want," he chuckled.

"Then you can call me just Paku if you want!" she said with glittery eyes. Yukio had been her favorite teacher when she went to the cram school. He had been so easy to talk too…and he was pretty cute as well!

Rin glanced out at Paku and Yukio through the large opening in the kitchen. He sighed rolling his eyes at how Paku giggled around Yukio. What was with girls and his brother? The young demon turned back to his work.

"What's wrong?" Izumo asked.

"What is up with girls and my brother? They get all giggly and shit," Rin scrunched his face up in thought.

"Did you forget you have a girlfriend or something? I mean really why does that matter _now_?" Izumo glared at him.

Rin gulped. "I mean it's nothin'! I just wanna know why! It's stupid and weird, that's all!"

Izumo rolled her eyes. This must be some stupid guy thing. She went back to setting out plates to fill up with food and helping Rin around the kitchen. The boy was quiet once more. He glanced out at Paku again frowning a little. He looked at Izumo when she took Kuro from his neck. The cat had gotten use to her more lately and actually liked her after Rin explained not to baby talk to him. Izumo had denied the baby talk of course. The cat purred in her arms as she scratched him under his chin.

"You now…you don't talk much about your past," Rin said. His eyes were looking at Paku again.

"I could say the same thing about you," Izumo kept her tone calm.

A part of her was still not comfortable enough with Rin to talk about her child hood. It was messy and dark. The only good thing had been Paku. Without her Izumo was sure her already rotten personality would have been worse. She owed Paku a lot.

Rin grimaced. "Well…you have a point. What do you want to know?"

Izumo blinked at how easy he let go. She got her usual crease between her eyebrows, thinking about what she should ask.

"What was your dad like?"

Rin had talked a little about Father Fujimoto but not a lot. Pain briefly passed his face for a moment. He sighed through his nose.

"He…was cool," Rin smiled. "But he could be stupid. He laughed at the stupidest things. The old man was so weird! Despite that I think he tried his best. He was a pretty good dad."

"I wish I could have met him then…"Izumo said softly. She didn't know much about how the man had died, just that he was dead.

"Me too. He would have liked you. He probably would have called you feisty," he snickered.

"Feisty?" Izumo snorted.

Rin smirked. "Yeah, Feisty."

They kissed briefly, Kuro hopping down from her arms in the process. Rin focused on the food and Izumo became busy with drinks. She quickly took out plates and drinks to the table where Paku and Yukio sat. When she came back Rin was done cooking. She picked up a plate full of food when Rin stopped her.

"Izumo…I wanted to say that you don't have to tell me anything about your past. I know I asked but if you're not comfortable I understand," Rin explained. "I mean I have some stuff I'm not ready to explain either…so don't feel rushed okay?"

Izumo stared at Rin. A smile played on her lips as she walked back to him. She kissed his cheek and stepped back.

"You're sweet Rin. Thank you," she turned and went back outside.

Rin blushed and grinned. "So I have been told."

Outside the couple came up to Paku and Yukio. Paku was laughing so hard she was snorting and slapping the table as she told Yukio a story. Rin's brother was laughing just as hard but nothing was coming out. He covered his mouth with is hand and was holding his stomach with his free arm. His body shook as he laughed with tears brimming at his eyes. Rin recognize this type of laugh immediately. When Yukio found something really funny instead of laughing like a normal person he just shook and made no noise. His brother was weird.

"And-and then! This teacher quit! She couldn't take teaching after that incident! And it's all thanks to Izumo!" Paku breathed out. She started to laugh once more snorting in a weird way.

"Oh my god…" Yukio whispered as he doubled over in his silent shaking laughs.

Izumo glared at the two clearly catching on to the story Paku had told. She slammed the plate on the table scaring the two out of their laughs.

"What…did you tell him Paku?" Izumo asked in a low hiss.

"Oh nothing Izumo sweetie," Paku said snickering. "Just a little story about when we were in middle school. That's all."

"'_Sweetie'?"_ Yukio snorted once more.

"Aww I wanna know Izumo middle school stories too!?" Rin whined.

"No you don't!" Izumo snapped. She turned to Paku. "And if you tell them Izumo I swear you'll regret it!"

"Oh calm down. I promise I won't tell Rin…much," Paku giggled at her friend.

Izumo started to yell at Paku with a red face. Rin took a seat across from his brother.

"You're girlfriend is something Rin," Yukio said. He started to put food on his plate as did Rin.

"Don't I know it," Rin nodded in agreement.

Izumo and Paku stopped their bickering long enough to eat with the boys. Dinner was quite the show that night.

* * *

**This chapter was not as fun as the last two but I liked writing it anyways. I'm sort of staying away from Izumo's past for a little bit since it seems like the manga is ready to reveal what happened to her. It will come into play eventually. I just love keeping things sort of cannon. It helps organize my thoughts. As for Paku I wish we could see more of her in the manga. She's just sort of there which is really weird considering she's the closest person to Izumo. Hopefully we'll find out more about her soon. I kind of made her a bit more relaxed here, or at least this how I think she'd be. Hopefully I did it right. **

**Thank you all for your ideas! Keep sending them in though! I love reading everyone's thoughts as well. It's a lot of fun! **

**As before I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! Please don't forget to review either!**


	7. Chapter seven: Fruits candy

Chapter seven: Fruits candy

"Hey Rin…have you ever made cookies?"

The couple sat in Rin's dorm room. Both were working on homework and sharing his desk. Looking up grumpily from his work (why were Yukio's lessons so hard!?) Rin tilted his head thinking.

"Nope! Sugar is one thing I never really use for cooking so I've never messed with it," Rin shrugged.

Izumo was quiet before looking at her own finished homework.

"I…could teach you…if you wanted."

Rin blinked. "Seriously!?" he smiled. "I thought you sucked at cooking."

"Baking is different! Cooking is hard while baking is easy!" Izumo snapped; her face was bright red. "Do you want to learn or what!?" she bopped Rin on the head.

"Gah! I wanna know! Don't yell at me okay!" Rin shielded himself with his books.

Izumo huffed and stood up. She grabbed her bag. "C'mon, let's go."

"Go where?" he asked.

"To the grocery story dummy! Come on let's go now!" Izumo growled

* * *

The trip to the store had been quick. Izumo knew exactly what she wanted and where to find it. Rin just watched from the stopping car. He wasn't exactly sure of what he should be doing. His girlfriend was always so mysterious in really weird ways. He wondered why she brought up cookies in the first place…

At the dorm Rin turned the small TV in the cafeteria on. It was an "early" birthday present from the clown. Rin didn't really watch TV and neither did Yukio. If he did it was mostly the cooking channel. Yukio loved the news apparently because that was all he watched. They were weird teenagers without the demon crap apparently.

After switching it from the news to said cooking channel Rin joined Izumo in the kitchen. He grabbed his apron and slipped it on. Izumo was setting everything up as he tied it in the back. In a minute the girl had everything set up and ready to go.

"_Rin! Welcome home Rin!"_

Kuro came into the kitchen and jumped up on the boys shoulders. He peered out at Izumo's set up. _"What cha makin'?"_

"Cookies," Rin grinned. "Izumo is teaching me."

"_But I thought she couldn't cook,"_ Kuro meowed.

"Put the cat down and get over here," Izumo ordered.

"Sorry buddy, Izumo's orders," Rin set Kuro down and walked over to Izumo.

"_She's no fun!"_ Kuro cried.

Rin snickered as he started to pay attention to Izumo. Surprisingly she was a good teacher. She explained things easily and clearly. She even showed Rin a few tricks and tips. There was one set back with Kuro though. Somehow the cat tipped over a bag of flour all over himself. Luckily Izumo had bought extra and saved everything. They stopped quickly to give Kuro a bath (which didn't end well for either of them). Within forty minutes there were chocolate chips baking in the oven.

Rin sat down at his usual spot at the table closest to the TV. Izumo sat down with Kuro in a towel. The silly thing looked like a drowned rat in a towel.

"_I hate you both,"_ he whined.

"Oh hush. You tipped the flour over yourself. We had to give you a bath," Rin teased.

Kuro growled from his spot on Izumo's lap. Rin rolled his eyes.

"That was a lot of fun! We should do that more!" Rin grinned at Izumo.

"Yeah I guess it was," Izumo shrugged.

Rin was quiet watching her. Licking his lips he shifted in his seat.

"So…what made you want to bake cookies?" he asked.

Izumo was silent. She sighed softly and looked at the TV, clearly trying to avoid eye contact. "It's…It's my mom's birthday today."

Rin felt his heart race. That had been the first time Izumo ever talked about her parents. Did…did that mean she trusted him a little. Inside his head he was cheering and grinning happily. Outside he kept his emotions under check. He looked sympathetic to Izumo and said nothing. He'd let her do the talking.

"Cookies were the only thing my mom taught me other than shrine duties. She wasn't a real hands on kind of mother. She was busy with the shrine mostly. When she did take time off she always baked cookies. She taught me how to make them," Izumo explained. Pain and sorrow were clear on her face. "So I always bake cookies on her birthday. That's why."

From the tone of her voice Rin took it as a sign that Izumo's mother was dead. The feeling of how similar they were rose up. The way she was holding back tears only confirmed his thoughts more. Quietly reaching over Rin took her hand and squeezed it. Izumo didn't look at him but did squeeze his hand in return.

"I get it. Well then I can't wait to taste these cookies then. They're going to be delicious," Rin said.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because there is a lot of love in them," He grinned.

Izumo scoffed but felt herself smile. "You're a corny idiot."

"Yeah I know," Rin shrugged.

They were quiet watching TV together after that. Izumo grabbed the remote and changed it to some drama. She honestly really didn't want to talk about her past anymore. Maybe she could distract Rin with TV.

"You are fifteen. Watch something normal fifteen year olds watch," Izumo grumbled. She thought the cooking channel was boring.

"Well sorry, I didn't grow up with a TV!" Rin mumbled. He really didn't know much about what normal fifteen year olds watched.

"What!? No way!" Izumo blinked. She didn't watch much TV because she chose too. Where the heck did Rin grow up without a TV!?

"I lived in a monastery. We couldn't afford a TV let alone cable," Rin explained.

"That must have been boring!" Izumo gaped a little.

"N-not really," Rin blushed

Before he could say anything else Izumo burst out laughing. She giggled and snorted at his confused face.

"W-what's so funny!?" Rin yelled.

Izumo calmed herself down. "It's nothing. It's just…you are so weird. I'll have to watch TV over here more now."

Rin stared unsure of what to do. Sighing he turned his attention back to said TV. Whatever, he was just glad she was laughing. He liked her smiling and laughing rather than that painful look she had before.

When the cookies were done Rin ate a few. They were the best cookies he'd had in a long time.

* * *

**Haha no one's going to get this chapters title. It's a reference to a anime ending song that sort of inspired this chapter. It's a really cheerful song too. To bad they're not making candy. It would have made more sense. **

**Remember how I said I'd stay away from Izumo's past? I lied...sort of. I have a few theories and thoughts on Izumo and I'm more or less just hesitant to put them in this story due to the manga. But at the rate things are going I might as well just write up a few. So yeah...sorry about that little lie back in chapter six. I've been thinking about it all night really. Now for today I'm going to answer a few reviews! I'm trying to keep my authors notes short. I talk to much sometimes.**

**Fireminer:** You are the main person who inspired me to think up a few things with Izumo's family! I wanted to say thank you for that and at the moment I am planning a few chapters later on with Izumo's family. It might come sooner or later. I'm not sure. As for the girl talk for Izumo that is coming up real fast too! Thank you for all the reviews you've sent in too! I love them!

**Knightmare47:** Thank you for the chapter inspiration! I'm working on that chapter as we speak. I've gotten it written up and ready to go. I just need to type it. And thank you for all the reviews as well! I really appreciate them!

**Dowgma:** Your reviews really motivate me too! They're always fun to read! I just wanted to let you know that I'm trying to keep this story updated once a day so you don't have to refresh so much! Though I might just post two chapters soon since I've got three written up. It depends if I have time.

**And to everyone else thank you! You guys are amazing and I am so happy you enjoy this story. Thank you! The next chapter might be a bit longer than the others by the way.  
**

**As before I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter like the rest! Please don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter eight: Catching on

Chapter eight: Catching on

"Where in the hell did you get these cookies Okumura? They're great!"

It was lunchtime at True Cross Academy. Rin sat with the Kyoto boys under their usual tree. For desert he had the cookies Izumo had baked from the previous day. He smirked at Ryuji.

"Izumo made em'. She's really good with sweet stuff apparently!" Rin explained.

"Shima try one. They're really good," Konekomaru held out a cookie to the boy. Shima's eyes were focused on Rin

"No thanks. I'm good," Shima said softly.

_Izumo…_

That name kept popping up more and more with Rin. Izumo this, Izumo that…what the hell was going on!? Hell the girl was seen more with Rin than anyone lately. It was a crazy thought but maybe…were Izumo and Rin dating? No! No way in hell!

Shima shook his head. There was no way in hell that Rin and Izumo were dating! They were total opposites. Izumo thought Rin was an idiot. Why would she date him? Shima was a much better fit anyways. And she had so much fun at his brother's concert too! He had more of a chance with Izumo then Rin Okumura!

"Hey Shima? You okay?" Rin asked.

Shima cleaned up his lunch box before standing up with his school bag. "Yeah I'm fine. I have to go. I'll see you guys later." He narrowed his eyes at Rin.

"O-Okay. See ya later then," Rin gulped but waved at Shim as he left.

"Oh dear," Konekomaru mumbled. "He caught on."

* * *

Ryuji and Konekomaru found Shima in their dorm room later that day. The usual happy go lucky pink haired boy was a lump on his bed. With the blankets over his head it looked as if he was trying to block out the world. Ryuji looked down at his short friend who just sighed. This was not going to be pretty.

"Koneko…what's going on?" Ryuji asked. He was totally out of the loop right now and he didn't like it.

Konekomaru frowned and almost glared up at his friend. "Really? You haven't noticed at all?"

"Noticed what?" Ryuji was starting to get pissed now. What the hell was going on!?

"Izumo and Rin are-"

"Don't say it!" Shima yelled from his blankets.

"Don't say what!? What is going on!?' Ryuji yelled.

"Izumo and Rin are dating!"

A strangled cry escaped from the mound of blankets that was Shima. Konekomaru and Ryuji stared for just a moment. Then things clicked inside the tall boy's head and he jumped back from Konekomaru. His face was scrunched up in disgust and surprise.

"What!? No way in hell! C'mon tell me the truth Konekomaru!" Ryuji demanded. He grabbed the boy's shirt and pulled him closer.

Konekomaru just groaned and pushed Ryuji's hand away. "I am telling the truth!" Shima cried out more. "And stop that! You weren't even dating her idiot!"

"W-what!? But this is a school! They should be focusing on their school work!" Ryuji yelled.

Konekomaru rolled his eyes. "Not everyone is like you Bon. They just started anyways. It's just kissing and hand holding."

"It's that far!?" Shima shot up from his bed. Tears streaming down his face ad snot dripping from his nose showed how much of a mess he was. Izumo…his Izumo was dating one of his friends and not him! "I wanted to kiss Izumo-Chaaan!"

"Stop crying you dummy!" Konekomaru sighed as he rubbed his temples. There were days that he could not understand why he was friends with these two idiots.

Shima sniffed and wiped away his tears. He sat back down on his bed. "You're so mean Koneko!"

"I'm just realistic," the boy sighed. He sat down next to Shima and placed a hand on his back. "Look you need to talk this out with Okumura. He's our friend and you can't keep acting like this."

Konekomaru took Shima's phone and put it in his hands.

"Text Okumura. Talk to him tonight, face to face," The small boy stood up. "You'll feel better. I promise."

Shima sniffed and wiped his nose. "O-Okay. Thank you Koneko."

"Don't thank me yet," Koneko smiled softly.

"Wow…I didn't know you were so mature with this kind of stuff Koneko," Ryuji blinked.

"N-not really! I just hate love triangles," Konekomaru blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "They're annoying."

* * *

Rin stood in the small park by True Cross Academy's school building. Shima had texted him to come there. They needed to talk apparently. Rin already knew exactly what this was about, or he was pretty sure he knew. It all revolved around his girlfriend Izumo. He knew this was coming. So he steeled himself for whatever Shima had to throw at him.

"Rin!"

Rin turned and saw Shima running towards him. The boy stopped and panted for a bit before standing straight.

"Shima I-"

Before he could finish Shima punched Rin right in the face. Rin took a step back holding his cheek. Shima was doubled over holding his hand and crying a little.

"Holy shit dude! You're like a fucking brick wall!" Shima hissed.

"Why the fuck did you punch me!?" Rin rubbed his cheek. It hadn't hurt that bad.

"You know why man!" Shima snapped.

Pain passed through Rin's face. He sighed and let his hands drop to his side. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Look Shima…Izumo and me we just sort of happened. I didn't plan this," Rin said.

"Bullshit! You had to have planned this! Izumo thinks you're a dumbass!" Shima yelled.

"She thinks everyone's a dumbass man!" Rin pointed out.

Shima stopped and sighed. He crouched down on the ground holding his hand still. "I know…I know. It's just…I thought I had a chance!"

"You and me both," Rin crouched down next to Shima. He placed a hand on his back. "I thought she'd go with you before me. I Just…she means a lot to me. I think I might be falling for her."

Shima looked Rin in the eyes. In his friends eyes he saw that he really did care for Izumo. Everything he just said was true. Shima looked down at the ground. "Shit…I can't believe I lost to Satan's Kid. I really must suck if that happened."

Rin just shrugged and smiled awkwardly. He took his hand away from Shima's back and placed it on his knees. Shima then put his hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Rin, I'm sorry I punched you. I just needed to let out some steam" Shima sighed.

"It's alright. It really didn't hurt," Rin smiled at his friend.

"Don't say that!" Shima whined. "You're making me feel worse!"

"Sorry Shima," Rin ran a hand though his hair once more. "So…we still friends?"

"Yeah were' still friends. Bros before hoes right?" Shima grinned and held out his unhurt hand. He wanted a fist bump.

Rin arched an eyebrow. "Y'know you did just call my girlfriend a hoe," regardless he bumped his fist against Shima's fist.

"Aw I don't mean it!" Shima went quiet before smirking. "So…you gotta tell me man. What's it like kissing Izumo? Have you French kissed yet?" Shima scooted closer. His smirk became wider.

Rin was blushing but was grinning. "You bet man. It's awesome!"

"Tell me more!" Shima snickered.

"Shouldn't we get your hand checked first?"

"Nah its fine dude."

"Shima its turning purple."

* * *

"What's up with that bruise?"

Izumo turned Rin's face none to gently. It was small but notable. It didn't even hurt actually. They were eating lunch together and she'd noticed where Shima had punched him.

"Nothing really. Just guy stuff…can you kiss it to make it better?" Rin whined a little.

Izumo looked around very quickly before nodding. "If it will make you shut up."

"Yay!" Rin closed his eyes and leaned closer to Izumo excitedly.

Blushing Izumo closed her eyes and leaned toward Rin's cheek to kiss it.

"I'll just take this spot then."

Instead of Rin's smooth cheek, Izumo's lips hit something rough. Opening her eyes she jumped back rubbing her lips furiously. She just kissed Ryuji's Suguro's cheek! Gross!

"What the fuck Suguro!?" Rin snapped. He just lost his cheek kiss!

The large boy sat between them. Opening his lunch box he began to eat quietly. Konekomaru and Shima joined them right after.

"Aww man Bon! Why'd you ruin it! It was cute!" Shima whined. He sat down next to Izumo. She glared at the boy and scooted closer to Ryuji.

"Ugh I kissed a gorilla!" Izumo grumbled.

"You two shouldn't be doing this in public! It's school for god's sake!"Ryuji hissed.

"What are you? My mom!?" Rin yelled.

"Damn right I am," Ryuji glared at the two. "You two should be studying! Not making-out!"

"I'm sorry about this Izumo," Konekomaru sighed. He sat down next to Rin. "Bon's stubborn y'know."

"We can do what we want Suguro! Back off!" Rin growled.

Without a word Izumo pulled Rin into a kiss right in front of Ryuji. The young man sputtered and yelled at the love birds and pushed them apart.

"Don't do that shit when I'm right here!" he yelled.

"Then don't sit between us gorilla!" Izumo snapped.

Behind Ryuji's back Rin took Izumo's hand and squeezed it. The lunch period for them was going to be a bit more crowded from now on.

* * *

I**'ve been planning this chapter since day one. I do enjoy Shima's character a lot. I've seen a lot of characters like him and most of the time they tend to piss me off. Shima not so much surprisingly. He sort of reminds me of Yosuke from Persona 4 but not as big of an ass. Maybe that's why I like him...**

**Anyways this was fun! I like writing the Kyoto boys a lot. Especially Konekomaru. I think he's probably my favorite out of the three. **

**So like last time I'll answer a few reviews! Hopefully It will be shorter this time!**

**The Shinso Goul Ano:** First thank you for the reviews! In the last note I meant to put that this story is more in the manga universe than the anime. I have...issues with the anime (it's not bad I just don't like the direction they went). But anyways I got the idea for the last chapter partly from reading the question corner they had in volume eight. Rin said he's never made any sweets so that's where that came from. Thank you for pointing that out though!

**Dowgma:** Excellent point you made there! I sort of keep forgetting that in my weird ways. So I might just go ahead with what I have in mind with Izumo's past. Thank you for the review!

**Fireminer:** It's not a new arc just yet. I have a few more chapters and then maybe I'll do Izumo's past. I'm being a picky person. Thank you for your review of course!

**And to everyone else thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I do really enjoy them!**

**By the way it might be a double update today but I'm not quite sure yet. I'm still working on the next chapter. **

**I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as well! Please don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter nine: Demon Birds and Demon Bees

Chapter nine: Demon Birds and Demon Bees

"You wanted to see me clown?"

Rin stepped through Mephisto's office door. The older demon sat behind his desk. An all knowing smirk appeared on his face. Rin had a gut feeling he should have run by then but like an idiot he stood still. Gulping Rin adjusted the sword on his back and walked closer (Izumo was right. He was stupid). His last meeting with his "older" brother had not been pleasant. He was still wary of the demon king of time.

"Ah Rin! There you are!" Mephisto put his pen down and stood up. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"That's what you said the last time," Rin stood his ground.

A light laugh came from the older demon. Rin blinked and Mephisto was at his side wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh this isn't about demon etiquette!" Mephisto waved his hand in a dramatic way. "No, no! This is about something much more personal!"

"'P-Personal'?" Rin gulped. Uh-oh…please don't be about-

"Yes, personal. I need to talk to you about your relationship with Miss. Kamiki."

"Fuck," Rin hissed. He had to get out of there now!

"Actually that's the subject," the king of time laughed. "Eins, zwei, drei!"

Mephisto snapped his fingers and a puff of smoke blinded Rin. He coughed and waved his hand to clear the air. When he opened his eyes he regretted it. He sat at a desk in a dark room. In front of him was a projection screen with Mephisto next to it. Dressed in a pink button down shirt with a black sweater vest and black slacks this was probably the most normal outfit Rin had ever seen the man in. Though the pink glasses and black tie with pink hearts was a little more to Mephistos eccentric style.

"Oh shit this won't end well," Rin whispered.

"It has come to my attention that Miss. Kamki and you have started to date," Mephisto started.

"And your point is?" Rin glared. Inside his head he sort of kicked himself for asking that. Maybe he shouldn't give this clown anymore ammo to shoot back at him. "I ain't breaking up with her if that's what you're insinuating!"

"Oh I wouldn't dream of that! Young love in the summer of one's youth is quite a show! Some of my favorite slice of life anime is about romances such as yours. But besides that you two are actually good for each other. Your grades have improved and Miss. Kamiki is actually socializing with other students," the older man chuckled. "No, this little lecture is about safety Rin."

"'Safety'?" he was going to regret that question more than any other one he had asked. Mephisto had said something earlier about what this was all about but smoke had distracted Rin's brain.

"Yes, sexual safety to be exact," Mephisto clicked a remote in his hand and a projector behind Rin came on. A picture of a very anatomical correct male part popped up on the screen. Oh fuck this!

Rin panicked instantly. He went through middle school and Father Fujimoto's sex talk. He wasn't going through this again! Standing up Rin tried to run. He was stopped by Mephisto's strong hand shoving him back down in his seat.

"N-no way! No way in hell am I having this conversation with you!" Rin yelled frantically. He had to get out of there! "I know how sex works! I don't need this talk!"

"Oh yes you do Rin. You got the human sex talk. You are a demon now so you need the demon version!" Mephisto grinned sadistically. He was loving how Rin squirmed.

Rin squirmed even more in his seat doing his best to escape. "L-let go clown! Isn't here someone else who could do this!?"

"Of course but there is no one in this dimension with as much experience as I. I am the best teacher for this job and as an older brother I need to do this for your own good!" the older demon chuckled.

Rin gagged and chocked thinking about Mephisto having sex. Gross… "Shit…I just puked a little in my mouth."

Mephisto never lost his smirk as he slapped Rin upside the head. Extending a metal pointer the man went back to his original position. He slapped the pointer against the screen making Rin jump.

"First and for most Rin, safety is the most important in a relationship. You don't want any demon kiddies running around at your age," the older demon chuckled.

"Oh fuck this is not happening…" Rin whined. He laid his head down on the desk. He felt like crying. "Just kill me now."

"That wouldn't be any fun now. Let's start with the male anatomy shall we?"

* * *

Yukio entered the dorm room and froze. He had been angry but that all left him when he saw his brother's sate. Rin was face down lying on his bed with his shoes still on. Gulping Yukio slowly approached. The reason why he'd been angry with his brother was because he hadn't attended cram school and was ignoring everyone's texts and calls. He expected his brother to be goofing off…not _this_.

"Rin…are you okay?"

Rin groaned into his pillow. The younger Okumura twin gulped as he came closer. This wasn't a good sign. He rolled his brother onto his back gently. Rin's face was pale and his eyes were blank. What the hell happened!?

"Rin? What happened? Talk to me," Yukio shook Rin gently. He had to stay calm for his brother.

"That c-clown bastard happened. M-Mephisto,," Rin gagged. He was looking green now.

"What? Rin you need to explain more. I need details," Yukio urged.

"He-he called me out of class for a-a-" Rin gagged once more and swallowed. "a sex talk." The boy's voice was a squeak. Tears brimmed his eyes. "A demon sex talk."

"Oh…oh shit," Yukio had always steered himself away from swearing unless the situation called for it. He needed to get out of there. He didn't want details anymore. "Um…well…Rin I'll just um l-leave you alone for now. You don't have to explain anything else. J-just get some rest and I'll eat out today! S-so…goodbye!"

Yukio booked it out of the room. He decided to leave Rin alone that night. He didn't want to know anymore.

* * *

**First and foremost I want to thank Knightmare47 for the inspiration for this chapter. It's sort of a two part kind of chapter but the second part will come later. Thank you again for the inspiration Knightmare47! I had more fun with this chapter than I should have. **

**Second of all I love Mephisto. Out of all the characters from Blue Exorcist he is my favorite. Everyone else is second. I think the main reason is his design and I just love characters like him. They are so much fun to speculate and theorize about. Of course when I found out what his real name was I laughed. He was a lot of fun to write. Hopefully I kept him in character. He's a thespian as my friend pointed out so I tried to make him just as grand and awesome as he is in the manga and anime (though I did recently hear his English voice and was very disappointed. It needed more emotion!). **

**Third, hahahaha double chapter today! Tomorrow will be back to one chapter a day of course. If I write up more than two chapters at a time then I'll do another double chapter day but don't expect this too much. **

**Fourth, thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Remember I love them and if you have any ideas for future chapters don't be afraid to send them in! I might have to tweak them a little to make them fit of course. **

**And Finally, I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter ten: Girl Talk

Chapter ten: Girl Talk

It was the end of cram school for Iuzmo and the other students. She packed up her papers and school supplies quickly. A figure came up to her desk just as she finished. Assuming it was Rin she ignored it.

"Um…uh…Kamiki c-can I ask you a question?"

That wasn't Rin's voice. Looking up she saw it was Shiemi Moriyama. Izumo frowned and resisted the urge to groan. What could she want? Sighing Izumo stood up.

"What do you want Moriyama?" Iuzmo looked at Rin. He shrugged and motioned for to continue with a wave of his hand.

Shiemi went red and looked at the ground. She fidgeted nervously and ducked her head down a little. "Well it's just um…c-could you help me with some homework? I mean from normal school! I-I'd ask Yuki but he's really busy and um you're really smart! I mean Rin's been doing so much better thanks to you!"

Rin scowled causing Iuzmo to smirk. While she certainly hated the girl still Izumo could stand her thanks to the Kyoto incident. Sighing and Izumo put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I'm free today so I'll help," Izumo said.

Shiemi looked up at Izumo. Her eyes sparkled as a big smile spread across her face. "Thank you Kamiki!"

"It's not a problem. Do you mind if we study at my dorm?" Izumo shrugged. Despite their relationship this was pretty normal for girls their age to do. Usually she'd just head to Rin's dorm to study but since it was just Shiemi that was out of the question. If she was lucky Paku would be at their dorm already and Izumo wouldn't have to deal with Shiemi as much.

"Y-your dorm!? Yes! That's fine! Whatever you're comfortable with!" Shiemi bowed to Izumo. "Thank you Kamiki!"

"Yeah, yeah. I've got something to do real quick so I'll meet you outside the classroom," Izumo looked at Rin.

"Oh yes of course! I'll wait right outside," Shiemi picked up her things and headed out.

With her gone Izumo approached Rin who was grinning ear to ear. He leaned against his desk with his arms crossed.

"That was really nice Izumo. I didn't expect that out of you," he patted her head.

"I think your stupidity is rubbing off on me," she scowled and slapped his hand away.

"I'm proud of you," Rin snickered. "I'll text ya later then. Be nice okay?"

"I am being nice," Izumo grumbled.

Rin bent down and kissed her lips. A yell and a whistle came from Ryuji and Shima as they parted.

"See you later," Rin gave her one more kiss on her forehead. He turned and headed towards the Kyoto boys. Izumo glanced at the door before sighing. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Oh that makes so much sense now! Thank you Kamiki."

Shiemi was amazed by the girl next to her. Izumo was so smart and strong. She wished she was just as strong herself.

Frowning a little Shiemi thought back to what Konekomaru had said about her during their fight with the shape shifter demon. He'd said she was just as strong as any of them…she just needed more confidence. With that memory bubbling up Shiemi had decided to ask Izumo for help. She knew the girl couldn't stand her and found her very presence annoying. But she really did need help and she wanted to be better friends with Izumo too. Maybe if she was lucky the girl next to her would start to like her! She just had to work at it.

"It's not that hard," Izumo rolled her eyes. "But I can see how you got confused. Rin had the same problem."

"R-really?" Shiemi knew Izumo and Rin were closer lately. They seemed to be really close friends now. Rin even put her arm around her at times! It was really sweet.

"Yeah he's always having problems with social studies. He's really bad at math though," Izumo smiled a little. "He really is a big idiot."

Shiemi listened with awe and smiled at the end. "You two are such good friends! I'm so happy for you Kamiki."

Izumo snorted. Was this girl really that dense? Everyone knew Rin and her dating now. Then again this was Shiemi…

"We're not friends," the blond girl looked confused. "We're dating you know," she watched Shiemi's face.

"'Dating'?" Shiemi knew that word but it wasn't connecting for some reason.

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend," Izumo watched her reaction a small satisfying smirk appearing on her lips.

"B-b-b-b-boyfriend!?" It connected. Shiemi was blushing and fumbling over her words. Rin and Izumo…were dating! How did that happen? "W-w-when d-did-"

"When did we start? A couple months ago," Izumo shrugged. After the Kyoto boys finding out about them Izumo had stopped caring who knew. No one could be more annoying than that gorilla really.

"T-that long ago!? I'm so sorry I didn't notice! Congratulations!" Shiemi smiled sweetly. "I'm happy for you both."

Izumo rolled her eyes. "We're just dating. It's no big deal."

"N-no big deal!? But you're dating! That means you love each other! That's wonderful," Shiemi waved her hands. This was great! Rin had someone else to love other than his brother. And Izumo seemed so much happier too.

"L-Love!?" No way! We are just dating," Izumo was blushing now. She didn't love Rin. Hell she even didn't trust Rin. She trusted no one but herself completely. And there needed to be trust for love to blossom.

"But you're dating. Don't you have to be in love to date?" Shiemi tilted her head. She didn't know much about relationships.

"You just have to like each other to date," Izumo corrected. "You fall in love by dating."

Or that's how she was sure it worked. TV shows seemed to work that way…

"That…doesn't seem right," Shiemi mumbled. "I mean I get it but what if one person doesn't return the others feelings all the way? Wont that hurt someone more than being alone?"

Izumo frowned at Shiemi's naïve words. But they had meaning to them. Izumo could never see herself falling in love. Liking someone? Yes. Loving? No way in hell. She hardly trusted one person let alone another. She kept everyone at arm's length, even Paku for the most part. Rin had been the closest person ever.

She liked him but trust was out of the question. Her chest hurt at that thought. Rin was too sweet of a guy for her. He deserved better than a cold hearted bitch as herself. Rin needed a girl like Shiemi. A girl who'd love him and trust him without hesitation.

If he stayed with her it would only hurt him at the end.

Shiemi watched the pain cross Izumo's face as she thought. She felt her heart hurt for the girl next to her. Fidgeting nervously Shiemi decided to change the subject fast.

"Um…ah s-sorry Kamki. I didn't mean to hurt you I just um…" Shiemi held back tears. She'd hurt a friend.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong," Izumo shook her head. "Let's get back to work. What else do you need help with?"

"Um Right! This question really confused me right here," she wiped her tears away and pointed to a question on her work sheet.

Peaking over Izumo read the question. Sighing she decided on a few things then. First she needed to talk to Rin tomorrow. Second…

"Shiemi."

The girl looked up her. Her eyes twinkled happily. That was the first time Izumo called her by her first name!

"Y-yes?"

"You're a lot smarter than you look. Thank you," Izumo said. She smiled softly at Shiemi causing the blond to blush.

"Um…you're welcome?"

The air around the girls seemed to lighten only a little bit. Despite that it was still quite dark and solemn for the rest of their time together.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't as happy as the others was it? With romance there is always drama right? It'd be boring if there wasn't. I really liked writing this one too. And of course there was a little bit of a cliffhanger at the end. Sorry about that.**

**Thank you Fireminer for inspiring this chapter. You pointed out that I needed to do a girl talk one too after Rin's and Yukio's bro talk. Thank you so much! **

**I really love Shiemi by the way. She's just so cute and her character development is fantastic. She will probably be in this more now that I've finally written a chapter with her. **

**All of you keep asking questions about the demon sex talk and it makes me giggle. But this is also a T rated story so I'm trying my best to keep it tame. I think I'm pushing the limit with all of Rin's swearing (I'm worst than him in real life though). Either way I will describe a few things in later chapters I suppose. I'm sort of making this stuff up as a I go. A few of you seem to want a lemon chapter too. Well...I'm not exactly great at writing lemon type things. I've tried and it' was just bad. It made my eyes hurt just by re-reading it. For the most if I decided do write a lemon chapter it might be a one story shoot off by itself. If not I'll just change the rating to M and make a warning. **

**Other than that thank you all for the great reviews! They are so much fun to read and I get excited for each one! Thank you!**

**Like the other chapters I hoped you enjoyed reading this one as well! Please don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter eleven: Trust

Chapter eleven: Trust

Something was very wrong today. Izumo didn't text Rin like she said she would. She was also avoiding him. Did he do something to make her mad? He racked his brain trying to figure out what he had done wrong if anything. He came up with nothing. He was getting frustrated and angry now. He snapped at everyone that day. There was only one way to fix this.

When cram school ended Rin almost corned the girl. He stood in front of her desk and glared down. He didn't want to cause a scene but damn it! He wanted to know what the hell was going on!?

"Izumo we really need to talk," he said firmly.

Pain briefly passed through her eyes. She looked up at him slowly. Her face was blank slate as she looked him in the eyes. "Yes. We do need to talk."

She packed her things and stood up. "Let's go."

Rin was taken back a little. But instead of fighting it he just agreed and followed her out. He missed the worried look on Shiemi's face as they left though. Surprisingly she brought him up to his dorm's roof. It was a nice windy day. Izumo was looking up at the sky as the wind blew past her hair. She was really beautiful. He'd seen her as cute and pretty at different times but lately beautiful seemed to pop up in his head more and more. She turned her back to him.

"Izumo, what's going on?" Rin asked. "Did I do something wrong? C'mon talk to me!"

The girl was silent. Her hands gripped into fists. "Rin I think we should break up."

He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Rin steadied himself as he repeated the words in his head. No...What was wrong with her!?

"Izumo what are you…what the fuck are you talking about!?" Rin's heart hurt like hell.

"I said we should break up," she repeated.

Oh fuck did that hurt! He gritted his teeth and took a step closer.

"Why? Did I do something? Izumo why would you want to break up? I thought things were going great!" They had been great…right?

"You didn't do anything wrong," Her voice as neutral and level. There was no emotion at all. "I just think it's time we broke up."

He started to panic. This wasn't right. This wasn't the Izumo he knew. The Izumo he'd been falling for. His Izumo had emotions and did everything for a reason. His Izumo laughed at his stupid jokes and played around. Rin ran his hands through his hair trying not to hyperventilate or burn something.

"What the fuck is going on Izumo!?" Rin yelled. "This isn't like you! Please! I just…Izumo…" he was close to crying.

"No this is exactly like me. I'm cold and thoughtless. I only think of myself and I can't trust anyone. I'll just end up hurt you Rin," she said this so easily. Her body shook though. It should not hurt this much to do this. She was supposed to do this quick and painless; like pulling a band aid off. Why did it feel like time had slowed down!? Why did it hurt this much? Damn it! She was crying now.

"Th-that's bullshit! Izumo you're not like that at all!" Rin stormed forward. Was that how she thought of herself? That's not…that was not who she was!

He grabbed her arm and turned her around. Tears poured down her cheeks making him stop. She pushed him away wiping her tears away and sniffing. Damn it, why did he always see her like this!?

"Yes I am! I don't trust anyone but myself! I can't! I can't love anyone! So go away! I'll just end up hurting you!" she yelled.

She sobbed and sniffed. Rin felt his stomach twist in pain. He reached out for her slowly she slapped his hand away yelling at him to stop and go away again.

"Izumo."

He slowly he held her wrist so she wouldn't run. She struggled and yelled trying to get out of his gentle grip. It felt like she had no strength at all by this point.

"Go away! I hate you!" she screamed. Why didn't he just go!? It would be so much easier if he wasn't there.

"Izumo," he said once more. "Listen to me."

The girl struggled and yelled for a few more minutes. She became tired quickly and stopped. She sniffed as she stared up at Rin. The boy wasn't sure what to say to that. But he honestly didn't believe anything Izumo had just said.

"Y-you're scared! And I get that perfectly! I'm scared too," he started. "I'm terrified I'm going to hurt you. Or someone else will hurt you because of me! But…I'm trying to get past that. I'm trying not to run away. Everything you just said isn't true. You're not cold…you're not heartless! I know that personally. Probably better than anyone else right now."

"Sh-shut up!" she tried to scratch at his hand to get him to let go.

"You're just pushing me away. And that proves it more than anything else! If you really hated me you wouldn't be doing this! You wouldn't be crying!" Rin yelled. "And you do trust me."

"N-no I don't! You're just stupid!" she started to struggle and scratch again.

With a growl Rin pulled her into a tight hug.

"Yes you do! You wouldn't kiss me, or hold me if you didn't! You wouldn't have told me about your mom!" Rin buried his face in her hair. "You do trust me, just a little bit. B-but I think that's how it's supposed to be. If you out right trusted me right from the start it wouldn't feel right."

Iuzmo listened to his words. No he was wrong! He just had to be! Those were all flukes. She didn't trust him. She didn't trust him at all. And she never would. Rin would get frustrated and leave her because of that. It was just easier if they just split up now so it wouldn't hurt her even more in the future…

Izumo stood still eyes widening at the realization. Oh…she…she was so stupid!

She held onto Rin's shirt tight and started to sob harder.

He…he was right. He was right…

She was scared and just pushing him away. She did care and trust him! But why? What was so different about this one boy than anyone else? How the hell did he brake through all of her barriers? Just…how?

She didn't want to let him go.

Everything had seemed pointless for years except becoming an exorcist. Then he came around. He barged into her life suddenly without a thought. He wanted her to be happy. He had told her that when they first started. That's all he cared about. If she was happy then he could be happy too. It was so stupid and corny but somehow it broke down everything.

She trusted him. She really trusted him…

Rin rubbed her back gently. She pulled back to look at him. She'd never understand what he saw in her. Hell she didn't understand what she saw in him either. He was so annoying and stupid…but maybe that was why. He was more human than any other person she'd met in a while. She…she wanted to be like that. She wanted to laugh freely and have fun without a care despite everything. She wanted to live again.

She kissed him. It was sloppy and wet and gross. But it was _warm_.

Rin blushed as they pulled away. He opened his mouth. A wide sheepish smile spread across his lips. "I-I think I'm fallin' for you."

Izumo felt more tears come. She pulled him into another sloppy gross kiss.

They stayed up on the roof until it was dark. Lying down on his favorite spot they watched the sky. Thoughts swirled around inside Izumo's head. She couldn't leave him now. He was stuck with her. She just hoped he wouldn't regret it later.

Rin pulled her closer as the stars came out and the air became chilly. Looking up at the twinkling lights in the sky Izumo realized something that scared her more than anything else.

She was falling for him too.

* * *

**Have you guys ever written something at two am in the morning and halfway through you realized that it was mostly gibberish? Then you wake up the next day and re-read it and it was worse than you originally thought? Yeah that's what happened with this chapter. Somehow I saved it and made pretty decent. When I was writing this I was listening to the song that inspired the name for this entire story to get the mood right (actually the song is about someone dying and the person still living will keep on going and remembering the dead person. It's a little bit more morbid than anything I'm writing right now). And it worked. I'm actually proud of myself for not burst into tears while writing this (mostly because of the song. That song kills me). I'm as soft as a mushy peach folks. I cry at everything. **

**Now I will answer a few reviews while trying not to talk to much again. i seriously need to learn to keep these short. **

**Masterofbalance:** Yeah I'm not to sure what to do with the bunny puppet dude(his name escapes me at this point). I'm curious about his real plan and what he wants to do with Izumo so he'll be put up on the shelf for later chapters. As for Amaimon he'll come in. I really enjoy his character and already have the chapter where he pops up written. I just hope I keep him in character. Emotionless characters are hard. Thank you for the wonderful review!

**tactics:** I get exactly what you're saying. You weren't rambling at all (unlike me lol)! And what you said inspired me. I originally started this story to get better at writing so I should challenge myself to get better at writing steamy stuff. I will eventually write one. I just have a few more other ideas to work through. Thank you for the great review!

**Fireminer:** Izumo's a complex character so having her go through the motions is a lot of fun to write. So more confused and emotional Izumo will be coming. Rin's have a weird affect on her that she's not exactly happy with (or that's what I think would happen). I'm happy that you enjoyed this! Thank you so much for all the advice. It's been really helpful!

**Alright that's it for today. The chapter tomorrow will be a little it happier and not as much crying. **

**As always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter twelve: Day off

Chapter twelve: Day off

They played hooky the next day. Rin had showed up at her dorm knocking on her window before school. Of course that had confused the half-asleep girl since her room was on the second floor. Izumo had rolled out of bed and opened the window. What she saw was Rin hanging off the side of the building somehow. His tail wagged happily as she stared at him horrified. She used all of her self control not to scream.

"What are you doing!?" she hissed.

"Get dressed and meet me out side. We're playing hooky today," he whispered.

"What!?" she looked at him as if he'd grown another head.

"We need a break after last night. Hurry up before anyone else wakes up," he put a finger to his lips. He let go and dropped down to the ground. He landed gracefully and waved up at her.

Izumo groaned and shut the window. She quickly dressed in a black tank-top and shorts and gathered her purse and cellphone.

"Have a nice time Izumo."

Said girl froze and looked at her friend lying in bed. Paku waved at Izumo and smiled. When she'd come home with puffy red eyes Paku had been ready to kick Rin's ass. After talking her friend down from trying to kill Satan's son Paku could only sigh. She comforted Izumo glad that things hadn't ended badly. Her friend could be really stupid sometimes. Izumo smiled a little at the girl cuddled up in her bed.

"I will. See you later," she whispered back.

She sneaked out after that. She met Rin outside who was leaning against the wall. He stood up and grabbed a bag. He grinned at her.

"Come here," Rin hugged her briefly before taking her hand. "Let's go have some fun!"

He started to run.

Izumo mind wandered to when they'd first kissed. They had run just like this. Her chest hurt thinking about everything that had come to light last night. Rin was doing his best to make this strange relationship work. While she didn't completely believe him she at least wanted to try. She'd come to the realization that she didn't ever want to lose Rin. She gripped his hand tighter.

Somehow they ended up at Rin's dorm. The boy stopped and picked Izumo up bending his arm so she could sit there. He gripped her legs making sure she would fall off. She freaked out on the other hand. She gripped his face and dug her nails into his skin; screaming and yelling at him to put her down.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow! Izumo calm down! J-just hold on!"

"Hold on to wh-" she screeched in his ear as he jumped.

He jumped high up into the air. Izumo felt her stomach go up into her throat and slam down as gravity took effect. She hugged Rin's head screaming as they landed. Despite the screaming in his ears Rin didn't really mind her freak out. He could feel her breast against his head.

Rin made sure to land gently. Izumo didn't move when Rin's feet touched the dorms roof. She was frozen in fear and kept her grip on his head. He set her down gently once he was sure she'd let go. She stumbled against Rin and he held her to him. Shaking she glared up at him.

He grinned down at her as he moved his hands to waist.

"That was fun right?" he laughed.

Izumo's glare became dark. "You-you stupid ass!" she punched his chest. "Don't ever do that again!"

Rin was still grinning despite the yelling. "Sorry I just wanted to lighten things up."

Izumo glared at him. "Well it wasn't fun."

The boy laughed once more and stole a kiss from her lips. He moved away from her but held her hand. "C'mon I set something's up already."

Rin led Izumo to a blanket. Setting down the bag he'd carried with him Rin started to set boxes of food down on it. "I've been up all night fixing this. I've got breakfast, lunch, and dinner all ready to go. Of course lunch and dinner are in the fridge still."

"What? Rin you sh-" she felt her heart race.

"Aw don't get dejected about it. Just sit down and eat."

She sat down and picked up a box and chopsticks. Rin did the same. Izumo was determined that she wouldn't cry today. She wasn't going to be weak again.

"Thank you for the meal," she mumbled.

"Not a problem," Rin started to eat as did Izumo.

All was quiet between them. Izumo kept her face blank while Rin shifted nervously. Should he say something? He wanted to make her feel better after last night. Herself, their relationship, just everything that she was upset about. But how should he do it?

"_Gah I'm so stupid! Why didn't I see this sooner!? I could have done something!"_ Rin felt like crying. He'd let down someone who was probably the most important person in his life now. Izumo had felt if as she couldn't tell him anything so she had suffered.

"I'm sorry."

Izumo looked up from her breakfast. She furrowed her small eyebrows making the crease appear. She stared at him confused.

"I'm sorry. I just…I'm so oblivious. To everything," he looked up at her. "I didn't even notice how much pain you were in. I'm sorry that I was such an unreliable ass."

She sighed. "You did nothing wrong. I've been like this for years. You're just the first to see this much."

Izumo sighed once more and laid her empty box down. She leaned back slowly so she was laying down on her back looking up at the sky.

"I don't get you though. What is it about you that makes me open up so much? No one's seen me cry like that in years. Not my dad or my sister even…" another sigh came out. "Maybe it's because your eyes."

Rin put down his own finished box. He crawled over and laid next to her gazing up at the same sky.

"What's so special about my eyes?" he turned his head to looked at her.

Izumo was quiet, thinking about it. "They remind me of the sky. You know, the one right before it's dark. They're…" a blush appeared on her face. Rin's corniness was really was rubbing off on her. "They're pretty."

Rin's face went bright red. A girl had never said his eyes were pretty. His hear felt as if it'd pop out of his chest at any moment.

"Th-thank you," Rin mumbled.

Things were quiet again. Rin sifted so he was closer to Izumo and took her hand. The girl glanced at him a little before staring up at the sky.

"Did I ever tell you I'm from a small village?" Izumo asked.

"Um, no you haven't," she hadn't told him _anything_.

"It's really small. Like blink and you miss it small. It's mostly just farms and a tourist trap really," Izumo said. "My family ran a shrine for generations. Every female in the Kamki family became shrine maidens…except for my sister and me."

"Really? Why's that?"

Izumo's face was blank and no sound came from her. She slowly closed her eyes. "My mom was the last. She was possessed by a demon when I was seven."

Rin was quiet sensing this was something she needed to get off her chest. He turned his head and watched her face.

"She-it tried to kill my sister and me. It even set the temple on fire. My dad was able to call for help but my mom…it was too late. She killed herself to protect us," no tears came thankfully. Izumo was surprised she was able to keep herself calm. She opened her eyes and looked at the sky. While she looked calm on the outside she was a mess inside. She was close to vomiting. That was it. That was her limit. She couldn't talk about this anymore, she _wouldn't_ talk about it.

Slowly, Rin ran his fingers across her cheek. He knew that pain. He'd seen it first hand with his own father, except he'd been the reason his dad got possessed. Swallowing a little Rin sighed.

"My dad killed himself to save me too," he said. Izumo felt her stomach drop. She looked at him in shock. "But he got possessed because of me. I got mad and told him pretty much he wasn't my dad anymore. Satan…the bastard took control of him."

Rin gritted his teeth at the memory. The pain and fear all rushing back. The memory of blood and that terrible insane laughter rang in his hears. He covered his eyes with his arm.

He felt Izumo light touch his hand. She took hold of it and squeezed it. A bitter laugh escaped her lips.

"Guess we're more alike than we originally thought," she moved closer, laying her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat closing her eyes.

"Yeah…I guess we are," Rin laughed his own bitter laugh. He wrapped his arm around Izumo and pulled her closer.

"I'm glad he saved you," Izumo mumbled into his shirt.

Rin slowly removed his arm from his face. "And I'm glad your mom saved you."

Despite all her control a few tears came and dripped down her cheek. She wiped them away.

A comfortable silence came between them.

"Rin."

"Yeah."

"Thank you for everything."

* * *

**Oh my god you guys are fantastic! All your reviews from last time almost made me cry! Thank you! Just oh my god. I don't even know what else to say other than thank you! And Masterofbalance oh my...I just the fact that I inspired you to continue on with your own story is just great. I didn't expect this at all when I started writing this story. Just thank you! Fireminer, Dowgma, Masterofbalance, and everyone else thank you! I'm not ever going to be able to stop say thank you!**

**Alright I guess I'll explain this chapter a little. Since the last chapter was probably their biggest fight yet (I'm planning on a bigger one) so they needed a day to just relax. That's where this chapter came from. I had fun writing it. As for Izumo's past this is what I personally think happened. I'm not sure but at the moment I am developing a pretty big plot chunk for this story involving Izumo's past. It's coming up pretty fast actually.  
**

**Again thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They are fantastic! I hope you all have a great day by the way!**

**As always I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to review! **


	13. Chapter thirteen: Cheating

Chapter thirteen: Cheating

"Shiemi Moriyama."

The girl froze at the light tap on her shoulder. She had been on her way to class! Now she was going to be late. She turned around and resisted the urge to scream or squeak. This was not good!

Right in front of her was Amaimon the King of Earth. The tall demon with the strange hair style looked down at Shiemi with his expressionless gaze. He was sucking on a cherry lollipop.

"_Oh no…oh nonononono!"_ Shiemi took a deep breath. She had to be breath. She could face this demon! She was strong!

"Y-y-yeees?" Shiemi squeaked out. Everything that came was gibberish and words mangled together. She took a deep breath. "Yes! C-can I help you?"

Amaimon seemed unaffected by her strange squeaks and gibberish. "You're important to Rin Okumura. You're his girlfriend correct?"

Shiemi's brain seemed to fizzle out at the word. What? Girlfriend? Oh no, that's Izumo! Izumo was Rin's girlfriend!

"Um ahh….well…" she stuttered unsure of what to say. W-wait, why would Amaimon want Rin's girlfriend? Was he planning something? The last time they had seen this demon he had wanted to fight Rin. He even used her as bait! Did he want to do that again except with Izumo? Oh no! She couldn't let her friend get hurt!

"Y-yes I am his girlfriend!" she yelled. Other students turned to look at her with confused glances. Noticing the attention Shiemi felt as if the world was spinning.

"Oh…I see…"

Shiemi was staring at the ground. Amaion's voice…it sounded disappointed. But why? She braved a look up and saw his features were the same as always. Gulping and licking he lips she steadied herself.

"Um M-Mr. Amaimon? You-you sound disappointed. Why?" she asked softly.

"Because you're my fiancé."

W-w-what!? What? What!?

Shiemi stumbled a little. She felt very dizzy. Amaimon caught her arm gently. He helped her steady herself. Fiancé!? What in the world was he talking about? They had only met once and he had put a parasite inside of her to control her and use her as bait for Rin. They hadn't even…wait. There was a fuzzy memory bubbling up inside Shiemi's mind. Amaimon speaking some phrases that sounded like wedding vows and Rin getting angry.

Wait that couldn't have been…no way! Amaimon had just been messing around to get Rin upset! That was all!

"Are you okay?" Amaimon asked.

"Yes I am!" she said loudly. More staring came. She shook her head gently trying to get control of all her emotions. "Um…Mr. Amaimon? Um, why am I your fiancé?"

"We traded vows in the forest remember?" He said this so easily. With no hesitation at all! Shiemi was bright red. Oh yeah, she remembered now.

"B-but I was-"

"Under my control yes, but it still counts," he said. For demons at least. It was a binding contract either way. She was his fiancé until further notice. "So you're my fiancé."

The Earth King had forgotten about the vows until recently though. Being impaled on those spikes that Mephisto used as punishment gave him time to think and clear his head. The urge to fight Rin Okumura had lessened slowly. It was still there but at the moment he had more pressing matters. The memory of the sweet smelling Shiemi and the vows had popped up as he thought. Though childish most of the time Amaimon knew he had to take responsibility. If there was one thing about demons it was their determination to hold their side of a contract.

Amaimon watched Shiemi panic and twitter about. This situation was simple. He had said the vows and she said yes. There was nothing complicated about it. She was the one making things a mess. He continued to watch her make strange noises and mumble to herself. It was like watching a bird panic a little. Was this behavior considered cute for humans? It was entertaining to him none the less.

After she calmed down she looked up back up at him. She held onto the hem of skirt nervously. "W-why would you want to marry me Mr. Amaimon?"

"For reasons."

Shiemi felt her cheeks heat up more and more. Could she get any more red? How did this happen? Would she be able to get out of this? How was she going to tell the others? How would she tell Yuki?

"There is one problem though…"

"Eh? Wh-what's the problem Mr. Amaimon?"

"You're cheating on me."

Shiemi could only blink and stare blankly back. 'Cheating'? But she wasn't…oh…oh no.

"W-wait! I'm not-"

"But it's okay. I forgive you. You didn't remember our vows so I understand," Amaimom nodded as if he decided something.

Shiemi cupped her red face and closed her eyes. He brain could not take this! This was all so crazy! First it was Rin and Izumo now Amaimom was making her head spin.

"Moriyama is something wrong?"

Shiemi opened her eyes and looked at her savior. With her hands on her hips Izumo glared at the scene. While she looked calm and composed the girl was a panicking mess inside. This was Amaimon, the Earth King! She'd seen what he did to the Kyoto boys and wanted no trouble from him. But seeing how flustered Shiemi had been her body moved on it's own. Rin really was becoming a bad influence on her.

With as much bravery as she had Izumo stepped between them. Shiemi sort of hid behind the girl.

"What do you want Earth King?" Izumo asked. She hoped her mask wouldn't falter. She was terrified.

"I am speaking to my fiancé. Why does that matter to you human?" he came closer. Izumo resisted the urge to gulp and run.

'Fiancé'? What was he talking about? Izumo glanced at Shiemi over her shoulder. She was red and looking at the ground. Great, she'd be no help with this. Amaimon examined Izumo tilting his head.

"Oh, I remember you. Short brows, you know Rin Okumura correct?" He took another step closer. They were almost nose to nose. Izumo noticed an earthy soil smell coming from the demon but it was sweeter. He was the Earth King after all and he did always seem to be eating candy.

"Of course I do," Does she know Rin? She just about made-out with him every day. It was a little hard for Izmo _not_ to know the guy. "Are you asking so you can fight him?"

Even though she knew Rin had control over his flames she was still scared. The last time he fought this demon he'd lost control. Izumo never wanted to see that again. It still frightened her even now when she knew Rin was probably the sweetest guy ever.

"No, brother would be angry if I did. I want to speak with him. I want him to break up with my fiancé," Amaimon explained.

"What are you-"

"I'm sorry Kamiki!" Shiemi whispered in her ear. "I sort of lied to him…but I did it to keep you safe! Please play along!"

Izumo figured out the situation fast. She groaned at Shiemi. "You are so stupid!"

"I'm sorry!" Shiemi whined.

Why was every person she knew a complete idiot? Izumo took a deep breath and looked the demon n the eyes.

"I'm sorry but Rin is my boyfriend not-"

She would have finished but a yell interrupted her. Rin was running right at them. A mixed look of worry and anger was plastered on his face. Izumo was sort of glad to see him but at the same time she'd wish the idiot hadn't come. She could have explained to the strange demon what was really going on. Now things were going to be messy!

With a growl Rin got into a defensive position once he was close. He was ready to fight Amaimon this time! Before for the demon could say a word Shiemi darted out and lightly slapped Rin on the face. It was more of a tap hardly making any noise. Rin blinked at the light touch and cupped his cheek. The girl looked ready to cry.

"Y-y-you jerk! I hate you! I'm breaking up with you! We're finished!" All the energy that had built up in that moment rushed out of her. She mouthed a sorry to Rin and covered her face. She had made such a mess!

"What?" Rin was completely confused. 'Breaking up'? 'Finished'? Did Shiemi hit her head?

Before he could ask anything Izumo charged up to him and slapped him. This one actually hurt!

"Ow! What the hell Izumo!?" Why was everyone hitting him today!?

"You ass! How dare you cheat on me! We will talk about this later!" Izumo yelled. She tilted her head towards Shiemi and Amaimon hoping Rin would catch on to something and play along. All he did was give her a dumb hurt look. Damn it…why was her boy friend as smart as a pile of rocks?

"My turn."

Amaimon pushed Izumo gently out of the way and punched Rin right in the face. He went flying and landed against a tree cracking it a little.

"R-Rin!" Shiemi yelled. She covered her mouth.

Izumo ran to the boy. Rin was dizzy and seeing stars. She knelt down and checked him out seeing that he was honestly okay despite the punch and hitting the tree. He was mumbling nonsense as she pulled him closer.

"That's for cheating on my fiancé. Don't ever hurt her again." Amaimon said. He had a dark scary look on his face and was holding his fist up.

Dizzy and disoriented Rin just grunted in return. He was _so_ done with everyone's shit today.

* * *

The dorm was quiet that night. After a quick trip to Mephisto's office Izumo and Rin had come "home". The clown apparently couldn't do anything at the moment for Shiemi. She'd made an agreement with a demon regardless o f her state of mind. Amaimon seemed determined to uphold their agreement as well.

They had walked Shiemi home after that. Amaimon went back to Mephisot leaving Rin and Izumo alone. They had a quick dinner out and headed to the dorm as they always did.

"I wish I healed like you," Izumo glanced at Rin's bare back. He was changing into his night clothes as Izumo fiddled with things on his desk.

"It's not that big of a deal really," he blushed as he finished pulling his shirt over his head. He turned to Izumo ready to walk her home then come back to get some well deserved sleep. "Let's get you to your dorm."

"No," Izumo looked up from the chair. "I'm staying tonight."

"Staying….Staying!?" Rin yelled. Wait did she want to…no way! Izumo was not that kind of girl!

"Yeah, staying."

Izumo stood up and walked over to her bags. He had noticed earlier that they were different from the ones she usually carried. They were large and more like duffel bags. Rin hadn't questioned why thinking it was for gym or something. He watched her pull out a large shirt (wait a minute, that was his shirt!) and a pair of light shorts for her night clothes.

"Did something happen at your dorm?" Rin asked. She walked past him to get to the door leading out of the room.

"No." Yes something had happened. Ever since their fight a couple of days ago Izumo had become extremely defensive of Rin. A lot of girls in her dorm thought he was some delinquent and tried to get her to break up with him. When that didn't work they turned to making fun of him saying that he didn't deserve a good girlfriend like her. She'd freaked out a little bit (Paku had to pull her off that bitch).

Rin sighed knowing something had happened. "I thought you were socializing better."

Izumo disappeared for a little bit coming back dressed for sleep.

"Wait…where are you going to sleep?" Rin asked.

"You're bed stupid," Izumo sat down on the bed. She was ready to sleep and her idiot of a boyfriend was excited for no reason.

She scooted so she was in the back. Nervously Rin turned off the room's lights off and approached the bed. He sat down, gulped, and then laid down next to her pulling the blankets over them. Without a word Izumo moved closer and laid her head down on his chest.

"Yukio won't be happy," Run mumbled. A yawn escaped his lips. Man he was beat thanks to that jerk Amaimon.

"Who cares," she kissed his lips. "Good night Rin."

"G'night Izumo." He yawned.

* * *

Something was hitting the room's window; the sound irritating both occupants from their sleep. Rin tried to ignore it rolling over so his back was to the room. He pulled Izumo closer instinctively. The sound kept coming…

"What the hell is that!?" Rin yelled. He jumped out of bed making Izumo groan and roll over.

Looking at the window he saw Amaimon and Shiemi dressed and ready to go somewhere. Amaimon seemed to brighten up and wave at Rin. With another growl Rin threw the window open and stuck his head out.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he yelled. It was like eight in the morning and on a weekend (actually it was eleven thirty)!

"I wanna go on a double date!" Amaimon yelled up. Shiemi covered her face with her hand since Amaimon had the other. "Shiemi suggested it!"

Rin scrunched his face up in disgust. Didn't he know what time it was?

"G-good morning Rin!" Shiemi called. Rin noticed the absolute sorriest look on her face. Sighing he waved back and closed the window.

Leaning his head against the glass Rin groaned. "Oh my god it is way too early for this shit…"

"Is Moriyama out there?" Izumo asked.

"Yes," he said.

Sighing and rolling out of bed Izumo grabbed her bag. "I really hate that girl…" Izumo grunted. She passed Rin with an attitude.

He wanted to cry instead he jumped back from the window when another small rock hit it. Amaimon was throwing rocks again. Groaning and grabbing a few articles of clothing himself Rin followed Izumo out of the room.

"It is way to fucking early for this shit."

* * *

**Oh man do I hope I have Amaimon in character. I tried my best to keep him level and junk like that but he is hard. I'm a weird person so I actually really like the AmaimonxShiemi paring. A lot actually. I sort of like how their character designs look together. They also both use earth so it's a weird fit. Anyways this is a chapter I've been planning for a long time. It was a lot of fun to write. Like I said before I hope I kept Amaimon in characters. Also don't worry, the story will always focus on Rin and Izumo, I just sort of needed a break.**

**Wow you guys are fantastic! All your reviews are amazing! I am so happy you all love this fic. Thank you so much!**

**There's not much to say today other than this is the longest chapter so far.**

**As always I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as the others! Please don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter fourteen: Interrupted

Chapter fourteen: Interrupted

"Aww man it's so hot!"

The summer heat was there and it was making the young demon miserable. Rin laid on the floor of his dorm room. Even with a fan he was cooking. Izumo was sitting on his bed reading another one of her mangas, ignoring him to the best of her abilities.

"It's hoooot.." he whined. The boy was trying to get her attention. He wanted her to baby him.

"Izumooo."

Rin's whines fell on deaf ears. He wasn't hurt or in real pain so he was fine. Izumo was not one for babying. From the floor Rin glared at her. Her tank top was thin enough he could just see an outline of her bra. And her shorts almost rivaled a few of Shura's. Of course she was cool and happy! His shirts were always made of thicker material making him miserable.

"Screw this! I'm taking my shirt off!"

Before Izumo could even register what Rin had said he threw his shirt at her. It hit her face making her sputter and drop her book. She yanked the thing off her face. Izumo had a glare ready for him, a good one too, but dropped it instantly. The idiot really did take his shirt off. She held back a gasp and looked away. She focused on trying to find her book. She found it and quickly picked it up. Izumo used it to hide her face.

This was stupid. She knew what Rin looked like without a shirt. She'd seen him in swim trunks before they even dated! So why did her heart speed when she glanced at him? She felt like an idiot. Izumo could not believe that her brain was fizzling out over this. He was just a guy without a shirt. She had seen this before a million times.

Rin caught on to her discomfort. He smirked as he decided to tease her a little. He watched her eyes dart from her manga then back to him.

"What's the matter Izumo," Rin leaned over into the alcove that was his bed. "You've seen me without a shirt right?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Izumo rolled her eyes. It had to be the heat that was making her brain freak out. Still she had a blush on her cheeks. She started to repeat "he's just a guy without a shirt," inside her head trying to calm down. It was nothing to get flustered over! …Then again this was Rin.

She wouldn't lie. He was well built and very lean. He fit right into the category of boys she liked. A bad boy with a good body could make her swoon like an idiot if she gave in. She looked up at him and groaned at his self satisfied smirk. He knew he got under her skin. In a blink of an eye the smirk was replaced by that goofy grin of his. He shot forward and hugged her.

Oh god eww! He was sweaty!

"Get off! You're gross and sweaty!" she yelled. She pushed and struggled against him.

He laughed and rolled onto the bed and off of Izumo. She bopped him on the head with her book and glared.

"You're an ass," she mumbled.

"I know." Silence drifted between them as Izumo tried to get back to reading. Rin had other plans.

Rin took her book and placed it down on the bed. He pushed himself up, crawling so he was over her on his hands and knees. Rin gently brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face. He leaned down to kiss her, but she beat him too it. She cupped his face and pulled him down.

Their lips met a little harder than normal. Their teeth clicked against one other at the force. Izumo wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in even closer. Rin traced his hand down her side and stopped at her hips. Slowly he slipped his fingers under her shirt. She gasped a little at his rough fingertips.

Rin liked her lips, tasting her cherry lip gloss before thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Izumo moaned lightly against his mouth. She intertwined her fingers in his hair and pushed his head down. They always seemed to be fighting when they kissed like this; both trying to dominate one another. She always wanted control but today, he wanted to have the upper hand.

He always felt like he was close to flaring up at moments like this. It seemed as if Izumo was the only person that could ever get him into a mood like this. The feel of her body against his excited him more than anything lately. Rin was carving it more than normal it seemed. There were days where he felt like he'd go crazy if he didn't at least get to touch her, or hold her. It was like he was addicted to her. Part of him was scared of that, but another part didn't care. That part just wanted more and never seemed to be happy with what it got. That was what he was really scared of.

"_Demon's are pleasure seekers Rin. They only know how to destroy. Don't ever forget that when you are with Miss. Kamiki. Or you might not like how it ends." _

Mephisto's words rang in his head. Shit…he really needed to get his crap together.

Izumo racked her nails down his back bringing him out of his dark thoughts. He gasped in response giving her a chance to take over. She did it instantly until they broke apart; a trail of saliva connecting them both. Rin panted and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Eyes dazed he leaned back down capturing her lips once more. He wasn't going to lose today.

He bit her lip making her open her mouth once more. He took over quickly. Rin's hand trailed down to her thigh causing a shiver to run up her spin. He trailed his hand still under her shirt up her stomach. He brushed his thumb under her bra making her jump in response.

Everything was warm and hazy for Izumo. It frightened her how much Rin could get her heated up. He drove her crazy, made her see stars and all that goofy romantic manga crap. He was always gentle during times like this. It felt as if something was holding him back. She tried to distract him but that only worked for a little bit. Was he scared of hurting her? He shouldn't be, she trusted him despite everything. Izumo knew Rin wouldn't do anything to hurt her ever.

She felt her lungs burn for air but she wasn't going to give in. She was going to win this! If she pulled back Rin would have that stupid grin on his face that always made her head spin. She just needed a little longer…

"Hey Rin I'm home!"

"Oh my god!"

"Whoo! Go Rin go!"

"Son of a bitch! What the fuck Yukio!?"

"OhmygodIamsosorry!'

"Why is your shirt off?!"

"Go back and finish it Rin!"

"Oh my god you guys are such idiots!"

"School only ended an hour ago! Can't you keep your hands off of each other!?"

The room was in a crazy panic. Yukio had been on his way home when the Kyoto boys caught up with him asking for a study group. Now things were a mess! Everything was too loud!

"Enough!"

Everyone stopped yelling at Yukio's voice. They all looked at him. Ryuji was close to throwing Rin off of Izumo. Izumo had Rin's arm and was pulling him back. Shima was frozen in a cheering position and Konekomaru was outside the room covering his face. This was insane!

"Mr. Okumura put a shirt on! Mr. Suguro let him go. Mr. Shima shut up. Mr. Miwa get back in here and last but not least Miss. Kamiki. I think it's time you went home," Yukio ordered. He had his teacher voice on now.

Everyone shuffled around nervously doing what Yukio ordered. Rin decided to walk Izumo home to avoid both Ryuji and Shima. Once they were out of the dorm he huffed.

"We're always getting interrupted lately! Our friends suck!"

Izumo couldn't help but agree with him.

* * *

**This...was a challenge. I've only experimented with writing stuff like this so hopefully it's good. So yeah.**

**A lot of people were surprised by the Amaimon and Shiemi development. While I do find YukioxShiemi very cute I don't know. I'm weird like I said before. But don't worry I have a few plans for Yukio to get some action (oh yeah, that kind of action). There will be a few fight scenes coming up too. I just need to set some ground work before I get to them. Fighting scenes are another thing I need to improve so it will happen. Amaimon isn't the only Rin hater that's going to appear as well. I want to get a few more things done with Izumo before I focus on Rin's problems. **

**That's all for today! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I love them all!**

**As always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as the others. Please don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter fifteen: Summer plans

Chapter fifteen: Summer plans

"We're free! We are finally free!"

Rin was nearly jumping for joy as he rushed out of the school building. All his finals he had in his classes were done, both in normal and cram school. Godain was next to him chuckling away.

"I'm surprise you have so much energy Okumura. I'm beat," he said.

Rin grinned and gave the boy a thumbs up. "Once Izumo gets out we're going for ice cream!"

He was looking forward to this. The couple had been so busy with studying lately that neither one had time to be together alone. Godain smiled and laughed a little more.

"Jeez I wish I had a girlfriend. How the heck did you snag a girl like Kamiki?" he asked. Godain had met Izumo a few times. He honestly didn't know what Rin saw in her. She seemed self important and snobbish. Then again around Rin she seemed to relax.

"I've been told I have a cute butt," Rin said. He smirked.

Godain laughed along with Rin before parting. Rin sat down on the steps taking his phone out in the process. He checked for text messages quickly and saw he had one from Izumo. Giddily he opened the message to see what she sent.

"Got out early. Meet me at the usual spot," he read out loud. Rin cheered and stood up. He quickly texted back that he'd be there in a flash.

* * *

"I said I don't know!"

Izumo rubbed her forehead. She was ready to pull her hair out! This always happened when she talked with her dad. They're relationship had been crap since she was ten when he married that _woman_.

"Dad, things are really-I know Grandpa and Rika miss me but I have obligations here!"

He never understood anything. He knew what demons were and what she wanted to do. But he always acted as if it never mattered. It seemed like the only thing he cared about was his new family.

"Don't give me that shit dad! Just…I'll think about it okay! So back off…" she said. She turned and saw Rin running towards her. Sighing she deiced to end the call. "I gotta go dad. Bye."

She hung up before he could say anything. Izumo rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand. She had such a freaking headache…

Rin's smile dropped as he approached. He trotted up watching her face. She put her phone away and turned to him.

"Hi Izumo," he said. "Is everything okay?"

She watched his face. Should she tell him? The look of concern on his face broke her.

"No, everything is not okay. C-can…can we get some ice cream first?" a blush appeared on her cheeks.

Rin wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Kissing her forehead gently he nodded. "Yeah, let's go get some ice cream first."

* * *

The ice cream shop for the students of True Cross Academy was sort of like an old 50's soda shop. Despite being decorated in pink and annoying pictures of Mephisto the place was pretty popular. Rin ordered a chocolate shake while Izumo got an Ice cream Sundae. They both sat down in a booth at the back away from the other customers. He let Izumo take a few bites of her treat before he decided to pry.

"So…what was that phone call about?" he asked. He swirled his straw around in his shake waiting for Izumo to speak.

Annoyance and anger passed her face. She took another bite of her sundae before sighing.

"It was from my dad," Rin's eyes widen. She had only mentioned her dad once. "I don't have a good relationship with him."

Rin took a sip of his shake, nodding so she could continue.

"He…he called me to see if I wanted to come home," she said. She looked up at him. "For the summer."

"Oh…I see," Rin couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. "Are you-"

"I don't know. I-I don't like my dad's wife. We don't get along," Izumo said. She sighed softly.

That was the understatement of the century. She hated her father's wife. The woman was a shallow, crazy, money grubbing bitch in Izumo's opinion. Rin never had much experience with this type of situation. He was an orphan from birth so things with parents were a mystery to him.

"There's a festival that happens there around this time every year," Izumo explained. "I use to help my grandpa with it. It's the only reason I'm considering it."

"A festival?" Rin's eyes glittered a little. He loved festivals!

"Yeah. It's a big thing there. It's how some people make their profit for the year," Despite everything she couldn't help but smile. "It was a lot of fun."

Izumo sighed. She really didn't want to go home. Rin was here and they had made plans for the summer as well. Rin watched her face trying to think of something. Maybe there was something he could do…

"Hey Izumo?" she looked up.

"Yeah?"

"I could maybe come with you," Rin said. He blushed and went back to his shake.

"'Come with me'?" she asked.

"Yeah. I can tell you don't want to go alone if you could. And I sorta want to meet your family a little bit," Rin said. He gulped a little.

Izumo shifted as she thought about it. Rin coming along with her? It did sound like a lot of fun. A part of her did want him to meet her grandfather and sister at least. Her dad was one person she was still on the fence about.

"Yeah. That would be nice," she said. His eyes seemed to sparkle.

She-she wanted him to meet her family! That was a big thing right!? Rin racked his brain trying to remember anything he knew about relationships. He was so excited that he couldn't come up with anything. Izumo grimaced at his face. To her it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Rin I've met all of your family," she pointed out. Well the human part at least. "It's not that big of a deal."

"B-but you want me to see where you grew up right? And family is a big deal! I mean all I have is Yukio really so yeah! It is a big deal to me," Rin said. He rubbed the back of his neck.

She sighed understanding. "I get it, just calm down. My family is not that great."

Rin just chuckled. "Can't be as bad as mine. My dad is Satan himself."

Izumo couldn't help but smile. Rin's face dropped a little though as he thought.

"There is only one problem," Rin said. He sighed. "I can't really go outside of True Cross without a chaperone."

Actually he didn't really go anywhere without someone watching. He hadn't told Izumo that yet. He didn't want her to freak out. Rin watched her face drop a little. If it were up to him he would be home packing right then and there.

'"Is it because of you're Satan's son?" she asked.

"Yeah it is," Rin said. There was one person he could ask. But his stomach turned at the thought.

"There's someone you could ask right? Maybe Yukio could come with us? Or does he have missions?" Izumo asked.

"He's always on a mission lately," Rin said. "And he's sort of stopped talking about to me about stuff. I'm really worried."

Yukio had been strange since the Impure King incident. Rin had asked him more times than he could count if something was wrong. He got the same answer every time from his brother. Things had been better for a little while but now Yukio was quiet again. Rin was really worried about his little brother.

"He's being stubborn again?" Izumo asked. Rin expressed his concern over his brother all the time.

"Yeah. Somethin' is bugging him but he won't say what. It's pissing me off," Rin said. He sighed rubbing his forehead. "I think he needs a vacation."

Izumo nodded. She watched Rin for a moment. If she could avoid going home she'd take it but going with Rin actually sounded fun. She was sort of looking forward to it now. She resisted the urge to groan at that thought. Rin really _was_ rubbing off on her. After a quiet moment Rin opened his mouth.

"I could ask…" Rin paused. "I could ask Mephisto about this."

Izumo blinked at the suggestion. She knew Rin hated asking anything from Mephisto especially lately. It came with a price apparently

"You don't have too," she said.

"I know that but I want to spend the summer with you. And a festival would be perfect," Rin said. A grin spread across his face at the thought of her dressed up for a festival.

"Thank you Rin," Izumo said. She patted his hand.

"Not a problem. I'll ask him tonight," Rin said. He grinned but looked green and in pain. Izumo couldn't help but laugh at his face.

"I really hate my family." he said shaking his head.

* * *

Sitting in her dorm room Izumo held her phone to ear listening to Rin whine. Once they had parted from the ice cream shop Rin had gone to Mephisto. He sounded sick to his stomach.

"What happened?" she asked. She put her book down to listen.

"He really wanted to go. He's an Otaku Izumo. A really creepy one."

"So what? Are we going or not?" she asked. She stood up.

"Yep. In about two days apparently. We'll stay there for a week and head back," Rin explained. A laugh came. "Better get packing Izumo."

"Thank you Rin. I'll talk to you later," she said.

"Bye Izumo," Rin said. He hung up his phone.

All was quiet as Izumo stared at her phone. Taking a deep breath she picked her father's phone number. It rang loudly in her ear before her dad picked up on the other line.

"H-hey dad. Um…I guess I am coming home for a little while."

* * *

**So I heard chapter 48 came out yesterday...I've seen part of it and my brain like freaking exploded. Now I haven't seen all of it yet so don't spoil it for me. On that note I've decided to call this story officially AU. So from here on out Izumo's back story is going to be probably waaay different than what it is canon. Normally I'd re-write crap but I have three chapters already written and I'm a lazy jerk. Also I have a plot now so yeah. **

**I'm really happy you all liked the last chapter. It was fun to write despite my "ahhh this is going to suck" attitude I had while re-reading it. As for this chapter its the start of a pretty long series of plot story stuff. I hope you all enjoy it. Tomorrow's chapter is when things start to get interesting. **

**As for the reviews you guys are awesome! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. Dowgma I totally see where you're coming from with Amaimon and pretty much agree. But I'm using Amaimon and Shiemi for plot later so it was important to set that stuff up. Thanks for pointing it out though! Everyone else you guys are great! Thank you all again for the fantastic reviews!**

**As always I hoped you enjoyed this reading this chapter! Please don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter sixteen: Swings

Chapter sixteen: Swings

Things were not going as planned for Rin. While he had gotten the permission to go to Izumo's home town there were a few rules and add ons. First was Mephisto was personally coming with them. Somehow he'd had heard of the small town's yearly festival and wanted to go see it. Second, Yukio was coming along as well and he was Rin's main chaperone. He was not aloud out of his brother's site unless Yukio or Mephisto was okay with it.

Third Amaimon the bastard and Shiemi were coming along as well! There went Rin's plan to have a nice secluded vacation with Izumo! All he ever wanted was to have one day alone with the girl! Just one! He was starting to feel suffocated.

The train ride to the town (it was more of a town than a village as of the last decade) was uneventful. The town was small with only one large hotel. Izumo was also apparently staying with them. She had refused to go home for her own reasons. Everything was paid by Mephisto of course (he wasn't exactly happy about it).

Rin yawned as he dumped his bags next to a bed. He flopped down on it face first. Yukio followed after him with his own bags. Amaimon was behind Yukio, the strange demon went to the window and looked out of it as he chewed his nail. The boys had their own room as did the girls. Mephisto had a suite apparently on the upper levels. Lucky bastard.

"Why are you so tired Rin?" Yukio looked up from his Ipad. He'd been messing with it for a while. "You were the one to suggest this trip."

"Yeah so I can spend time with my girlfriend alone. But now I have you up my ass," Rin grumbled.

"Do you think I enjoy this? Because I don't. I'll leave you alone when you go out with her. I trust you," Yukio said. He sighed watching his brother brighten up. His older brother had been pretty good lately.

"Seriously?" Rin said. He pushed himself up and his attitude seemed to get better.

"Yes seriously," Yukio said. He smiled. Actually he'd just watch his brother from the shadows. Rin didn't need to know that.

Rin smiled. "Thanks bro."

"Do you want to do a double date again?" Amaimon asked.

"No!" Rin said it a little faster than he meant. While their last "double date" had not been a complete disaster (it was clear Amaimon was using all of his control not to smash Rin into slime) it hadn't been…comfortable. Despite his fast reaction Amaimon didn't show any emotion as always.

There was a knock at the door. Yukio opened the door letting the girls come in.

"Do you guys want to go on a tour?" Izumo asked. "We're only here for a week."

"Yeah I'd love too!" Rin shot up.

"We'll come along then," Shiemi said. She smiled. "It' sounds like fun."

Rin resisted the urge to grimace since it was Shiemi. Despite the extra people a tour of the small town sounded nice and a lot of fun.

"I'll come too then," Yukio said nodding his head. He sort of had to if Rin wanted to go.

Rin sighed. Things really were too crowded.

* * *

"Oh there they are!"

To Rin's surprise they met up with Paku. Next to her was a tall older guy. Taking a closer look at the guy with the baseball cap he looked a little like Paku. He turned to look at them and smiled.

"Izumo! What's up little lady!" he rustled the girls hair. "I haven't seen you in a year!"

Izumo slapped is hand away. "Back off Junpei."

"Grouchy and bitchy as ever I see," he said. He snickered and teased Izumo by pulling on her hair gently. She slapped his hand away easily rolling her eyes.

"Everyone this is my older brother Junpei Paku," Paku said. "Just ignore his stupidity."

"Sup!...wait did you just call me stupid Noriko?" he snapped at his little sister.

She giggled. "Maybe."

Tall and skinny Jupnei kind of looked like a punk. His lower lip was pierced with rings and he had a mop of messy hair under his hat. He was almost a total opposite of his sister. Despite they're bickering they seemed close.

"Let's show em' the mall first. It's the only decent thing in this town other than the temple," Junpei rubbed the back of his neck. "The stores also have some fucking awesome AC too."

"There are plenty of things here. You're just too immature to appreciate that," Paku said. She laughed at Junpei's glare.

"You've gotten a mouth on you since going to that fancy school," he said. He pinched her cheek gently as she giggled.

The walk to the mall was full of chatter between the teenagers. Just before they made it Jupnei pulled Rin to the side. He wrapped an arm around Rin's shoulders and patted his chest.

"So, you're the infamous Rin Okumura huh?" Junpei grinned mischievously "I'm really curious on how you caught Izumo over there."

"Um…well I just sort of got to cram school with her. And I'm a good cook?" Rin was always unsure of how to answer this question. It just happened between them really. There was nothing else that could explain it.

Junpei laughed and "patted" Rin on the chest more. It was more like he punched him causing Rin to cough awkwardly to get some air back into his lungs. He did his best not to look like a loser.

"Ah well, that's all cute and shit but," Junpei said. He leaned in close. " if you hurt that girl and I'll fucking rip your head off."

Rin looked at him confused. He looked at the happy group in front of them then at the older man.

"W-what?" he squeaked out.

Junpei laughed and shook Rin a little. "I'm just kidding!" Suddenly he was serious again. "But seriously your ass is mine if you ever make her cry."

The young demon didn't know how to respond to that. Junpei took his hat and placed it on Rin's head. He pushed Rin towards Izumo patting his back. "Go get em' tiger!"

Rin stumbled a little. He straightened himself pushing the hat up so he could see. When he looked back He saw Junpei was talking to Yukio peaking at his Ipad.

That was probably one of the weirdest things that had ever happened to him.

* * *

The mall was a large one with many stores. Amaimon found himself plastered against the window of a candy shop. While not as big as the True Cross candy shop it had a lot of handmade treats. Shiemi giggled next to him.

"Do you want to go in Amaimon?" she asked. She had finally stopped adding the Mr. to his name about a week ago. It showed she as getting more relaxed around the demon.

He leaned away and nodded. "Yes. Brother gave me some spending money. There are a lot of things I'd like to try."

"Then let's go in," she said. She held the door open for the demon to step through.

Inside the walls were decorated with a bright red and white paint strips. Each self was filled with jars of sweets. Amaimon went around picking out suckers, a few of the handmade candies, candy canes, and a bag of jelly beans. He watched Shiemi pick out a few sweets herself but not as much as him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rin and Izumo move outside of the store. He turned to watch them.

Rin wrapped his arm around Izumo. She leaned against him easily. Human interaction. It was fascinating how they touched and talked especially when they were "dating". Rin and his woman were an especially interesting couple to Amaimon. When he was around the couple he always watched them. His observations taught him a lot about human mating rituals. But they seemed a little different than what he saw on TV. They didn't kiss as much or sweet talk like they do in the shows his brother always watched. Which Amaimon was sort of thankful for. Those shows always made his stomach turn.

"Amaimon it's your turn."

Brought out of his thoughts the demon turned back and paid for his sweets. They walked out together. Amaimon put a sucker in his mouth quickly. It was sour apple. He turned watching Shiemi put the candy bag away in her purse. She smiled up at him sweetly. Quietly he wrapped an arm around Shiemi's shoulders, like Rin had done with Izumo.

Shiemi jumped a the sudden touch. She as stiff and unsure of what to do. No one had touched her like that let alone a boy! This was so strange, especially for a demon like Amaimon. She wondered what had gotten into him suddenly.

"Um…Amaimon?" she looked up at him. "Is there something wrong?"

He looked down at her. His blank expression said nothing. He tilted his head towards Rin and Izumo silently. Rin kissed Izumo on the forehead making Shiemi blush profusely.

"Oh! Oh I see now," she tried her best to stay calm. Amaimon was trying to be normal in his strange way (or that's what she thought) and it was sort of sweet. Slowly she did relax against him eventually.

* * *

"Okay, it's clear!"

Rin quickly sneaked out of the mall with Izumo. She pointed out a street.

"Go down there," she said.

She took his hand and led him. Izumo knew this town like the back of her hand. She knew the first place she wanted to show Rin. They made it to a small park. Rin sat down at a park bench with the girl.

"Finally! We are alone!" he cheered. "Jeez since they walked in on us last time no one's left us alone. It was pissing me off."

"You and me both," Izumo leaned against him.

The park had a few kids playing around. They laughed and yelled despite the heat. It was peaceful.

"So did you play here a lot?" he asked.

"…Yeah. I like it here," Izumo nodded. "My parents use to always take me here with my sister."

She sifted slightly. "We use to live in the big main house before my mom died. We moved to the suburbs after that. I've made a lot of memories here."

"I bet. It's nice," Rin said. He smiled.

"So can I ask you something? Why are you wearing Junpei's hat?" Izumo asked.

Rin looked up at the cap and tipped it. "Dunno. He sort of gave it to me."

"Did that idiot threaten you? Ugh Junpei is such an ass! Don't listen to him! He's all bark and no bite," Izumo said. She waved her hand dismissively.

Rin laughed nervously as he nodded. "Alright. Will do."

The two sighed together and leaned back into their seats. Rin eyes went right for the swings after a minute. He grinned again and stood up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"What are you planning?" Izumo recognized that girn. Rin always had something planned when he smiled like that.

Rin ran towards the swings with Izumo. "Just some fun! I freaking love swings!"

He took a swing in the middle. Izumo could only stare at his childish behavior.

"Stop lookin' and sit down Let's have some fun before four eyes and the others catch up!" Rin said. He started to push himself, swinging back and forth.

Sighing Izumo took a seat on the swing next to him. She pushed off and swung with him. Rin went back and forth as he swung trying to gain momentum. He slipped out of the swing jumping into the air a little. He landed a bit away from the swings with a laugh.

"I can beat that!" Izumo yelled. She pushed herself higher and higher before jumping out. She did indeed land a little farther than Rin had.

"Oh it's on now! I'm the champ at swing jumping! Just ask my bro. I always won," Rin yelled. He went back to the swing and worked on pushing himself higher.

Izumo rushed back to do the same. Their laughs and giggles attracted a small crowd of kids. They cheered each time one of them jumped. Izumo landed one last time near the grass. Any higher and she was sure she'd hurt something. There was no way Rin could beat that!

Looking back she held a gasp. Her eyes widened as she watched Rin push himself higher. He was close to flipping over the bar! Damn him for being a demon…

Rin slipped out of the swing making the younger kids gasp. Izumo just glared and crossed her arms as he soared by. He landed on the grass in a crouched position. Kids whispered he must have broken something. Rin stood up with his hands in the air and tail wagging out. The kids cheered and rushed up to the talk to him, pushing past Izumo.

She glared at his smirk and waited for the excitement to die down. The children dispersed leaving them alone again. Rin sauntered up with his hands in his pockets. That smirk she hated was on his lips.

"Sooo, I won. What do I get?" he asked. There was a cocky tone in his voice.

Izumo rolled her eyes. "You get jack shit."

"Oh come on Izumo!" he whined. He dropped the smirk. "Please!"

She sighed. "Alright fine. What do you want?"

"Cookies! You're chocolate chip cookies!" Rin yelled. She swore there were hearts in her eyes.

Despite shaking her head she was smiling. "Alright I'll make some when we get back to school."

"I'm holding you to that! I won't let this go Iz-"

"Big sissy!"

Izumo seemed to freeze. A slight scowl appeared but was gone right away. A small child ran towards them. Upon arrival the girl hugged Izumo's legs.

"Big sissy is home! Big sissy is home!" she looked up at Izumo cheering. A bright smile on her face.

Despite her earlier face Izumo smiled sweetly. "Hey there Rena. It's nice to see you too," she said. She lightly rubbed the small girl's head.

She giggled at her sister.

Izumo turned to Rin. "Rin this is my youngest sister Reina. Reina this is Rin."

He thought her name was Rena…whatever. "Hi. Nice to meet you," he waved his hand a little.

Reina looked up at Rin. She hid behind her sister nodding at him. The little girl had a round face with short auburn hair. She had the same color eyes as Izumo.

"Sorry she's shy," Izumo explained.

"That's okay. Yukio was the same way when we were that old," Rin said nodding.

"Funny you say that. I can't imagine Yukio being that way," Izumo said chuckling.

"I know right?" he went to say something but a yell interrupted him.

"Reina! Reina where are-oh! There you are!" an older woman approached them. Her eyes widened at Izumo. "Izumo! I didn't know you were here!"

Rin watched the utter hate appear on Izumo's face. He hadn't seen her look like that ever, it scared him a little. The older woman was clearly the little girl's mother. They had the same auburn hair and round face. Reina's mother was quite a shapely woman with long hair. Rin wasn't too fond of the look she glanced his way when she made it to them though.

"Hello…Ayako," Rin heard the hate in her voice. Great this wouldn't end well…

"Hi mama! Look Big sissy is home!" Reina said. Her eyes brightened at her mother's appearance.

"Yes I can see that sweetie. Izumo why didn't you call your father when you arrived? You know he worries about you," Ayako said.

"Because we just got here. I'm staying at a hotel anyways," Izumo grumbled the last part.

"Now why would you do that? We left your room exactly as you had it! You could have saved money!" Ayako said.

"It's none of your business. That's why," Izumo snapped. "I'm not paying for it anyways."

Rin gulped at Izumo's snap. He hadn't heard her snap like that in a long time. It was sort of unsettling on how she switched from happy Izumo to spiteful Izumo so fast. He looked at Reina who was staring at him. Actually she was staring towards his tail…no way! She was just a kid! There was no way she could see it.

"Oh my I'm so sorry I didn't notice you. Um…who are you?" Ayako asked. Rin looked up at the woman right away.

"This is Rin Okumura, my boyfriend," Izumo grabbed his hand. "Dad must have told you."

"Oh! So this is the mysterious Rin. Nice to meet you, I'm Ayako Hinasaki, Reina's and Izumo's mother," she smiled a bit too sweetly at him.

"Step mother," Izumo hissed.

"Yes…'step mother'," Ayako seemed aggravated once more.

Rin held out his free hand. "Nice to meet you."

Ayako looked at his hand as if it was dirty. After a awkward moment of silence Rin pulled it back stuffing it into his shorts pockets. Jeez what a rude bi-

"So I hope you two aren't sharing a room," Ayako said. "Your father would not be happy."

"Of course we're not," Izumo said. She sneered at the older woman.

Yeah if they were they wouldn't be here right now…

"But this is great! I'm going to tell your father right away once I get home! We must have dinner tomorrow night," Ayako said. She clapped her hands together. "I'll have your father call you with the time."

"Ayako don't decided stuff like this by yourself! What if we were busy!?" Izumo yelled.

"But you aren't busy right?" Ayako asked. That fake sweet smile was back.

"No but that's not the po-"

"Then it's perfect! Oh Jiro will be so happy! Reina come here. We have to go home real quick," Ayako clapped her hands again.

"Okay! Bye, bye Big Sissy!' Reina left Izumo's side waving.

"I'll have your father call later. Good bye you two!" Ayako waved cheerfully as the left.

Once they were gone Izumo let out a long sigh.

"I hate her…" she grumbled.

"That…was interesting," Rin said politely.

"No it wasn't. I'm sorry about this Rin. I wanted to introduce you in a nicer way but," she sighed rubbing her temples. "I'm sorry about her."

"It's fine. Actually I'm sort of looking to dinner tomorrow night," Rin said. He grinned.

"Really?"

"Hell no, but it will be interesting to say the least."

Izumo smiled at Rin. She squeezed his hand gently.

* * *

**Man this was a long chapter. My favorite part was the swings though. I use to do that all the time when I was a kid until I almost broke my arm. I've been sort of gun shy at jumping off of swings since then. I also listened to two songs while writing this both from the Persona 3 soundtrack. That is some good music by the way and a great game. **

**So anyways, please excuse my terrible OCs! I could always see Paku as a younger sibling given how Izumo seems to boss her around. So that's where Junpei comes from. I also like writing Rin get threatened for some odd reason. I'm weird I know. Also Reina is Izumo's half sister or whatever. Izumo's other sister will pop up in the next chapter. There's not much else to say other than plot is really starting in this chapter. Next chapter is dinner with Izumo's family. That one was so much fun to write.**

**As for the reviews you guys are great as always! Thank you all and keep them coming! I love em'!**

**As always I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter seventeen: Dinner party

Chapter seventeen: Dinner party

"Eins, zwei, drei!"

Rin froze and let the smoke clear. Before Mephisto's snap he had been dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. Now he had on a fancy black suit with a blue tie. His hair was slicked back making him actually look decent. Both Yukio and Amaimon were amazed at how well the boy cleaned up. Amaimon clapped at him making Rin glare.

"There. All ready to go and make a good first impression," Mephisto stepped back to admire his work. Damn he was good. "Now don't forget your time limit. You have until eleven o' clock to have dinner and get home."

"Whatever…thank you," Rin shoved his hands into his pants pockets blushing a little.

"You're very welcome Rin," Mephisto said. He chuckled.

Yukio came up to Rin with a folded piece of paper. Rin opened it reading what Yukio had written down. "Here memorize these lines and I'm sure you'll be fine. Just be polite." He also handed Rin his wallet without the chain on it.

Rin put the wallet in his back pocket. Yukio took the sheet back shoving it into his pocket. He fiddled with a few things that included Rin's tie, his hair and his suit's jacket. Rin let him do what he wanted.

"I know Yukio. Jeez I already want to puke," Rin mumbled. He looked at his fancy shoes before glancing up at Yukio. "Do you think he'll like me?"

Sighing Yukio stared. Instead of answering he licked his thumb and rubbed Rin's cheek. Rin yelled and slapped his hand away.

"Gross man! Don't do that!" Rin grumbled. He rubbed his cheek with his hand furiously.

"Listen Rin, you're his little girl's boyfriend. There's a chance you'll have sex with her," Yukio started. Rin gagged at that. "Any father with that in mind will hate you regardless of your personality. Despite that…I'm pretty sure he'll like you. You're a good guy and that does shine through."

Yukio patted Rin's Shoulder. Rin smiled back. "Thank's bro."

"Good luck," Yukio said.

"Yes good luck Rin," Mephisto added.

"Good luck Okumura," Amamon said. The demon waved at Rin. He was really caught up in the moment.

Rin gave Amaimon a confused glance. He waved at them as he left the room. He headed to the girl's room next door. Rin knocked on the door gently and waited for them to answer it. Shiemi opened the door and gasped.

"Rin! I hardly recognized you! You look so handsome!" she said.

The boy blushed deeply as he entered. "Th-thank you Shiemi."

Shiemi chuckled as she closed the door. "Kamiki is almost done. I'm sure you'll love her dress. It's super pretty!"

"I like a lot of things she wears," Rin held back a smirk. He sat down on one of the beds.

Shiemi blinked and sat down next to him. Rin glanced at her and shifted a little.

"Is everything okay with Amaimon, Shiemi? He hasn't done anything to you has he?" he asked. It had been bugging him for a while. He hated how he couldn't help his friend.

"Hm? Oh! Oh…w-well yes. Amaimon often comes by to help me out with gardening at home. We talk a little too. He knows a lot about plants being the earth king and all," Shiemi said. She blushed looking down. "He's been really helpful."

Rin nodded. "Well if he does anything, anything at all and you don't like it tell me and I'll fix it," Rin said. "Don't be afraid to speak up."

The girls eyes seemed to sparkle. "Thank you Rin. You're a really good friend!"

"Why are you two being so loud?" Izumo walked out of the bathroom.

Rin tried not to stare and make a scene but it was hard. Izumo wore a short red dress with a black flower design winding around it. She wore her hair down with a bit tied back with a flower clip. It was a rose. Rin blushed and stood up. Damn she was looking hot tonight…

"Um…y-you look great," he said. As he came closer he could just lightly pick up the smell of perfume. It was pleasant smelling and didn't over power him. Oh man did it make her smell good!

Izumo blushed a little looking at her feet. "You look nice too…" she mumbled.

"You both look wonderful!" Shiemi said. Her friends were so pretty together.

Izumo pulled out her lip gloss. Rin noticed it was his favorite, the cherry flavor. He licked his lips as she put it on. Great he wanted to kiss her now! He watched her put the small container back in her red purse.

"You ready?" Rin asked. He was as ready as he was going to be.

Izumo took a deep breath. She was quiet for a moment before nodding quickly.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with," she said.

"Good luck you two," Shiemi said. She waved as they left.

Rin waved back as he closed the door behind them.

* * *

No matter what Rin said he would never be ready. He felt like he was ready to vomit all over Mephisto's nice shiny shoes really. Izumo's house was a large two story house. It was done in a western style and was painted white. One thing that confused him was the name on the mail box was Hinasaki and not Kamiki. Did Izumo's dad have a different' name as hers? Before he could wonder anymore Izumo was knocking on the front door. Oh shit this was it!

Footsteps approached and Ayako opened the door. She smiled just as fake and sweetly as before at them.

"Oh! I'm so glad you two made it!" Ayako moved to let them in. "Come in! Come in!"

"Th-thank you for the invitation," Rin said. Yukio's little script was burned into his head. Rin swallowed, trying his best to stay calm and look cool.

Ayako chuckled as she shut the door. "My, my Rin. You're so handsome! I almost didn't recognize you."

"Thank you Ayako," he replied.

Izumo said nothing as she took her shoes off. She hated Ayako's fake politeness. Rin did the same as she did staying close.

"Jiro! They're here!" Ayako called.

Quietly a tall man came from the kitchen. Dressed in a gray suit Izumo's dad had to be taller than his brother! He did sort of look like Izumo in a weird way. She had the same eye color as him. A soft smile came to his lips as he stepped forward. Rin straightened up right away.

"Hello there. I'm Jiro Hinasaki. It's nice to finally meet you," he said. He held out his hand.

"S-same here sir. I'm Rin Okumura," Rin took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "It's nice to finally meet you too."

Jiro laughed. "He's politer than what you told me Izumo! Come and sit down you two. Dinner is ready."

Jiro patted Rin's back gently as the boy walked by. He glanced at Izumo who nodded. He was doing great! As they walked by the stair case Rin looked up. At the top was Reina looking down in her PJs. He smiled gently at waved a little. The little girl's eyes grew and she started off into the house. Rin wondered where Izumo's other little sister was.

They sat down at a large table. Rin next to Izumo and Jiro with Ayako on the other side. Rin drooled at the steak before him. It smelled delicious and looked expensive. He was sort of sad it was already cooked. He could have made some kick ass sukiyaki with it. Izumo began to eat politely. Rin picked up his fork and knife and dug in. It was good…but sort of bland. He would have used different spices and cooked it a little less. He picked up his glass and took a sip of the drink. He almost spat it out in surprise. When they had come into eat everything had already been set up including the drinks. What he took a sip of was champagne! Holy crap! Izumo's family was amazing!

If Father Fujimoto had been alive the family dinner with Izumo would have been much different on his end. It would have been sukiyaki with plain old soda or tea. Yukio would have also been there with them. The others would have been crowded around the kitchen door watching them eat and talk curious as to who Rin had brought home. Father Fujimoto would probably tell those stupid embarrassing stories and Izumo would have laughed. Rin couldn't help but think of how much fun it would have been.

"So Rin how did you meet Izumo?" Ayako asked.

Rin snapped out of his sad thoughts and looked up at her. He gulped a little. "Ah well we met at cram school. We're in the same class."

"Oh so you're studying to be…" Ayako seemed to be in pain for a moment. "An exorcist too then?"

Rin glanced at Izumo who was stabbing her meat as she ate it. "Y-yeah I am."

"Interesting. So what do your parents do for work Rin? They must be wealthy if they sent you to True Cross," Ayako chuckled.

"Ayako!" Izumo snapped. She swore she told her dad about Rin's situation.

"It's alright Izumo," Rin said. He patted her shoulder gently. This he was use too. "I'm sorry to say but both my parents are dead. My foster dad died just a couple months ago actually."

Ayako and Jiro looked surprised.

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that sweetie!" Ayako said.

"Is that why you carry that sword around?" Jiro asked. "As a memento right?"

"Yeah…you could say that. I'm not alone though. I have my brother and my friends. And now I have Izumo too. I'm not lonely at all," Rin said. He grinned happily at the older couple.

"You're so sweet! What does your brother do? Or is he younger than you?" Ayako asked. She chuckled.

"He's my twin brother actually. We're in the same grade," Rin said. He left out that his brother was not only in the advance classes but a exorcist and their teacher. He was trying to look good.

"Oh that's neat," Ayako said.

"Do you have any questions for us Rin?" Jiro asked. "Ask anything you want."

There were a few Rin wanted to ask but thought he shouldn't pry. "Uhh, well I don't really have any. I mean um would it be rude to ask what you do for work sir?"

Jiro laughed. "No Of course it wouldn't. I'm a plain jane office worker. Not really interesting huh?"

"I wouldn't say that," Rin said shaking his head.

The older man was quiet for a moment. "Rin could I ask you how your father died? If that's to personal I understand you not wanting to answer it."

Rin glanced at Izumo who sighed softly. "Well…um…its sort of a weird story and I'd rather not talk about it. Sorry."

"No it's understandable. Do you have any other questions for us Rin?"

"Um actually no. Izumo's been really open lately so I don't really have anything in mind," Rin said. He smiled at them.

Jiro's eyes widened. "Really? That's great then." He chuckled a little. "So Rin what do you do in your free time?"

Other than make out with your daughter…"Well I cook mostly and read manga. I'm kinda boring really. Oh I did get into that show Izumo likes. Super something," Rin said.

"Wait is that the one with the two brothers?" Jiro laughed. "Izumo got me into that one too!"

Izumo watched Rin and her father start a conversation. She'd been a little worried they wouldn't get along but things were going great. The only person she was really worried about other than Ayako was Rika who was staying at her grandfather's that night. There was also other thing she was worried about. She hadn't told her father who and what Rin really was. It wasn't going to be pretty when she did finally tell them though. She knew that she would have to say something eventually.

* * *

After dinner Izumo dragged Rin up to her room and away from the adults. Izumo's room was exactly how he thought it'd be. Though Rin had never been in a girl's room he had to say her room was sort of tame. The walls were a light blue with pictures and posters all over. He recognized Paku and her brother in a few. A lot had a small girl that sort of looked like a mini Izumo. She must be her other sister. On Izumo's desk though was the main picture he found himself staring at. The picture was old and the subject was a woman who looked to be in her late twenties. It was like looking into the future for him. That had to be Izumo's mom. Dressed in a miko outfit she was smiling at the camera.

"_Hot damn…"_ he picked up the picture. His future was looking bright if this was any indication.

He heard Izumo shut the door. "Your mom was pretty."

Izumo glanced over his shoulder. She sighed taking the picture from him. "Thank you."

She set it down back on the desk. Rin shifted a little. "You wanna see my dad?"

He pulled his wallet out, opening it quickly. As he pulled out the picture he missed something else falling out of his wallet. Izumo didn't fail to spot it but was more interested in the picture. The grins of the subjects were bright and clear despite the old creases all over the picture. Father Fujimoto and the twins were smiling at the camera striking poses. The priest Izumo had imagined was a little different than she saw. But he looked like a kind warm individual. Rin and Yukio looked happy as well.

"Not what I expected but he looks nice," she said. Rin as a kid was pretty cute too.

"Thanks," Rin snickered. He started to put the picture away. Izumo turned her attention to the ground.

"What's this?" she asked. She bent down to pick it up.

"What's what?" he put his wallet back into his pocket.

"This." She held up a condom.

All the blood drained from his face. He kept one in his wallet for a "just in case" situation. He hadn't even told Izumo about Yukio throwing a box of them at his head. He tried to come up with something but his brain could think was _"Oh shit get that back!" _

"This is a condom isn't it?" she asked.

"G-give it back!" Rin yelled. He reached for the thing but missed. Izumo took a step back.

"Now why would you have something like this Rin?" despite her tone and face Izumo was laughing on the inside. She was actually not upset about this. If anything she was sort of happy. It did show Rin was smart about something and he found her attractive.

"J-just give it back Izumo!" Rin said. He was blushing now. What if her dad came in!? He'd be dead!

Rin tried to grab it once more but she was too fast. She backed up to her bed. With a growl Rin lunged at Izumo. They landed on the bed. Rin pinned her arms above her head and had a knee between her legs. He snatched it out of her hand.

"Ha! Got it!" he yelled. He grinned and held it front of her face sticking out her tongue.

Izumo felt herself blush at their position. Rin must not have realized how…intimate his knee was with her at the moment. Hell if he looked down he'd probably see her panties thanks to the stupid dress riding up on her. Damn it! Why did she take the stupid thing from Mephisto? He slipped the condom into his pocket.

"Um…Rin just…" Izumo rolled her eyes. Rin was so stupid! "Rin!"

"What?"

"Move your knee!" Izumo growled.

Rin frowned and stared at her. He looked at their position and where he was knee was and his brain kicked in. He freaked out a little. He let go of her wrists and practically jumped away from her yelling apologies left and right.

"C-can we just forget this for now?" Rin asked. He had his back to her. All he could think was _"I saw her panties!"_ over and over again. He was having a really hard time tonight...

"Agreed," Izumo said. She nodded her head.

* * *

"It was so nice to have you both over!" Ayako said. She chuckled.

"Thank you for dinner. It was delicious," Rin said. He had a time limit and they were close to not making it.

"Anytime. Rin could I talk to you for a moment?" Jiro asked.

Rin gulped and pointed to himself. Despite that he followed Jiro into the next room and out of hearing range of Izumo. The older man clapped Rin's shoulder gently.

"Y'know when I first heard about you from my daughter I was worried. But Izumo is probably the happiest I've seen her in years. Thank you," Jiro said.

"What? Oh no don't thank me! Izumo's been improving me more," Rin said. He shook his head.

The older man chuckled. "Either way thank you. Just…don't do anything you'll regret because I will find you. And I will castrate you," Jiro kept his tone cheerful and sweet. "So don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"O-okay," Rin said smiling nervously. He'd expected something like this.

They went back to the door. They both bid the couple good bye and headed back to hotel. Half way to the hotel though Rin's clothes disappeared in poof of smoke. He was back in his street clothes.

"Damn that was pretty close," Rin said as he held his heart.

Izumo snorted and started to laugh as did Rin.

* * *

**Yaay this chapter is done! I had fun writing this as always. The dinner scene was hard though. I wasn't sure what to put in and what not to put in. **

**By the way guys I did some sketches of the characters mentioned in the previous chapter. If you're all curious as to what they look at I could post them up on my tumblr. They're not that great just a few sketches. It's up to you guys. I have a few other story ideas for more Blue Exorcist fanfics. If anyone's interested again I could post them here. They wouldn't be updated as much as this one of course. Once again it's up to you guys.**

**Like yesterday there isn't a lot to say. Once again thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They are great as always! **

**As always I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and have a great day! Please don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter eighteen: Rena and Rika

Chapter eighteen: Rena and Rika

"Oh my Izumo! You got yourself such a strong a strong boyfriend!"

Rin couldn't help but blush at the old ladies that watched him work. They had come to the area around the old temple to check out the festival set up before it started the next day. Somehow they got caught up in helping people help setting up stalls and tents. Hell they even got Amaimon to help. The older women seemed to be especially interested in the twins.

Shiemi and Izumo got caught by said older women and were making lunch for the workers. They all chatted happily with Izumo clearly happy to see the girl again. Rin and Yukio were working with the men putting up the tents and other large things.

"And what a cute bottom this one has!" one of the old ladies patted Rin's butt making him freeze.

"This one too!" he heard Yukio make a weird noise.

"They are twins after all," the two ladies laughed together as they went back to work.

"Old people are weird," Rin mumbled.

"Agreed," Yukio said. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Rin could you come here for a moment?"

Looking to his left Rin saw Izumo waving to him. She was standing next to a much older man and a young girl. Yukio pushed him towards them giving him the okay to go. Rin trotted up next to Izumo.

"What do you need Izumo?" Rin asked.

"Rin this is my grandfather Ryu Kamiki, and my little sister Rika. I wanted to introduce you to them," Izumo said.

The boy stood straight. "Um nice to meet you both. I'm Rin Okumura."

The old man laughed. He was a tall man with gray hair. Round glasses framed his dark brown eyes. He held out his hand to Rin who took it and shook it.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Rin! Izumo's been talking about you for ages!" he said.

Rin nodded his head. He looked down to the girl next to Ryu. Izumo had said her name was Rika. Now this girl looked like Izumo's sister. Her hair was shorter but the same color as his girlfriends. She even had the same sharp gaze as her sister. It was like a mini-Izumo. Rin smiled at her brightly.

"Hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Rin," he said.

Rika narrowed her eyes at him. She huffed softly. "You were right Izumo, he is an idiot."

"Rika be nice," Ryu warned.

"Nah it's fine. I really am an idiot," Rin said. He laughed nervously. Great now both of Izumo's sisters hated him.

"Whatever. Izumo may like you but I don't think you deserve her," Rika said. She glared at Rin harshly.

"Rika! Take that back right now!" Izumo snapped. She turned to Rin. "I'm sorry Rin Rika's just-"

"Telling the truth!" Rika snapped. "Grandpa he's a-"

Izumo slapped a hand over her sister's mouth. "That is enough Rika. I need to talk to you alone. I'll be right back."

Izumo dragged her sister away. Ryu sighed and looked at Rin.

"Sorry about that. Rika and Izumo are really close. She's still sore over Izumo going to that school," Ryu explained. "She doesn't mean what she says."

"It's okay. I understand actually," Rin said. He shook his head. "A lot of people don't like me."

Ryu frowned. "Well I can't say I know you all that well but you seem like a good kid. I like you at least."

Rin found himself excited. "R-really?"

"Yeah, you sort of remind me of myself at your age," the old man said. He smirked. "I was a real bad boy then. Girls were falling for me left and right."

Rin laughed nervously. "Cool…I think."

"Hey Okumura could you lend us a hand real quick?" one of the festival workers came up to Rin.

"Yeah sure thing. I'll see you later Ryu. Tell Izumo I'll talk to her later!" Rin said. He waved at Ryu as he left.

"Don't work to hard kiddo!"

* * *

"Maaan, finally done!" Rin mumbled.

He took a seat at the top of the stairs leading to the old temple. No one was up there or around the area at all. He glanced back at the old temple. He wondered why there were no booths or events happening up here. The area was sort of creepy though. The trees were thick and unmanaged making the area sort of dark. The temple looked abandoned behind him and had fire damage in some parts. Rin gulped a little. He had come up here to get away from the old ladies to eat in peace but maybe he shouldn't be up here alone…

"What cha eating Mister?"

Rin yelped and jumped. He caught his lunch and water bottle before they hit the ground. Looking to the spot next to him he saw Reina. Dressed in a blue sundress with sunflower patters she was looking really cute. She had her hands behind her back and was watching Rin.

"J-just a lunch box," he said. He smiled. "You're Reina right?"

She pouted at her name. "That's what papa and mama calls me. You can call me Rena Mr. Rin."

The little girl rocked on her heals as she watched him. Rena, he chuckled at the cute nickname.

"Alright, then you can just call me Rin," he said. "No Mr. stuff okay?'

"Okay," she nodded.

Rin opened his lunch and started to eat. "So Rena, where's your mom?"

"Mama is talkin'. I was looking for big sissy but I can't find her," Rena explained. "I saw you coming up here so I thought you might know where she was."

"Can't help you there, but she's bound to pop up around me. If you want you can stay and keep me company til' then," Rin said.

He watched the girl think for a moment. "Okay!"

Rin chuckled at the girl's answer. He would admit she was pretty cute. And he was happy one of Izumo's sisters liked him now. She watched him eat as she stood there. Silently she glanced at his back.

"Hey Rin?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a demon?"

He resisted the urge to spit out his food. He snapped his attention to the girl who was looking a bit scared.

"Why do ask that Rena?" he asked softly.

"Because you have a tail and pointy ears and demons have tails and pointy ears. So you're a demon! Are you a bad demon?" Rena asked quickly. Rin could barely keep up with her but understood her line of logic. She looked close to crying.

So she could see his tail! He wondered how but he had more pressing matters, like making sure she didn't make a scene.

"Um, no I'm not a bad demon. I'm a good demon. I kill the bad ones," Rin said.

"R-really?" she still looked frightened.

"Yeah! I'm going to be an exorcist so I can protect people against the bad demons! I'm kinda like a super hero…sort of. I would never hurt a sweet heart like you. Ever. Let alone anyone else. Only bad demons do that," Rin said. "And Izumo knows I'm a demon too."

"She does?" Rena's eyes grew wide. She didn't get the exorcist thingy but she understood what a super hero was.

"Yeah! She's going to be an exorcist too and she kills bad demons too! We work together," Rin grinned.

Rena was quiet as she thought. "If big sissy knows and she likes you…that means you _are_ a good demon!"

Rena sat down next to Rin grinning. He smiled at her chuckling.

"Rin can I ask you a question?" Rena asked softly. She looked around as if someone was watching. Her voice went lower as she spoke again. "I need help with a bad demon."

He felt his blood freeze. "A bad demon?"

She nodded. "I don't like her. She's mean and hurts me sometimes." Rena pulled her skirt up a little. On her small leg there were scars from something scratching her.

Rin felt sick to his stomach. "Yeah I can help you with that. Is…she here?"

Rena shook her head. "She won't come out for a long time. She goes away every time the festival starts up. But no one sees her anyways! I keep telling mama but they just say I'm lying and I'm not!" she started to cry. "I'm not lying!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I believe you," Rin genly rubbed her back. "You're not a liar."

She sniffed and wiped her tears away. "Then why can't anyone see her?"

"Because she hurt you and no one else. When a demon hurts a human it makes it so a human can see demons," Rin explained.

"Okay," Rena sniffed and wiped her nose on her arm. "I want her to go away."

"And I promise she will," Rin said. "Let's go talk to my brother. He's an exorcist too and he'll be able to help out more."

Rena scooted closer to Rin and hugged him. "Thank you Rin."

"Hey it's not a problem," he rubbed her back gently. "It's what exorcist do."

She nodded and sniffed softly. They sat like that for a little while. Rin was waiting for Rena to calm down just a bit more before they ran off to find Yukio. He didn't want his brother thinking he made the girl cry. Steps approached them from in front. Rika stopped when she came face to face with Rin. She glared at him.

"Rena get away from him."

"Hey, Rika…" he said awkwardly. This was not going to be good. Great he'd just got Rena calmed down now mini-Izumo wanted to bite his head off. This was a great day…

"Don't talk to me like that demon," she narrowed her eyes.

This really wasn't good!

Rika's harsh glare made Rena hug Rin once more. This only seemed to make the girl angrier.

"Rena I told you to get away from him!" she snapped. "He's a demon!"

"B-but he's a good demon!" Rena whined.

"Demons are never good. They lie Rena," Rika said.

"Listen I know about your mom and I'm sorry about that, but I'm not bad. I'm sure Izumo explained things," Rin said. Rena was close to crying again.

Rika laughed bitterly. "Just my mom!? Oh I guess Izumo forgot to tell you about the _massacre_! It wasn't just our mother, it was our entire family."

"What are you talking about?" Rin narrowed his eyes. This really didn't sound good.

"The demon that possessed my mother killed every family member of the Kamiki family. That is except my dad, grandpa, Izumo and me. We're the only survivors," Rika explained.

"R-Rin?" Rina grip on Rena became tighter.

Rin wasn't sure what to say. He patted Rena's back gently trying his best to comfort her. Thoughts swirled around his mind. A massacre? Why didn't Izumo tell him that? There had to be a reason for it of course. Izumo never did things without one. But he didn't blame her. Who would want to remember that not only was your mom killed but your entire family was as well.

"I want you to break up with Izumo," Rika said. He looked back up at her. "The only reason dad and grandpa were nice to you is because they don't know what you are. Izumo hasn't told them. If she did they'd throw a fit. Especially since your Satan's song."

Rin gulped. This was getting worst each moment. He knew she was right though. Who would want their daughter to date a demon after that? Rin sure as hell wouldn't.

"Izumo isn't going to tell them too," Rika said. "But I will, unless you break up with her."

Now that got Rin mad. "Listen Rika I understand why you wouldn't want me dating Izumo but-"

"But nothing. I'll let you go to the festival with her but once it's done I want you gone," Rika hissed. "Or else I'll tell everyone that' you're a monster."

Rin stood up angry at what she had said. He wasn't a god damn monster! Before Rin could even yell Rika was running down the stairs. He sat back down thinking about what she told him. Should he…should he break up with Izumo? He didn't want to cause a family fight for her but he didn't want to lose her either. He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Rin?" Rena pulled on his shirt. "A-are you going to leave before you help me?"

"No I would never do that. Come on, let's go find Izumo. She'll make things better," Rin said softly. He'd think about this crap later. Maybe Yukio could help. "Hop on. I'll give you a ride back."

He pointed to his back with his thumb. Rena gasped in surprise. She crawled up on to his shoulders and held his head. Rin gently grasped her legs so she wouldn't fall and slowly stood up. She cried out happily and giggled in his ear.

"I'm so high up!" Rena cried.

"Hold on I'm going down the stairs now!"

Despite Rika's threat Rin was having a good time and he would continue to have one. They didn't find Izumo once they got back to the festival area. But they did find an angry Yukio (is there any other kind lately?).

"There you are! Jeez where have you been Rin?" Yukio snapped. He glanced at the little girl on Rin's shoulders and wondered what was going on.

Rin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Calm down four eyes. I was hanging out with Rena here. Rena this is Yukio my younger brother," he looked up at the girl. "He's the one I was tellin' ya about earlier."

"H-Hi!" She squeaked out. She hid her face in Rin's hair.

"Um hello?" Yukio said. "Rin where did she-"

"She's Izumo's youngest sister," Rin explained. "We're friends now."

Rena looked down with a gasp. "Do you mean that?"

"Yep!"

Izumo stopped as she approached Rin. She couldn't help but smile as Rena cheered over his head and played with him. At least she had one sister on her side now. She just needed Rika to understand how she felt too. Rena spotted her and waved happily for her to come over. Izumo watched Rin turn to her a sad look on his face. It lasted only for a moment though. He waved at her with his normal grin as she came closer. She briefly wondered what had happened to make him look so sad.

* * *

**This chapter took me forever to write for some reason. Then again I had to stop and do some research on demons and monsters. Which by the way is creepy as all get out. Other than that have some more plot!...I think. **

**Haha someone got my supernatural reference! Awesome! Anyways the next chapter is the festival and then the good stuff starts up after that. Let's hope it makes sense in the long run. **

**Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews! I'm so happy you all liked Izumo's family. I had fun writing them. Once more thank you! I love all of your guy's reviews. **

**As always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a great day! Please don't forget to review!**


	19. Chapter nineteen: Festival

Chapter nineteen: Festival

Rin was so excited for this day. The festival started today and that meant one thing to the boy. Izumo in a yukata! He was thrilled over this. They had stayed at the hotel to get ready that day. By the time they were ready to go Rin was all giddy.

Yukio could only roll his eyes at his brother. "It's just clothes Rin. You see Shiemi wear a yukata all the time during the summer!"

"But this is Izumo! I've never seen her in one!" Rin whined.

Yukio would never understand his brother. They sat in the hotel lobby. Mephisto had left before them going off to do his own thing. They were going to meet up with Paku and her brother at the festival.

"S-sorry we took so long!" Shiemi ran up to them. She was dressed in a yukata that was just a bit fancier than normal. She looked nice with her hair pulled back into a pony-tail. The hair tie had a flower on it much like her other ones.

Izumo sighed as she followed Shiemi over to the boys. Rin's face fell when he saw her. She was wearing a nice blouse with shorts. He stood up and went over to her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"All my yukata's are at home so I decide to go casual," she explained.

"Oh…okay," Rin said. He took her hand. "I was sort of looking forward to seeing you in one this year, but I understand. You look cute though."

She blushed and looked away. "Whatever, let's just go."

And they did leave. The festival was bustling with people. Children ran around playing with one another with Super Sentai or fox masks tied to their heads. Couples laughed as they played games and the older folks talked to one another everywhere. Paku was with her brother looking at masks when they approached.

"Hey guys! So what do you think?" she asked. She held out a mask for everyone except Izumo. They were fox masks oddly enough. "I bought one for you all. You have to have to a mask when you visit here. It's a tradition!"

Rin took his mask and looked it over. He wondered what was up with all the fox memorabilia. "There's a lot of fox stuff around here."

"Foxes are important here. There are many local legends about them," Izumo answered.

"Oh. Well that's cool," Rin said. He put his mask in Yukio's bag for safe keeping. "Thank you Paku."

"No problem. Here Yukio let me help you with that," Paku said. She had Yukio lean down so she could tie the mask to the side of his head.

"Thank you…" Yukio said. It was sort of odd to see Yukio with a kid's mask tied to his head.

Paku giggled. "It's cute."

Amaimon held his mask up to his face turning to Shiemi. "Am I cute too?"

Shiemi giggled at his behavior. It was sort of cute in a weird way.

"Where are the games? Let's get to those!" Rin said. Excitement was in every word he spoke.

"Oh so you like games huh? Let's make this a challenge then!" Junpei said stepping up to the boy. "If I win you buy me some takoyaki."

"Okay, I'll take you up! But if I win though you treat Izumo _and_ me to takoyaki!" Rin said grinning.

"Deal!" Junpei and Rin shook hands.

"This won't end well," Yukio mumbled.

"But it will be fun!" Paku said next to him.

"Idiots," was all Izumo mumbled.

The first game was a classic. Throw balls at some bottles to knock them over. Rin paid for his turn first. He threw each ball missing the targets each time. Junpei laughed at him loudly as did the others but quietly. Jupnei pushed Rin to the side and paid for his turn. He hit every one!

Junpei grinned and waved his prize, a stuff dog, in Rin's face.

"Next one is mine!" Rin growled.

They rushed to the next game stall, a shooting gallery. Both slammed their money down and grabbed their guns from the booth operator. Izumo just groaned as both idiots missed every target.

"Dumbasses!" Izumo hissed. Paku laughed endlessly at her brother's poor aim.

Yukio stepped up and paid for a game. He took a deep breath in slowly and blew it out gently. Quickly he took aim and pulled the trigger. The small group gathered around him to watch in amazement. He hit every target with ease. The group clapped at his sharp shooting.

"That was amazing!" Paku said.

Yukio blushed as he received his prize. It was a stuffed cat. He thanked the booth operator taking it gently. He turned it over unsure of what he should do with it.

"It's cute," Paku said next to him.

"Here then. You can have it," Yukio held it out to her.

Paku blushed deeply. She took the cat from Yukio, gently and hugged it. "Thank you Yukio. I like it."

Yukio just smiled with a light blush. He heard Rin yelling suddenly. Apparently between him getting the cat and giving it to Paku the group had moved on. Rin had won the hoop toss game this time. The two watched the boys moved from stall to stall. It was a tie between them eventually; Izumo's arms were full of useless prizes. The last game they had was a strength test. Rin was smirking. This one would be so easy!

It was the simple hammer bell game. Hit the target on the floor and ring the bell to win. Rin moved so Junpei could go first.

"Go ahead, I'm sure you'll do fine," Rin said. Izumo rolled her eyes at his snarky tone.

"Fine I will. Back up string bean, I'll win this easily!" Junpie said.

He paid for his turn and grabbed the heavy hammer. He lifted it over his head and slammed it down on the target. The marker went high but it didn't hit the bell. Junpei cursed at this, but he had gotten close. They only way for that brat to win would be if he hit the bell. He glanced at the slim teen. There would be no way a kid like that could do it.

Despite the odds Rin was still grinning.

"You're turn brat. Let's see you beat that!" Junpei said.

"Ha! Easily!" Rin yelled.

He picked up the hammer with no problem. With a crazy grin he slammed it down. The bell rang clear into the night. Rin threw his arms up in victory. He laughed and pointed at Junpei.

"You owe us some takoyaki!" Rin cheered.

Junpei just groaned and swore. The vendor stopped Rin for a moment to pick a prize. He took the large teddy bear and held it out to Izumo.

"Here you go! A prize for you my lady!" Rin said. He did a fake bow.

Izumo took the large thing with a glare. She kissed his cheek despite that.

"Thank you Rin. It's cute," she said.

"Aww you're welcome! Let's get some takoyaki! I'm starving!" Rin said. He smirked at Junpei.

"Brats! C'mon let's get this over with," Junpei grumbled.

They met up with the rest of the group at the small takoyaki stand. Shiemi and Amaimon both had large bags of cotton candy. Amaimon was eating his takoyaki fast not waiting for it to cool. Shiemi ate hers a little slower than that. Yukio was buying some to share with Paku who was blushing still.

"That's such a cute bear Izumo! Did you win it?" Shiemi asked. She was having so much fun. This was her first festival ever!

"No Rin won it for me," Izumo said.

"That's so sweet," Shiemi said.

Junpei bought the couple their food and grumbled away. "I gotta go. I'll see you brats later," he said as he left.

"Rin! Big sissy!"

The demon was tackled lightly by a familiar small girl. He looked down with his mouth full.

"Mph Rmphh!" he said before swallowing. "Hey Rena!"

She moved back giggling. "Look! Look! Mama made me the yukata! It has goldfish on it! See?"

The little girl twirled to show off her special yukata. Rin smiled patting her head.

"It's cute. Right Izumo?" Rin asked.

"Yeah it is," she was smiling despite her harsh tone. "It's very cute Rena."

Rena's eyes glittered at the compliment. Ayako was running up to them shortly after. She leaned down breathing hard. She coughed softly as she stood up.

"Reina! Please don't run off like that! You could get lost or hurt!" Ayako said.

"But I saw big sissy and Rin mama!" Rena whined.

"Your mother is right though," Yukio said. "It's crowded and you're small. People wouldn't see you that well and you could get hurt."

"Okay…" Rena said.

Ayako looked at Yukio for a moment then at Rin. "Oh my, don't tell me you're Rin's brother? Hello there I'm Ayako Hinasaki, Izumo's step mother," she held out her hand. "Rin didn't tell me you were so cute!"

Yukio blushed and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Yukio Okumura. Rin's younger brother."

"You should come to dinner with Rin and Izumo next time! We could have the whole family together," Ayako said laughing. "It would be so nice!"

"Th-thank you," Yukio said. "I'll keep that in mind then."

Rin scowled a little. He would never get why women had a thing for his brother. He knelt down next to Rena.

"Do you want some takoyaki?" he asked.

"Yes!" Rena said. She nodded her head.

He started to share his dinner with the little girl happily. Ayako sighed a little.

"I hate to ask this, but could you watch Rena for a little bit Izumo?" she asked.

"Sure, I don't mind it," Izumo said. "Do you Rin?"

"No not really. Go on, we'll watch her," Rin said.

"Thank you so much!" Ayako knelt down she kissed Rena on the forehead. "You stay with Izumo and Rin okay?"

"Okay," Rena said.

"Thank you again! I'll see you in a little bit!" Ayako said. She headed towards the tents with a few other adults.

Rin sighed as he picked Rena up easily.

"Izumo!"

The girl looked and saw her grandfather coming through the crowd. He looked a little worried.

"Could you come with me real quick? Rika was having some trouble with her yukata. Could you come home and help her out?" he asked. "I hate to ask this since you're with Rin tonight."

"It's not a problem. I'll be back quick," she turned and kissed Rin on the cheek. "Keep an eye on Rena for me please?"

"Sure. When you get back let's go watch the fireworks together," Rin said.

Izumo nodded and followed her grandfather away leaving the group in the crowd.

"Hey Rena, you want a pet goldfish?" Paku asked coming next to Rin.

Rena nodded her head. "Uh-huh!"

"Then let's go win some," Paku said laughing lightly.

Rin walked with Paku and the others to the goldfish stall. Paku paid for the game and knelt down. She watched the fish for a moment before she acted. In a flash she had a small goldfish caught. Rena gasped and clapped her hands.

"That was impressive Paku," Yukio said

The girl blushed and shook her head. "It's not that great. It's one of my few talents really."

She took the fish bag and held it out to Rena. She giggled and took the bag gently, holding it up to look at her fish. Rin looked at the tiny creature swim around in the small bag.

"Thank you Paku! I love it!" Rena said.

"You're welcome," she smiled at the small girl.

Amaimon crouched down looking at the fish. He looked up at Shiemi. She was watching the creatures swim around. Silently he paid for a game. Like Paku he caught a fish easily. He held the bag out to Shiemi who blinked. She pointed to herself.

"Is that for me?" she asked. He nodded and she took the bag smiling gently.

After the goldfish stall Rin found himself wandering around with his brother and Paku. Amaimon and Shiemi had disappeared again. Rena was still in his arms listening to them chat quietly. He stopped when they came to the temple. He stared up the dark steps. Yukio stopped as well and came back staring at the stairs with his brother.

"Paku, is there any special reason for all these foxes? I know Izumo said there were a lot of local legends before but she was pretty vague. Is the shrine dedicated to Inari?" Yukio asked. He had been meaning to ask Izumo this but they had gotten busy.

Paku bit her lip before sighing. "Well…sort of. Um there's a very old legend here that is nowhere else. B-but the locals don't like talking about it much," Paku explained.

"What's the legend?" Rin asked.

"Well…geez let's see if remember it first…um…." Paku closed her eyes briefly. She opened the quickly when she remembered the story. "Um…a long time ago there was a noble family that had only one daughter. She was beautiful and very kind. One day she came upon an injured fox. She nursed it back to health unaware that the fox was a kitsune. The spirit fell in love with the girl as she tended to it. When it was healthy enough the fox took the form of a man. The daughter fell instantly in love with him realizing it was the same fox she had taken care of.

"They went to bed with one another and the daughter soon became pregnant with the kitsune's child. Unfortunately she became sick and died during child birth. The fox was being called back by to the other world at the same time. So the fox carved a mask for the child. He cut his throat and let the blood fall on the mask. He gave the child the mask telling them if they ever wanted to speak to him all they had to do was wear the mask and they could."

She took a deep breath after that. "And that's all I remember. I probably mangled the story too. There's an old legend that Izumo's family is a descendant of the child. But no one really knows. There use to be events during this festival to honor the story but…well that's something you have to ask Izumo about. It's not my place."

"Yikes…that is a story," Rin said. He had a feeling the reason why the events weren't planned anymore was because of the massacre.

"And it's very strange," Yukio said. "I mean legends with kitsunes usually say they turn into women, not men. This is very strange."

"It's sad that the baby lots its mama and papa though," Rena said. "It must have been lonely."

"Maybe, but I don't think it was. It had other family members and that special mask. I'm sure it had a happy life," Rin said.

Rena nodded her head. "It's still sad."

The story had explained a few things to Rin. If the subject wasn't so touchy he would ask Izumo more about it. He glanced at the temple one last time. He felt his heart beat faster…at the top was a figure. It wore a mask much like the one's Paku had bought for them on its face. It's miko's clothes were torn in places and looked to be stained with blood. It seemed to be staring down directly at Rin.

"Rin are you okay?" Yukio grabbed his shoulder.

He jumped at the touch and looked at his brother. When he glanced back up at the old temple the figure was gone. Licking his lips he looked back at Yukio.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's get out of here," Rin said.

They quickly moved away from the temple. Though for a while Rin couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching him.

* * *

"I can't believe you bet on a stupid couch!" Izumo yelled.

Rin snickered as they climbed a hill together. Izumo had caught up with him and Rena quickly after Paku's story. Soon after that Ayako came and took home a sleepy Rena. Then Rin had found out about the raffle. There was a couch that could be won and he wanted it. It would be a perfect addition to the cafeteria/living room he had been building with Yukio.

And in the end his number was called and he won the couch! Yukio was hiding his face as Rin bounded up to receive his prize. It was to be shipped home right before they left. Rin was so excited! Now he wouldn't have to sit on those hard chairs anymore!

The fireworks were set to start in a few minutes after that. Paku distracted Yukio letting Rin and Izumo sneak away. The girl took them to a lonely hill where she swore you could see the fireworks great. Rin sat down on the grass next to Izumo staring up at the sky.

"This was a lot of fun," Rin said. "I want to come back next year…if that's okay?"

"Yeah we can," Izumo said. She smiled a little at Rin.

She scooted closer to him and leaned against him. Rin wrapped an arm around her quietly waiting for the fireworks to start. The first explosion came a minute later. The bright lights popped and boomed over their heads. Quietly Izumo leaned over and kissed Rin's lips. He kissed her back, wrapping his other arm around her middle so she couldn't pull back. He laid back with Izumo over him.

He bit her lip gently hoping she'd open her mouth. She did. They hadn't had a moment like this in a long time. He missed the feeling of her tongue against his, the taste of her cherry lip gloss, the heat of her body against his own. It wasn't a fight this time. It was gentle and slow. They wanted to make this last.

She pulled back to catch her breath. "We're missing the fireworks stupid."

"I know," he ran his hand through her hair. "We're coming back next year right? So I'll watch them then."

He pulled her back down, sucking on her lower lip a little. She mumbled another stupid before dipping her tongue back into his mouth. The sound of the fireworks was dull and soft to Izumo. All she could focus on was the feeling of Rin's lips and his hands. They slid up her down her side and held her waist. She timidly ran her hand down his chest slipping her hand under his shirt slowly.

He grunted in surprise and his hands gripped her tighter. Izumo lightly scratched his stomach earning her a shiver. She slowly moved it up his chest. Rin pulled back a little from her panting.

" Yep, totally not breaking up with you now," he whispered.

"W-what?" Izumo asked.

"Don't worry about it," he said. He rolled them over so he was on top. "Just kiss me again."

He leaned back down and kissed her again, distracting her from what he'd said. What Rika had told him played in his head as Izumo bit his lower lip. Tail swishing behind him happily Rin decided that whatever came tomorrow he'd face it without hesitation.

* * *

**Yaay this chapter is done! Like always I had fun writing this up. Some parts I'm nervous about while others I'm pretty okay with. I decided to have a little treat at the end with Rin and Izumo. Hope you all liked it. **

**I forgot to say in the last chapter that Rika is eleven and Rena is five. I knew I forgot something. Sorry about that. But I am so happy you all like Rena and Rika. I tried to write Rena like a normal five year old would talk. Most of it is from memory of when my brother was that age and that was a long time ago. **

**Like I say in every chapter thank you for the fantastic reviews! I love em' as always. **

**Again there isn't much to say today so I'll make it short. **

**As always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	20. Chapter twenty: Snake

Chapter twenty: Snake

Rin felt like his body was on fire (which wasn't that odd for him). He leaned down lowly kissing Izumo's stomach gently. She gasped and whined his name out. He licked her navel slowly. Izumo shifted and moaned, her knuckles turning white from gripping the sheets. He sat up looking down at her. She was only wearing her bra and panties. All he had to do was unclip the bra and pull down the panties and she'd be his.

She gasped his name, pulling him down into a kiss. He slipped his hands underneath her and fiddled with her bra. Rin smiled against her lips when he got it unclipped. He leaned up to look at her. Wait…why was everything tilting over? Rin felt himself sliding off the bed.

"Oh shit!"

He hit the ground hard. He opened his eyes and shot up. He was in the hotel room; Yukio was sleeping in the bed next to him. Amaimon was watching TV quietly in the dark room. There was no half-naked Izumo; it had all been a dream! And his shorts were way too tight!

Before Amaimon could get a good look at Rin the boy had raced to the bathroom slamming the door shut. Yukio just rolled over with a grumbled something about stupid hormones. Rin came out of the bathroom a long time after that. He yawned and scratched his stomach. It was the second night of the festival. They came home early that day, looking at the clock Rin saw it was around eleven at night. During the day Rin had done everything to avoid Rika and he succeeded. It had been exhausting. He sat back down on his bed picking up and hugging his pillow(which was a little soggy from his drool). Just as he went to lay back down his phone went off.

He quickly answered the phone. He didn't recognize the number but he had given Rena his cellphone number earlier that day. Yukio had examined the girl earlier and did come to the conclusion that Rena was telling the truth. He had said he couldn't do much to help but did give Rena a small silver medallion telling her it could help protect her until further notice. Yukio personally thought it was a goblin bugging her.

"Hello?" he asked. His voice was filled with sleep.

"R-Rin! I need help!"

He was awake now. "Rena? What's wrong?"

Rin quickly turned to his brother's bed. He kicked him in the back waking him up. Yukio sat up ready to kill him but stopped. Rin held a finger to his lips.

"She-she's here! I hid from her but she's coming! Please hurry!" Rena said softly. "I'm really scared!"

"Okay, we'll be right there! Just hang on okay?" Rin stood up. He grabbed a pair of his jeans from off the floor and quickly put them on.

Yukio put his glasses on and did the same. After getting some pants he went to his suitcase fishing out his exorcist coat. He put it on with shaky fingers. He had a slim idea of what kind of demon they'd be up against and he wasn't looking forward to it. Goblins were annoying little buggers.

"O-okay. I have to hang up so she doesn't hear! Please hurry," Rena whispered.

"I will Rena. We'll be there I promise!" Rin said. He hung up and grabbed his sword. He went to go get Izumo. She would want to be there for this.

Yukio grabbed his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

"We don't have time for this shit! Rena's in trouble and asked me for help! I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Rin snapped.

Yukio wanted to object but knew it was useless. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine, just listen to me okay! We have a little girl's life on the line. I don't need you flaring up over this!"

"Fine, now let go. I gotta go get Izumo!" Rin yelled.

Yukio could only groan as Rin left. He turned to Amaimon. "Stay here!"

"Okay." Was his answer.

* * *

Izumo was out of breath when she made it to her home. Her dad's car was missing so that meant Ayako was home alone with Rena. Yukio passed her and went to the front door. He took out his license and knocked hard on the door. He had to hurry! Rin was next to Izumo. He stared up at the house looking for signs of the little girl I the windows. There was none.

Ayako answered the door quietly. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of Yukio. "Yukio? What are you doing here?"

He held up his license. "Ma'am I need to come in. We got a call from your daughter. She sounded like she was in distress."

Ayako took the license looking it over. "I'm sorry, but you're mistaken. There are no demons, just a child with an over active imagination."

"I disagree. I took a look at Rena today and she showed signs of a demon attack," Yukio said. He took his license back putting it into a pocket quickly. "Please at least let me look."

Ayako sighed, angry at the kid's instance. "Fine! Come on in and you'll see nothing is wrong!"

Yukio stepped in. Rin and Izumo followed him inside. The young exorcist went right up the stairs. He stopped and held up a hand to Rin and Izumo who was following him.

"Stay down here just in case," he told them. He turned and continued up the stairs alone.

He took out one of his pistols and slowly approached Rean's room. The door was open a crack. Placing a hand on the door he pushed it open. The door creaked loudly at this. Yukio took a step inside, his eyes scanning the little girl's room. There was nothing in the room except a little girl's toys and bed, but he could hear light breathing. Yukio slowly went to the small bed. The blankets were thrown over to the side covering the small space under it. Yukio crouched down and gripped the blankets. He pulled them off quickly and aimed his gun. A small gasp reached his ears. Looking down he saw Rena under the bed, tears streaming down her face.

He got there in time! Then again he wasn't expecting much trouble from a goblin. Rin was over reacting really. Yukio smiled gently and held out his hand. "Come on out Rena, its okay."

She shook her head and sobbed softly. Red eyes lit up next to her. A clawed hand shot out and grabbed Yukio by the neck. The creature slammed him down on the ground choking him. His gun was knocked out of his hand. He heard Rena scream and rattling noise filled the room. A snake tail wrapped around his legs ever so slowly.

Yukio looked up into the face of what would be a beautiful woman. Her face was sunken in like she was starving. Her long black locks tickled his cheek as she leaned down. From waist down she had the body of a snake. The snake part looked like a diamond back rattle snake, she even had a rattle at the end. Shit! He knew exactly what he was dealing with now! He had just made a huge mistake! Yukio scratched at the hand holding his neck. A twisted smile spread across her lips as he struggled. She opened her mouth showing off her long sharp fangs.

Yukio barley got a hold of his second pistol before she tried to bite down on his shoulder. He shoved the muzzle of the gun against her chest and fired as many shots as he could. The demon cried out and let Yukio go. He coughed and gasped rubbing his throat. Rena crawled out from under the bed and rushed to Yukio. He quickly put away both of his guns and grabbed Rena. He picked her up as he stood. He had to get her out of there!

Yukio ran out of the room with Rena and rushed down the stairs. Rin and Izumo approached him from the living room.

"Yukio what happened?" Rin asked.

"It's more serious than I originally thought," was Yukio's reply. "Rin go to the kitchen and get some salt. Izumo summon your byakko and stay with Rena and Ayako. This is going to be a bit tough."

Rin rushed past him to the kitchen. Ayako watched him go before turning to Yukio. He gave Rena to her mother. He swore in his head. He didn't have strong enough bullets for this kind of demon! He might have to rely on Rin…Yukio bit his lip at his own stupidity.

"What's going on? I heard gunshots," Ayako asked.

"Ma'am your daughter was telling the truth," Yukio said.

Rin came back with a small container of salt. "This is all they have."

Yukio sighed. "This will do. Ayako sit still."

He took the salt and sprinkled it on both of them.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Protecting you," Yukio said. He took out a flask filled with holy water. He whispered some prayers as he poured a bit on both Ayako and Rena. "Just stay still and don't talk."

"What kind of demon is it?" Izumo asked. The two foxes next to her yawned while the other one snickered.

"_It smells like you have a nasty snake problem,"_ said Uke.

Yukio glanced at the fox as he reloaded his pistol. "A lamia," Yukio said. "A nasty one at that. It's starved nearly to death."

Izumo's eyes widened. "But those are supposed to stay in Greece!" she yelled. "You said it was a goblin!"

"I _thought_ it was a goblin but every so often you get cases like this," Yukio explained. "We came just in time."

"You said this thing was starved. What does it eat?" Rin asked.

Yukio looked at Rin then at Rena. "Children."

Rin gulped. "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Stay back. You're our ace in the hole if we can't kill it by normal means," Yukio said. Which he probably couldn't but he decided to focus on more important things. "Focus on protecting Ayako and Rena. Same to you Izumo."

"Got it," said the two together.

"This is insane! There are no such things as demons!" Ayako hissed. "Besides how do you know it's still here?"

"Lamia are highly territorial over their food. Like mothers who give their life to protect their children they will give their life to protect their food. It's what makes them tricky," Yukio explained. He'd never gone up against one. Like Izumo said these monster tended to stay in Greece.

Just after Yukio explained this the lights went off in the house. The room went dark making Rena scream a little. She held on to her mother's shirt tightly and closed her eyes. Yukio swore and took out a flashlight quickly. He moved the light around aiming his gun as he did so. The thing was still hiding.

"Izumo, can I ask you something?" Yukio looked at the girl.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Are you still a virgin?"

Izumo felt herself turn bright red. "W-why would you ask that!?"

"If a lamia cannot eat a child they will go for virgin teenage girls. With how starved she is the smell of blood might drive her into attacking," Yukio explained. "So are you-"

"Yes I am!" she yelled at him.

"Let me see your arm," Yukio took out a small pocket knife. Taking Izumo's arm gently he cut her.

Rin felt his stomach drop watching this. The smell of Izumo's blood filled his nose. He visibly shook as he did his best to control himself. A million thoughts seemed to pass through his mind. He wanted to destroy Yukio's face for cutting her. He wanted to grab Izumo and run away to some secluded place. Worst of all he wanted to taste her blood.

He covered his nose quickly trying to keep himself from freaking out. The room was abruptly filled with the sound of rattling, like a rattle snake was pissed off. Yukio whispered for Izumo to stay close. He moved the flashlight around the room slowly. He stopped when the light hit a dark figure. It slowly raised itself high into the air. Yukio shinned the light into the creature's face. The lamia hissed and lunged at Yukio.

He fired shots at it which only made it worse. The creature slammed into him, grabbing him roughly by his coat. She threw him across the room. He hit Ayako and Rena knocking them down hard. Ayako cried out when she hit the ground. Rena rolled out of her grasp and hit her head hard on the leg of the coffee table.

"R-Reina!" Ayako screamed.

She scrambled to her feet and ran to her child. Rin tried to draw his sword but was knocked over by the lamia's tail. Izumo started to pray but was hit next by the tail knocking her across the room. Ayako made it to Rena's limp body and picked her up. She saw the demon coming closer and hugged the girl tight. She turned her back to it to protect the child.

Yukio shot at the creature hitting her back. It screamed as each bullet hit. She lunged toward the exorcist grabbing him by the throat. They crashed through the large living room window. Yukio landed on his back gasping for air.

"Let go of my brother!"

A flash of brilliant blue light illuminated the night. Rin had drawn his sword. He slashed through the lamia's arm with ease. She cried out holding the stump, her red gaze focused on him next. Rin realized a bit too late he should have waited for Izumo to stop bleeding at that moment. The smell of her blood assaulted him harder than before. It took every bit of whatever control he had left not to freak out. The lamia watched his body freeze and smiled.

She laughed at him. "_Virgin's blood smells good doesn't it prince?" _

Rin growled. "Shut up the hell up!" he swing his sword trying to hit the snake.

She dodged and grabbed his leg with her tail. She flung him to the ground causing his sword to be knocked out of his grasp. The lamia pinned him to the ground with her one good arm on his neck. _"We could share her! You have your fun first and then I eat her!" _

"Sh-shut up!" he yelled. He struggled around gasping for air. He closed his eyes and gripped her face suddenly. He concentrated. Burn her, burn her, burn her, burn her, _burn her!_ "Don't ever think I'm like you!"

The lamia screeched and let him go. Blue flames quickly consumed her. Rin found his sword and grabbed it quickly. He jumped into the air and with one last yell he sliced the creature in half, killing it. He panted steadily as he tried to calm his heart.

Izumo had picked herself up and was coming closer. The smell of her blood made his knees weak. He covered his nose and snapped his attention to Izumo. She jumped a little when he moved fast. Her eyes were locked on him. Rin realized that the fear in her eyes was directed at him. He felt his stomach turn. She…she was afraid of him. He couldn't blame her though. Here he was covered in blood in his full demon form. He must look scary as hell.

The sound of screeching tires reached their ears. Izumo's father pulled into the drive way. Yukio was coming closer to Rin breathing hard. He might have cracked some ribs…or bruised them badly. He hoped it was the last one. Ayako came out of the house holding Rena. She took a step back seeing Rin, fear was in her eyes as well. Rin quickly sheathed the sword silently.

"A-are you okay Yukio?" Izumo asked.

"I'll be okay," Yukio said. He may need a hospital visit but that wasn't important right at the moment. "Rin are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine," Rin said shaking his head.

Izumo took a step closer to him and gripped his shirt a little. She was glad he was okay, but she couldn't ignore the fear she felt when he had drawn his sword.

"Ayako are you okay?" Rin asked. Rena was still knocked out in her arms; he was worried about them both.

Ayako nodded slightly but kept her distance.

"Izumo! Ayako!" Jiro yelled. He stepped out of the car and ran towards his wife. "R-Rena!"

Ryu and Rika came out from the car as well. Ryu was glaring right at Rin making him gulp. Rika had a smug look on her face despite the panic around her. He tried not to glare at her. Ayako ran to Jiro and hugged gently. He checked her over quickly before turning to Izumo and Rin.

"Izumo get away from him right now! Rika told us everything!" he yelled. Rin grimaced.

"Dad wait let me explain!" Izumo yelled.

"Explain what!? That you're dating a demon! Satan's son! Izumo why didn't you tell us this!?" Jiro yelled. "He's a monster!"

"Because I knew you'd react like this! He's not a monster dad!" Izumo yelled.

"Did you see what he looked like just a second ago!?" Jiro snapped.

Rin felt like he'd been punched in his gut. He didn't defend himself, mainly because of what he'd seen in Izumo's eyes. He gripped his hand into a tight fist and closed his eyes. Yukio placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Jiro we need to get Rena to the hospital! She's not waking up!" Ayako said. She came between the father and daughter. "Please! Put this argument off for a later time!"

"A-Ayako," Jiro said. He went to yell at Izumo one more time but shook his head. "Alright get in the car and we'll take her to the hospital. We're not done here Izumo."

"Yes we are!" she yelled.

Jiro decided not to yell back. He got into the car with Ayako who held Rena close. Before closing the door Ayako mouthed a thank you to the teens. Ryu went up to the car window to talk with Jiro.

"I'll stay here with Rika. Just get the little one checked out okay?" Ryu said.

"Don't worry I will…keep an eye on Izumo please," Jiro said. He started the car and backed it up.

Rika was next to her grandfather watching them leave. She turned to Rin and Yukio who were still there.

"Why are you still here? You heard my dad get out of here!" Rika snapped.

"Rika I am not in the mood to deal with this," Izumo said. "Just stop for tonight."

"N-no! He's going to hurt you Izumo! Why can't you see that? He's a monster and you know it!" Rika yelled. She had tears in her eyes now.

"She's right Izumo," Ryu said. Rin felt like he wanted to just crawl away and die. Ryu had liked him…now he was a monster to him. "Listen it's time to stop playing around and come home. I'm not taking no for an answer Izumo."

"I'm not coming home Grandpa! You thought he was a great guy yesterday! Just because he's a demon shouldn't automatically make him some terrible monster," Izumo yelled. "He's a good person."

"He's a monst-"

"I am sick and tired of hearing that fucking word!"

Everyone froze at Yukio's yelling. He was leaning more against Rin now holding his chest. Yep, he definitely cracked some ribs.

"My brother may be a demon but he's not a bad guy! He may be rough around the edges and stupid but that doesn't make him a fucking monster!" Yukio yelled. He was breathing hard now. He really needed a doctor right then. "So stop fucking call him that and take me to a hospital damn it!"

Rin caught Yukio before he fell on his face. He must be really bad if he was swearing like that. "Christ Yukio! You should have told us it was that bad!"

"Just take me to a hospital please…" he wheezed out.

Rin somehow got his taller brother on his back in a weird piggy back ride style. Yukio was in so much pain he didn't give a crap on how he looked. Izumo trotted up to Rin. "I'll show you where the hospital is. Grandpa take Rika home please."

"I guess we will continue this on later then," Ryu said. He gently took Rika's hand.

"So you're picking him over us!?" Rika yelled. She was crying now. "Don't you love us anymore!?"

"Rika what are you talking about?" Izumo asked.

"…I hate you! Don't ever talk to me again!" Rika yelled. She ripped her hand away from Ryu's hand ran down the dark street.

"R-Rika! Just wait! Izumo I got her. Get that idiot over to the hospital," Ryu said quickly. He turned and ran after the girl calling her name.

"Izumo?" Rin looked at her.

Izumo watched her grandfather and sister run off. Why would Rika think that? She wasn't…it didn't matter. Izumo shook her head and turned to Rin and Yukio.

"Let's just go."

Rin nodded his head. Izumo took the lead and he followed her quietly. He silently hoped he didn't just ruin Izumo's family.

* * *

**So this the first chapter with a fight scene. I hope it flowed well together and made sense. I re-read it like a million times to make sure. Also I listened to a shuffle mix of the first four Silent Hill soundtracks to get the creepy atmosphere sort of right. Love those soundtracks. **

**As I wrote this chapter I came to realize I like Yukio a little more when he's angry. He was so much fun to write at the last part. And of course family drama!I'm so happy everyone enjoyed the last chapter too! The next chapter starts up the real plot so I hope you enjoy it. **

**And of course this story had over a 100 reviews! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much! This is great! I'm so excited that words cannot express it! Thank you!**

**As always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	21. Chapter twenty-one: Missing

Chapter twenty-one: Missing

Hospitals always smelled like death to Rin. He sat in an empty waiting room with Izumo. Yukio had been seen right away when they came into the emergency room. After that they took a seat in one of the empty rooms to wait for him. Rin had also called Mephisto to tell him what happened. The older demon was not happy. The couple hadn't spoken to one another for a while. It was an awkward situation and both didn't know how to fix it.

Izumo felt horrible. On one hand she had been afraid of Rin and she let him see it. Fear was a foreign feeling to her when it came to Rin. She had always been comfortable around him, but deep down she realized she'd always been afraid of him in one way or another. Ever since she saw him loose control on that camping trip she'd been afraid of him. She felt like an idiot for feeling that way. She knew Rin would never hurt her but yet she was still afraid. And she let him see it! She had hurt him so bad and she didn't know how to fix it.

Izumo gathered herself into a small ball. She hugged her knees and hid her face. On her other hand she had hurt her family as well. Rika thought she didn't love her, her dad and grandfather was beyond pissed off, and Rena was hurt. The worst one was Rika. Rika meant the world to her, she was her little sister! Izumo wasn't choosing Rin over her. All she wanted was them to accept Rin. That's all she wanted.

Rin felt like crap. Izumo was upset, her family hated him and to top it off his brother was in the hospital. He slouched down further in his seat. He knew shit was going to hit the fan sooner or later, and boy did it. Usually when crap like this happened he moved to the side, away from the fan. This time he just stood there like a dumbass.

"Damn it…" he mumbled. "Why can't I have a normal fucking day!? Just one…"

Silently Izumo leaned against his shoulder. This would have made him feel better before but now it just pissed him off. She was afraid of him! She should fucking act like it and not touch him! He didn't want her fake sympathy. He didn't want her to force herself to touch him. Rin felt disgusted that she was doing this. It was just making shit worse. Izumo should just…just…

Rin bit his lip. He didn't know what he wanted her to do.

"My, my, what sour faces we have here," Mephisto stepped in front of Rin and Izumo.

Rin scowled. "What took you so long?"

"I had to make sure some things were set. Where's Yukio?" Mephisto asked.

"Getting checked out," Rin said.

Mephisto sighed and rubbed his temples. "Hmm, well thanks to your three's stupidity not only do I have to pay for the Hinasaki's house repairs I have Yukio's medicals bills. Congratulations, you owe me more now Rin."

"Rena was in trouble. We saved her, end of story," Rin snapped. He didn't need Mephisto's sly shit right now.

"Yes I see. While not only did you destroy their house, but you ended up giving the poor girl a concussion," Mephisto pointed out.

He looked between the two catching on very quickly things were not going well. Mephisto sighed and sat down on an arm rest crossing his legs. Rin looked like he was in pain while Izumo just hid her face. Children really…

"Rin did you really expect them to accept you that easily?" Mephisto asked.

Rin jumped and once more scowled. "No I didn't. I just…I don't know."

Mephisto's questioning wasn't going to make things better. Rin ignored the man deciding to focus on how to make things right with everyone.

It was a long time after that Yukio came into the waiting room. He looked a little better; the small cuts he received were patched up now. But most importantly he looked a little high. They must have given some strong pain killers to get that look on his face. Upon seeing Mephisto Yukio's features turned dark.

"How are you feeling Yukio?" Rin asked.

"Sore, and a little worse for wear, but I'll live," he said.

"So, what's the news?" Mephisto asked.

"Three cracked ribs and small lacerations on my back," Yukio said. He sat down next to Rin. He pulled out a green pill bottle shaking it a little. "I am to take it easy and get plenty of rest for the next couple of days. Not only that I have to take this medicine very twelve hours, and check back in with my regular physician in a week or so."

"Are you going to be okay?" Izumo asked.

"I've had worse so yeah I'll be fine," Yukio said nodding. He was a little more talkative than usual. "Any news on Rena?"

Izumo and Rin shook their heads. Yukio sighed and shifted awkwardly.

"I'll need a report on this as soon as we get home Yukio," Mephisto said.

"Understood sir," he looked down. "S-sorry sir. I made a mistake."

"Quite alright. Lamia's stay in Greece most of the time, this is a common mistake. Don't beat yourself up over it," Mephisto said. He shook his head. "Now if you'll excuse me I have medical bills to pay."

He stood up and walked out of the room. Rin's leg twitched for a moment before he jumped up. He rushed out of the room after Mephisto.

"Mephisto! Wait!" Rin caught up with him in the empty hall.

"Yes Rin?" he placed his hands on his hips. "Can I help you with something?"

Rin stared up at Mephisto, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Y-Yukio cut Izumo to lure the demon out and…" he gulped.

"And what?" Mephisto was smirking. He knew exactly what happened.

"And I sort of freaked out when I…when I smelled her blood," Rin mumbled.

Mephisto sighed softly. "Don't you remember anything we talked about?"

"Not r-really," Rin sort of blocked that day out.

Another sigh escaped the older demon's lips. "It's quiet normal Rin. Demon's love the smell of blood. The reason why you reacted so strongly to Miss. Kamiki's blood is because you're physically attracted to her."

Rin nodded as Mpehisto paused. "I did warn you Rin. This was just the first time. You were also distracted by the lamia. The next time it happens it might not end as well as it did tonight. Don't forget that Rin."

The boy was staring at his feet. Without a word he walked back to the waiting room. He swore to himself he would never lose control.

* * *

Before they left the hospital for the night Ayako stepped into the waiting room. She was patched up herself and looked at them nervously.

"Um, I just wanted to tell you Rena's up, She has a concussion but the doctor thinks she'll be fine," Ayako said.

Rin smiled at Ayako. "That's great.

"And I wanted to thank you all; for saving me, and mostly for saving Rena. I-I wanted to apologize for my behavior. Um…w-when I was a child I lived in a very old house. In the garden there were these _things_. One day one of them bit me and I saw demons from then on. I told my parents and they just said I was imagining it and lying. I always promised myself that I would never do that to my own children. But when Rena started to tell me what was happening I got scared and here I am…" Ayako wiped a few tears away. "Thank you. Thank you for saving my daughter."

"It's my job ma'am. Just call if you ever need help again," Yukio said.

"I will. I better get going. Um Izumo, I calmed Jiro down a little but he's still upset," Ayako said. "But I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I like you Rin, and I owe you a lot. Besides you two are cute with one another."

"T-thank you Ayako," Izumo said.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

With that the small group went back to the hotel. Around noon Izumo got a phone call. She had crashed in Rin's room and woke up drooling on his chest. She snorted and grabbed her phone. She wiped her mouth seeing it was her grandfather.

"Hello? Grandpa?" she asked.

"Izumo?" her grandfather sounded out of breath. "Have you heard from Rika at all?"

"N-no why?" Izumo felt her stomach drop.

"I can't find her. She's disappeared!" Ryu said.

"I'll be right there. I'll help look," she said. "Give me a few minutes."

"I will. I'll talk to you in a bit. Bye," Ryu hung up his phone.

Izumo quickly stood up. She shoved Rin roughly. "Wake up! I need your help!"

He snorted and grunted. "W-what? What's going on?" he sat up yawning.

"Rika's gone missing. My grandpa needs help looking for her," Izumo said. That got him going.

"I'll help," Yukio said sitting up. He winced a little.

"No you're staying here. Amaimon's helping," Rin said. He looked around for the Earth King. "Where is he anyways?"

"Probably with Moriyama," Izumo said. She sighed leaving the room. She decided to change and head out.

* * *

An hour later and no one could find the girl. Izumo was close to pulling her hair out. This was crazy! She sat on a bench in the small park looking at her cellphone. If she hadn't ran around like a coward and owned up to her family about Rin being a demon this wouldn't have happened. Rin's number popped up as he called her. She answered.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"No, none," she said. "This is all my fault. I'm such an idiot and a coward."

"Hey don't say that. I don't blame you for being jumpy about this," Rin said. "If anything it's my fault. I hate lying; I should have just said something. Or kept my tail out."

Izumo wanted to kick herself. "Damn it Rin stop that!"

She sighed softly and ran a hand through her hair. Izumo had looked everywhere for her sister. Every secret place they shared, she'd asked every friend or neighbor and she came up with nothing! There was no place left…Izumo sighed thinking for a moment. She frowned and stood up. There was one place she didn't check. A place she never wanted to go back too.

"I think I know where Rika is," she said.

"What? Where is she?" Rin asked.

"The old house. Listen I'll get her and meet up with you later, "Izumo said. "I'll talk to you later."

She hung up her phone. Yes, Izumo knew exactly where her sister was hiding.

* * *

Rin paced the hotel room. It was dark now and had been hours since he last talked to Izumo. And seven calls later she hadn't picked up her phone. Yukio was watching him from the bed, propped up by some pillows. He hated being laid up like this. He felt useless.

"Rin calm down," Yukio said. "Worrying like this won't help."

"She should have called by now! This isn't like Izumo," Rin snapped. "Something's going on."

Yukio sighed softly. This was getting them nowhere. Just as he went to yell at Rin his phone rang. His brother sat down next to him. Yukio leaned over to listen.

"Izumo?" Rin yelled. "Hello? Izumo!"

All he got was static. There were moments of a voice but it was so jumbled he couldn't make anything out. Yukio listened close swearing under his breath. All they could make out was a few words.

"Rin-Don't-It's-Rika-Help!"

Rin stood up yelling into his phone. Nothing was getting through. He could have sworn he heard Izumo screaming. Panic gripped him as he moved to the door. Yukio caught his arm. The phone went dead right after that.

"I-I have to go!" Rin yelled.

"Calm down Rin," Yukio ordered.

"How the fuck can I calm down!? She was screaming! She needs my help!" Rin yanked his arm away. "I have to go."

"Go where Rin!? You don't even know where she went!" he yelled.

The look of utter defeat on his brother's face nearly killed Yukio. Rin took a seat back on the bed holding his head. He had to find Izumo. She needed his help and he was at some stupid fucking hotel! There had to be some clue to where she went. He concentrated trying to remember details. One finally came up.

"The old house!" Rin yelled.

"What?" Yukio asked.

"Izumo said something about an old house! That's got to be where she is!" Rin yelled.

"Okay that's a start, but where is the old house?" Yukio asked. Rin swore and hung his head.

A light knock came to their hotel door. Rin stood up and answered it. Paku was on the other side. She stepped in looking just as bad as them. Her eyes landed on Yukio after saying hello to Rin.

"What happened to you?" she asked. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"A snake threw him around a bit too hard," Rin said. "He cracked three ribs."

She gasped and went to Yukio. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine," he blushed a little. "Actually could you help us with something?"

"Oh yes what?" Paku nodded her head.

"Well…Izumo has sort of gone missing as well. She told Rin something about an old house. Do you know what that could be?" Yukio asked.

Paku felt her heart skip a beat. "Um, well she could be talking about the old main house of the Kamiki family. It's near the old shrine, but she always avoided it."

"She said Rika might have gone there," Rin said.

"The shit hit the fan huh? Izumo's been worried about it since she came home," both stared at the girl for swearing. Paku could only roll her eyes. "Rika's always been close to Izumo. She did something like this when we decide to go to True Cross together. Izumo showed me the trail to the house once though. I think I can lead you there."

Rin looked hopeful. "R-really?"

Paku nodded. Yukio picked up his bag from the floor and threw a tiny device to Rin. He caught it looking it over. It sort of looked like a one of those cellphone ear things.

"What's this?" Rin asked.

"What we heard on the phone, the static, that was ghost interference. Powerful and vengeful ghost can affect things running on electricity," Yukio explained. He put one in his own ear. "Over the last few years the Vatican has developed a few things to counter act this. These will keep us in touch when going into a heavily haunted place."

Yukio turned his ipad on.

"You think the house is haunted?" Rin asked. He put the ear piece on his ear. It took a while but he got it eventually.

"I know it's haunted," Yukio said. "There was a massacre there."

"You know about it?" Paku asked.

"I read up on my students. Rin you need to be extra careful. If I wasn't hurt I'd go myself, but you're all we have," Yukio explained. "You're my arms and legs in other words."

"We should get going then," Rin said. He picked up his sword and swung it over his shoulders. Yukio tossed him a flashlight which he caught. "I don't want to be too late."

* * *

"There it is."

Paku stopped at a small wooden bridge. She had taken Rin onto an over grown path behind the shrine. Looking up Rin's eyes nearly budged out of his head. That was not a house! That was a freaking mansion. The huge old and empty place loomed over them. Places on the roof looked to burned and falling into the house.

"Shades of Fatal Frame huh?" Paku asked.

"There's a light!" Rin said. He pointed towards the house.

There was a dim light flickering in one of the top windows. Hope filled Rin that maybe it was Izumo.

"This is as far as I go," Paku said. "I'm sorry; I wish I could help more."

"It's fine. How about you go keep Yukio company while I get Izumo and Rika? I'll be fine," Rin said. "Be careful on going back."

"Same to you Rin," she said.

She watched him smile before turning. Rin crossed the old bridge and headed towards the old mansion. Paku saw him turn the flashlight on. He opened the large door and disappeared inside.

* * *

**Sorry this one is sort of late today. I was really busy today. I also wanted to mention I'm looking for a job at the moment. Once I find one this story might go from updated every day too once a week depending on how much work I get. So just be prepared. **

**As for the story, I was heavily inspired by a lot of things. You probably already know what inspired it by reading one line from the story. Anyways the next chapter is the start of a pretty long plot thing I planned. Hopefully I'll get it done before I find a job so you guys wont have to wait as much. **

**As always you guys are awesome with the reviews! I am seriously happy you all enjoyed the last chapter. It was a hard, but fun one to write. **

**Like in the previous chapters I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter today and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	22. Chapter twenty-two: Silent Circus

Chapter twenty-two: Silent Circus

The inside of the old mansion was dark and dank. Rin scanned the foyer with his flashlight looking for movement or anything helpful. Fire damage was clear and the smell of smoke still hung in the air. This whole place was spooky. If this house wasn't haunted he'd be surprised.

"Rin I need to warn you before you go any further," Yukio said in his ear.

"I've faced ghost before Yukio. I'll be fine," Rin said. He shrugged it off.

"No you won't. Most of the spirits you've been against have been mellow. These spirits are going to vengeful and powerful. The more anger and pain a person is when they die the more powerful the ghost will be," Yukio explained. "The demon feeds off of that in other words. Sprits who died in the way the Kamiki family did are the most dangerous. They were in pain, and it was not quick. They will want everyone to feel that pain and die like they did. If you aren't' careful you will get killed regardless of being a demon yourself."

Rin gulped. "Y-you should have told me that before I stepped in."

"You're stubborn Rin. It would have gone in one ear and out the other," Yukio said. "Anyways, how does it look?"

"Spooky and dark," was Rin's reply.

"Be careful, the place is probably falling apart," he warned. Yukio decided to just ignore Rin's idiotic response.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Rin mumbled.

He took a step up onto the wooden floor. Each step he took creaked. Rin did his best not to freak out. He had never really handled ghost movies all that well as a kid. Sure now he was fine but that fear still existed a little. He opened a sliding door on the left side of the foyer slipping through it. The hall he entered was just as damaged as the foyer if not more. Rin just hoped the place didn't fall on top of him.

The feeling of something watching his every movement was there. Rin found he just couldn't shake it, so he decided to ignore it a little. He opened another door at the end of the hall. The room he stepped into looked to be like a small living room. An old burnt kotatsu was in the middle of a tatami floor. And an old tv was on a stand a little bit away and there was a set of stairs in the back leading up to a second level. Rin took a step up onto the tatami floor.

"Did I mention this place is creepy as fuck?" Rin asked.

A small laugh came behind him. Rin stopped mid-step and turned around quickly. No one was there. Was he hearing things? He turned back around and felt his blood run cold. A small boy was in front of him. Pale and covered in blood it was clear he was not alive. His clothes reminded Rin of the fashion back when he was a kid.

"Yukio, there's a kid in front of me. What do I do?" Rin asked.

The kid laughed at Rin. He took a step back gulping. Rin felt something grab his sword from above. Before he could react something yanked it away to the ceiling! Rin yelled out looking up at the beams above him. Another kid, a girl this time, had grabbed his sword!

"Hey! Give that back!" Rin yelled.

She giggled and ran across the beams, sword in hand. Rin followed her up the stairs. As he took a step onto the floor it gave way and he fell down into another room. He landed on his butt hard, grunting in pain. His tail had slipped out by then wagging in agitation. Coughing and waving his hand to get rid of the dust Rin looked up. The kids were looking down at him giggling, even the one with his sword!

"Rin are you okay?" Yukio yelled. "What happened?"

"Brats! Get back here!" Rin yelled.

They giggled harder and ran away leaving Rin sword less.

"Rin!"

"I'm fine! Just fell through the floor," Rin yelled. "Lost my sword too."

"What!? How did that happen?" Yukio asked.

"Some brats tricked me. Shit…" Rin hissed.

"Where are you?" Yukio asked.

"Dunno, some room under the stairs I went up," Rin said. He picked up his flashlight and shown it around. The room was dark but oddly enough it looked like a bedroom. He'd landed on an old futon which smelled like mildew.

He rolled of the fowl smelling bed. He spotted a door and went over to it, dusting his butt off. He opened it slowly looking around for the kids. He froze when he stepped out all the way. At the end of the hallway was a woman. She was dressed in an old style winter kimono, her long hair hiding her face. She bore a strong resemblance to Izumo.

Rin swallowed trying not to shake. She slowly looked up at him. Her neck had a nasty gash that looked as if someone had cut it. Blood was soaked in the front of her kimono. Quietly she looked forward walking to the end of the hall. Rin got the feeling he should follow, despite the fact that he was defenseless.

"Yukio I just saw a woman," Rin said softly. "She was wearing an old kimono and her throat had been cut."

"You should follow her."

Rin jumped at the higher pitch voice. Back at the hotel Paku had made it back. She'd run the whole way and was now out of breath, panting against Yukio's neck. He shivered at the feeling wishing she'd back off a little.

"P-Paku I don't think that'd be smart. These ghost are angry and ready to blame anyone. Rin lost his sword now so he's kind of a sitting duck," Yukio explained. He was trying not to blush hard at Paku's closeness.

"But, in all of the video games I've played with ghost there's always one asking for help! They lead the characters around showing them where to go," Paku said.

"This isn't a game Paku," Yukio said. His tone was harsher than he meant it to be.

"I-I know, but I'm just trying to help," she sounded a little hurt.

"I think she's right. The lady looked as if she wanted me to follow her," Rin said. After a while he nodded. "So I'm gonna follow her."

"Wait Rin! Shit!" Yukio rubbed his temples. He hated being like this. Paku sat down next to him watching him quietly.

Rin walked down the hall way and turned the corner. He heard the door shut at the end. Gulping he walked down it and opened the door. Inside was a study of sorts. Books lined the walls on shelves and a desk was in the back. To Rin's surprise there was no fire damage done to his room. Rin wondered why that was and considered maybe it was too deep inside the house or something.

Shutting the door Rin went inside farther. He walked up to the desk checking it out. The demon looked through each drawer looking for anything and found nothing. Rin sighed and rubbed the back o f his neck and decided to leave. Just as his hand touched the door something fell from the shelves. Turning around he saw it was a book. Going back he picked it up and opened it looking at what was in it. He groaned realizing he couldn't read a single bit of it. It was in cursive script.

"Just my luck," Rin mumbled.

He put it the book into a large pocket in his jacket. The ghost lady wanted him to see it so he might as well keep it. Maybe it could be helpful later. He turned and left the room.

"So? What was in there?" Paku asked.

"It was a study. A book fell out but I can't read it," Rin said.

"Cursive script?" Yukio asked.

"Bingo," Rin groaned. "I'm going to look around more."

Despite what he said, he was unsure of where to go next. He decide to go back to the room he'd fallen in and go back up stairs. Maybe there was a door unlocked there. Just as he grabbed the door handle he heard loud footsteps above him as someone ran around. Rin quickly threw the door open and jumped up to the second floor through the hole. Carefully he walked across the remaining floor to the door across from the stairs.

"I heard someone running up here. I'm going to check it out," he told the two.

He slid the door open finding another long hallway. Rin's flashlight stopped on a figure passing by at a fork in the hall. It was the lady from before! He ran after her trying to catch up. She was gone by the time he turned. He saw a bit of her kimono disappear around a corner. This place was like a maze!

"Wait up!" he yelled.

"Did you see her again?" Yukio asked.

Rin decided to ignore Yukio for the moment. He rounded the corner and stopped at small set of stairs. He saw the mysterious woman at the bottom. She stared at him before turning to the right. Rin followed her down and around the corner. A door shut just as he came around.

He ran towards the door and threw it open. Yukio was yelling in his ear but Rin was too focused on the spirit. He stepped outside to an over grown courtyard. Rin walked down the stone steps and turned to look at the open area around him. Old cherry trees were planted all over, and grass almost covered a stone path. Rin moved his flashlight around looking for the woman. Something fell in front of his face as he stopped. The young demon looked up at the trees. Cherry blossom petals were falling now and it was day time...

"Whoa holy crap!" Rin jumped back.

The woman was right in his face! Though she was a bit younger looking. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she wore miko clothing. In her arms were books and she was blushing, her eyes staring at the ground. She held out the books going right through Rin's chest. He yelped and jumped back looking at where she shoved the books. There was a man standing in front of her. He looked a bit older than Rin and was wearing old fashion kimono for a man. He was blushing at the woman in front of him. Rin waved his hand between the two of them. They seemed to not see him for some reason.

"H-here are the books you are to copy," she said.

"Thank you. I'll get right on it Miss. Kamiki," he took the books gently, their fingers brushing against one another's. He looked at them then back at the girl. She was running back inside by then.

"M-my name is Mayu Kamiki by the way!" she yelled. "And you're welcome!"

She went through the door closing it.

"Mayu…"

Rin looked at the man. He recognized that look quite well. The goofy grin and blush meant one thing. He'd fallen in love. Rin briefly wondered if he looked that stupid too when he thought about Izumo. He seemed to fade away as did the falling cherry blossoms and day light.

"_Rin!_"

The boy yelped and held his ear. He was sure his ear was bleeding! Yukio had been freaking out over Rin's silence. Rin groaned and rubbed his ear gently.

"Sorry!" Rin yelped. "She was moving so fast! I didn't want to lose her!"

"You are so stupid!" Yukio yelled. "You had me worried."

"I didn't mean to do that, I just…I don't know what I just saw Yukio," Rin sighed. He quickly explained the scene with the woman named Mayu.

"There is a lot of power there. It's possible the ghost are showing you this to ask for help," Yukio said. "I guess following her was a good idea."

Rin heard Paku cheer a little.

"But be careful. She could turn on you at any moment," Yukio warned. "Ghost don't know what they want sometimes."

"Right," Rin said. "There's another door from here. I'll check it out."

Rin stepped up onto a large porch. He walked down it slowly keeping an eye out for Mayu. Rin was curious about who exactly she was. He was pretty sure she was Izumo's ancestor. They shared the same last name of course. Rin came to a small door. He opened it and crouched down to go through it.

Just as he got inside and moved his flashlight the light hit a figure in a corner. Slowly the shadow turned to look at him taking the form of a young woman. She wore clothes from modern time and a large slash was across her chest and she was missing an arm. Blood dripped down from her lips as she stared at Rin wide eye. Every fiber in his being told him to run away from her as her features turned from surprise to absolute rage.

Rin scrambled out of the door rolling onto the floor back outside. He quickly jumped to his feet and hopped over the porch's edge and down into the garden. He ran towards the trees and hid behind a large one shutting off his flashlight. Rin peaked around the corner to see if the ghost saw where he went. He watched her float out of the room turning her head to look for him.

He gulped and stood still, shaking a little. He heard nothing and wasn't sure if that was a good thing. He peaked out form his hiding spot once more and watched her float across the porch into another room. Rin took this chance and ran back to the door he'd left. Quietly as he could he opened it and sneaked inside.

He let out a sigh of relief realizing he'd just barely made it. That was what Yukio had meant. The anger from that woman was so strong it made the hair on his tail stand on end. Glancing back at it Rin saw it was still poofed up. He was kind of glad Izumo wasn't there. She'd never stop making fun of him for it. His heart was still beating like crazy as he turned the flashlight back on. He stood up looking around the room. It was large with a round window letting in the moon light. A desk was under it. Another door was across the room as well.

Rin went to the desk right away and found a small key inside a drawer. He grinned at his luck. The young demon went to the door he hadn't touched and tried to open it…it was locked. Great, now his luck went to hell. And the key he had didn't work either. He glanced back at the door he'd come in and gulped. The only door that was close was the one the ghost had disappeared behind. Rin really didn't want to try that one but…

He went back out anyways. Rin approached the door and took a deep breath and opened it slowly. He peaked around looking down the hall for anything. There was nothing and he went in. Rin walked slowly and quietly as he could, his tail twitching every so often. A small figure ran past him and into another room. It slammed the door shut before Rin could catch it. Had that been Rika? Or maybe it was one of the kids who stole his sword? Either one could be good at the moment.

The young demon tried to open the door and found it locked. Remembering the key he found Rin tried it on the door. It was too small and didn't fit right. He swore quietly wondering if he should just knock. But he really didn't want too. What if that one armed lady was still around? He didn't ever want to run into her again…

Deciding that the key to the door must be close Rin backed away from the door. He retraced his steps to where he'd come from and went down the opposite way. There was another door at that end as well. Rin opened it and took a step inside only to jump back a little.

"Kaname are you sure about this?"

It was the couple form before except Mayu was a bit different looking. She looked tired and ready to collapse. Fear was clear in her eyes as well. The man, Kaname was packing bags. He stopped to look at Mayu.

"You said that that if we stay they will kill not only you but the child as well," Kaname said. He stopped to hold her hands gently. "We'll make it out o f here. I promise."

Mayu looked up at him and hugged him. "I believe you Kaname. Let's go."

They faded like the last time leaving a confused Rin. He wondered what had happened. Who would kill a child or its mother? Would they kill her because she got pregnant? He wasn't sure what was going on.

"I saw them again. The man's name is Kaname," Rin said to Yukio. "Could you try to look it up or something?"

"I don't know Rin. The Kamiki family didn't really keep up with the government and their records," Yukio explained. "But I don't think it would hurt. Why do you want to know anyways Rin?"

"I dunno, I just think things ended really badly for them," Rin said. "Just check it out if you can."

"Will do."

Rin walked around the room searching for anything. It was a small room with sheets and blankets everywhere and covered in dried blood. Rin stepped on something hard under the blankets. He knelt down and found a key.

"Score!" Rin cheered.

He scooped it up and left the room. Rin made it back to the door quickly to try his key. It worked! Rin pushed the door open and was hit in the face with a large box. He stumbled and held his bleeding nose. Looking around he saw Rika! She cowered behind a desk, a paper weight in her hand this time. Tears streamed down her eyes before she recognized Rin.

"Rika!"

She hesitated before dropping the paper weight and running to him. She hugged him and gripped his shirt as she cried. Rika didn't care if it was Rin! She was so happy to see someone alive! He was so warm!

Rin rubbed Rika's head gently despite the surprise he felt. He felt her shake against his body. "It's okay, Rika. I'm here to get you out. Where's Izumo?" he asked.

"W-we got separated! I can't find her!" she cried.

Rin sat down so he could calm Rika down. He let her cry it out, forgetting his anger at her. Right now she was a little girl scared, not some brat threatening him. He rubbed her back as she sniffed and sat back.

"You're an idiot! Why would you come here!?" Rika yelled. "How did you know we were here?"

"I got a phone call from Izumo. It was weird so I got worried about you two," Rin explained.

"You mean you're worried just about Izumo. I'm just the brat trying to break you two up," Rika snapped.

"Listen, I know you hate me, but can you put that aside? We have homicidal ghost all around us. I think it's more important to find Izumo and get out of here instead of fighting," Rin said. "We also have to find my sword too."

Rika didn't even want to ask on how he lost that. She sniffed a little and wiped away the last bit of her tears. "Y-you're right.'

"Good, now do you remember anything about this place? I am pretty god damn lost right now," Rin said. Rika shook her head. Of course she wouldn't.

Sighing Rin noticed that next to where Rika had been hiding there was a small book similar to the one he'd found. He picked it up looking it over. He took out his book and found that there were some missing pages.

"Where did you find this?" Rin asked.

"Upstairs somewhere. Why?" Rika asked.

"Well I think I found part of it," Rin held up his part and the other part of the book. "Too bad we can't read it."

"What do you mean we?" Rika asked. She crossed her arms.

"Wait…you can read this?" Rin asked.

"Of course I can read it," Rika scoffed. "Can't you?"

Rin felt close to slapping that smug look off her face but he set that aside. He found her and that was what mattered. Rin was thrilled to have someone with him now. Maybe they could work together to get out of this nightmare.

* * *

**So as I wrote this chapter I listened to a track from the Silent Hill 4 soundtrack called Silent Circus. It helped set the creepy mood and it's the chapters name because of that (Silent Hill 4 is my favorite out of the Silent Hill soundtracks by the way. I listen to those songs the most). So if you're curious I'd suggest looking it up. Hopefully it will set the mood of the chapter better.**

**Ghosts scare the crap out of me but I'm fascinated by them. I like the explanation of what ghost are in Blue Exorcist. It's a cool twist on the whole ghost thing. So with that in mind I sort of figured that the stronger the emotion a person felt while dying the stronger the demon would be. Or that's what I think anyways. It's just a little thought I've had while writing this. **

**On another note I might not post a chapter tomorrow. I wasn't able to get one written like I usually do since I was so busy yesterday. I have a outline for it but I'd rather have a rough draft written first than just typing whatever up. It's just how I do my writing process, sorry guys. So If there isn't a chapter tomorrow please don't freak out and send me messages about updating and stuff. I'm so flattered you guys love this story but I do sort of have a life, or I like to pretend I do. I'd rather have a good well written chapter than a shit one for you guys to read anyways.**

**Like I always say you're guy's reviews are great! Thank you! I'm so happy you guys love where this is going. It's a little different that what I originally planned but I think that's sort of good. The story is evolving and changing. I also have an idea for a sort of "Spin-Off" story in the works at the moment so look out for that eventually too. **

**As always I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	23. Chapter twenty-three: Falling

Chapter twenty-three: Falling

"It's a dairy. The owner was Mayu Kamiki," Rika said. She flipped through the aged pages gently. "I can make out a few entries but it's damaged pretty bad."

"Just read what you can," Rin said. "Don't worry about anything else."

Rika nodded. She turned to the front and found the cleanest entry.

"September 9th 1921, I met mother's new secretary today. He was very handsome and kind looking. He even touched my fingers today! I told him my name before I left. I wonder if he'll remember me. I hope he does.

"September 12th 1921, He remembered me!

"October 19th 1922, Kaname wants to marry me! But it is against the rules. The oldest daughter of the Kamiki family cannot marry. Mother will kill Kaname if she ever finds out. I cannot say anything. I will keep this a secret between Kaname and me.

"November 23rd 1922, I am pregnant. I did not mean for this to happen. Especially after learning about what is to happen to me and that terrible secret. They will kill the child once it's born. I can't let that happen. I have to get out of here with Kaname.

"December 14th 1922, We decided to leave tonight. Kaname has found a way out of here without alerting my family. We're leaving for good.

"September 14th 1923, They found us. I am so sorry Kaname…please keep Satoko safe."

Rin listened to Rika silently. He felt his heart drop at the end. Kaname and Mayu had just wanted to live together in peace. He couldn't understand why the Kamiki family couldn't just let her go. What was that terrible secret she mentioned? What happened to Kaname after that? It made no sense to Rin. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"…My dad never talks much about my mom's family. Neither does grandpa," Rika said. "They always get quiet. Now I know why. I wonder what they did to Mayu."

Rin had a feeling on how they killed Mayu. He said nothing about it deciding that Rika was too young to know.

"We should look for Izumo," Rin said. He stood up with Rika. He held his hand out to her.

The girl looked at him as if he had grown another head. She let out a huff and stood up going to the door. Rika didn't need to hold his hand. She wasn't some little girl scared of ghost. Despite her attitude Rin followed her out with a small smile.

"Have you found anything Yukio?" Rin heard Paku asked. Both had been quiet for a bit. Yukio was working on looking for this Kaname fellow and Paku was busy listening to Rin and Rika.

"No, nothing yet. If I knew his last name it would be a lot easier. Most men it seems take the Kamiki name if they marry into the family," Yukio said. "After that not much is known.

The mansion was getting weirder each minute. Rika drifted back to Rin's side and held his hand. Confused he looked down at her.

"This place is confusing. I don't want you to get _more _lost," Rika said.

Rin glared but said nothing. Rika led him down a long hallway. The halls were decorated with small electric lamps made to look like old fashion candles. Most were burnt and gone though. Rika came to a stop.

"This is where we got separated," She pointed to a door.

Rin nodded as he approached. He slowly opened the door peaking around the room to check for ghosts. He saw it was clear. What they entered was a large meeting room of sorts. The old long table was turned over to its side. Pillows were all over and once more dried blood was caked on the walls and floor. Rin grimaced at the realization that a lot of people were killed here.

Rika took him to the door on the other side of the room. Just as she slid the door open Rin felt the room turn cold. He turned and saw Mayu standing before a section of the wall that oddly enough had no blood on it. She looked at him then at the wall she stood in front of. She faded away after that.

"Wait, I think she wants us to go there," Rin said.

"W-what? Why?" Rika asked. She didn't trust the ghost at all.

"I don't know. But she's been leading me around. She wants me to see something," Rin said.

Rin lead Rika over to where Mayu had been. He looked at the wall and placed a hand on it pushing it gently. It creaked and came loose turning slightly. It was a secret door! Rin pushed it going through it with Rika holding his hand still. Behind the door was a long dark curving hallway. The walls were closed in making Rin feel trapped.

"L-Look!" Rika pointed.

Mayu was walking down the hall. They followed after the spirit. Rin stopped in the middle of the hall quickly; he had heard something on the other side of the hallway... Rika frowned and pulled on his hand to get him to walk again. He shook his head and placed an ear on the wall. Rin heard people talking.

"We have to do the ritual. Mayu is showing strong signs now. If we do not act tonight the fox will come back."

"But Kaname has refused. He will do nothing despite our warnings."

"Then Mayu must convince him. He will listen to her."

Rin gulped and backed away from the wall. He felt sick to his stomach.

"What did you hear?" Rika asked.

"Two women talking about a ritual. They forced Mayu and Kaname to do it," Rin said. "Let's just keep going."

He didn't want to be near that wall anymore. Rin took Rika's hand gently and continued down the hall. They came to a small door which Rin crouched down and opened. Inside the new room was a large wooden cell. They two approached the cell looking around. Soft sobbing reached their ears. Looking inside they saw Mayu and Kaname.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But you are the only one who can do this."

"B-but Mayu, I could never hurt you! Please ask another!" Kaname cried.

"I can't. You are the one I love. It has to be you…" she shook her head. "Please if you do this they will spare Satoko."

Kaname shook his head tears rolling down his cheeks. He held his head. "Damn this family! No wonder it has a curse!"

Mayu took Kaname's hand gently and squeezed it. He wrapped his arms around her quickly.

"But if this is what you want, I will do it. For you, and Satoko," he said. "I love you Mayu."

"I love you too Kaname."

They faded as always, leaving Rin and Rika alone. Rika pulled on Rin's shirt and she moved close closer. He patted her back gently shaking his head. Rin moved up to the cell to see inside of it. Inside was a table with a small bed off to the side. On top of the table was a key! Rin quickly tried the cell door finding it locked. He went to groan but stopped. Quickly, he pulled out the key he'd found and tried it on the cell door. It worked!

Rin crouched down and went inside. Rika stayed out and watched the young demon swipe the key and come back out. As he shut the door and stood up, Rin heard Rika gasp. Looking around he spotted a figure. The man had to be Kaname but he looked terrible. His hair was pure white despite his age and his eyes had dark bags under them. He lifted his head to look at them before turning opening a door and going through it.

"W-why was his hair white?" Rika asked. She was gripping his shirt once more.

"I don't know…but I think if we follow him we'll find out," Rin said.

And they did. Rin and Rika found themselves in another dark long hallway once they went through the same door as Kaname. They quickly walked down it, coming to another door which Rin pushed open. The room they found themselves in was littered with candles everywhere, and they were lit. All over the room were fox masks hanging on the wall. The same design every time. Rin felt a chill run down his spine. At the back of the room was a large black alter. It had a stand in the middle that looked as if something were to be placed there but it was empty.

"Creepy," Rika said.

"Agreed. Where are we? If I had a map we'd be fine," Rin sighed. Maybe wandering around a large haunted mansion with no map wasn't smart.

Rika hummed and went up to look at the masks. "Foxes are everywhere here. This is the second room I've been in with masks like this. But it wasn't this full."

"Weird," Rin mumbled.

"Rin?" Yukio spoke up. "I may have found your Kaname."

"Really? Tell me who he is!" Rin said. He knelt down so Rika could listen too.

"His name was Kaname Smith and he was quite the oddity at the time. His mother was Japanese while his father was a British sailor. He worked as a police officer in the 1920's. At the time there were these weird rumors going on about the Kamiki family, so he went in undercover as a secretary for the Kamiki's head member," Yukio said. They were reading an old news article about the man going missing. "Apparently he went missing after coming out of the house. He tried to report his findings but before he could he just disappeared. His mother became worried and put a search out for him. They never found him. The police even investigated the Kamiki family but they found nothing suspicious. Kaname Smith just disappeared it seems."

"That's just creepy. We just saw his ghost. His hair was completely white and he looked like crap," Rin said. He sighed softly.

A strong gut feeling had been nagging him since he saw Kaname's ghost. Unlike Mayu's his felt different. Mayu's spirit felt like she just needed help but couldn't say it. Kaname's spirit had felt sort of like the one armed lady, except not as strong. Rin would have ignored him, but at the moment he was all Rika and Rin had. The young demon had a feeling that Mayu had shown him everything she could. She was gone now.

"Something must have happened to them," Paku said. "Please be careful you two."

"We will," Rin replied. He stood up and looked at all the mask. It felt as if they were staring back at him.

"Can we get out of here? I don't like this room," Rika pulled on his hand to get out of the room. And they left.

* * *

For a while it seemed as if they wandered aimlessly. Most rooms were empty and covered in blood. Every door Rin tried to unlock with the key didn't work. Both were starting to get frustrated at their luck. They hadn't seen Kaname's spirit either. Rin groaned and kicked a door in out of frustration. Rika could only watch as the door flew into the room and landed loudly. She took a step away from Rin seeing blue flames appear on his body. Both froze realizing that was probably the stupidest thing he could have done at the moment.

"You are so stupid!" Rika yelled. "Why would you do that!?"

"I got mad sorry!" Rin yelled. He growled and shook his head. "Gah this is so stupid!"

They started to walk away from the room quickly after a quick look. It had been a storage room, with boxes full of clothing and futons. They found nothing other than that. Rika calmed down after a bit and looked up at Rin.

"…Why do you like my sister?" Rika asked.

Rin jumped. He looked down at her and tilted his head in thought. Why did he like Izumo? Most of the time it seemed simple, but other times he wasn't sure. There were so many good and bad things about the girl it was hard to pick anything to say exactly.

"She's…she's just Izumo I guess. I dunno. I guess like her feisty personality really. That and she seemed kind of lonely," Rin said. "All she had for a friend was Paku and for a long time the only friend I really had was my brother. I know what it's like to only have one person to turn to."

"You seem like you'd make friends easily though," Rika said.

"Do I? Nah I'm terrible at it," Rin laughed softly at that. "No, for a long time I tried help people but it always seemed to back fire on me. I always felt like I never belonged I guess. After my dad died and I found out what I was it made sense. I'm not human so why would I fit in with them you know? But I hated that thought so I decided that I'd try harder. I eventually did make a few good friends but…well they didn't know I was Satan's kid for a while."

Rin paused at that. When Ryuji and the others had rejected him and stopped talking to him before Kyoto had been terrible. That lonely feeling he had before returned like a slap to the face, but this time it felt worse. He sort of wanted to give up then, but he couldn't let Father Fujimoto or his brother down. Then out of nowhere it seemed Izumo scoffed at who his father was and sat with him on that train. Maybe that was where everything between them really started...

"Izumo was the only one who didn't freak when she found out I was Satan's child. She just scoffed at it and told me she wasn't afraid of me," Rin said. He snickered a little. "I guess I love her confidence you know. I wish I had it."

"You seem pretty confident to me," Rika said.

"I'm not as confident as her. Izumo's amazing in that regard. She doesn't care what people think she just does what she wants," Rin shook his head. He felt his heart beat faster as he thought about Izumo.

For a while he'd been stuck on whether or not he _loved_ her. He liked her sure, but love? That seemed to push it for a while. After their first big fight he'd realized he was falling in love with her. It sort of scared him on how much he felt for her, so he kind of put it aside. Izumo wasn't perfect and he knew that. She was a snotty little nag really. But in the end if he thought about it long enough he did feel that strongly for her.

Rin stopped at that thought. He loved her. That was it. Not a strong sense of liking someone, but actual real_ love._ He'd never really felt that way about someone outside of his family. It was a strange feeling that made his heart feel ready to burst. Rin wanted to cry, laugh and scream all at the same time. Instead of all that he just smiled and shook his head. He was a hopeless idiot in love with a snotty little nag.

Rika looked up at him confused, watching all the emotions pass by his easy to read face. The idiot really did love her sister. Rika always thought demons were emotionless monsters. They took whatever they could and destroyed it. But maybe...Rin wasn't like that.

"…You're a hopeless idiot," Rika mumbled.

"Yeah…I know."

* * *

Rin and Rika found themselves at a large set of stairs. He shined the flashlight up the stairs looking at the third floor. Rika found herself gasping right behind Rin. Her eyes widened at the brief memory that passed through her mind.

"I remember these stairs!" Rika said. "Our rooms were up here!"

Rin felt the girl take his hand. He gripped her hand gently, squeezing it a little. Maybe they could actually get a hold of where they were now! Rika quickly passed him going up the stairs. Rin stayed at the bottom. He felt a sickening tickle in his stomach. Rin's heartbeat started to go crazy. He licked his lips as he realized quickly that the hand he held was deathly cold.

Rin slowly turned his head to look behind him. Rika stopped and looked down. She felt her entire body start to shake and she covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Holding his hand was a young woman. Slowly she lifted her head to look at him. The right half her face was burnt to a sickening black. Her right eye lids and eyes had been burned away leaving a large hole with blood oozing out of it.

Luckily Rin was able to pull his hand away. He ran up the stairs towards Rika and grabbed her hand. He pulled Rika's hand to get her to go, but the girl was frozen in place. Her eyes met the burnt woman's one and Rika was sick to her stomach. She recognized the woman.

"A-a-a-auntie Mako…" Rika whispered.

"Ri…kaaa…"

In a blink of an eye the burnt woman was one step below Rika. The little girl wanted to scream, but all she got out was a croak. The burnt woman tilted her head staring down at Rika, the left side of her mouth twisted as she barred her teeth at them. Rin yanked Rika up the stairs and down the hall away from the woman. Rika struggled to keep up with him, tears streaming down her face. Rin skidded to a stop when the burnt woman appeared in front of them. She screamed as she reached out for them desperately trying to scratch them.

Rin quickly picked up Rika and threw her over his shoulder. He raced back down the hall and down the stairs. The burnt woman was hot on their trail as he reached the bottom. Rin went around a corner and opened a door, heading inside. It was a small storage closet which would be perfect to hide in. He quietly closed the door and set Rika down. She crawled up on a box near the back and against the wall. She motioned for Rin to do the same.

Somehow he was able to squeeze in next to her, and pulled a old futon over them, effectively hiding them from site. Rika covered her mouth, and shook against Rin. She was close to hyperventilating. She wanted to vomit and sob. That was her aunt! Rin held Rika close as he tried to control his breathing. He covered his mouth, hoping to hide it.

"Rii…kaaa."

The voice was in front of the door. Rin felt his heart stop fro a moment, praying Yukio and Paku kept quiet. He shook in fear as he pulled Rika closer. They heard the door slide open slowly. Rika closed her eyes and hid her face in Rin's shirt, doing her best not to cry out. All was quiet for a moment and deathly still. Then he heard the door slide shut.

"Ri…kaaa…" The voice faded away in the opposite direction they had come.

Rin let out a sigh of relief and breathed hard. He relaxed against the wall and tried his best to gain a bit of bravery to look out from their hiding spot. After a moment he did, and saw nothing. Rika was a mess shaking and crying into his shirt. Gently, he picked her up and quietly left the storage closet. He went back to the stairs and headed up them quickly.

Rika peaked out and pointed to a door. Rin went inside and sat down with her. She sobbed quietly against his shirt trying her best to get control over her emotions. He was patient with her and did nothing to rush her. Rin rubbed her back gently trying to make sure she'd calm down at her own pace. Slowly Rika's sobs faded into light hiccups. She sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Th-that was my a-auntie Mako…" Rika said. "S-she was the only one who-who was nice to Izumo."

Rin nodded and let her continue.

"I-I remember e-everyone else was so distant with I-Izumo. It was l-like they didn't want to be close to her," Rika said. She sniffed again trying to stop her tears. "Auntie Mako was the only one wh-who was nice to Izumo. She was really cool."

Rin nodded. "I'm sorry you had to see her like that."

Rika shook her head. "I should expect that. I mean…I don't remember everyone, but I remember a few people. Auntie Mako was more of a mom to Izumo than our own."

The boy sighed and rubbed her head gently. He let Rika calm down a bit more before they moved on. Rika took Rin by the hand and kept close. If her aunt was like that, then did that mean she'd see her mom...Rika shook her head getting rid of that thought. As they walked down the hall Rin stopped.

At the end was Kaname's spirit again. He looked up at them with a glare. Rin felt his heart skip a beat. Shit…would this guy attack them now? Instead of charging at them like the burnt woman had he turned and went inside a room with double doors. The slid shut once he was inside. Rin looked at Rika who nodded. They followed Kaname down to the double doors.

Rin slid them open and stepped inside. Rika was beside him as he closed the doors. The room was large with a table and a screen in the middle. Around the screen Rin saw two more large sliding doors leading out into a balcony outside. A light laughing sound came to his ears. Looking back at the table he saw a small girl drawing on a book with a pencil. Kaname sat across from her. His eyes blank and staring at the floor. He seemed as if he was dead inside.

"Papa! Look!" the girl held up the book. "I drew a flower for you!"

Kaname glanced at the picture and smiled softly. "That's nice Satoko. It's very pretty."

Satoko grinned and laughed. "Thank you!"

She went back to drawing with her tongue stuck out. Kaname watched her soundlessly, a tear rolled down his cheek. Slowly he stood. He gently kissed Satoko's head causing her to look up.

"I'm sorry Satoko," he said.

Tilting her head the girl frowned. "um…I forgive you papa?" She wasn't sure why he was saying sorry. Her papa had done nothing wrong.

Rika and Rin watched Kaname walk around the screen to the large double doors. He stopped looking outside.

"I'm sorry, Mayu," he closed the doors behind him. Satoko was gone and Rin and Rika were left. Rin crossed the room to the doors. He tried to open them and found they were stuck. There was no key hole so whatever was keeping it closed was on the other side.

"You can see that balcony from the courtyard," Rika said. "If I remember right there's a door near here that should lead to it."

"Let's get to it then," Rin said. He followed Rika out of the room.

They headed back down stairs and were able to find the door Rika spoke of. Rin headed out and off the porch and stopped Rika. He didn't like how Kaname sounded or looked just a moment ago. Rin didn't want Rika to get hurt.

"Stay here. I'll see what happened, okay?" Rin told her.

Rika went to object but quickly remembered her aunt. She nodded and stayed on the porch. Rin backed up far enough so he could see the balcony. He moved the flashlight up and caught Kaname. The man leaned against the banister looking up at the moon. For a moment all was still, then he looked down. Rin watched as the man slowly tipped himself over the banister, falling over it head first.

"S-shit!" Rin turned his eyes away, covering them with his arm quickly.

A sickening crack followed by a thud reached his ears. Rin felt his stomach twist in turn, wanting to force up his dinner. He gagged and gulped doing his best not to vomit. Shakily he removed his arm from eyes and looked forward. Rika stood at the banister fresh tears streaming down her face. She shook just as bad as he did and he watched her crouch down, holding the banister for support.

Rin looked down to where Kaname's body was supposed to be and saw nothing. He felt his breath get caught in his lungs. Rika was staring at something behind him trying to scream again. Rin felt fingers brush his back searching for him. He slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder expecting to see Kaname's face there. It was worse than that.

Kaname's neck had completely shattered it seemed. His head hung limply to the side and was twisted around to his back. Rin quickly turned and took a step back from Kaname's searching hands. He wanted to scream and yell, but he couldn't. Before Rin could even think Kaname quickly turned around, his eyes staring at Rin.

Rin heard Rika scream behind him as Kaname's hands found Rin's neck. The young demon's back hit the ground harshly as the ghost strangled him. He chocked and swatted trying to force the dead man off of him. Kaname's mouth twisted into a grin as Rin found his vision blurring.

So this was it? This was how he was going to die huh? Shit…this wasn't right! He had to protect Rika! He had to find Izumo and make up with her! He still had to kick Satan's ass at that! He couldn't die here, not like this. Rin gasped and struggled for air.

"Expel spirit!"

Kaname screamed suddenly, a bright light enveloping him. Rin coughed and gasped for air as the dead man's grip was gone.

"_I'm…sorry…Mayu…"_

Rin rolled over to his hands and knees trying to focus. He felt his stomach twist as he violently vomited onto the ground. He coughed and gagged as he tried to stop his body's violent reaction. He felt a gentle hand be placed on his shoulder causing him to look up. Beside him, looking worried and pissed as ever was Izumo.

Rin felt tears start to run down his face. She…she was okay!

* * *

**Boy was this chapter a bit hard. Sorry for such a slow update folks. I'm really busy lately and with these chapters getting longer it's getting harder for me to do them in one day. So I decided that I'll update every other day. So tomorrow don't expect a new chapter. This will probably continue on for quite some time until I get things settled down. The next chapter will be posted on Wednesday. **

**While I did this chapter I listened to a lot of different tracks from Silent Hill 4 again. But the one I seemed to listen the most too Melancholy Requiem if anyone's curious. I love that soundtrack way too much. Anyways This chapter was really fun. I hoped the scary parts flowed together well. I wanted it to be really suspenseful and junk like that. And Izumo's finally back! Yaaay! She'll be around for a bit depending on how long I decide to make the next few chapters. **

**Like I always say your reviews are great! I love reading them! Thank you again for enjoying this story! I'm sort of proud of myself that I scared a few of you guys. I guess all those hours of playing survival horror video games came in handy. **

**As always I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	24. Chapter twenty-four: Sidelines

Chapter twenty-four: Sidelines

Yukio had been in some uncomfortable situations in his short life. The one he found himself at the moment was probably number seven on his top ten lists. His chest hurt, he was super sleepy from those stupid pain killers, and Paku was still way to close to his liking. Yukio would never get girls honestly. She'd move closer so their shoulders touched to look at his Ipad or listen to Rin. The girl was so close Yukio could feel her breath tickle his neck. He _didn't _like that, no matter what his stupid hormones said. The young exorcist really needed her to move.

It really had to be the pain killers making him so aware of Paku. If his senses weren't so dulled by them this wouldn't even be a problem. Normally he would never notice the smell of her strawberry shampoo or that flowery scent that could only be a light perfume. Yukio would have never noticed how warm her skin was when her leg brushed up against his (both were wearing shorts). It wouldn't have made him shiver either! _Stupid pain killers…_

"Are you okay Yukio?" Paku asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Yukio answered quickly. Great if she could tell he was uncomfortable why bother hiding it? _Stupid pain killers…_

It was quiet between them for a moment. Paku was watching Yukio browse around on his Ipad. He watched her eyes scan the picture he passed out of the corner of his eye. He was looking at a database of missing persons who might have disappeared due to demon influence. It was for exorcist to keep up with a few things. Yukio was looking for something that could help Rin. If it wasn't for the current situation Yukio would have never let her see it. Actually the fact that he was letting her look at it was sort of against the rules. But Paku knew what demons were so he didn't fuss too much about it.

"I'm really surprised you aren't' freaked out by all of this Paku," Yukio said. Maybe if the spoke a little he could get his mind off of everything and focus on Rin. "I mean, I know you are an ex-student of mine but some people get unsettled by the mere mention of ghosts or demons."

"Ghost don't frighten me, and most demons don't either. That ghoul thing that attacked Izumo and me just surprised me that's all," Paku said. She smiled sweetly.

Yukio couldn't help but tilt his head. She was quiet an odd girl. "Why is that?" he asked.

Paku hummed a little and brought her knees up hugging them. "My brother played a lot of survival horror video games around me when I was little. They don't scare me either."

Yukio frowned. Video games he knew. Survival horror? He had no clue what that was. The young exorcist was sort of out of the loop when it came to video games and things like that. Paku had noticed his confusion and giggled a little.

"Survival horror is a genre of video games. They're like scary movies but you interact with them," Paku explained. "It's Junpei's favorite genre. It's mine too. I don't like it for the blood and scary stuff but for the story."

"The story?" Yukio asked. Most of the video game's he'd ever gotten to play were old sixteen bit games. Back in elementary school he had a friend that would let him play Super Mario World. He was pretty good at that one.

Paku nodded her head. "Yeah! The stories are always so much better than a normal game, or that's our opinion. Junpei and me I mean. A lot of people just think they're violent and stuff like that but they're not just scary and that. They're always sort of sad you know. We should play some together. It'd be fun. Fatal Frame scares Izumo still. I'm sure Rin will jump at it too."

Yukio just chuckled. "You know, I didn't expect that to come from you, the video game thing."

"Well…for a long time it was how me and Junpei got along," Paku said. She looked down at her feet staring distantly at them. "Our family situation use to be sort of bad. So we sort of used video games to kind of disconnect ourselves from reality for a little bit. Even if the world was scary, it had to be better than what we were dealing with."

Yukio felt sort of like a jerk now. "Sorry I brought that up then."

Paku gasped and waved her hands as she shook her head. "Oh no! No! It was nothing bad, bad. I mean Izumo and you guys have had harder lives than Junpei or me put together! I mean, oh no I didn't mean it like that! Sorry!"

He watched her blush and hang her head. Yukio wasn't offended by what she said, but he was amazed by how quick she was to say sorry. _That light blush is making her cu-shut up hormones, don't need you right now…_"You didn't say anything wrong."

Paku blinked and nodded. "I'm still sorry. I don't like talking about my family, unless it's Junpei. A-anyways, yeah I like video games. My favorite video game is Shadow of the Colossus. Have you ever played that one?"

Yukio decided to ignore the odd subject change and just go along. "No, can't say that I have."

"R-really!? Then you have to play it! I'm borrowing Junpei's PS3 and we are playing that when we get home. You'll love it!" Paku seemed to get excited like before.

Yukio couldn't help but think about the distant look she had when she stared at her feet. He had never seen Paku look that way before. Yukio didn't know much about the girl. When she had been his student he had just seen that she was a normal school girl. He hadn't pried too much because she came from such a normal background. The only odd thing had been Izumo. Yukio felt like maybe he should have looked more. That sad distant look sort of reminded him a bit too much of himself.

"I found Izumo!" Rin's voice rang in his ear making him jump.

Yukio had put his ear piece on standby. Rin's voice could reach him, but Yukio's couldn't reach Rin's. It was a way to make sure Yukio and Paku didn't make too much noise. It was a neat little trick that was built into these ear pieces. Yukio clicked a small button on it the ear piece and focused back on helping Rin.

"They found Izumo," Yukio told Paku.

She gasped and moved even closer. "That's great!"

Her breath on his ear made Yukio close his eyes…this was going to be a long night. _Stupid pain killers. _

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short(and late. I planned to have this up earlier but my computer had other plans)! I've been so busy this week that it's crazy. The next chapter was going to be a continuation of the mansion situation, but I didn't have time to write up the entire first draft. So I came up with this one real quick. Next chapter will be that one and will be posted Friday. **

**Also I've finally read chapter 48 and I really wanna punch Shima...for reasons(lol in chapter eight I did think about having Rin punch him back but decided against it. It would have been weird. Now I'm sad I didn't do it). I'm sort of mad I named Izumo's sister Rika now too. Oh well, I thought Tsukumo was her mom's name and all. This is AU so it doesn't matter any more (yaaay for my laziness!).**

**Paku is as much of a mystery as Izumo is in the series too. We just know she's Izumo's friend and that's all really. I've wondered what her family life was like a lot lately(because I'm weird) and sort of came up with a few "headcanons" for it. This is what sort of inspired this chapter. Also frustrated Yukio is fun to write. Like I don't know why I like seeing that kid all freaked out(It may have something to do with his English Dub voice being a favorite of mine. He has a good freaked out voice). Other than that this is pretty much a "what the hell" kind of chapter. **

**So at this point I sort of want to answer a few reviews, since I was stupid enough to forget to write in a few things last time. Like I always, say thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! They are so awesome! Anyways, here we go!**

**Dowgma:** In volume ten when Rin and the Kyoto boys are fighting a ghost Yukio comments on how while fire is effective against ghosts, they are made of gas particles or something so they could just disintegrate and there would be nothing to burn. Also it was for dramatic reasons and I forgot too(I'll admit that freely). Thank you for pointing it out though! I love your reviews as always!

**Love Psycho:** I've thought about changing the summery for a while, but sort of decided against it for a little bit. While this is a good chunk of what I have planned I will eventually go back to the light fluffy stuff for a little bit. Then more dramatic stuff because it's what makes this story fun to write. Also I'm a lazy person. The fact that this was updated every day for so long is amazing to me. Thank you for the suggestion! I appreciate it! I love your reviews too by the way!

**I love everyone's reviews actually! They are all awesome. Thank you again! Jeez this one note is so long so I'm cutting it off here. Sorry!**

**As always I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't' forget to review!**


	25. Chapter twenty-five: Run

Chapter twenty-five: Run

Rin threw himself at Izumo. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug. Despite being surprised by his sudden movement Izumo returned the hug. Rin pulled back to look at her and cupped her face gently, his eyes searching for injuries. Izumo had a few scrapes on her face but other than that she looked fine. He was so happy to see her. Until he noticed the crease between her small eyebrows.

"What the hell are you doing here Rin!?" Izumo yelled.

Rin leaned back at the yell. His tail twitched nervously behind him. Rin gulped and rubbed the back of his head.

"I-I was worried! That phone call freaked me out!" he yelled back.

"'Phone call'…That phone call!? I was telling you I had Rika and I didn't need any help!" Izumo yelled. She grabbed his nose and pulled it, something she did when she was angry at him. Rin slapped her hand away.

With a growl he glared. Usually he'd back down but not after everything that happened that night. "Oh yeah, I'm real sure you didn't! Rika and you got separated!"

"And I found your stupid ass getting strangled! Why didn't you just burn him!?" Izumo snapped.

"Well I…you still lost Rika!" Rin yelled. He was blushing now.

"This is so typical of you!" Izumo groaned. "You always have to be the big stupid hero!"

Rin went to yell but stopped when Rika hugged Izumo. She was crying softly and hiding her face in her sister's shirt. Izumo turned and gently rubbed her back.

"I thought you got caught or hurt!" Rika cried.

"No I'm okay. I told you I'd find you," Izumo said. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

Rin sat back and sighed gently. Despite they're arguing he was so thankful to see Izumo safe. Looking to the porch he saw the two foxes, Mike and Uke , sitting there yawning. Izumo must have been with them since she came here. Maybe he was stupid for barging into the mansion.

"I found Izumo," Rin said to Yukio. He heard Paku cheer in response and smiled. Jeez, shortbrows really doesn't know how many people worry about her annoying butt.

"Good. Is everything okay?" Yukio asked. "You were quiet for a while."

"Is that Yukio?" Izumo asked. She took Rin's ear piece off forcefully making him yelp. She put it on her ear. "Your brother is a dumbass."

"I know. Are you alright?" Yukio asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Izumo answered. She heard Yukio yawn and sigh.

In a physical sense, yes she was quite fine; mentally, not so much. She hated this place. There were hardly any good memories for her here. There had been way too many familiar faces in this place wondering around as well. Izumo wanted out of this mansion right away.

Yukio wasn't convinced but knew better. Izumo was like an iron box locked up with more keys than a prison. There was no hope for him trying to get her to open up. The only people that had the keys were Rin and Paku. So he let it go deciding Rin would take care of it later.

"Alright, you do know your way around the house right?" Yukio asked.

"Of course I do. I use to live here," Izumo said. If he wasn't her teacher she'd call him stupid. Now that she thought about it she was looking forward to graduating so she could call him stupid.

Yukio recognized her tone and sighed. "Then hand me back to Rin. Be careful Izumo."

Izumo handed Rin the ear piece without a word. Rin fiddled with it until he had it place once more. He watched Izumo stand with Rika. He quickly did the same and followed her up onto the porch.

"_Are we getting out of here finally?"_ Mike asked.

Izumo rolled her eyes at the demons. The foxes had been uneasy since she summoned them. She didn't understand why though since they were high level demons. They shouldn't be bothered by ghosts. It was as if there was something else in the house that was bugging them.

"Yes we're leaving," Izumo said.

"Um…I can't leave just yet…" Rin said. He pointed to himself and had a light blush on his cheeks. _"Here comes a Izumo bitchfest…" _

"Why not?" she asked slowly glaring at him a little. Rin gulped.

"The idiot lost his sword," Rika said.

"You did what!? How the hell did you lose your sword!?" Izumo yelled.

"Ah, well you see there were these kids and-"

"Stop! I get what happened," Izumo sighed. Earlier she'd seen a few of the dead kids running around with what looked like Rin's sword. She'd just scoffed it off hoping Rin wasn't stupid enough to lose it. She was starting to wonder why she put so much faith in that idiot. "Let's just get Rika out of here first. Then we'll find your stupid sword."

"I'll be okay," Rika said.

"No, were getting you out of here. Rika I'm still mad at you as it is. Don't push it," Izumo warned.

Rika looked at her feet. Rin bit his lip a little stepping next to Izumo.

"Hey listen Rika knows she did something wrong, but she was just really worried about you," Rin said gently. "You're her only sister after all."

Rika was surprised by Rin's sudden defense. Despite everything she thought about the young demon she found herself smiling a little at him. Rika felt glad he said that because after all, that was what this was about. She just wanted to make sure her older sister was safe. Izumo looked at Rin and sighed. Jeez, he even got to her sister…Izumo quickly started walking without a word with Rika in hand. Rin knew Izumo had just agreed with him so he grinned as he followed the sisters.

Izumo really was amazing. She knew where to go and had them back at the small living room with the stairs in minutes. Izumo glanced at the hole and glared at Rin who tried to whistle innocently. She could only roll her eyes as she walked around the hole. The small group went down stairs.

"Rikaa…"

They froze. Rin heard Rika whimper and hid her face in Izumo's side. The foxes growled low at the figure at the top of the stairs. Rin shinned his flashlight on the shadow. It was the burnt woman! She looked down at them with a blank stare.

Izumo felt her heart break. _Oh no not her! Anyone but her!_ "Makoto…"

Izumo recognized the woman instantly. Her name had been Makoto Himuro and her aunt once. For some reason unknown to Izumo she'd taken her father's maiden name. Makoto had been so kind to Izumo when she was a child. She had treated Izumo like her own daughter and she had been the one to tell Izumo about True Cross. Izumo felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"_Oh my, look at you Makoto,"_ Mike said. There was a slight sneer in his voice. _"How sad." _

"_Yes very sad,"_ Uke agreed.

Rin looked at the foxes confused. They knew the lady!? Before Izumo could speak Makoto had slammed her down to the ground, her hands around her neck. Rika screamed as her sister struggled and tried to pry the ghost off of her. Rin grabbed a vase from a shelf and threw it at the ghost. She quickly dissipated and reappeared in front of him. She glared at Rin with her one good eye and grabbed him by his hair, and quickly slammed his face into the ground.

Rin felt the world spin as he desperately grabbed the spirit's arm. He closed his eyes and concentrated and set her arm on fire. She screamed and let him go. The blue flames did nothing when she decided to dissipate once more. She reformed and growled at Rin ready to tear his heart out with her bare hands. She picked Rin up by the shirt roughly.

"Auntie Mako!" Izumo screamed.

The woman froze mid punch; Rin had his eyes closed ready for pain. When it didn't come he opened an eye. Slowly, the burnt woman looked at Izumo, squinting her one eye.

"Iz-Izu?" she whispered.

"'_Izu'?"_ If the world wasn't spinning Rin would have probably snorted.

Tears rolled down Izumo's face. She nodded. "Yes it's me Auntie! D-don't hurt him! Please! I don't want to exorcise you!"

"Ex-Exorcise me?" Makoto whispered.

She let Rin drop down to the floor. Slowly she looked at her hands seeing one burnt black while the other was fine. She touched the right side of her face shaking a little. The spirit spotted a small mirror on a shelf and looked at it. A tear rolled down from her one eye seeing what was there. She shook holding herself and sobbed hard. Makoto fell to her knees and screamed.

Rin watched her disappear from site, her sobs slowly leaving after that. He pushed himself up to his feet and ran over to the sisters. Izumo had her face covered with her hands and was sobbing quietly as she tried her best to control herself. Rika was hugging Izumo around her stomach sobbing softly.

"Izumo…are you okay?" he asked. Rin grimaced at the stupid question.

Izumo took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. She nodded. "I'm okay. I'll be okay," Izumo chanted softly. She took another deep breath. "Let's go."

Rin nodded and took Izumo's hand. They needed to get Rika out of here. Rin was pretty sure she was about to break down. She didn't need to see this anymore. The y quickly headed into the large foyer after a few seconds. Izumo ran to the front door and pushed. It wouldn't open. She pushed harder trying her best to get it to move.

"_Girl, that door is sealed,"_ Uke said. He sighed at the glare Izumo shot him.

"Can you break it?" Izumo asked.

"_Not unless you want to be carried out of here. It would take a lot of your energy to do so. A strong demon has sealed it," _Mike explained.

"What should we do then?" Rin asked.

"_Kill the demon who made the seal and it will be gone,"_ Uke answered.

Rin groaned and sighed. Great, not only did they have homicidal ghost here there was a strong demon to deal with! And here he was with no sword!

The foxes started to growl towards the door from where they came from. The small group turned to look at whatever had come.

Rin felt his blood run cold. He heard a whimper and whisper come from Rika and Izumo looked ready to vomit. At the door was the figure he saw on the stairs at the festival. Except his time it was armed with a sword. Rin looked at Izumo and felt his heart beat faster. The look of pain and panic was so clear on her face. Rin was sure he knew what was in front of him. Izumo's soft whisper only proved it.

"M-mama…"

Rin jumped in front of the girls. "Get out of here! I'll distract it!"

Izumo seemed not to hear him. All she could do was stare. No, this wasn't possible! Her mother was dead! Why was this here!? Izumo felt tears roll down her cheeks once more. This couldn't be real!

"Izumo!"

Rin's yell brought her back. She looked at him.

"Get out of here! I'll find you guys okay!" Rin flashed her a grin. "I'll distract it until you're gone."

"B-but Rin!" why did he always have to be the hero!?

"Just go! Get Rika to safety!" Rin yelled.

She wiped her tears and nodded. She grabbed Rika's hand and started to run. She knew there was a secret door to the left of the room. Izumo headed to it quickly. The demon started to walk towards them but was stopped when Rin stepped between them. He had a discarded board in his hands holding it much like he did with his sword.

"Nuh-uh! Not happening loser!" Rin yelled.

He swiped at the masked demon. It dodged his attacks easily watching every move he made. It swung the sword low towards Rin's feet. Rin quickly blocked it with his board but the sword got stuck in it making them both stuck. Rin pulled back on his makeshift weapon only to have the masked demon to pull the weapon out o his hands.

He heard Izumo and Rika make it through a door behind him. Good, he'd follow once he got this demon dead. Maybe a taste of his blue flames would finish this. The masked demon pulled the board off it's weapon and threw it aside. It slashed and swung at Rin trying to slice him. Rin was fast, dodging everyone and making sure he didn't get caught in a corner. He just had to get closer so he could touch the demon…Rin picked up a large piece of wood and threw it at the demon's head. The block of wood hit the demon right on the head causing it to stop. It gently touched the spot where it had been hit. Rin instantly regretted this feeling the utter hate radiating off of the masked demon.

He gulped and took a step back. Okay maybe touching this demon was a bad idea. The demon watched him move towards the door that led to the small living room. A twisted laugh came from it giving Rin the chills. Rin turned to run but was pulled back by a hand grasping his arm. He watched at the masked demon leaned in close. He could see the gold eyes behind the mask. They were filled with hate.

"_What a foolish child." _

Rin was in pain instantly. It was all his body knew. Every part of his body felt like it had been sliced to pieces. His vision was hazy…where was he? The smell of dirt and flowers reached his nose. He couldn't move…so he was going to die in a garden? Like a weak little hobogoblin? How disgraceful…

A sweet smell came to him. The sound of rustling came and sunlight blinded him for a moment. A looming figure was over him. It smelled like a human. He growled, not wanting to be touched by the filthy thing.

"Oh dear! Little fox, what happened to you?"

It was a girl. He growled ready to bite. She reached out to pet him and he reacted violently. He bit her hand drawing blood. She gasped but didn't pull back.

"It-it's okay. I will not harm you," she whispered. "I only want to help."

Her blood was sweet and innocent. He bit down harder, wanting the foolish human to disappear. The woman stayed waiting for him to let go. She did not cry or yell, just stared. What a weird child…Slowly he let go. What a strange human.

The girl giggled and picked him up gently, ignoring her injured hand. "There, there. See? No harm done. Let's get you taken care of Mr. Fox."

Her arms were warm and inviting. His injuries were getting the better of him now. He felt himself drift off to sleep.

Rin awoke with a start. He was laying face first on the wooden floor of the Kamiki manor foyer. He slowly pushed himself up groaning. His head hurt like hell and the world was spinning again, except not as bad. He sat back on his butt and rubbed his head. His vision was slowly coming back, a little blurry but other than that he was fine. What the hell was that anyways? A dream? That was totally different than Mayu's visions.

"Y-Yukio?" Rin called.

"Rin!? Where the hell have you been? What happened? I've been trying to get a hold of you for fifteen minutes!" Yukio said. "What happened?"

"Dunno. This demon wearing a fox mask came out of nowhere. I distracted it while Izumo and Rika ran. It touched me and I saw…" Rin rubbed his forehead. "I saw part of that story I think. The one Paku told us at the festival. I was a fox…I think this human girl helped me. That's when I woke up."

"That's strange," Yukio said.

"Everything is fucking weird here. I'm going to go look for Izumo and Rika now. Hopefully that demon will stay away," Rin said.

* * *

"Izumo…Are you okay?" Rika asked.

The girl had not talked since they were separated from Rin. She'd been focused on loosing the masked demon. Izumo was still shaking terribly. Everything felt wrong and upside down. They should have stayed away from this house. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly Izumo looked down at Rika.

"Yeah I will be. Come on we need to find a safe place to meet up with Rin," she pulled Rika along.

When she had lived here Izumo had never gone down this hall. She wasn't allowed to explore too much when she was young. Actually she wasn't supposed to know this place existed. When Izumo had been young she had seen her aunt come from it on that faithful night. The girl knew nothing about the mansions secrets until then.

Izumo had always known something was up with her family despite that. The demon who possessed her mother had been hell bent on killing everyone that night. While she knew a few demons took pleasure in doing acts like this, this masked demon had seemed more vengeful than happy. It wanted everyone in the Kamiki family dead.

When Izumo had been separated from Rika she had found many damaged books around the house that filled in a lot of holes. They were all vague of course, talking about the old story about the fox and the mask. And there were ones that wrote something about a ritual, but it had been so damaged Izumo could only get a few details. All she could gather was the ritual required a fox mask and blood.

As she wandered around this place looking for more clues Izumo had seen her grandmother's ghost many times. She had never liked that woman. She treated Izumo as if she was some burden, like she didn't have the right to exist. Izumo's mother always followed her grandmother's orders. She had many memories of the old bat telling her mother not to get close to Izumo; that she had work to do and Izumo would only slow her down. Makoto had been the only real family had outside of her sister and father.

Her heart still hurt remembering the state Makoto had been in. She had been better than that thing they encountered….

Izumo shook her head. She had to focus! The demon that had the house sealed had to be the one in the mask. She had to figure out a way to kill it for good so they could leave.

"Izumo…" Rika pulled on her sister's shirt.

Rika pointed down the hall. At a door was the ghost of their grandmother. She was dressed in her sleeping robe and covered in blood. The old woman hadn't noticed them and went inside a room. Izumo debated whether or not it was worth following her. She had Rika with her now. Before she'd been alone and wasn't worried about spirits. She could take them easily. Looking down at her familiars for a bit Izumo thought about how many more exorcisms she could do. Two maybe if she was lucky.

She tightened her grip on Rika's hand and they went to the door their grandmother's ghost had disappeared in. Izumo opened the door a little and peaked inside. There was no sign of their grandmother. They slipped inside and quietly shut the door. Rika was attached to her sister's side, wondering why exactly they had come in here for.

The room was a small but full library. Every wall had shelves filled with old tattered books. Lying on a desk in the back was an open book. Izumo went over to it and quickly read the page it was open to. Her eyes widened

"What is this!?" Izumo hissed.

She read the passage one more time and covered her mouth. "What's the matter Izumo?" Rika asked. She peaked over to see the book.

Izumo slammed the book shut. She picked up and decided to keep it with her. They needed to talk to Yukio now. She shook as she took Rika by the hand deciding to go back to the foyer. She practically slammed the door shut and turned to go down the hall. Izumo shrieked when a hand grabbed her by one of her pigtails and pulled back harshly.

"What are you doing back here foolish girl!?"

Izumo's grandmother growled deep and low at the girl. She recognized Izumo despite her older appearance.

"Let go of me you old hag!" Izumo yelled.

"Some time has passed apparently. Look at you…you are the perfect age for the ritual now. Stop fighting you brat!" she yanked harder. Izumo flinched and growled. "Now all that is left is to lure that stupid boy running around."

"Let go of my sister!" Rika yelled.

Their dead grandmother slapped Rika away. Izumo swore as she struggled. Her grandmother knew what she was…a ghost, a demon…But that did not mean she could not fulfill her job. She started to yank Izumo down the hall, who continued to struggle and yell. There was work to be done.

"Hey ya old bitch!"

Izuom's grandmother stopped. Rin had arrived and swung a long board at the woman's face. She dissipated and let go of Izumo's hair. Rin didn't need to tell Izumo to pray. She clapped her hands together and started the prayer. Rin kept the ghost distracted swinging and swiping to keep it from forming completely.

"Expel Spirit!" Izumo yelled.

The old woman screamed in pain as a bright light enveloped her. Rin shielded his eyes. The woman was gone. Izumo breathed hard and stopped to check up on Rika. Rika was fine except for a large red mark on her cheek.

"_You look terrible boy,"_ Uke said to Rin.

"Oh gee thanks," Rin rolled his eyes. "You okay Izumo?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," Izumo said. She was beat. She would need to dismiss the foxes soon. "Wait let me talk to Yukio!"

Rin blinked but let her have the ear piece. Izumo quickly walked down the hall a little bit away with book in hand. Rin couldn't hear anything but stayed near Rika.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm okay," Rika said. She rubbed her cheek. "Stupid old hag."

Rin snickered and rubbed her head. He wondered what the old woman had been talking about. He had heard the old woman talk about luring him to do something. Rin was curious as to what the old bat wanted him to do. Glancing up he watched Izumo for a little bit. Izumo looked panicked as she looked through the book. Rika looked at Rin.

"Why aren't you over there?" Rika asked.

"Hm? Well…I know how Izumo is with her family problems. If she wants me to know she'll tell me," Rin said. "I hate not knowing but she's like a stray cat you know? If you get to close too soon she'll run. Give her time and she'll come purring to you."

"You're so weird," Rika said.

"_Yes he is quite a strange young man,"_ Mike said in agreement.

"Aww shut up," Rin patted the fox gently on the head.

It growled low. _"Do not pet me like I am some common pet boy,"_ he warned.

Rin smirked and stuck a tongue out. "Oh really? I am the son Satan right? I've been called prince a few times recently. I think I can pet you if I want too."

"_You are idiotic,"_ Uke snickered at his brother. The fox growled and let Rin pet him.

"Just please be careful Izumo," Yukio urged. "Until Rin gets his sword back you guys only have one shot at getting out of there. Just be patient please."

"I will. Do you mind if I keep the ear piece? If I find any else out I may need your help again," Izumo said.

Yukio sighed and she knew he was tilting his head thinking. "Fine. Just keep Rin with you."

"Will do," Izumo said. She turned to look at her sister and boyfriend.

Rin was busy scratching Mike under the chin. Despite the angry look the fox did look quite relaxed. This was a weird scene…

Izumo walked up to Rin and they stopped. He stood up and looked at her. "Is everything okay?"

"…No it's not. We have to get your sword back first of all," Izumo said. "I have to stop that demon. It's my responsibility."

Rin frowned and nodded. "Okay. But after all of this you're telling me everything," he said. "Please."

Izumo looked up at his worried face and nodded. She took Rika by the hand and they walked down the hall with the two foxes behind them. At the end of the hallway there was a set of large doors. Izumo walked forward and opened them. They entered a huge room filled with red lanterns all around them. It gave the room a eerie red glow and tinted everything it seemed. Izumo kept the book close to her chest as she walked to a large set of door s in the middle of the room.

"_Thank you for saving me the trouble of dragging you here." _

Rin turned and saw the masked demon guarding the doors that led out of the lantern room. The young demon felt Rika grip his hand tightly. Shit…he had nothing to defend them with now!

He quickly put Rika behind him and glared at the demon. Well, if he couldn't hit him with an object, maybe he could punch this demon out! Rin charged forward with his fist up. He threw a punch which the masked demon dodged easily by stepping to the side. It shoved the handle of it's sword into his stomach making him cough. Rin held his stomach as he tried to punch the demon once more.

It caught his hand and brought him close. The masked demon let his hand go and grabbed his face. _"I'm not done with you yet boy." _

Rin cried out in pain. A sharp stab of pain stabbed through his head before the masked demon let him go. He collapsed onto the floor holding his head. Things went dark for a moment until the pain subsided. He slowly opened his eyes to see the courtyard once more. He was sitting on the porch looking up at the moon.

"I have wonderful news."

He looked to his right to see her sitting next to him. Yae had grown more beautiful over the years. He was a lucky fox.

"Yes? What is it?"

She shifted a little ad a light blush came to her cheeks. "I am pregnant."

He felt his heart start to beat against his chest. His wife…was pregnant! The fox was over whelmed with joy. He found himself smiling and laughing happily. He took her hand gently.

"This is wonderful Yae! You will be a great mother."

"O-oh I don't know about that," Yae blushed and shook her head.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," the fox chuckled. "You will be a good mother."

"S-sir? There is a visitor asking for you," a servant came up to the couple. "They are quite insistent on seeing you despite the hour."

The fox sighed and stood up. "Well, I suppose I should honor a guest then. I will be back later. Do not wait up for me Yae."

The foxed followed the young servant. She took him to the meeting hall. The guest was someone he was not surprised to see. Akira Maki had been one of Yae's ex-suitors and had been an extremely persistent one. He could not stand the fact that the fox won Yae's hand in marriage. The old fox was starting to think he should have scared this boy away years ago.

"Ahh, Maki I see you are well," the fox smirked. The young man narrowed his eyes as the fox sat down across from him. "Now what can I help you with at such a late hour?"

The young man was quiet for a moment. With a shaky hand he took out a small silver flask from his clothing and opened it. He went to take a drink but instead threw it at the foxes face. The water burnt like hell and sizzled when it touched his skin. He yelped out holding his face covering it with the sleeve of his robe. He growled at the young man letting his gold eyes and fangs show. Holy water…

"Y-you are a demon!" the young man yelled. "That priest had was right!"

The fox watched him stand up. Despite the pain the fox kept his anger in check. He couldn't afford to kill this stupid child.

"Boy I will warn you once," the fox stayed seated. "Leave to night and I will spare your life."

"What do you want with Yae!?" the human boy asked. "Are you going to kill her!?"

The fox wanted to rip his throat out. "How dare you say that," he growled. "I am a very old fox boy…think before you say anything more. If I were you I would run back to your little exorcist friend before I lose anymore of my temper."

The fox darkened the room as he glared and let his eyes glow. The young man seemed to panic. He gulped and walked to the door.

"Th-this isn't over you monster!" he yelled. "I will kill you!"

The fox only chuckled at the naïve boy. He may have an exorcist friend but the fox had experience.

Rin awoke moaning. His head hurt like hell, but at least it was on something soft. Something wet dropped onto his cheek. He opened his eyes and waited for the blurriness to away. He was lying on Rik'as lap and she was crying. Both were still in the lantern room. Rin realized quickly that Izumo nor the masked demon was in sight.

"Oh no…" he sat up barely missing Rika's head. "Where-"

"He took her down those stairs! I can't open the door!"

Rin felt his stomach drop. He rushed to the door and slammed his body against it. Rin banged his fist against it realizing he'd lost Izumo again.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done. I had over ten pages written for it and I'm a slow writer. I'm still not very happy with it but it's better than when I first started writing it. Thank you guys for your encouraging words. They really help! Hopefully the next chapter will be posted on Sunday. **

**This is the longest chapter yet. It was fun, but I'm still sorta eh on a lot of parts. All will be explained in the next few chapters. I want to keep the mystery and stuff so that's why everything is so vague. I hope I did a decent job at that. **

**Not much to say this time except thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I love them all and like I said they really encourage me! I'm so happy you all enjoying this plot so far as well! There are a few more chapters left of it then we'll focus on Rin a little more next. I'll let you guys wonder what I mean by that. Anyways, thank you all so much once more! **

**As always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	26. Chapter twenty-six: Falling apart

Chapter twenty-six: Falling appart

Rin yelled as he threw his body against the doors trying to get them to open. Loud bangs echoed in the room as he did this over and over again. He swore as he punched the doors, flaring up. Nothing seemed to catch on fire, not even the doors.

"Shit! ...Shit…" Rin punched the door and leaned his head against it. He felt his eyes sting as tears came and rolled down his cheek. How could he be so stupid!?

Rin felt a gentle tug at his shirt. Looking down he saw Rika. She was doing her best to look calm and confident but was shaking. In her hands was the book Izumo had been caring around. Rin felt himself feel worse. If this kid could get her shit together, then why couldn't he? He sniffed and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

"W-we have time to save Izumo a-and stop that fox," Rika said. She stuttered as she shook. "The fox can't do anything until midnight."

Frowning and turning to the girl the boy listened. "Why's that?"

"That was when he cursed the Kamiki family," Rika sat down as did Rin. She flipped through the book and came to a page. "Sometime in the early 1800's a fox married a woman named Yae Kamiki. The family didn't know he was a demon so they gladly took him in as family. He even took the Kamiki family name as they had no sons apparently. But an ex-suitor of Yae discovered his linage and decided to kill him with the help of a priest. After that he married the fox's child a few years later and took the Kamiki family name. This is all I could out of that part. It's so damaged I can't read the rest."

"There has to be something else," Rin said. He took the book and flipped through it.

"There was, but Izumo ripped it out," she turned the pages to the back and showed Rin the ripped pages. "Whatever was written there, she didn't want us to see."

"Damn it Izumo!" Rin groaned. He rubbed his forehead. "Okay, explain to me what happened after I blacked out."

Rika shifted, clearly not wanting to remember. "I dunno. I was knocked out by the fox too…when I woke up you were still out."

"That's not much help…" Rin groaned.

"B-but I know how to open the doors!" Rika said brightly.

"Really!? How do ya do it?" Rin asked. His tail was waving happily behind him.

"We need some keys to open the lock," Rika said. She stood up and went to the door. Rin followed and watched her point to the two locks. "They should be somewhere around here right?"

The boy nodded, before remembering the key he'd gotten from the cell. He pulled it out quickly and tried it on one of the locks. It clicked unlocking one lock. Rin found himself cheering.

"Alright! Now we just need one more key and we'll be set!" Rin said. He grinned at Rika who nodded.

"…I think I'll stay here," Rika said. "There's a few more pages here that are sort of readable, I just need to sit and stare at them for a little bit."

Rin frowned. He didn't like the idea of leaving her alone. "I think we should stick together. Remember all the ghosts and stuff?"

"I'll be okay. The lanterns will keep the ghost away," she pointed to one. "I recognize the characters on them. They're for protection against spirits and junk. No ghost can enter here. Besides, I'll just extra weight you don't need."

"Seriously?" Rin asked. He looked at all the lanterns. He himself couldn't tell, but Rika had been pretty spot on with this kind of stuff. Despite still not liking the idea of leaving Rika alone, he did have to admit it would be easier if he was just alone."Wait, what about the fox?"

"I'll just hide if he comes. There are a lot of places around here," Rika said nodding.

"…Alright. I guess I'm going out then," Rin said. He sighed as he headed for the door.

"Be careful."

* * *

Over the last hour it Rin felt like he was getting the hang of the house….sort of. He knew the hall that led to the lantern room also led to the foyer. So that was where he went. In the foyer he noticed that there was a large piece of beam of wood covering a door. Rin pushed the wood away slowly, fearing the roof would cave in on him. He opened the door and stepped inside. He was in a large hearth room.

It looked to be quite old, and unused even when no one was dead. Hell the floor leading to the room was dirt. The old pot that once hung over coals was discarded across the room and burnt lumber was all over. The wooden floor was burnt from the house fire. As he moved his flashlight around the room it began to blink out. He swore and hit the thing trying his best to get it to work.

"Damn it work!" he yelled at the thing. Finally a steady beam of light came; he sort of wished it had stayed off.

The room was filled with corpses, all slashed to bits. Standing in the middle of the room was the masked demon. Rin felt himself flare up in anger and stepped over the dead bodies.

"Where's Izumo!?" he yelled at the demon.

It just stared down at him and held out a hand. Rin stared at the hand.

"Why do you want everyone dead?" he asked. "I need to know what happened!"

Despite his common sense yelling not to take the demon's hand Rin did. He grabbed it roughly and waited for the pain to come like the last two times. It never did. Instead his lungs seemed to be burning as he ran through the house. Fear gripped him as he knew something was wrong. The family had been too quite today. They had been avoiding him.

The fox found himself throwing doors open and finally came to Yae's bedroom. He stopped himself to breath and smelled the familiar scent of blood. The fox shook his head. She had to have just cut herself. Yes that was why he could smell her blood. The fox took hold of the door shakily and slid it open closing his eyes.

"Y-Yae?" he asked taking a step inside. The smell of blood became stronger causing him to open his eyes.

The fox felt his world tumble apart and fell to his knees. Yae's body lay before him covered in blood and missing her head. He found it a few feet away and crawled to it. The fox held the head to his chest and cried softly. His mind reeled at what was happening. No this couldn't be real! Yae wasn't-who would do this!?

He gently put the head down after kissing its forehead. He let his energy flare and spark as he headed out of the room covered in blood. The fox knew who exactly had done this. Yes he did. He'd been getting threats from him for years. Now he was finally acting.

No one approached him as he headed for his daughter's room. The halls were empty, but the fox knew the house was full. They were all hiding in their rooms, not wanting to acknowledge the demon's rage. The fox needed to find his daughter and run. If they could do this to Yae who knew what would they do to the child?

He quickly came to his daughter's room to find it empty. The demon felt his stomach drop. His daughter should be in bed by now. It was nearly midnight! He turned and ran down the halls trying to think of where she could be.

The fox stepped into the courtyard and felt a sigh of relief when he saw Yako playing with her ball. She still had that silly fox mask on her. It had been a gift from a family member. The fox knew she loved it the minute she saw it. He looked down at his clothing and knew he'd probably scare the child. But that wasn't important. They had to leave.

"Yako come here," he called.

The little girl turned to look at him and froze. "F-father? Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" she asked running over to him.

"No I'm fine, we have to-"

Searing pain came from his stomach. He coughed blood and looked down seeing a sword stabbed through his gut. The fox fell as it was slowly pulled out. He heard Yako scream and run towards him but someone grabbed her. The fox pushed himself up and looked around. A young man in priest clothing held onto Yako who was crying. Holding his stomach and looking behind him he saw Maki holding the sword that stabbed him. Yae's father was behind him looking shocked.

The fox growled low letting a few of his tails appear. He'd slice this idiot to pieces now.

"I was going to let you live Maki," he growled. "Foolish child…"

"What is the meaning of this?" Yae's father demanded. "What are you?"

"He's a kitsune just as I told you sir," Maki said. "He tricked you and wed Yae so he could harm your family and yourself."

The fox tried to stand, but his legs felt like jelly. He coughed up more blood realizing he should have healed by now. What was going on!? The sword must have been blessed…

"You're a fool to listen to that boy," he growled. "What have I done other than help your business flourish and give you a grandchild?"

"He's lying. He killed Yae just a few minutes ago. He was coming to kill you next," Maki told him.

The fox found himself in blind rage. He tried to charge at the boy, letting his ears come out along with a few more of his tails. Yes he'd murder every Kamiki family member including this boy and priest. Then he'd run off somewhere with Yako. They'd be safe, it'd be perfect.

Before he could even turn the boy stabbed him through his neck. Blood splattered out and hit the priest and Yako. The little girl cried and reached out for her father, as did he. Things seemed to get dark as he barely touched her small finger tips. The fox collapsed on the ground. In that moment he cursed everything he could think of. The Kamiki family, Maki, the priest. They all deserved to die and disappear from this world.

All he wanted was to be with Yae…

Rin found himself waking up staring at a ceiling. His head seemed to spin as he pushed himself up. He was still in the hearth room, except he was alone and there were no bodies. Rin touched his cheek feeling a bit of wetness there. He'd been crying, just a little. No wonder the fox was so vengeful. If Rin had seen that…It wouldn't' have been pretty.

He stood up slowly and scanned the room and saw another door at the end. Rin walked through it taking slow steps. The fox had every right to be angry. But Izumo and Rika had nothing to do with what happened to him. Hundreds of years separated them and the family members that did wrong to the fox. Besides, Rin wasn't going to let him kill Izumo, not when he still had something to tell her.

The hallway Rin found himself in was very old and each step he took the floor boards creaked. This must have been the old part of the house. Some rooms had no door, while others were just barely hanging on the hinges. A yell caught Rin's attention. He stopped and looked into a room. A woman was trying to push a man away and was sobbing, telling him to stop.

"No, please…I don't want this! Please stop!" she yelled.

"Stop fighting Yako," the man ordered. He was much older than the young woman.

Rin recognized the older man as Maki. He went to run in and stop what was happening, but it disappeared. Rin felt sick to his stomach thinking of what may have happened. He stepped inside of the old room scanning the area with his eyes. It was a large and unused bedroom. In the middle lay an old tattered book. Rin picked up and was sort of thankful he could read it once he opened it. He flipped through it and realized it was a sort of family record. The years were smudged as were a few names, but at the bottom of one page, he recognized two names. Yako Kamiki and Akira Kamiki were written clearly.

"Did he marry her?" Rin said aloud. "Ugh gross….he was old enough to be her dad!"

A strangled cry came from behind him. Rin turned and watched a body drop to the floor. The face was missing, scratched off by whatever killed him. A piercing maniacal laughter filled the room. Rin slowly lifted the flashlight to illuminate the woman he'd seen before. Covered in blood she stood there laughing and holding her face. It was covered by the oh so familiar mask Rin had seen may times before.

"_I said you were a foolish boy,"_ she cackled.

Rin heard yelling and watched the woman fade away. He felt his stomach drop and shook his head. Rin needed to find that key and his sword fast. Checking his wristwatch Rin saw he had about an hour left. Swearing he stood up and started to run down the hall. He didn't have time to sit there and wonder. He had to save Izumo!

At the end of the hall Rin found a door, opening it he found himself back in the courtyard. He almost laughed at this. Everything seemed to happen here. He stepped down and quickly jumped to the side. A sword came swing down right where he stood. Rin had felt the presence of another person and had quickly moved. The masked demon slowly stood up watching him.

"So you've shown me all ya want now you want me dead!?" Rin growled. "Not happening. We're all getting out of here."

The demon swung its sword at Rin who rolled out the way. It hit one of the cherry trees getting stuck.

"Listen, I understand why you're pissed!" Rin yelled. "I would be just as mad but Izumo has nothing to do with this! Neither does Rika! They are too far down the line for this to matter!"

The fox growled and pulled the sword out of the tree. It started to swing and swipe at Rin in a crazed frenzy. It wanted him dead, to have him stop talking. Rin growled wishing he had his sword. Damn it how could he have been so stupid to lose it!?

Rin quickly climbed up a tree, and jumped to another branch just before the fox sliced it in half. He looked up at the old observatory and decided to jump up there. He did and made it up to the observatory. He grabbed into the railing to heave himself up and over, but it broke. He was free falling for a moment before landing on the ground. The wind was knocked out of him as he tried to breath. The fox loomed over him and raised the sword above its head.

"W-wait!" Rin yelled. He tried his best to move and closed his eyes.

A clanging noise echoed out through the courtyard. Peaking one eye open Rin saw another sword between him and the fox's. He scrambled out of the way and to his feet. The person holding the sword that saved him had a fox mask over its face, but Rin recognized her despite this.

It was Makoto Himuro.

* * *

**So not happy with this chapter. I tried to fix it and everything I did just didn't work and I'm too lazy to rewrite it (and I promised to have it up today). Sorry folks. I got really busy so I had to try something new with how I write chapters. Usually I hand write every chapter, so if I want to add stuff I can add it while I'm typing. This time I just wrote down a short outline and typed up the chapter instead of writing it down like I usually do. While it was a little quicker I didn't like it. But for the next few chapters that's how I'm going to work. I'm super busy as of late. Next chapter will be posted on Tuesday.**

**Other than me whining(I apologize for that) there isn't much to say about this chapter. I mean I did have a little fun with it, especially the end. I've been planning for that part for quite some time. I hoped you all enjoyed it regardless!**

**Like I always say thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy you all like where this is going. This part is wrapping up pretty quick. Only three or two chapters left(depending on whether I want two separate small chapters for the finale or just one big giant chapter). I'm actually looking forward to writing it. It's something I've had planned for a while as I always say(lol I repeat this a lot). But once again thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows! It's really amazing guys! **

**As always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	27. Chapter twenty-seven: Sidelines too

Chapter twenty-seven: Sidelines too

Shiemi found herself yawning more and more as the night went on. Amaimon and she were taking a short break from looking for Rika. Fast food wasn't her first choice but it was just as it advertised. Fast. It was a quick meal to keep them going (or her at least). She munched groggily at her hamburger trying her best not to fall asleep. Amaimon had already finished his meal and was picking at his fries, watching Shiemi sway.

"If you're tired then you should sleep," Amaimon said.

Shiemi jumped and shook her head. "N-no! I can't. Everyone else is out there doing their best to look for Rika. I have to do the same."

Amaimon was silent as he stared at the girl. He'd never understand all this worry over one little human girl. She had gone off by herself in the first place. Why was every adult so worried? He quietly started to eat Shiemi's fries wondering to himself if he should just force Shiemi to go to sleep. It'd be easy and he'd be able to take a break.

"Oh there you two are."

Looking up from her half eaten meal Shiemi saw Izumo's grandfather standing next to her. Ryu looked just as tired and worried as she did, maybe a bit more.

"Hello Mr. Kamiki," Shiemi said. "Have you heard anything?"

"No, I can't say I have," he sat down across from the odd couple. He glanced at Amaimon who stared back.

"I'm sorry…we'll finish up quick and go back to looking," Shiemi said. She did her best to suppress a yawn. It didn't work.

"Maybe you should head to bed Miss. Moriyama," Ryu said. He chuckled at her shaking her head.

"N-No! I have to help!" she said. Shiemi just had to be useful in some way. She just had too.

Ryu just shook his head chuckling. "You've already helped out enough. Besides, I already have a feeling, Izumo found Rika."

"Hm? How do you know?" Shiemi asked. "Did she call you?"

"No, but I saw your friend and Paku heading up to the old temple together," Ryu said. His face softened as he spoke. "No one's been up there in over five years."

The girl found herself watching Ryu. She shifted awkwardly wanting to ask but it was clear that whatever happened up there was not a fond memory of Ryu's.

"What happened up there?" Amaimon asked.

"A-Amaimon! I'm so sorry Mr. Kamiki! You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too!" Shiemi said franticly. Amaimon could be so rude sometimes!

Amaimon looked at Shiemi with a blank stare then back at the old man who only shook his head.

"No it's alright. It's about time I talked about that night anyways," Ryu sighed. "I wasn't there but from what I heard from Izumo it was terrible."

Shiemi watched the old man as Amaimon finished off all of the fries. He tilted his head back and dumped the last few down into his mouth. He looked back at Ryu quickly. The earth king had felt something was wrong with that temple the minute they came. His brother had warned him not to go up there and danced around the subject whenever he asked. He was curious. He wanted to know.

"My daughter and Izumo's mother Tsubame, was possessed by a demon. She went around the old mansion behind the temple and slaughtered the Kamiki family," Ryu explained. "I was at my own house at the time. I got there when the fire department did. By then Izumo and Rika were safe. Everyone else was dead."

Shiemi felt like she wanted to cry. The fact that she didn't just start to sob made her sort of proud. No wonder Izumo was so distant. Her own mother had killed all her family or most of it least. She must have felt so alone.

"I-I'm so sorry to hear that Mr. Kamiki," Shiemi said softly.

"Call me Ryu please," Ryu sighed. "And it's okay. I never had many ties to that family anyways. My marriage was sort of arranged."

"O-oh I see," Shiemi said. But he lost his daughter! That must have been terrible.

"How did Izumo get out then?" Amaimon asked. "If her mother was on a rampage then a child like that should have been killed easily."

The girl started to panic. Amaimon could say such heart less things without thinking! She knew he never meant it (well she discovered he never meant it) but others didn't know that!

"Amaimon!" Shiemi hissed softly.

"My oldest daughter, Makoto saved them. She was an exorcist you know," Ryu found himself smiling despite the sad memories. "She gave her life to make sure those two made it out."

"R-really?" Sheimi asked.

Ryu snorted. "Yes…this wasn't the first time I've lost family though. When she was fifteen Makoto's Sister Hiroko committed suicide. Those two had been really close. Makoto was a complete mess after that. She'd get drunk and come home sick. She smoked, got into fights. It was like she gave up. Why bother living when my twin sister is dead you know. But then she met Father Fujimoto and she went to that school. She turned around and got better and became an exorcist. Mako smoked like a freight train still but I was proud of her. I never got to tell her that…she was killed in the fire."

Amaimon reached out and wiped Shiemi's tears. The girl jumped and touched her cheek. She hadn't realized shed been crying. She sniffed and pulled out her handkerchief and wiped away the tears.

"I-I'm sorry. That's just so sad," Sheimi said. She sniffed again and did her best not to cry. It wasn't working.

"It's okay. I understand," Ryu said chuckling.

"Wh-what was she like? My mother owns a store for exorcist. I might have met her when I was really small," Shiemi said. Though it was more along the lines she just watched and hid behind the counter. The name did sound sort of familiar. Many exorcist had come and never come back to her family's store. Before attending school Shiemi had always been so worried about Yukio never coming back.

"Mako?" The old man chuckled. "She…was an odd person. Loud and just completely out there. Mako and my wife, her mother, use to always butt heads. They hated each other. I know that sounds terrible to say about a mother and daughter but that's just how it went. After Hiroko passed away Mako came and lived with me. What ever happened between Mako and her mother it just ruined the relationship they once had."

"That's so sad," Shiemi said. She remembered how her own relationship with her mother had almost been ruined. It was still on the rocks, but they were working together to make it better. "But I c-can't say I remember anyone named Makoto. But that was a long time ago. Sorry"

"That's alright. You were quite young so I understand. Could I ask you something?" Ryu asked. He looked at her. "It's about that Rin boy…"

"Y-yes," Shiemi said.

"How do you trust him not to turn on you? I lost my entire family to a demon, the same one Izumo did. How can she just let him near her or hell touch her?" Ryu asked.

Shiemi was quiet and glanced at Amaimon who was busy looking for a sucker. She bit her lip and shifted thinking about it.

"Well because Rin is just Rin. Sure he's lost control but only because he was trying to protect all of us. He's gotten better of course! B-but I think…I think Izumo saw past that. She still saw that sweet guy who came to cram school every day and slept all the time despite wanting to defeat Satan," Shiemi said looking at her hands. Her eyes were soft as she remembered the Kyoto trip. Izumo had been the only one to talk to Rin on the train. "All we could think about was that one tiny moment when he didn't recognize us and it frightened us. Izumo's so strong. She just huffed it off and went right back to being Rin's friend. Not all demons are bad Mr. Ryu."

Ryu was silent as Shiemi explained. He watched her face then glanced at Amaimon who was staring right back. The boy gave him the creeps but he seemed to be her boyfriend of sorts. He didn't look or feel human…was he a demon too?

"Izumo and Rika are all I have left. I lost all of my children in that terrible massacre. It's…it's not going to be easy to forgive," Ryu said softly. "But I can tell that you are a good judge of character. If you're that idiot's friend then that must mean something."

The girl felt herself blushing and touched her cheeks. "Th-thank you Mr. Ryu!" no one had ever told her that before!

The old man chuckled. "How about I order you two some ice cream while we wait for those three to come back?"

"That sounds good," Amaimon said. He quickly put his hand over Shiemi's so she couldn't object.

The demon wasn't one to pass up free sweets no matter what.


	28. Chapter twenty-eight: Crimson

Chapter twenty-eight: Crimson

"What are you doing!? Get up!"

Rin felt as if all he could do was stare. Her yell did nothing to shake him from the shock he felt. Makoto struggled with the sword against hers. With a yell Makoto was able to push the fox back. She grabbed Rin by the shirt and hauled him up to his feet.

"Get up!" she yelled.

He shook his head and looked at the ghost. With sword in hand she looked ready to fight. Rin didn't trust her despite the fact that she did just save his ass. Every other encounter he had with this ghost had ended badly. Why should he trust her now? Especially when she had a sword in her hand! Before Rin could even object to any of this the fox went on the attack.

He swiped at the two trying to get a hit. Makoto blocked each attack with her own sword with ease. She pushed Rin up onto the porch and went on the offensive. The fox seemed to be sloppy and frantic; Matoko was smooth with apparent skill.

Rin felt a pull at his jacket from the back. He turned and saw the little girl who stole his sword. She giggled at him and started to run away.

"Hey! Get back here you brat!" Rin yelled. He glanced back at the fight and hesitated. There was nothing he could do here…

Rin cased after the kid. As they ran down the hall Rin started to recognize where he was. They were heading towards the stairs that led to the observatory room. The little girl appeared at the top of said stairs. Rin ran up them trying to catch her. The small child disappeared as he reached the top. Just half way down the hall Rin heard a door shut. He quickly ran to the door and threw it open.

"Ah-ha! Gotcha ya you little-"he ran inside and the door closed behind him. "B-brat…"

He swore and tried to open the door. It was stuck and nothing he tried worked. Great, he was stuck now!

"Real smart Rin…" he mumbled. "Chase after the dead kid…stupid…"

The young demon took a step away from the door and looked around the room. He was in another small bedroom. The room was sort of bare with all white walls. There was a futon on the floor across from the door and there was a dresser next to the door. On the dresser were picture frames.

Rin picked one up; soot covered the glass. He wiped it away with his jacket's sleeves. In the picture were a woman and a young girl. Rin recognized the small eyebrows on the little girl right away. The grin on Izumo's face was the biggest he'd ever seen. She looked actually happy. He sort of wished she'd flash a smile like that at him.

The woman next to Izumo was holding her close. A half burnt cigarette hung from her lips and her smile was just as big. She wore an oversized leather jacket that looked familiar. Makoto wore one just like it except it was damaged from a fire.

"Wow…" he mumbled.

That must have been Makoto before she died. She looked sort of…cool? She oddly enough seemed like an adult who was more of a kid really. Responsible but at the same time a complete goofball. Sort of like Father Fujimoto had been. They probably would have gotten along great if they were both alive.

Rin set the picture down and moved to the next and wiped it clean quickly. He almost dropped it. There was a young Father Fujimoto rustling the hair of a young Makoto. Her grin wasn't as nearly as big as the one with Izumo but she looked proud. In one of her hands was an Exorcist pin. Father Fujimoto was grinning ear to ear, looking like a proud teacher.

So Makoto had been and Exorcist? Jeeze that was a weird thought. Rin set the picture and moved to the last. He wiped it off just as fast and tilted it back a little. This one had two teenage girls. Both were clearly identical twins. One had her hair down, while the other was wearing pigtails. The pigtail girl had such a bright smile and had her slung over her sister. The girl with the hair down was just as happy, but a bit more tame. Rin felt his heart clench at how content they looked.

Rin set the picture back onto the dresser. Just as he did the door started to open. Rin jumped back and got ready. Makoto came in and closed the door gently. The boy felt a chill run down his spine. Would she try to kill him now that he was alone?

"Calm down stupid," she said. "I'm here to help."

Rin was frozen for a second. He watched her turn and toss something at him. Rin caught the object easily. Looking down he saw it was his sword! He felt like crying and hugged it close. Rin looked at Makoto wishing she didn't have a mask. He couldn't tell if she was happy or not.

"You're welcome stupid," she said.

"Th-thank you!" he replied. Rin put the sword back into its red holder and slung it over his shoulder.

Watching the spirit Rin started to relax. It was weird, but for some reason she felt different. The ghost wanted to help now and seemed calmer. He could tell she was watching him despite the mask hiding her face. Rin blinked only to jump back when he opened his eyes. Makoto had come so close that if she were alive he could feel her breath on his face. She tilted her head as she examined him. Makoto grabbed his face and squished his cheeks. She pulled him down.

"Huh…I can see why she likes ya," she turned his face left and right. "I approve."

"'Approve' what?" he asked despite his squished cheeks.

"You dating Izumo. I approve," she pushed away letting his face go. "I like ya…despite your stupidity."

"W-wait….you really are cool now?" Rin asked. He rubbed his jaw and cheeks.

"…Yeah I am. I'm Makoto Himuro. Nice ta meet cha Rin," she held out her hand.

Shakily Rin took her hand. It was just as cold but felt kinder? Yeah kinder. Looking at the ghost woman Rin was able to get a better look. She wore the oversized leather jacket like in the picture with Izumo. It hung low and showed her shoulders. Underneath that was a dark blue night gown that was also damaged by the fire. She had her sword in her free hand. The young demon was also glad she wore a mask over her damaged face. Makoto may be good now but her face was hard to look at.

"Nice to meet you too," Rin said. "Um…s-so you're helping me?"

"Yeah I'm helping. In fact we're going to end this tonight. I spent most of my life trying to figure out how to do it…its kind of funny," she chuckled a bitter laugh. "I'm ending this curse when I'm dead. Point is, I need you alive. You're very important for what I have planned. "

"Why am I so important? What is this curse anyways?" Rin asked.

Makoto sighed taking her hand back. "The curse is all about how the Kamiki wronged the fox. The fox's blood runs in the veins of the Kamiki family. It always possesses the oldest daughter slowly so it can take its revenge."

"Why the oldest?" Rin asked.

"The blood is the strongest in the first born. And the fox had a daughter so it goes together. But the Kamiki family had a ritual to hold the fox off but…things unfortunately went wrong," Makoto explained. "But you're important because you're like the fox. A demon who fell in love with a human girl. He showed you what happened. That means one thing; there is a part of the fox that wants this violence to stop."

Rin felt his stomach drop. He…he was like the fox? Sure in a few ways but he wouldn't go on a rampage if Izumo was killed. He would be angry but he wouldn't kill innocent people. Rin looked at Makoto.

"W-what's this ritual about?" he asked. "I mean, how is it carried out?"

Makoto was silent for a moment. "Do you really want to know?"

Her voice sounded hallow and distant. He gulped and nodded. Rin had to know. He'd been hearing about this ritual from the start. Rin had to know why Kaname looked so distraught when he killed himself. Makoto gently reached out and touched Rin's forehead. He closed his eyes.

"Hey mom, I'm home! How's Hiroko feeling?"

When Rin opened his eyes he was in the foyer. Next to him was a teenage Makoto with pigtails and all. He watched her take her shoes off and tossed them away. Rin felt strange. It was if he was watching an old movie.

Makoto, still in her school uniform bounced up the small steps. Dressed in strange robes at the top was Izumo's grandmother, just a lot younger and not dead. Makoto looked at her mother confused. Her face held no emotions as she looked down at Makoto.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" Makoto asked. She set her bag down.

The older woman looked down at Makoto and grabbed her arm. She yanked Makoto to the secret door in the foyer. He watched the girl wince and stumble after her mother. He followed them.

"Come along Makoto. You have a job to do," she said.

"J-job? What kind of job?" Makoto asked. She sounded worried. "C-can't I say hi to Hiroko first? I haven't seen her in a couple of days. Is she feeling better?"

Her mother was silent as she pulled her daughter along. Rin followed them to the lantern room. Makoto's mother pushed the large double doors open and went down the dark steps. As Rin followed them down, more and more he noticed how worried Makoto became. She licked her lips and was shaking as they made it to the bottom. Something wasn't right.

Pushing another set of doors open Makoto was dragged into a large basement. Lit by candles the old room gave off a definite chill. Family members were around them all wearing masks over their faces. A girl dressed in a white kimono sat on the ground. She swayed left and right sleepily. As Rin came closer he noticed her scratching at her wrist. They were raw and bleeding.

"Hiroko!" Makoto yelled.

She yanked her arm away from her mother and ran to her sister. She knelt down and hugged the girl who seemed surprised. Makoto leaned back and held Hiroko's face.

"Oh! Mako…Makoto's okay? That's good, that's good," Hiroko said. Her voiced sounded tired.

"Yeah, I'm here. Mom what's wrong with her?" Makoto asked. She felt Hiroko hold onto her uniform's shirt.

"The fox is taking control."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Makoto asked. She was close to panicking.

"The fox from the old story," Hiroko leaned back. She gently took hold of Makoto's wrist. "But that's not the right story. No, no, not the right story."

Hiroko dug her nails into Makoto's wrist, drawing blood. She winced but didn't move. As Rin moved closer he noticed Hiroko's eyes were gold, as did Makoto. But she still didn't pull away. Hiroko closed her eyes and opened them. They were back to normal but she was crying now.

"I don't want to see it anymore. I just want to sleep…" she softly sobbed. "I just want to sleep."

Hiroko hid her face against Makoto's chest. She held Hiroko, running a hand through her hair trying to calm her down. Their mother stepped in front of the girls. She held out a knife to Makoto. Makoto looked up clearly confused.

"To stop the fox, the one who loves the possessed must be the one to end this. Let the blood fall on the mask from the throat like the story," she said. Her voice held no emotion. "All of the blood."

"What are you-no! No way!" Makoto yelled. She pulled Hiroko closer. "I can't kill my sister!"

"You have to do it or the fox will take its revenge," her mother said. "You are the only one who can."

"B-but I-I can't!" Makot started to cry.

"Mako…I'll forgive you," Hiroko mumbled.

"Hiroko?"

The girl looked up at her sister. Hiroko wiped away her sister's tears and hugged her.

"I don't want to wake up anymore. Please do it Mako," Hiroko whispered. "I'll always forgive you, no matter what."

"Hiro I-I can't! Please don't leave me! I can't keep going without you," Makoto sobbed. "Don't leave me!"

Hiroko whispered something n Makoto's ear. Rin didn't catch it but watched. Makoto seemed sob harder and hold onto Hiroko. The youngest twin calmed down slowly and looked at the knife. Trembling she took the knife. Hiroko whispered to her sister once more who just nodded. Their mother came and tied a fox mask onto Hiroko's face as Makoto knelt behind her.

Rin watched as their mother set down a new fox mask onto the floor. Makoto lifted the knife to her sisters throat. Hiroko opened her mouth to speak. Rin felt hands cover his ears gently

"You don't need to hear this," Makoto whispered next to him.

"Wait! Don't do this!" Rin yelled. He reached out to stop everything. They were sisters!

Whatever Hiroko said it was too late. Makoto cut too deep and her sister's blood flowed down onto the mask. Makoto screamed hysterically and held Hiroko's throat trying to stop the blood. Family members grabbed her and held her back. Their mother held Hiroko over the mask as she bled to death. Rin watched Makoto being dragged screaming and reaching out. He closed his eyes, feeling tears come and fall down his cheek.

When he opened his eyes they were back in the bedroom. Makoto took her hand back and wiped his tears away.

"I'm sorry," he hissed. He covered his face with his hands trying to stop crying. "I'm so sorry."

"It's done and over with. All I can do is keep moving forward. Even if I am dead. A priest taught me that a long time ago," Makoto said helping him with his tears. "You know that lesson too don't you?"

Rin glanced at the picture with Father Fujimoto. She was right. They had to keep moving. He sniffed and looked down at the ghost.

"I just need the last key," Rin said.

He heard Makoto chuckle softly and she held out her hand. Opening it she showed him the last key. Rin felt his heart skip a beat. Despite everything he found himself smiling. He laughed and took the key.

"Take this," she held out her sword to him. "It's dangerous to go alone."

Rin gae her a confused tilt of his head but took the weapon regardless. It barely fit in the bag with his Kurikara. "But I have mine…"

She made a weird squeaking noise but kept still. "Give it to Izumo when you find her. She can use it for protection. It's blessed."

Rin nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"Keep the bad ghosts off your ass. The fox is scared so it's with Izumo right now. Let's get going," she took Rin by the hand and led him out.

"Hey Makoto how did you meet Father Fujimoto?" Rin asked.

He heard Makoto chuckle. "I puked on his shoes."

They separated after Makoto told him how to get around the house. Rin tried to get more out of her but she refused.

Rin found himself running at full speed through the house. Of course a familiar figure stood in his way as he rounded the corner on the poach by the courtyard. Rin grabbed his sword ready to fight but stopped. There was no mask on the face and he recognized her right away. It was Izumo's mother. Her eyes were staring off at the courtyard watching something.

Rin walked up to her slowly, not wanting her to bit his head off or something. She only glanced at him with her eyes. Rin came around next to her and looked out at the courtyard.

"Guess who's home!?"

"Auntie Mako!"

Rin watched as a young Izumo was picked up by her aunt. Makoto hugged the girl close and kissed her cheek.

"So did ja miss me?" Makoto asked. She tickled Izumo who squealed and laughed. "Because I missed you!"

"Haha I missed you too!" Izumo yelled.

Rin felt himself smiling and glancing at Izumo's mother. She was smiling as well.

"Ugh how can you let that drunk play with your daughter like that?"

The smile dropped as she turned. Rin blinked looking at the woman who was he one armed lady, except she looked to be alive and still had both arms. And she was also dressed like Izumo's mother. She wore a sneer on her face as she watched Makoto and Izumo play.

"She's not a drunk any more Mio," Izumo's mother said. "She hasn't touched the stuff in ages and you know that."

"I'm sorry that I'm not as trusting as you are Tsubame," Mio said. "I'll never trust her."

"And that's just fine," Tsubame narrowed her eyes. "Is Izumo your daughter? No, so back off. Besides you shouldn't talk about our sister that way. She's tried her best to mend everything. Mako's working her butt off."

"As some fake demon killer! We both know demons are real. She's fooling people out of their money like she use to do with us," Mio snapped. "Or don't you remember her begging for our allowances so she could get trashed then come back and puke all over the floor? Because I sure as hell do."

"You don't remember how close she was to Hiroko. If my twin had committed suicide I'd be the same way," Tsubame said shaking her head. "Holding grudges does nothing Mio. I've already forgiven her. I don't see why you can't too."

"Tsubame! Mio! Why are you still here? You have chores to do at the shrine!"

Turning Rin saw Izumo's grandmother. He watched the sisters sigh and start to follow after their mother. Tsubame started to walk away as Rin stayed in his spot.

"Aren't you going to follow?" she asked.

Rin froze looking around. He pointed to himself. "M-me?"

"Yes you. Don't you want to know what happened that night?" Tsubame asked.

"Well yeah, but I gotta-"

"It won't take long, follow me."

Rin followed behind Tsubame quietly. She led him to the mask room that he and Rika had passed through. Rin looked around watching the masks. The dim candle light only made the place seem spookier. Light sobbing reached his ears and made him stop. Turning he saw Tsubame curled up in front of the alter. This time it had the fox mask on it. She wiped her tears away, but more just came.

"This is wrong…" she whispered. Rin figured she must have been told what was going to happen to Izumo. "No wonder Makoto was a mess. I can't let this happen. Not to Izumo. She deserves a chance."

She sniffed and cried more trying to calm herself down, but nothing worked. "I have to save her…"

"_I can help you." _

Tsubame looked up from her spot on the floor. She franticly looked around to see if anyone was in the room with her. There was no one so where did the voice come from?

"_If you want to save your daughter I can help you." _

The woman's eyes landed on the fox mask. She stood up and looked at the mask. Tsubame shook and gulped nervously. The demon was speaking to her…was that normal?

"Ex-excuse me?"

"_I said I can help you save your daughter." _

Tsubame's eyes widened. "Why would you want to help me? I'm Tsubame Kamiki. I'm a part of the family you want dead."

"_You want them dead too. I can sense it. You hate your family for what they want to do. They want to kill your child, just like the rest." _

She was quiet for a moment. "What about Izumo and Rika? Would you kill them as well?" Rin couldn't believe she was actually thinking about helping the fox!

"_They are children who have nothing to do with this grudge of mine. I will spare them if you help me." _

"How do I help you?" Tsubame asked.

"_Wear the mask. That way we can do the work together." _

Rin watched as Tsubame shakily took hold of the mask.

"This is insane…they're my family! They raised me!" she put it back down. "No I can't help you."

"_They raised you so you could kill your own child. Think about it. Everyone else has stayed away from your daughter. The only people who are even close to her are your closet family. Your husband, your sister, your youngest daughter and of course you. Out of those four one of you will be the one to kill her. The only way to stop that is if you help me." _

Tsubame bit her lip and reached out for the mask once again. She picked it up and turned it. Slowly Tsubame placed the mask onto her face. She hung her head and her arms went limp at her side.

"_You're a fool…just like your sister." _

Rin watched the Tsubame turn and leave the room. He followed the possessed woman out of the room. Nothing was outside. Gulping he started heading towards the foyer. Screams and the smell of burning wood assaulted him as he ran down the hall. People passed him screaming trying to run away from something.

"No please don't!"

He turned around and watched the fox demon lift the sword over its head. Bellow him was Mio, with her arm missing. It stabbed her in the chest killing her. Rin closed his eyes and kept going. Screams slowly died down as he got closer to the living room with the stairs.

"Damn fox I'm ending this tonight!"

The scene he came upon was familiar one. Makoto was fighting the fox and was gaining an upper hand. This time she was alive, or had been. Rin watched as she backed off to tie her hair back so she could fight better. He could see that Makoto and Izumo were family now. Makoto was winning and it was clear to the fox.

It backed off watching Makoto who was smirking. "What's the matter? Scared to lose?"

With a quick yell Makoto charged at the fox who took off the mask. The older woman froze at who was behind the mask.

"Tsubame?" she whispered.

With a twisted smirk the fox stabbed Makoto in the stomach. She coughed up blood staring at her possessed sister. The fox slowly pulled the sword from her causing Makoto to fall over the banister and into the fire. Rin heard the thump and a scream. He grimaced at how she died. No wonder she was so angry.

Shaking his head, Rin saw the fire and everything disappear. He started to run down the stairs, he had to make it! Rin was out of breath when he made it to lantern room. He put his hands against the doors but stopped, feeling someone behind him.

"…Thank you for saving Izumo Tsubame," he said grinning. "I don't think anyone's told you that yet. So thanks. Life would be pretty damn boring without her."

He heard a light sigh as a response. Rin pushed the doors open and entered into the red lantern room. Rika was hugging him around his middle the minute he closed the doors.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" she said. "Did you find everything?"

"Yep! I even got some help," Rin said. He glanced at his watch swearing. "Shit there isn't much time left. Stay up here and I'll get Izumo. Just be patient okay."

Rin rushed to the double doors and unlocked the second lock. He pushed the doors open and glanced back at Rika.

"You're mom is outside if you want to talk to her…Makoto's probably there too. Stay with them until I get back," Rin said. "They'll probably love to see you."

Rika's eyes widened as she rushed to the door. She stopped and looked at Rin. "Rin…I'm sorry I said everything. Because I was wrong!"

Rin just shrugged. "It's Okay I understand."

"…Good luck, I'll know Izumo and you will come back!" Rikay yelled.

He smiled at her as he turned back around. Rin quickly shut the doors behind him and headed down the steps. As he came to the end his flashlight hit something small and black on a step. Rin knelt down seeing it was the earpiece Yukio had given him. Rin quickly put it on his ear.

"H-hello? Yukio? Can you hear me?" Rin asked.

"R-Rin!?" he heard Yukio let out a sigh of relief. "Are you okay!? What happened? Everything went quiet after Izumo went through those doors!"

"Everything's going to be okay. I got knocked out and had to find some keys," Rin said. "But I'm on my way to pretty much end this curse."

"Rin, you can't be serious. A curse from a demon is impossible to break unless you fulfill the demon's wishes!" Yukio yelled. "What you need to do is get Izumo and Rika out then seal the house back up."

"The fox wants my help Yukio. I saw what happened. He wouldn't' have shown me that if he didn't want everything to just end! There has to be a way to finish this," Rin yelled back. "And I'm not leaving until it's done."

"Stop being stubborn and listen to me for once! This isn't like the impure king or a fight with Amaimon!" Yukio seemed to get angrier with each passing moment. "It won't just resolve by you talking to him or fighting him! Even the ritual the Kamiki family had going was imperfect!"

Izumo must have told him everything then. Rin sighed and shook his head despite his brother not being able to see it. "Then I'm going to do the impossible! I'm going to end this tonight Yukio. And that's that. I have to keep moving forward."

"I believe in you Rin."

"P-Paku?" Rin felt his cheeks heat up.

"Yep! The one and only. But I seriously believe in you. Izumo trust you. She really does. If you can get her to do that then I know you can do this," Paku said. "You're amazing and Izumo's waiting for your help I just know it! She wouldn't just let the fox take her without a plan! So get in there and kick some ass! Come on Yukio you believe in him too right?"

"Paku…" Yukio sighed. But a soft laugh came from him regardless. "Yeah you're right. I believe in you Rin. Just be careful."

"I will…thanks Yukio. Thank you Paku," Rin said.

"Go Rin go! Come on Yukio cheer with me," Paku said giggling.

"I'd rather not."

Rin snickered as he neared the bottom. He felt his heart start to beat faster as he stared at the double doors. The image of Makoto going through them popped up and he felt himself get nervous. Everything Yukio had said started to play in his mind. What if he couldn't do it? The demon would win and Izumo and Rika would die. He couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't let that happen. He was going to win, end of story.

With a deep breath Rin pushed the doors open and stepped through. The doors slammed shut behind him. The room was just the same as it had been when Makoto had been here all those years ago. He stepped around looking at the large room. His eyes landed on Izumo and the fox. The girl was breathing hard and trying her best to pray, but kept having to start over. The byakko were close to her and growling at the fox. He raised the sword over his head and brought it down towards Mike

Mike did his best to move but it wouldn't work.

"Izumo!" Everyone looked at Rin as he rushed forward.

Rin unsheathed his sword and rushed right for the fox. Their swords clanged as they met. Rin growled and pushed the demon back. He heard Mike sigh a little.

"Rin? What are you doing here!?" Izumo asked. She stood up shakily.

"I'm here to help you out," Rin said. He glanced back at her.

"I don't-"

"Listen, I'm not trying to be a big hero. I know what happened. I'm here to help you stop it okay," Rin said. "Rika's safe. Makoto helped me out, and I made sure they were together before I left. Let's just focus on finishing this."

Izumo narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Jeez you're such an idiot. But yeah you're right."

Rin watched her stand next to him. She was still panting badly. Izumo needed to call off Mike and Uke right away or she'd collapse.

"Call the foxes off," Rin said. He took Makoto's sword out from his red holder and threw it to Izumo. She caught it.

"Wh-where did you get this?" Izumo asked.

"Makoto gave it to me," Rin said grinning. "If we get out of this I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

Izumo just stared as Rin turned his attention to the fox. He charged at him ready to win. She tore the circles and let the foxes go. Even with them gone she was still exhausted. Izumo had locked herself down here so she could defeat the fox. She tried everything she could think of and nothing worked. Besides, the fox didn't even target her. It focused on getting rid of Mike and Uke.

She watched Rin swipe and slash at the fox, but instead of going on the offensive it just dodged all of his attacks. It seemed to be more interested in other things. With a final yell Rin jumped into the air and slashed the sword down. The fox moved out of the way fast and headed towards Izumo. She quickly did her best to stay on her feet, but exhaustion was getting to her.

"Get away from her!" Rin yelled. "I won't let you kill her!"

The fox stopped and stared at him. _"'Kill her'? Why would I kill her?" _

Rin stumbled to a stop as the fox grabbed Izumo by the wrist. She fought against the iron grip dropping the sword. If he didn't want to kill her then-

"Let' go of me!" she yelled. "Back off!"

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"_This body is falling apart. It's a corpse. I'm just borrowing really,"_ the fox said looking at its hand. _"I'm barely keeping it moving now a day's hell I can hardly keep the illusion spell I have on the house up. I need a new body. And lucky me, the eldest daughter of the Kamiki family is right here." _

Rin felt his heart stop for a second. "Get away from her!"

He charged forward only to be stopped by the fox being pushed back by Izumo. She stumbled back and glared at the demon.

"No way in hell! I won't let you take me over like you did with my mother!" Izumo yelled.

"_Stop fighting. It's useless,"_ the fox sighed.

He quickly caught Izumo once more and brought her closer. She could smell the decay now. Rin ran at them knowing he wouldn't make it in time. No, he had to do something…

"_Besides you can hardly fight anyways,"_ the fox grip tightened.

"Don't touch her!" Rin growled

The fox ignored him and took off the mask of its face. Izumo felt sick to her stomach to see the rot behind it. That had been her mom once.

"Take my body instead!" Rin yelled.

The other two seemed to freeze after this. The fox started to laugh at him. Rin glared at the fox but he was serious, it was clear on his face.

"_Now why would I want your body?"_ he asked snickering.

"Just think about it for a second. You know I'm Satan's son. You can just tell by the blue flames right? If you can posses my body you get those right?" Rin asked. "If it doesn't work, she's right there too. You win either way."

"Rin what the hell are you thinking!?" Yukio yelled in his ear. Rin quickly took the little device and tossed it aside. He could still hear Yukio yelling at him.

"Don't be an idiot Rin!" Izumo yelled. "Just get out of here!"

"_What do you get if I take your body?"_ the fox asked.

"I want you to let her go. Come on you know what it's like to lose someone you love to a stupid revenge scheme," Rin said. "Just let her go along with Rika. They're just kids right? They had nothing to do with what happened to you or your family. Just let them go please?"

"…_I made this deal once not too long ago you know," _the fox said softly. _"How can you trust me?" _

Rin didn't answer and just stared. The fox snickered before tossing him the mask. He caught it and stared down at it.

"_Fine. I accept it. Put the mask on and the deal's set boy,"_ the fox said.

"Rin don't do this!" Izumo yelled. Tears started to pour down her cheeks. She couldn't lose Rin like this! "Stop! Please don't do this!"

"Sorry Izumo," he whispered. He hesitated for a second before smiling. "Hey, before I forget. I love you."

Rin slowly put the mask onto his face. His flames died down as his arms hung limply against his side. The body the fox had been using turned to dust leaving the clothes behind. Izumo fell to her knees unsure of what to do and blushing up a storm. He decided right then and there to tell her that!? That stupid idiotic dumbass! Izumo growled and glared at him. There was no way he was going to get away with that crap confession! She reached for Makoto's sword shaking a little. Maybe she could bring him back….

It was dark for Rin. Maybe this wasn't his brightest idea but it was all he had. He'd planed to burn the mask once he put it on, but that went downhill when things went dark. It felt like he was floating in water a bit. It was a weird sensesation.

"Am I stuck in my own head?" he wondered. If he was, then maybe everyone was right about his head being empty.

"_My, oh, my. You really are like me boy." _

Rin looked up, or at least he thought it was up. The fox was talking to him now.

"What do you mean?" Rin scowled once more. "I'm not like you."

"_Don't be stupid boy. You're a demon who fell in love with a human. A lot of acquaintances of mine told me to forget Yae. To move on and not get involved in human affairs,"_ the fox sighed. _"I ignored them like a fool." _

"I'll make sure nothing happens to Izumo," Rin said.

"_I said the same thing as well. All that got me was Yae dead, and my daughter forced into a marriage she didn't want later on,"_ the fox growled. _"Stop fighting me boy. Just let me do what I want." _

"Why did you show me everything then!? If you didn't want this to stop then why do that?" Rin asked. "…I don't blame you for not being able to forgive. Hell I'm sure I'd be just as bitter, but I wouldn't kill. I couldn't kill."

"_And why is that? There's a demon hidden inside of here boy. I can feel it. You may act and talk like a human, but deep down you're a demon,"_ the fox sounded angrier now.

"I'm not going to deny that, but that doesn't mean I'm not human too," Rin said.

The fox laughed at this. _"I tried it once and I failed. You can't be both boy." _

"Why not!? Why do I have to choose anyways? Besides if I had too…I'd stay with Izumo!" Rin yelled. He remembered another demon telling him that awhile ago. He'd never understand why he couldn't just do what he wanted. Why did there have to be sides?

"I'm not giving up no matter what you say! I'm going to end this so I can go back and be with Izumo!" Rin yelled. He closed his eyes. This was his body; he should be able to control it.

"_Stop fighting!" _

Just as Rin started to feel himself fade, a sharp pain brought him back. Something had stabbed him in the stomach. He coughed and opened his eyes. Rin could hear someone sobbing, and was close. He was in control of his body again. Rin reached up and threw the mask off. It clattered against the ground and slid across the room.

Looking down he saw Izumo, with her hands around the hilt of the sword that was stabbing him. More blood came to his lips as he staggered a little. He placed his hand on Izumo's back.

"I'm…back," he whispered.

Izumo looked up at him right away. She cried as she started to pull the sword out. Rin had to help her, but eventually they got it out together. Izumo grabbed him around the middle and helped him stay up. Rin wrapped his free arm around her hissing a little. Damn, that blessed blade was smart…and the bleeding wouldn't stop.

Rin could just barely feel the fox still there in his mind. Maybe if he destroyed the mask…His flames came back as he fought against the fox. Izumo looked up at him and followed his gaze to the mask.

"I think I can destroy him if I destroy the mask," Rin said. "C-can you help me?"

Izumo looked up at him and growled. "They've tried destroying the mask with fire…but maybe with your flames it will work…" she was quiet before glaring at him. I'm so sorry you stupid idiot!" she yelled.

"_Boy, stop this right now! You'll end up just like me! Angry and ready to destroy everything in your path,"_ the fox whispered in his mind.

"Sh-shut up. I'm nothing like you," Rin hissed.

With Izumo's help Rin made it over to where the mask was. Izumo grabbed the Kurikara's hilt along with Rin. He looked at Izumo who nodded. They lifted the sword and bright it down on the mask, slicing it in half and burning it. Rin heard screaming inside of his head, making his grit his teeth in pain. Izumo helped keep him standing as things started to get hazy.

"_I just wanted to be with her…forever." _

Then it was gone. Rin panted against Izumo using the sword for support more. He was still bleeding, but not as bad. He looked up at Izumo and grinned. She bonked him on the head pissed off at his stupidity.

"You dumbass!" she hissed. "What if you didn't come back!?"

"Um….you would have been safe?" Rin answered. "its better than nothing."

"You are the biggest dumbass ever!" Izumo yelled once more and hit him on the head once more. She had tears pouring down her cheeks again. "I thought I was going to lose you!"

Rin smiled despite her yelling and hitting. "Same here."

Izumo just sighed and helped Rin sheath his sword. She grabbed Makoto's looking over before sheathing it as well. She quickly helped Rin up the stairs, watching the candles go out. The house was going to start falling apart soon. The fox had been keeping up an illusion to make it look safe.

The lantern room was dark as they made it up there. Izumo practically hauled Rin out of the room. Outside they found Rika. She looked as if she had been talking to someone but they were gone now. She stood up and ran over to her sister and her boyfriend.

"Oh my god!? Are you two okay!?" she asked frantically. Rin was bleeding badly, and Izumo was covered in what must have been Rin's blood.

"Yeah we'll be okay. We just have to get out of here now. The house is probably going to collapse," Izumo urged.

"Let me help you," Rika said.

Though it wasn't much, Rika helped Izumo somewhat carry Rin out. The floorboards creaked underneath them as they made it to the foyer. Izumo's foot became stuck in a hole. She swore and pulled it out shaking her head at the three of them kept going. They pushed the front doors open and fell out into the open air.

Rin was lying on his back staring at the night sky panting. Izumo was next to him just as out of breath. Rika laid her had on Rin's shoulder. Rin started to laugh he threw his arms up into the air and cheered.

"Hahah! We won! We got out!" he yelled happily.

"Whoo hoo!" Rika cheered next to him. She giggled and kissed Rin on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me you two."

"Aw it was nuthin'," Rin said blushing.

Izumo rolled her eyes and stared up at the sky. Soft lights started to come from the old mansion. She realized pretty quickly what they were. The spirits were leaving. They had just wanted revenge, and in a weird way they got it. The spirits floated up in the sky.

Rin sat up, wincing at his stomach, to watch them. The light shining in his eyes.

"Rin…what you said back there before the fox took over," Izumo said. She looked at him. "Did you mean it?"

"Yeah I did," Rin looked at Izumo.

She went to say something but a punch to Rin's face stopped her. Yukio grabbed Rin by the shirt and forced him up to his feet.

"You fucking dumbass!" Yukio yelled. He punched Rin once more. "Don't you ever do that to me again! What the fuck were you thinking!?"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry Yukio! I'm sorry!" Rin yelled holding his hands up.

"Calm down Yukio!" Paku came from behind and pulled Yukio off his brother. Izumo caught Rin so he wouldn't fall.

"Dumbass! Don't ever do that again!" Yukio grabbed Rin again and shook him. "Don't…I thought I lost you!"

Yukio hugged Rin close making him freeze. Hugs were few and far between for the Okumura twins. Rin's eyes softened as he hugged Yukio back, understanding what he meant.

"I'm sorry bro…I won't ever do that again," Rin said.

"You better or I swear to god I will fucking kill you!" Yukio shook Rin a bit forcefully. "And why the hell are you bleeding!? What happened?"

"Um…well, you see…I got possessed and Izumo stabbed me so I would come back…and the blade was blessed…" Rin mumbled.

Yukio looked at Izumo who nodded. He punched his brother one last time before Paku was able to pull him back. He was panting now, all his energy was gone. His chest hurt like hell from running all the way there. Paku's eyes trailed up at the lights in the sky.

"Oh…so the spirits are free?" she asked softly.

Yukio looked up at the sky only to nod. He felt Paku take his hand gently. She smiled as she stared up at the ghost.

"Yukio are you blushing?" Rin asked.

"Shut up," Yukio snapped with a sharp glare.

It worked. Rin held his stomach a little more leaning against Izumo. The bleeding had stopped, but the wound wasn't' healing like it usually did. But for the moment he wanted to watch the spirits fly away.

"Rika! Izumo!"

The girl's turned and saw their father running towards him.

"Daddy!" Rika ran and hugged her father, burring her face in his shirt.

"Thank god you're safe," he whispered. He knelt down and hugged her. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry dad! I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"It's okay. You're safe and that's what matters," Jiro said wiping her tears away. He kissed her forehead.

Looking forward Jiro's eyes winded. Everyone turned and looked at the front door. Standing there was Tsubame. She smiled at the group gently before waving a little. She seemed to fade into a small ball just like the other spirits.

Jiro came forward holding Rika's hand. "Hm…guess she did want to say good bye then." He chuckled. "She always had to have the last laugh."

Rin felt himself smile leaning against Izumo. The fox's words swam around his head making him want to frown. But he pushed them away. There would be time to think about them later. Izumo was safe, as was Rika. Everything was over with. He didn't need to worry about it anymore.

Slowly he closed his eyes. He heard Izumo yell as he collapsed but at that moment Rin was content.

* * *

**Did I ever mention I'm an idiot who loves corny and happy endings? Because I am. This entire chapter should prove that one. I apologize for the wait folks, but I did make a note in the last chapter but for some reason the site didn't save it! I was to lazy to go back and re-type it so I decided to just go with it. I worked on this chapter for three days straight. I decided to have one long ass big ending for this "arc" and I sort of regret it(I'm sort of happy with the chapter, just writing that much in such a short time was a lot of work. Geez I'm such a wimp). I'm probably going to take a little break. Expect the next chapter either Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**So if you haven't figured it out yet these chapters have been influenced heavily by the Fatal Frame games. All four actually. I've been playing Fatal Frame 3 constantly while writing this so that was probably the biggest influence (It's also my favorite in terms of story. If you guys have never played those games go out and play them! The first two are up on the playstation network and are totally worth it! I can gush about these games all day if I let myself). I also listened to Tsukiko Amano's song "Kurenai" like a million times writing this chapter. So go listen to it if you want.**

**There's not much else to say other than thank you for the wonderful reviews! Thank you for also staying with this part of the series til the end. I have more stuff involving Rin coming up soon. I may also pull a Ouran High School Host club and keep the first year going on for like five seasons. I sort of want to see what's going on with the manga before I jump to that kind of stuff you know. But anyways, thank you again! It means a lot to me that you all enjoyed this story! I hope you guys enjoy where I go with it next!**

**As always I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	29. Chapter twenty-nine: Day after

Chapter twenty-nine: Day after

"Can't you watch something other than the cooking channel?"

Rin could only groan and glare at his brother. Both had been confined to their room by Mephisto. The older demon was ready to pop of both of their heads if they left the room.

"If I give you the remote all you'll watch is the news and that gets boring," Rin said.

After his collapsed at the mansion the group fixed Rin up and took him to the hotel. He awoke around ten in the morning. Izumo had been sleeping next to him. He didn't move for almost an hour so he could watch her sleep. When she awoke they both sort of stared at each other. Before they could even talk Mephisto had come in. He lectured the crap out of them of course.

After the older demon went off to do his own thing the girls had gone out to go get lunch. Amaimon was apparently sitting with Shiemi who was out like a light. The twins were alone and Rin had the TV remote.

"It's better than the cooking channel," Yukio grumbled.

They're bickering continued until Rin changed the channel to some stupid TV drama. Now they would both be miserable this way."

"You are such an ass!" Yukio threw one of his pillows at Rin.

"Just doing my job!" Rin tossed it back at him.

Both went quiet watching the TV. Rin glanced at Yukio before shifting a little. Yukio noticed and looked at Rin.

"What do you want to ask?" Yukio could always tell when Rin wanted to say something. He always got nervous and couldn't sit still.

"…How did the fox do it? I mean how did he take over a person while being sealed in a mask?" Rin asked.

Yukio sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "He split himself in two. Sort of like how Kurakara did in Kyoto. The fox's anger just kept him going for so long."

Rin was quiet nodding his head. "Did you….did you ever know Makoto Himuro?"

His brother was silent clearly remembering something. "Yes I did. I only met her once before she died," Yukio said. "She was an ex-student of Father's. She…she was really weird."

"Yeah I figured…" Rin sighed. "I hope she moved on then…"

Yukio agreed and the room was quiet once more. Rin stared at the TV screen off in his own world. Should he tell his brother about his confession to Izumo? It had been a pretty crap confession of love now that he thought about it. No wonder she was mad at him when he came back. Wasn't that crap supposed to be romantic or some shit? Rin had no clue but he had a feeling he had fucked up his pretty bad.

"I told Izumo I loved her last night," Rin said.

He saw Yukio jump and twitch nervously. "I-I see."

"I mean it dude. I really do love her," Rin looked at his hands. He could hear the fox's last words playing over and over in his head. Rin promised himself he would never end up like that. He shook his head and groaned suddenly. "Now I gotta get her a good birthday present!"

"Rin it's the middle of August. Her birthday is in October," Yukio reminded.

* * *

"Izumo? …Izumo!"

The girl jumped and looked at Paku. "What's the matter?"

"You're zoning out. What's on your mind?" Paku asked.

Izumo bit her lip. Both were on their way back to the twins with lunch in hand. Izumo's mind was off in its own world and the only thing it could focus on was Rin. The idiot had told her he loved her.

He loves her? What was wrong with that guy!?

The confession wasn't even romantic! Okay it had been a little bit in a weird way but their life wasn't some stupid shonen manga! Izumo could still not wrap her mind around that one sentence. Someone out of her family loved her. It didn't seem possible.

The main question though was…did she return his feelings? Did she love Rin back?

Izumo looked at Paku with a soft sigh. She decided to tell her friend.

"Rin told me he loves me," Izumo said.

Paku blinked and stared. When her brain caught up she gasped and covered her mouth.

"Omigod! I-Izumo are you okay?" Paku asked. She knew a lot of Izumo's problems. Hell Paku probably knew them better than Izumo herself.

"Yeah I'm fine. I mean he sort of just blurted it out before he was possessed by the fox," Izumo grumbled. Her face was bright red "Like it was a second thought or something."

"Hmm, that does sound like something Rin would do," Paku tried not to laugh. Rin could be so silly, even when serious shit was going down. "Do you return his feelings?"

Izumo blushed deeper and her body went ridged. "I-I-I don't know. I mean I like him…I like him a lot. A-and I don't want to lose him but…I just don't know."

Paku was quiet before hugging her friend. She pulled back and held Izumo at arm's length.

"It's okay then. Just take your time and don't rush," Paku said. She smiled at her.

"B-but what if he wants to know today?" Izumo asked. Panic was crystal clear in her voice.

"You know Rin wouldn't do that. He's not that kind of guy. He'd rather you think about it than rush," Paku chuckled.

"A-are you sure?" Izumo looked at her feet.

"Absolutely."

* * *

"You look like crap Okumura."

Amaimon poked Rin's cheek. The boy slapped it away quickly glaring at his "older brother". Shiemi and Amaimon had come to visit once she woke up. Things between the Amaimon and Rin were less volatile but it wasn't any less awkward. Rin was close to slapping the earth king in the face.

"I got stabbed in the gut by a blessed sword. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be looking so cool either," Rin snapped.

"Yeah you're right," Amaimon said. He looked at the TV remote next to Rin. "Yoink."

The earth king quickly snatched the remote from Rin. He jumped away and sat next to Shiemi on his bed with his knees up. He started to flip through the channels his eyes blank as always. Rin rolled his eyes and leaned into his pillows.

"S-so are you okay Rin?" Shiemi asked.

"Yeah I'll live," Rin yawned and grinned at the girl.

A knock came to the door and Shiemi answered. Paku and Izumo came in with lunch. Paku smiled and headed over to Yukio's bed sitting down. Rin waved to Izumo and patted the spot next to him on the bed. She hesitated a little thinking of the conversation she'd had with Paku. With a gulp Izumo crawled up onto the bed and next to Rin. She quickly handed him his lunch.

"Hell yeah hamburgers," Rin cheered half heartedly.

He handed Izumo her lunch before digging into his own. Izumo quietly ate hers still lost in thought. She felt Rin wrap his arm around her and pull her close. Without a word he kissed her cheek. Izumo relaxed almost instantly. She knew Paku was right then. Rin on his end was relaxed and happy. He had Izumo right next to him and he was eating some crap fast food. It felt as if things couldn't get any better.

Izumo watched Rin for a second before sighing. She diced not to push the whole love thing and relaxed against him.

* * *

**Sorry for such a long break guys. I've been pretty tired lately so I kinda needed one. With this chapter I'm sort of back to how it was before the whole mansion thing. There probably wont be anything big like that for a while. I'm still working on it so give me some time. The next update should be tomorrow, which is Wednesday. Hopefully it will be up sooner. **

**Like I say every chapter thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy you all loved the ending! I had fun writing it. Hopefully you guys will enjoy the next few chapters. This one and the next are sort of just wrapping stuff up before heading back to the school. Other than that there isn't much to say today.**

**As always I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	30. Chapter thirty: Going home

Chapter thirty: Going home

A yawn escaped Rin's lips as he waited with the others for the train home. He was all healed up and ready to go. He stretched lazily next to Izumo.

"You look weird wearing a hat," Izumo said.

"Do I? I kinda like it," Rin tipped the hat he'd gotten from Junpei at her.

Izumo rolled her eyes. Despite everything that happened that week she was going to miss her home town. The demon who had killed her family was gone and everyone was safe. Makoto's sword was packed safely in her duffle bag as well. Izumo hadn't seen her father or grandfather since that night at the mansion either. She was sort of avoiding them though. Besides this was better. Her family needed to cool down before she could talk to them.

She was happy to be heading back to True Cross. Things just seemed to be easier there. Looking down she saw Rin take her hand. Izumo looked up at him seeing that he was staring at his feet. Leaning a bit away from Rin she saw her family coming to them. Rika ran up to Rin and hugged him gently.

"Hi Rika. How are you doing?" he asked with a chuckle. He rubbed her head gently.

"I'm doing better. How are you? Is your stomach better?" she looked up at him with big pleading eyes.

"Yep I'm all better," he grinned. All that was left was a small scar. He was thankful his body healed so well.

Ayako came up with Rena in her arms next. The little girl had a small bandage on her forehead that covered some stitches. She reached out to Yukio who blinked and pointed to himself. Ayako chuckled.

"She's been wanting to talk to you all day. Here take her for a bit," the mother handed the girl off awkwardly.

Rena gave Yukio a hug around his neck. "Hi Yukio!"

"Hello there Rena. How are you feeling?" he smiled softly at the girl.

"My head hurts a little but I'm okay! I wanna thank you for saving me and mama! And you were really cool!" Rena's eyes sparkled at the boy.

"Th-thank you Rena," Yukio blushed lightly.

The little girl leaned to his ear. "And I wanna be an exorcist too," Rena whispered. "Don't tell mama and papa okay?"

Yukio felt himself blush a little harder. This kid was too much. It didn't help he wasn't that great with them either. There was a part of him that was sort of proud that she wanted to be an exorcist thanks to him. Another wanted to tell her not too but he didn't have the heart. She sounded so determined for a little five year old.

"I-I promise," he whispered back.

"Pinkie swear?" she held out her little finger.

With a slight chuckle Yukio wrapped his pinkie around hers. "Pinkie swear."

Rena giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you! Now I wanna talk to Rin!"

Yukio passed her off to his brother with a smile. Rin grinned and chatted with the girl who hugged and thanked him like she did with Yukio. He tickled her and played by hanging her upside down after that. Rena giggled at yelled happily.

"Rin could I speak to you?"

Looking up at his name Rin felt his stomach drop. Jiro wanted to talk to him. Oh crap…Rin looked to Izumo who looked just as worried. But she seemed ready to argue as well. Gulping he turned Rena up right and handed her to Izumo. She in turn gave her sister back to Ayako and followed Rin towards where her father stood.

"Izumo I want to speak to him alone," Jiro sighed rubbing his forehead. He knew that look on her face all too well.

"No. If you have something to say to him then I can hear it too," Izumo took Rin's hand. "I am not breaking up with him. He's my boyfriend, end of story."

Jiro looked to Ryu who snorted and laughed. Izumo was just like her mother. Jiro sighed and rubbed his temples more.

"This isn't what this is about. I just…" he groaned. "I'm just going to say we'll give this a shot. I have Ayako, your sisters, and now Ryu all on my butt to say yes…but I can't. Not yet at least. Just give me some time Izumo. So for now I'm in the middle. I don't like this whole relationship but I'm not going to stop it."

Rin did his best not to start cheering. He bit his lip and jumped up and down just slightly. It was hard to keep still with all the excitement building up. Izumo's family…liked him! They liked him! They liked him despite being a demon! Inside his head Rin was jumping around and cheering. They _liked_ him!

"He really is an idiot…" Jiro mumbled. He watched Rin's excitement shaking his head. Was this really the guy Izumo picked? The kid reminded Jiro of how he had been at fifteen. Stupid and easily excitable.

"Yeah, but he's my idiot…I guess," Izumo sighed as she watched Rin.

"Good luck sweetie. Just call if you need anything," Ryu stepped forward and hugged Izumo. "Keep safe."

"I will grandpa," Izumo returned the hug.

Jiro stepped forward next and hugged her. Rin was still giddy about being liked by the time the train was ready. Izumo had to drag him away waving at her dad. The group headed up onto the train quickly. Junpei helped them out before saying good bye to his sister and the others. The girl's outside were waving as everyone hopped on board, as were the men. Izumo sat down next to Rin who was still silently cheering.

"You're still happy about that?" Izumo asked. "He said he didn't like it."

"Of course I'm happy! It's a big deal! I checked it out with Paku and she agreed with me!" Rin said quickly.

Izumo shot a small glare to her friend who was sitting with Yukio. The girl giggled and causing Yukio to stare. She looked back to Rin who was just grinning now. He had gotten himself calmed down enough to sit still. Izumo quickly pulled the hat down over his eyes.

"Cool your jets Romeo," Izumo snorted. "You've still got a lot of work to do."

Rin groaned as Izumo stuck her tongue out. She was really ready to head back to school now.

"Wait, what's a 'Romeo'?" Rin asked looking at her. Paku started to laugh hysterically as Yukio sighed and hung his head.

* * *

**Soooo not happy with this chapter. Its more a "filler" chapter than anything. Next one will be much better I promise. I should have it posted up either tomorrow or Friday. I'm going to be a bit busy tomorrow. Anyways, yeah, this was not a great chapter. I just wrote it as a way to get back to True Cross with a few things "resolved". **

**You guys are amazing as always! Thank you fro so many reviews! I've never had a fanfiction get over a hundred reviews! This is amazing! Gah thank you so much! I can't stop saying thank you! Thank you! Jeez if I get two hundred reviews I might faint or cry. It would be happy tears of course! I've improved so much thanks to you guys. I'm so happy you've all stayed with this little story for so long(it's not little any more though lol). Thank you!**

**As always I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	31. Chapter thirty-one: Just before school

Chapter thirty-one: Just before school

"Ugh I can't believe school starts tomorrow…"

Rin leaned back into his chair. He stared up at the ceiling trying with blank eyes. The summer was long gone and school was leering over him. Rin had been able to spend the summer with Izumo as planned. Things seemed to be going great between them at that. Looking to the side he saw Izumo staring at a book.

He was finishing up his summer homework and she was "helping". By "helping" he meant nagging the crap out of him. Izumo was being quiet for once.

"What are you reading?" he asked. Looking closely at the book in her hands wasn't her usual manga or novel.

"A knitting book. My home ect. class is starting a knit project tomorrow. I suck at knitting," Izumo explained. Back at her old middle school her home ect class and done a knit project too. If it weren't for Paku she would have never passed.

Rin perked up at that. "Knitting? Whatcha making?"

His tail wagged happily as he sat up to look at her. Izumo rolled her eyes and closed the book.

"I don't know yet. I'm just checking out a few stitches that's all," she said setting the book down.

"Well, let me see. I'm pretty good with my hands," Rin said. He grinned at her.

Izumo nodded with a sigh. She reached into her bag only to yelp and pull her hand back. Izumo had brought some scissors to help with her knitting. They must have separated in her bag when she put it down. And like an idiot she cut herself on them. Izumo stood up and checked her hand. It was cut, but it wasn't deep. She was bleeding just a tiny bit though.

"Damn it I cut myself. The first aid kit is in the bath-Rin what are you doing?"

She hadn't even heard him stand up. Rin was right in front of her, staring at her hurt hand. Izumo gulped watching and letting him take her hand gently. He brought her palm to his lips. She felt something warm and slick against her hand. Izumo knew right away that it was Rin's tongue.

She didn't know when exactly her back hit the wall or when she even started to back up. All she could do was focus on was how fast her heart was going and the feel of Rin's tongue licking her hand. Izumo knew she was red before he leaned in closer. He placed his free hand next to her head.

Izumo hissed and closed an eye as Rin bit at her cut making it bleed more. He was licking, and sucking at her hand trying to get every last drop of her blood. Izumo couldn't tear her eyes away from his. She licked her lips and let out a slow shaky breath. She was panting and hadn't even realized it. With her free hand Izumo gently touched his chest.

Rin moved his head from her hand and leaned in closer. He was going to kiss her. Izumo opened her mouth a little more.

"R-Rin?"

Her voice was barely a whimper. But it made him stop. Rin's eyes widen for a moment before he closed them. He let go of her hand and covered his mouth and nose with his other hand. Rin backed away from her shaking visibly. Before Izumo could say anything Rin was out of the door and slamming it shut.

She slid down to her bottom cradling her injured hand a little. What the hell was that? Izumo shivered as she realized slowly that…she wanted Rin to kiss her. Her mind was a mess as it tried to put everything together. She could still feel Rin's tongue on her hand. Izumo rubbed it with her thumb trying to get rid of the feeling. It wasn't working that well.

Her heart wouldn't calm down and there was heat between her thighs. She rubbed them together and shook her head trying to clear it. Everything was a mess. Nothing made sense. Izumo growled low. It had to make sense. Her mind wouldn't just let her sit there and brush it off as nothing. She was too logical for that.

Despite that Izumo wasn't even sure what to think. She had never really seen Rin like that. There was only one word that kept popping up and it was pissing her off. She denied it fiercely because that word just was not Rin.

Sexy, Rin had been _sexy_. That wasn't even possible. Yes she found Rin attractive but sexy? No way! Rin was cute, not sexy except apparently for that one moment just a few minutes ago. What was that even? His eyes had been totally different than normal. They reminded her of when Rin had been out of control after fighting Amaimon. Like a predator looking down at its prey. Her heart beat faster at that thought. The weirdest thing about this was that she kind of liked it!

Great not only did Rin go strange she might be some strange masochist.

Standing up on shaky legs Izumo went to the door. She needed to take care of her hand. When she tried to open said door it was stuck. Something was on the other side. That something of course was Rin.

"Rin? What the hell are you doing?" Izumo asked. Her voice cracked a little. Ugh how embarrassing…

"G-get your hand covered…please," Rin stuttered back.

"What?" Izumo didn't understand. "Rin, what was that just now? Are you okay? What's the matter?"

"It's not important, just fix your hand up," Rin replied quickly.

"Bullshit Rin! You're not getting away without talking about it!" Izumo tried to open the door again. He wouldn't move. "Come on Rin move! I need to get the first aid kit!"

"There's an extra one in Yukio's desk. Just cover it up and I guess I'll talk," Rin said. "Please fix your hand up."

With a huff Izumo moved away from the door. Rin wanted to just crawl under some rock and die. Everything seemed to be in some sort of red haze for him at the moment. It was slowly going away. He remembered everything of course. The minute Izumo cut her hand was just like it had been back when they had fought with the lamia. Except this time there was nothing to distract him.

His body had acted on instincts really, or that's what he guessed. He hadn't meant to bite her to make it worse. Rin wasn't even sure what he actually meant to do in the first place. He'd watched her reaction closely, seeing how flushed she got. It excited him; he wanted to make her feel more.

Then she had talked. Rin heard all the fear and worry in her voice. Izumo was scared of him. He had frightened her. That made him feel like shit. Rin never wanted Izumo to be scared of him. He could still hear that fear in her voice when she finally talked to him again. Izumo was still bleeding and he could smell it. It took everything he had not to jump up and go back in there.

The worst part was he could still taste her blood in his mouth and he liked it. That made Rin feel like a monster. He shouldn't like that shit. Izumo wasn't something he could use once and toss away. No matter what one part of his brain said Izumo was important. He honestly loved her and he had hurt her. Rin lay down on the floor curled up in a ball. Maybe that stupid fox was right. He still didn't have that demon part of him under control. And it had hurt Izumo…

"Rin I got my hand bandaged. Can you come in?"

He wanted to say no as he curled further into a ball. Rin wanted to run away and not talk. This was embarrassing in a weird awkward way and he was not ready to deal with it. He was still upset over how he'd reacted back in Izumo's hometown and now this had happened. Why was that stupid clown always right?

With a sigh Rin pushed himself up onto his feet and came back into the room. Thankfully the smell of blood was nearly gone. Izumo stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. Rin recognized that look. That was her "I'm going to bitch until you tell me what the fuck is wrong" look. Maybe he could skip the bitching part…

"I'm sorry."

Izumo blinked and her glare faltered a little. She watched Rin shift and rub the back of his head. His shoulders slouched and he couldn't look her in the eyes. It was clear he felt guilty for what happened. But he really shouldn't. It wasn't that she hated or liked what happened…it was just weird.

"Don't say sorry, I just want to know what exactly happened. I'm not mad, mad. Just annoyed," Izumo took a step forward and Rin jumped back.

"Don't come close! I…I don't want to hurt you again," he couldn't trust himself. He couldn't stand the fact that he had hurt her already. Even if it wasn't that bad…it could have been worse.

"Rin," Izumo took another step closer. Rin went back. This kept happening until Rin's back was against the wall and Izumo was close. So close he could feel her body heat. "Are you hurting me right now?"

"N-no b-but-" Rin felt Izumo gently cup his cheek.

"See? It's okay now," Izumo said gently. Man this felt weird. Usually Rin was the one comforting her not the other way around.

Rin was frozen for a moment before pulling her into a hug. He sat down holding her. Izumo turned so her back was against his chest. Rin buried his face in the nape of her neck breathing in her scent. He held her close, not wanting to let go.

"So…you're not scared?" he asked.

Izumo leaned her head against his. "I won't deny I wasn't, but I just…it just surprised me. I know you better than that Rin."

"I hurt you though," he sighed. Rin was thankful Izumo preferred to be honest. It made things so much easier.

She snorted. "I cut myself. Not you. Stop beating yourself up over it. What happened happened."

They were quiet. Rin was just happy to have her to hold and Izumo was trying to be brave and ask him more. With a deep breath she did.

"So…was that…um…what was that Rin?" she asked. Izumo knew he had to know something. Rin was acting like he did know why he sort of freaked out.

She felt him stiffen and shift around. "Do you really wanna know?" Izumo could hear the distress in his voice but she had to know. She hated being in the dark. So she nodded in response.

Rin sighed and lifted his head up. He really didn't want to talk about this. He was still trying to block everything out that Mephisto had talked about. Now he was starting to think he shouldn't. "Well um…it's a demon thing. You see…um d-demons like the smell of human blood. A-and because I'm attracted to you…I like your blood…a lot."

Izumo glanced up at him and saw how red he was. "Was that why you looked weird after we fought the lamia?" Izumo asked.

"Y-yeah sort of…" Rin said awkwardly.

"Is there something else I should know?" Izumo stared at him. She could tell he had more to talk about but wasn't willing.

"N-not that I remember," Rin said quickly. "Listen, this is awkward enough s-so maybe we can talk about this later or something."

Izumo watched him and still saw the guilt in his eyes. With a small sigh she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah I'll let it go for now," she nodded and leaned her head against his chest.

Rin let out a sigh of relief as he pulled Izumo closer. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. Izumo brought her knees up and hugged them. She knew that tomorrow they had cram school with Shura. Maybe she'd know more about why Rin was acting so weird. Izumo knew for a fact that there wasn't much about demon"dating". She had already looked some things up out of curiosity. With a soft sigh Izumo closed her eyes. She'd talk to Shura about this tomorrow for sure.

* * *

**This was a weird chapter. I dunno, I was just experimenting with a few things(awkward teenage hormones and everything lol). I like it though. It was fun to write. Also sorry if there are more mistakes than I usually make. I'm really tired today so I will come back and fix this chapter with a few others. So there probably wont' be a update tomorrow since I'll be even busier than usual. So expect one on Saturday. **

**You guys are so awesome! Thank you for the reviews and everything else! Lol I say this every chapter but I really mean it. It is awesome. There's not much to say today. **

**As always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	32. Chapter thirty-two: Questions

Chapter thirty-two: Questions

Cram school was taking way too long to finish up. Izumo did her best to be patient but she was failing. She tapped her pen impatiently against her note book as the lesson went on. Shura usually didn't talk this much. It must be because it was the second semester now. After what seemed like forever the bell finally rung meaning class was done and Izumo could do what she wanted. She quickly packed her bag and jumped from her desk. Izumo caught Shura in the hall.

"Shura!" she yelled.

The older woman slowed down and looked at Izumo. She put her hands on her hips.

"What's the matter Kamiki? Did ya need somethin'?" she asked.

"C-Could I talk to you privately?" Izumo asked.

Shura looked her up and down. Izumo's body language said whatever she wanted to talk about was something very uncomfortable for her.

"Sure thing girlie. C'mon there's an empty class room just down here," Shura pointed to a door. "We can talk there."

"Thank you," Izumo said. She ducked into the class room quickly before the other students left the regular class room. Shura shut the door behind them.

"So what's on your mind?" Shura took a seat on an old and dusty desk.

Izumo did the same. Awkwardly she pulled out one of her notebooks. All day school she'd gone back through a few books about demons behavior and made a few notes. This notebook also had a few from months ago about the same subject. It had originally been for a class paper but she'd gone a little deeper out of curiosity. Also that was around the same time she'd started to date Rin. She sort of wanted to know what she was getting into.

"Um…well it's about Rin, sort of," Izumo did her best not to blush. Her cheeks were red like tomatoes despite that. "Um he sort of acted weird yesterday and he said it was a demon thing. I just wanted to make sure it was that."

"What happened?" Shura kept her face blank but inside she was close to laughing her ass off. Oh god these kids were funny!

Izumo's blush became a deeper red and held out her hand showing the older woman her bandaged cut. "Um well I cut my hand and Rin sort of freaked out…kinda."

"Lemme guess he got sorta horny?" Shura smirked like a cat with a mouse.

Izumo jumped and fumbled over her words. "I-I guess, I- mean, um…yeah…" she nodded quickly.

Shura laughed out loud and snickered as she tried her best to control herself. "Oh jeez you two are so cute! Nya haha!" she laughed for a little longer before finally getting control over her giggles. "Listen you were right to worry, sort of."

Shura leaned forward grinning a little. Izumo just huffed, embarrassed by the woman's behavior.

"Ya see, normal demons have a sort of one track mind. They do what they want when they want and they really only do things they like. They're pleasure seekers ya know. But unlike humans they sometimes don't have an "off" switch or they just don't care," Shura explained.

"I already know most of that," Izumo grumbled. She was the second best student under Ryuji.

"Yeah I know ya do, what you don't probably know is that demons love the smell of blood. Some like animal blood but of course most find human's blood to be the best. It's supposed to be sweeter or some weird shit. Rin only freaked out because this is the first time he's smelled your blood by itself," Shura explained. "Give him a few more times and he should be fine. He's just a kid so everything is going all crazy for him. Probably a lot worse than normal human boys anyways. The next time that happens though and you're not comfortable with it yell or yank on his tail. Tail's are their weak spots ya know."

Izumo nodded as she listened. "O-okay. I get it."

"Good. Is there anything else ya need me to help you with?" Shura asked. She crossed her legs up on the desk and leaned forward.

"Yeah, there are a few things if you don't mind," Izumo opened her notebook and flipped through a few pages before landing on one that had been bugging her for quite some time. "The first one is about Rin's tail…"

* * *

As Izumo walked out of the old class room she bumped into something solid. Looking up she saw it was Rin. He looked down at her worriedly.

"Hey is everything okay? You rushed out of class so fast I couldn't catch ya," Rin said.

All day Rin had been asking if she was okay. It was starting to get on her nerves. But one look at her face made Izumo calm down. Rin was trying to still say sorry in his own weird way; even though he really didn't need too.

"Yeah everything is fine. I just needed some help on some homework from Shura that's all. You didn't wait out here the whole time…did you?" Izumo looked at the empty hall. She had been talking to Shura for at least an hour if not more.

"N-No! I had things to do here," Rin was lying and it was crystal clear. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in his awkward way.

"Whatever," Izumo took his hand and lead him down the hall. "Let's go eat. I'm hungry."

"Okay," he gently squeezed her hand and let him be dragged away.

Glancing over her shoulder she saw Shura snickering to herself again. She was getting too much of a kick out of them. Izumo just wanted things to get back to normal between her and Rin, not have some woman laugh at them. That and kicked puppy Rin was sort of annoying too.

The walk to Rin's dorm had been quick as always. He started on dinner almost right away. They'd both changed into some casual clothes (Izumo had a secret stash somewhere in the dorm) quickly before going off for a bit to do their own thing. Izumo started to lounge on the couch and work on some school work while Rin became busy with dinner. Yukio was out on a mission again so they were alone…like yesterday. Rin was still nervous about _everything_. He never wanted to hurt her ever again. That was his biggest fear. That and he had a really awkward dream last night and Yukio was apparently getting tired of his stupid wet dream shit.

Glancing out at the cafeteria he watched Izumo work quietly. Kuro sat next to her watching her write. Oddly enough he'd talked to the cat about what had happened. The cat had bugged him last night until he talked. Kuro laughed at Rin calling him silly. Rin almost realized that it was sort of weird that he was getting life lessons from a cat. Really weird. Kuro had reassured him that he was normal…by demon standards. He told Rin that next time Izumo was hurt he probably wouldn't even notice that much.

"_Now if you want some kittens-" _

"_That's okay Kuro I'm good now!"_

Rin shivered a little at that part. He heard some light meowing directed at Izumo. Glancing out he watched Kuro crawl onto her lap and look her right in the eyes. Izumo looked surprised and unsure of what to do. This was really weird for Kuro.

"_Listen up missy! Rin really likes you a lot!" _he meowed at her. Izumo glanced at Rin clearly not understanding anything. Kuro wasn't finished though. "_He loves you actually and I care about him. So if you hurt him I'll hurt you!" _

He flexed his claws at Izumo and growled a little. The girl took it as a sign that he wanted attention. So she set her books down and started to pet him gently.

"O-okay. I understand…I think…" Izumo said with a nervous laugh.

"_Good!"_ Kuro meowed before he started to purr. He rubbed his face against hers gently. _"I like you too Izumo so make some kittens already! I'm sure they'll be really cute!" _

"Do not say okay to that!" Rin yelled from the kitchen. "Kuro stop that okay! It's creeping me out!"

Izumo looked at Rin confused but nodded. She honestly did not want to know what the cat was upset about. Rin's flushed reaction and yell was enough for her to just push it aside.

"_But you're old both old enough! And you keep having those weird dreams!"_ Kuro whined.

"Just sh-shut up! They're not weird for a guy my age to have those! They're perfectly normal," Rin grumbled.

Izumo was quiet for a moment listening to the odd argument in front of her. Looking at Rin she frowned and glared a little.

"What weird dreams are you talking about?" she asked.

Rin froze as he tried to think of something to say. He stumbled over his words before quickly turning away to go back to cooking bright red. Izumo found herself trying not to laugh because honestly it felt as if things were back to normal for a moment. And she was thankful for that.

* * *

**Early chapter! Yeah I said I post this one on Saturday but I got bored last night so I typed it up. There are a few parts I'm not happy with but I had fun with the ending. As for the next chapter I'm not sure when I'll have it up. Either tomorrow or Sunday I'm not sure. Other than that there isn't much more to talk about.**

**I'm so happy you all enjoyed the last chapter. I was worried it'd be weird or something like that. You guys also gave me some great ideas for later chapters that I will work in. The focus for a bit will be on Rin and his weird demon hormone crap. Poor kid doesn't get a break ya know. Anyways thank you for all the lovely reviews! I love them as always.**

**As always I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	33. Chapter Thirty-three: Fights

Chapter Thirty-three: Fights

Rin poked his head into the cafeteria seeing Yukio in there. Sitting crossed legged on the couch the younger twin was busy playing a game…in the dark. Rin gulped a little at how creepy Yukio could be in the dark. The older twin turned the light on as he came in watching Yukio jump and glare at him.

"What the hell are you playing?" Rin asked coming in. He shoved his hands into his hoodie's pocket.

"Haunting Ground. Paku suggested that I'd like this one," Yukio grumbled. "I like it but I'm just having trouble with this one puzzle and this new enemy woman won't leave me alone."

Rin stood next to the couch and glanced at the TV watching Yukio's character run around. Paku had come by with her old playstation 2 and let them borrow it. Yukio had gotten kind of obsessed with the horror games as of late. Rin couldn't deny that he was liking the RPGs though. Those were fun. The horror games gave him too many flashbacks to when he was stuck in the Kamiki mansion. Hell there was even a series of games about ghost( he asked Yukio to play those when he wasn't around). Yukio could play whatever he wanted though. Rin would stick with the happy games personally.

"Isn't that the one with the dog? Use the dog to kill her," Rin said. He sat down deciding to watch for a bit.

"It only stuns her. I can't kill her until the boss fight," Yukio grumbled. "And she's not that bad. She's easier than the big guy. I just hate hiding. I feel like a coward."

"That dude was freaky," Rin commented with a shiver. "Why do you like these games anyways? They're creepy as fuck."

As Yukio went to answer Paku burst through the door. She was panting as she rushed up to the boys, making them jump up. She leaned down and caught her breath for a moment before standing up.

"I-I need the first aid kit!' she said. "Izumo got hurt!"

Rin was out the door and rushing to the front in a flash. He didn't hear Yukio yell, all he was focused on was finding Izumo. His heart felt like it was trying to escape his chest as he approached the front door. Rin saw Izumo at the front door with her head outside leaning forward.

"Izumo!" he yelled. He gently took her shoulder and turned her around.

The girl looked at him covering her nose and mouth. Her cheek was swelling and turning red and he noticed blood was dripping out from the bottom of her hand. Rin felt his heart drop not sure what to do. The smell of blood hit him, but his fear took over everything.

"What happened!?" he asked quickly. He was starting to panic.

"I'm fine! I'm fine. It's just a bloody nose," Izumo said. She pushed him back not wanting to get blood on him. Rin refused to move.

"Rin move aside," Yukio was able to push him back as he quickly came up.

The group quickly went to the cafeteria. Izumo sat down on the couch holding her mouth and nose still while Yukio sat across from her in a chair. A first aid kit was in his lap. Rin was next to Izumo, his tail wagging in worry. Paku sat next to her friend a little more clam than the twins. Izumo removed her hand when Yukio told her too. Blood was flowing from her red nose. It was hard to tell but her lip was bleeding too.

"What happened?" Yukio asked. He started to clean her up first making sure to do it gently. Every time she flinched Rin seemed to grip the couch tighter and became tenser. Yukio noticed this but said nothing.

"W-well there's been these guys hanging around the girl's dorm lately at night. As we were heading over here we unfortunately came across them. They tried to threaten us but Izumo kicked their butts," Paku explained. "I ran off and got the campus security and they took them. We rushed over here so you could fix her up."

"The big guy got in a few hits," Izumo finished. She hissed when Yukio cleaned the small cut on her cheek. "I'm okay though."

"Is she okay?" Rin asked Yukio despite what Izumo asked. He ignored the glare she sent him.

"Yeah she's fine. She's lucky her nose isn't broken though. Hold still we have to stop that bleeding," Yukio gently put two rolled up tissues in Izumo's nose to catch the blood. He heard Izumo sigh out through her mouth.

Rin was quiet for a bit more before standing up. "Why did you fight those guys?!" he asked suddenly.

"They were being assholes so I fought back. They touched me first," Izumo said calmly. She could tell Rin was freaking out.

"What the hell were you thinking!? You could have gotten killed or-"

"Or raped? Yeah I know. That's why I fought back. We already got the campus security involved and they're taking care of the guys. I'm fine and so is Paku," Izumo growled at Rin. She turned to glare at him but Yukio kept her face forward. "I don't know why you're freaking out so much."

"But what if you hadn't won! You should have run Izumo! I would have kicked their asses!" Rin yelled.

"I can take care of myself thank you!" Izumo yelled back. "I'm not some helpless damsel in distress!"

"But you're a girl!" Rin yelled.

"So what? Are you saying that I should have just stopped and let them do what they wanted because of that? Or run? I'm not that kind of person Rin and you know it," Izumo yelled. "Stop freaking out. I'm fine."

"You are not fine! You're nose was bleeding so bad it left a fucking trail! Not only that you're cheek is swollen!" Rin seemed to be getting frantic.

Someone had hurt Izumo and he hadn't been there to kick their ass. How dare they do that! Rin wanted to find the punks and punch their faces in for even thinking of touching Izumo. Not only that he hadn't been there to help her. It could have ended ten times worse than what did and he wasn't happy about that.

"I know how to defend myself Rin. Besides if things got really bad I'd just use Mike and Uke," Izumo stood up despite Yukio's objections.

"But what if you hadn't been able too?! I wouldn't know what the fuck was going on and I wouldn't have been able to help you!" Rin was right in her face. Blue flames licked at his shoulders as he started to get angrier. Izumo didn't back down despite this.

"Why are you so upset about this?! Yes I'm a little beat up but I'm fine!" Izumo didn't care what his body was doing. Her temper was getting the better of her and Rin's attitude was pissing her off more.

"Because you're my girlfriend and I love you! If you…If you were to die I don't know what I'd do!" Rin looked away in pain for a second. Izumo really didn't realize how much she meant to him did she?

"Oh my god, stop this macho I have to protect my woman bullshit!" Izumo yelled. She was blushing at the love part but things were too volatile at the moment. "I can take care of myself. How many fucking times do I have to say that?!"

"I don't care! If I can keep you safe I fucking will!" Rin yelled right back. "Even if I have to do it by force!"

Izumo couldn't believe how stupid Rin was being. She shook her head and stood back. "You know what I'm done tonight! I can't take this anymore so I'm leaving. C'mon Paku let's get back to the dorm."

"Um, but Izumo…" Paku said softly. She started to follow Izumo despite this. Both Yukio and Paku where unsure of what to do. They had never seen this type of fight from the two.

Rin grabbed Izumo's wrist and held her there. "You are not going anywhere alone! I'll walk you guys to your dorm."

With a growl Izumo ripped her arm away from Rin and turned on him quickly, poking his chest. "I am walking back to my dorm with Paku alone. I don't need _your _help."

Without another word Izumo grabbed Paku's arm and dragged her out of the room. Rin felt like Izumo had slapped him. He stumbled back watching her go without an objection. He was quiet for a moment before gripping his hand into a fist. He slammed it down on the table breaking it. Yukio went to touch his brother's shoulder but jumped back.

"Don't touch me!" Rin growled glaring at his brother. "Just leave me alone!"

The boy stormed out slamming the door as he left.

* * *

They hadn't talked to each other all day. Izumo was ignoring his text and avoiding him all together. They didn't even have lunch. If Rin did see her all Izumo did was send him a sharp glare. Rin just wanted to punch something or someone. He wanted to just destroy something to let out all of this anger. But there was nothing he could do. They were both stubborn people and they refused to say they were wrong to one another. So Rin was left fuming all day long.

Even the Kyoto boys were avoiding him. He didn't blame them of course. Rin was ready to snap at anyone and anything so it was smart to keep their distance. He just couldn't understand why Izumo didn't want his help. Girls were supposed to go to their boyfriends if something like that happened…right? Or was he wrong? Rin honestly didn't know. He was just angry that he hadn't been there to ruin the asshole who had punched Izumo. Then she had gone and said she didn't need his help. Well fine then! If she wanted to be that way then he didn't need to talk to her.

Rin sat under one of the many stair ways leading up to the second floor of True Cross Academy. Skipping class was easy and honestly he had no patients for it. Hidden by the shadow of the stairs Rin was stewing in anger and a lot of hurt. It was clear Izumo didn't know how much her last comment had hurt him. She didn't need his help? But…but he loved her. He wanted to help her! Rin wanted her to feel safe and secure at all times. He wanted her to be able to come to him when she needed help. Saying that she didn't need his help was saying that….that he was useless.

Rin clenched his shirt right where his heart was. It hurt like hell as he thought that. He hated being useless. Rin couldn't even stand the thought of being useless. He held back a few tears as he leaned his head against the wall. Maybe Izumo was right. He had freaked out pretty bad and it was clear she could hold herself up in a fight. Running a hand through his hair Rin groaned. He should go apologize for being such a rash idiot. He had just yelled like that because he loved her and she was hurt. And he _hated _seeing her hurt.

He rubbed his temples deciding he'd talk to her in cram school…if she'd let him. When Izumo was this angry it was better to let her cool down on her own. The last fight like this had been over some so stupid he couldn't even remember what it was. It had been pretty bad fight too if he remembered right. Izumo hadn't talked to him for days because of how pissed she had been.

"Nice going Rin, you fucked up pretty bad," he mumbled. "Uuugh, why am I so overbearing?"

The hall way was quiet for a bit. Rin felt his eyelids start to get heavy. A quick nap would help his headache.

"That stupid bitch almost got me expelled!"

Rin's eyes shot open and he sat up. He stayed under the stairs as he watched a group of three boys, clearly second years, stop to talk. They all looked beat up, but one looked as if he'd lost a fight with a boxer, or something. He was the tallest out of the group. There was another guy with a large black eye and then finally one with a hat who had his back to Rin.

"I told you we should have left them alone. That short-eyebrow chick looked pretty mean," the one with a black eye said.

Anger started to build up as Rin listened. He kept quiet letting them talk more. If these were the guys that tried to attack Izumo and Paku…this was perfect! Then again looking at them it was pretty clear Izumo beat the crap out of them pretty good. Where the hell did she learn to do that?

"She's a girl. No girl should be that tough," the leader said. He sneered. "I think we need to take her down a peg."

"Dude you can't go near her," the other guy spoke up finally he turned and Rin got a good look at him.. He wore a hate and had a black eye and a clear broken nose. "If you get within ten feet of her that friend of hers will run off and go tell."

"Then we catch her when she's alone stupid!" the leader snapped. "There has to be a point where she's alone."

"I dunno I heard she's dating that one dude Okumura something. I heard he's a delinquent or somethin'," the one black eye guy said. "We shouldn't mess with her if she's got a boyfriend like that."

Rin resisted the urge to smirk. Maybe he wasn't useless after all.

"That guy with the glasses? The guy looks like he's nothin'," the leader snorted. "I could take him."

Okay Rin wanted to punch him for that. Just because he wasn't as notable and pretty as Yukio didn't mean he didn't exist. Also Izumo and Yukio? Rin shivered at how weird that'd be. They'd be arguing more than Rin did with her now.

"No, no, the dude's brother. I've seen the kid. He looks like some dude who'd bite your head off," hat boy said shaking his head. "He's always hanging out with that other gruff kid. If she could kick our asses then I don't even want to imagine what that dude could do."

The leader snorted. "You guys are all chickens. Listen, we watch her for a bit; get to know her routine then we get our revenge. If she doesn't see our faces we're in the clear. It will be easy. I'll teach Izumo Kamiki a lesson or two."

Rin's body reacted on its own. He charged up on the boy and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He slammed the guy against the wall roughly. The boy yelped and struggled against Rin. He slammed the boy one more time making him stop.

"So you think you'll get away with that shit huh?" Rin asked. His voice was a low growl.

"Wh-what!? Who the fuck are y-you!?" the leader asked. He looked to his friends who were still shocked. "W-what the hell are you guys doing! H-help me!"

The two got their crap together and came closer to Rin. He glared and growled at them both making them back up. Rin slammed their friend against the wall one more time making him cry out.

"I'm Izumo Kamiki's boyfriend. Rin Okumura," He said slowly. "Don't forget my name, got it?"

The boy nodded quickly and gulped.

"Now listen, and listen closely ass hat. If you go _anywhere_ near Izumo I will fucking destroy you," Rin warned. "And don't think I won't. I saw what you did to her last night and I am pissed."

Rin lifted took his fist and slammed into the wall next to the guy's face cracking it. He stared at it with large eyes. Tears started to roll down his face.

"O-o-okay man! I get it! I won't go near your girl ever again!" he said quickly. "P-please don't hurt me…"

"I'm not finished yet," Rin smirked. "Izumo isn't the only person I want you to leave alone. If I hear you're hanging out around the girl's dorm, or any other dorm than your own I will make fucking mince meat out of you. So stay away, and take your fucking head out of your ass."

Rin let him go and took a step back. He glared at the other two who gulped and nearly screamed.

"That goes for you guys too. Don't fuck with me or anyone else. Got it?" Rin growled. The boys nodded and shook under Rin's glare. "Now get the fuck outta here!"

The boys tripped over themselves as they ran away trying their best to get as far as they could from the young demon. Rin watched them run and let out a sigh of relief. That felt really fucking good. He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. His anger was gone, and Izumo was safe. Now all he had to do was brave the biggest bitch fest ever and he'd be cool. Rin glanced at the wall and gulped seeing the large hole. He looked around seeing that no one was investigating and grabbed his tuff and ran. He did not want or need to hear Mephisto yelling at him.

* * *

Izumo sat in her room trying to concentrate on her work, but her temper was making it hard. She was still furious over Rin's behavior. She couldn't believe he talked to her like that! It just made her so angry! She wasn't some fucking useless girl. Izumo could defend herself despite her size. It was why she was never really afraid of Ryuji hitting her. She could back up her mouth if she needed too. Her dad had been sort of a "delinquent" when he was in high school. He had taught her a few things on how to fight and keep up a good defense. She wasn't some amazing martial artist but in a street fight she could hold her own pretty damn good. Not that Rin needed to know. Izumo had never really told him that…

"…He's still wrong," she grumbled. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't have a right to go where I want to without having to worry about some ass trying to hurt me."

Izumo set her homework aside and rubbed her forehead. Why did she even like Rin? He seemed to cause more headaches than he was worth lately. Things were finally getting back to normal after the whole hand incident. She was starting to get a hold of Rin's "demon" behavior too and now this happened. Izumo refused to say sorry first of course. She wasn't wrong and she knew that for a fact. So what if the guy had gotten a few punches in on her. She kicked their asses easily and she didn't need Rin to freak out over it.

Though she wouldn't deny that his outburst was sort of sweet. Or it would be if he wasn't so hung up on her being a girl. She knew Rin cared for her very deeply and she was still wrestling on how she felt about him. But if he couldn't understand that she could do things on her own then maybe it would be better they weren't together.

"As if," she mumbled. "I couldn't let go if I wanted too."

She already tried pushing Rin away and that didn't work at all. Izumo found herself sinking deeper into the large chair she sat in. Her dad was right. Boys were too much trouble and drama…She closed her eyes.

The sound of rocks hitting her window instantly made her open her eyes. With a grumble Izumo stood up and went to the window. Looking outside she saw Rin at the bottom. She scowled down at him, watching the guilt rise up on his face. Wait…guilt? Every time she glared at Rin he glared back. Now he was looking up at her with such clear guilt it didn't seem right. Izumo opened the window and poked her head outside.

"What the hell do you want?" she yelled down. "I'm still mad!"

"I-I know…but I just-I just want to say sorry!" Rin cupped his hands around his mouth as he yelled up at her. "You were right and I was wrong! I'm sorry!"

Izumo almost stumbled out of the window. What the hell was this!? She couldn't do this conversation like this. With a growl she slammed the window shut and hurried down stairs and outside. By the time she made it out there Rin was already leaving.

"Wait up you stupid idiot!" she yelled.

Rin stopped in his tracks and looked back at her. Izumo stopped a few feet from him and crossed her arms.

"Now what are you talking about? Why are you sorry?" she asked.

Rin was quiet for a moment before sighing. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I just…you were bleeding and hurt. Y-you know your blood does weird things to me. I guess I just got mad because someone hurt you…and I couldn't hurt them in return." He looked at his feet. "I'm sorry."

Izumo relaxed for a bit. "Alright I accept your apology. You know I heard someone punched a hole into one the walls at school. I wonder who could have done that…"

Rin froze and kicked a stone as he put his hands in his pockets. "Yeaaah, I wonder how that happened…"

"I can hold my own in a fight you know. My dad taught me how to fight a little," Izumo said sighing. "I'm not some defenseless princess."

"Nah Suguro's the princess not you," Rin snorted. "No you're more of a sidekick to the hero then the princess."

Izumo couldn't help but smile at that. All her anger towards him seemed to disappear at his smile. "I dunno, you seem more like a Robin to me than a Batman."

Rin frowned trying to think of who she was talking about. She blinked at him unsure of what to say, before bursting out laughing. Izumo would always get a kick out of how Rin was totally clueless on some pop culture stuff. Rin watched her laugh and felt himself relax. She was happy again.

"Rin…I want to…I want to…" Izumo looked at her feet. There was something she should say sorry about as well. And as always she could never say sorry. She took a deep breath and let it out. She could do this. "I'm sorry."

The boy blinked at the apology. What was she sorry about? And she said sorry! Izumo never says sorry! Where the hell was a recorder when he needed one!

"What are you sorry about?" Rin asked frowning.

Izumo blushed and looked the other way. "…When I told you last night that I didn't need your help…that was a low blow and it wasn't right…I'm sorry." She knew about Rin's self-esteem issues. He hated being useless, and always wanted to help in some weird way. That was just who Rin was. Izumo knew telling him that she didn't need his help would be a kick to the face to him.

Rin blinked at the second sorry. "Um…no it's okay. We were both pretty pissed last night. We said some pretty stupid shit and-"

"No it was wrong and I shouldn't have said it. I hate asking for help and you know that," Izumo looked at her feet. "So when you do help me, and don't point out that I need it…well…it means a lot to me. You're not useless Rin. Not to me anyways."

His heart started to beat faster than ever hearing that. Rin watched her shift awkwardly as he came closer. He gently tilted her head up so he could look into her face. Their eyes met and his heart felt ready to burst of his chest. Damn…this girl had no idea what she did to him did she? Rin gently rubbed her cut cheek looking at the damage to her face. He should have ruined that guy's face now that he looked at her. Her lip was swelled, as was her cheek. It had a large bruise on it and she even had a cut on her fore head he hadn't noticed before. It was hard to look at her like that. Smiling must have hurt.

Rin leaned down and gently kissed her swelled lips. He hardly touched them, not wanting to cause her any pain.

"I forgive you," he pulled in to a hug and held her close. He buried his nose in her hair and closed his eyes. _"I'll always forgive you…"_

Izumo hugged him back leaning into his chest. "Thank you Rin."

He didn't want to let her go. In all honestly he could stay like that forever and be happy. Rin didn't need anything else it seemed despite what his body said at other times. A kiss and a hug from this girl could make him the happiest person ever it. And he was completely okay with her not knowing that.

Izumo was the first to move and looked up at him. Rin grinned and snickered.

"So, can you show me some moves your dad taught ya? Because man, you fucked that one guy up," Rin snickered.

Izumo wanted to beat him for scaring the idiots who attacked her but let it go. She held up her fist.

"Yeah, I don't mind, as long as you don't mind getting your ass kicked by a girl."

* * *

**I really love this chapter for some reason. I just had way to much fun writing it. As of late I've been sort of obsessed with both Blue Exorcist and Attack on Titan(which if you guys haven't watched go watch! It's amazing and I love it. Also I'm only on episode eight so yeah, no spoilers for me) so inspiration has been sort of lacking as of late. But when I got this idea It typed it out right away, which is why it was posted today. I know I keep saying I don't know when the next chapter will be and post one the next day, but I do really mean that for a while. I might have one ready for tomorrow. But I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be done. That's all I really have to say about the updates thingy. **

**The game Yukio is playing at the start is my probably my favorite survival horror game of all time. Haunting Ground is an amazing game, with a really cool story and just uggh I love it. It took me _years _to finish because it freaked me out so bad. Good luck trying to find it though. It's sort of a hidden gem kind of a game and I was really lucky that my parents bought it for me(I was fourteen. It was my gateway drug to survival horror). If you can find it and play it give it a go. It's really good and just plain scary. I still get freaked out over certain shit in that game and I've pretty much beaten it down good. Lol sorry for my weird obsessions leaking in. Yukio seems like the kind of guy who'd like those games. They probably wouldn't freak him out since he's an exorcist and junk but he'd like them for the puzzles. **

**Anyways, this was a really big fight for Rin and Izumo and I just had way to much fun writing this. Characters with tempers are my favorite. Also as for Izumo she doesn't ever get scared of Ryuji when he goes to punch her. She just goes straight at him so I think she could hold her own in a fight. That or she's just over confidante both are cute in my book. Rin's the big protective teddy bear of the group so seeing her get hurt would make him have a major break down. It's just how Rin is. So doing a fight like this was so much fun. I hoped you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**I should cut this short. My ramblings are getting long again! Like I say in every chapter thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy you all enjoyed the last chapter. While I think this one is ten times better I'm glad you guys liked the last one regardless. Thank you again!**

**As always I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	34. Chapter thirty-four: Sleeping in class

Chapter thirty-four: Sleeping in class

Rin was snoring in class again. The whole room was watching him drool and snore and he didn't even realize it until the teacher woke him up. A quick slap to the head from the teacher's planning book and Rin was up. He snorted as he sat up quickly, a trail of drool on his chin connecting him to the desk. He looked around at the class who were all staring at him. He spotted Godiin cringing at him.

"Mr. Okumura…"

Slowly Rin wiped away the drool from his face and looked up at his teacher. Rin hadn't really caused any problems, he just looked tough. And of course now he gave them some ammo to actually work with. Gulping a little Rin tried to smile.

"S-sorry. I haven't been sleeping well…won't ever happen again," Rin said sheepishly.

"It better not. Clean up your desk and pay attention," the teacher wacked him with the book one more time before going back to the front of the class.

"Yes sir," Rin grumbled. He quickly cleaned his desk and looked forward.

He had not been getting much sleep lately. Weird dreams about Izumo seemed to be all his brain could come up with, and he was getting pretty damn tired of Yukio yelling at him for it. Both were having trouble sleeping thanks to this. Hell Yukio started sleeping on the couch most nights. But Rin couldn't help it! He was in love and his brain was having a party with it. He was getting tired of cleaning sheets every day too.

Usually if he tried to sleep in class he wouldn't be so obvious. Nah he had experience in this, but in all honesty he hadn't slept in two days. All that experience went out the window. Rin yawned as he placed his chin in his hand and tried to listen. Of course his current teacher was the most boring one he had. His voice was monotonous and English was boring as hell. He hardly understood any of it in the first place so that didn't help either.

Rin rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake. This was all Izumo's fault. With her short skirts, and her adorable low cut shirts. She shouldn't be allowed to wear that shit around him. It gave him ideas that his brain had too much fun with while he slept.

"_It's not her fault stupid. You should be able to control your own weird desire shit,"_ Rin thought sleepily.

He yawned as he tried to stay awake once more but he felt his eyelids drooping so he gave up.

* * *

"Miss. Kamiki could I speak to you for a minute?"

Izumo stopped just before she excited her classroom. Mrs. Akiyama was probably the youngest teacher at the school. She was also the newest. The woman was often pressured into doing things by the older staff and usually got the worst jobs as well. Izumo liked the lady well enough but they never really spoke. Looking at her watch she noticed she did have some time before cram school.

"Yeah, sure what do you need?" she asked. She stepped back inside and closed the door.

"Please sit down," Mrs. Akiyama motioned for a seat in the front row

Izumo did as she was told and was surprised when the woman sat down in a seat next to her. She turned so she could talk to Izumo easily. A soft smile was on her lips. Despite her calm voice Izumo could tell Mrs. Akiyama was sort of freaking out. She looked ready to run away and was blushing a little.

"S-so Miss. Kamiki," Mrs. Akiyama started slowly. "Um…it has been brought to my attention that you have been dating Mr. Rin Okumura for quite some time."

"And your point is?" Izumo asked. She watched Mrs. Akiyama sigh and shift a little awkwardly.

The teacher gently put her hand over Izumo's. "Listen, I know how interesting boys can be at your age. But Miss. Kamiki you are one of my best students. I don't want to see you get into trouble or worse."

"Are you saying I should break up with Rin?" Izumo asked slowly. This wasn't the young teacher's usual happy cheer. She seemed as if she was pressured into this and didn't want to do this at all.

The woman quickly shook her head. "Oh no! I would never think of that! I have him in my other classes and thanks to you Mr. Okumura's work has gotten so much better and he actually does it! You are a great influence on him and I thank you for that! And you two are so cute together that-" she seemed to realize she was sort of rambling and stopped. She cleared her throat and shook her head. "N-no Miss. Kamiki I do not want you to break up with Mr. Okumura."

"Then what is this about exactly?" Izumo asked tilting her head.

sighed and leaned back a little. "It's just…well today another one of the older teachers asked me to speak to you about it. He said Mr. Okumura was falling asleep in class and was mumbling weird things. He said your name kept popping up."

Izumo felt herself blush a little and nodded. That was an odd thing to hear….Rin was dreaming about her. The question was what exactly was he dreaming. Was it a good thing? Or a creepy thing?

"He was sleeping in my class too," Mrs. Akiyama said sighing. "He's such a nice boy too. I don't know why people keep saying such mean things about him."

Blinking a little Izumo looked at the older woman. Usually teacher just seemed to automatically think Rin was a bad egg. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Oh well, on the first day of school he helped me. I dumped all these papers and no one stopped to help except for him," Mrs. Akiyama explained. "So when the others talk about him I always defend him. I guess I shot myself in the foot with this one though."

Izumo couldn't help but chuckle along with her teacher. "Thank you. For defending Rin that is. Usually it's just Yukio and me defending him."

Mrs. Akiyama nodded. "He's so sweet I can't help myself. B-but do be careful when it comes to sex though. You two are still students so I don't want to see you get pregnant. I did that myself when I was high school and life was hard for a long time. I just got back on me feet with this job actually."

The switch came so fast that Izumo almost fell off her chair. She stared at her teacher unsure of what to say. Mrs. Akiyama was the current science teacher along with a few health classes. In every class she was perfectly okay with saying anything and even encouraged a few students to ask questions. Izumo was bright red and sputtering over her words as she tried to gain control of her flustered head.

"W-we are not ready for that! Not at all! I-I-I am not that k-kind of girl!" Izumo yelled back quickly.

"Oh I know that honey but," Mrs. Akiyama took her hand gently. "There's nothing wrong with enjoying each other. Just do it safely when you are ready and wait to have kids. Oh dear, I shouldn't be telling you this since you're already in high school. You know this and here I am repeating it for you."

"M-Mrs. Akiyama you can trust me that I will not be sleeping with Rin for a long time," Izumo said standing up quickly. Rin was still that adorable goof ball in her head. Just because there was one incident with him just slightly being sexy didn't mean she could see him in that light right away. "I-I have to go. I have cram school. D-don't worry about a thing Mrs. Akiyama. I can take care of myself."

Izumo left quickly without a word and headed outside. That conversation was way too embarrassing!

* * *

Cram school was once more finished and Rin was ready to collapse. He yawned as he walked next to Izumo. Looking down at her he'd noticed she'd been quiet the whole day. He was curious as to why but every time he asked her something she'd just get red in the face and stutter out some stupid excuse. With another yawn he wrapped his arm around her and leaned against her.

"Jeez I'm tired. Can you pick me up something for dinner?" he asked looking down at her. Her face was red again, but she was relaxed against him. What was with her today?

"Y-yeah sure," Izumo took a glance up at him. "What do you want to eat?"

Rin looked like crap. He had deep dark bags under his eyes and looked ready to just fall asleep standing. Was…was she really doing this to him? No way. She was just some short stick of a girl. She hardly had any curves to be found sexy. They walked out the door and appeared where Izumo had gone in to the cram school. They were close to a fast food place that was cheap.

They quietly walked to the place with Izumo lost in thought, and Rin trying not to fall asleep on Izumo. She glanced up at him once more wondering if she should ask. She shook her head and decided not to. Rin was probably dreaming something stupid, like her cookies. They quickly got their food and went back to Rin's dorm. They ate in silence as Izumo started to work on her homework. Rin barely made it through his dinner and just ready to sleep at the table.

"If you're so tired just go to sleep," Izumo said looking up from her work. She finally got her stupid head under control and could talk to him normally now.

"I will," Rin yawned. "Don't worry about it. Just do your work."

Izumo huffed and closed her text book. She stood up and grabbed Rin wrist, yanking him to his feet. She went over to the couch and sat down making him do the same. She patted her lap.

"Lay down," she told him firmly.

Rin felt himself start to freak out. Lay down? On her lap? Wait why was he freaking out about that? He had done that a million times before so why did it matter now? Rin slowly lay down on the couch putting his head on her lap. Oh yeah he remembered now why it mattered. He'd been having flipping wet dreams about this girl, and was way too close. Before he could jump up and away Izumo started to gently run her fingers through his hair calming him slowly. He glanced up at her and saw a soft look on her face.

"Just go to sleep," Izumo said gently. "Don't worry about anything else okay. And if you tell anyone about this I'll break your face."

He looked up at her licking his lips before nodding. Rin closed his eyes and let his body relax. The feeling of Izumo's fingers gently running through his hair was putting him right to sleep. A little bit later he heard her start to hum a soft lullaby. Soft and light it helped even more. Before he was completely out he briefly wondered what it'd be like to hear her sing out loud.

Izumo stayed that night, sleeping next to Rin like she had done before. That night Rin slept soundly with just soft dream about Izumo sleeping and him singing a light lullaby to her instead.

* * *

**Today's going to be a double chapter day! The reason for that is because the next chapter was originally meant to be chapter 34 but I didn't like how it fit into the story. It sort of came out nowhere so I decided to write this one to bridge it and have it make more sense. I'm still working on that chapter(just editing it. I didn't like the start or the end so I'm fixing those as we speak) and should be up here in a couple of hours depending on if Attack on Titan doesn't distract me for too long. But another chapter will be posted today. I promise. **

**Um not much to say on this chapter other than I sort of pulled it out of nowhere. I'm just glad it fits and will make the next chapter better. Yeeep that's all I have to say about this one. **

**I say this every chapter, but I do truly mean it. Thank you for the wonderful, _wonderful_ reviews! I just love them so much and they really help motivate me. Thank you! (Also thank you Love Psycho for pointing out that word thing. There are a few words I will never be able to spell and that was one of them. Lol thank you! I'll fix it eventually.)**

**As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	35. Chapter thirty-five: Distracting

Chapter thirty-five: Distracting

"Haha! I think I'm finally getting the hang of this game!"

Izumo held back a snort as she watched the TV screen. She sat next to Rin bundled up in a blanket with a cup of tea. She sipped it watching the game Rin played progress. He sat up on the couch crossed legged with a smile on his face. It was the start of October which meant her birthday was coming up soon. She never really got the whole big deal about birthdays. Sure she enjoyed gifts but she just didn't like the attention. She knew Rin had something planned but kept quiet. Izumo didn't want to disappoint him.

"You just got your head cut off by a chainsaw," Izumo said sighing. She heard Rin grumble as he was forced to restart. Resident Evil 4 was not an easy game.

"Yukio finished this game in like a day. Why can't I get the hang of it?" Rin groaned. "What am I supposed to do here anyways? I just keep shooting these fuckers and more just keep coming!

Izumo listened for a moment before snorting out a laugh. She was quiet and leaned against Rin for more warmth. The old dorm was cooler than usual; the heat in the place was crap in the first place though. Rin glanced down at her as he felt her shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"I'm okay," Izumo shook her head. Despite that she shivered once more.

"Come on and sit on my lap. I'm pretty warm," Rin said shaking his head. Before she could object he pulled up onto his lap.

She squeaked and held onto her cup of nearly empty tea. Despite her struggle she wouldn't deny that Rin was warm. It was nice contrast to the cold dorm. After a bit of awkward shuffling she settled down with her back against his chest. Rin wrapped the blanket around them, making sure she'd stay warm. He put his chin on top of her chin as he leaned forward to play more. Izumo grumbled at this but didn't push him away. She was indeed a comfortable warm now; she wouldn't fight it.

Things were quiet once more between them as Izumo finished her tea. She set it down quickly on a table and snuggled back in the blanket. Her eyes watched Rin fail at the game and listened to him groan each time he got hit by an enemy.

"Give me the controller. I can do this," Izumo took the controller from Rin without a word and started to play.

"Jeez fine," Rin sighed. "Not like wanted to play it anyways."

Izumo didn't respond as she went to work. She had spent many hours with Paku playing this game. She knew what she was doing. Rin leaned back with a grumble watching her do better than he'd ever did. It was kind of making him mad. He brushed it off quickly seeing that it was just a game. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her to his chest, putting his chin on her head once more.

He liked holding her like this. This way he could keep her close and not be weird. Her hair smelled nice today; then again it always smelled nice. For once she had it down and not in pigtails or a pony tail. Rin liked it like that. He could play with her hair without her grumbling about taking forever to get it right. He twirled a strand around his finger without thinking. Izumo groaned at the game and sifted against his lap. Rin grit his teeth quietly at the feeling of her pressed right against his lap. If she moved any more…

Izumo seemed to get restless as she yelled at the game. Whatever was happening was making her angry, and making it hard for Rin to control himself. He gripped her hips trying to make her stop moving.

"H-hey watch what you're doing," he said. She tilted her head to look up at him. His cheeks were red."You're on my lap remember?"

Izumo frowned up at him, unsure of what he meant until it clicked. She blushed and mumbled out a apology. She went stiff against him, refusing to move. Great now he had made her uncomfortable. Rin resisted the urge to groan (he didn't want Izumo take it the wrong way) and put his chin back on the top of her head. He wanted her to relax, not be all freaked out. Maybe he shouldn't have said something…Ugh he could be so stupid sometimes! Rin glared at the screen watching Izumo kick ass at the game.

Well…there was one thing he could do, but he was afraid Izumo might beat him. They hadn't really kissed or made out in some time thanks to her lip, but now she was all better. No swelled lip or cheek. With a slight smirk, Rin brushed Izumo's hair from her neck to the other side. She glanced up at him but said nothing. Izumo went back to the game, until she felt Rin's lips on her neck.

She felt a shock go through her body as she sat up straight. Rin wrapped his arms around her middle and kept her in place. She gulped feeling him place another kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Wh-what are you doing Rin?" Izumo asked gulping. She turned to look at him.

He moved a little back to look her in the eyes. "I haven't been able to kiss you in a while. Do you want me to stop?"

She shivered a little feeling his breath on her neck. Izumo shook her head and looked forward. Rin dipped his head back down to place another kiss on the nape of her neck. Izumo tilted her head away to giving him more access. Her hands shook as she felt him lick her neck slowly. She closed her eyes and whimpered when she felt him nip and suck at her neck. He was driving her crazy! The controller fell from her hands as she turned around straddling his waist. She practically slammed her lips against his.

Rin held Izumo around the waist. Izumo hands were on his chest, holding him still. He opened his mouth letting her slide her tongue into his. Their hips met as Rin urged Izumo closer with his hand on her lower back. He wondered what it would feel like if they had no clothes on at that moment. Izumo's skin would be soft and warm against his. She'd shiver as he run a hand down her thighs.

Rin had been having more fantasy about Izumo every day it seemed. She plagued his day dreams with thoughts of how utterly warm and sweet smelling she would be. Izumo was driving him crazy, or that's what it felt like. He craved her touch every day and couldn't' still if he didn't at least get a kiss. His dreams at night were the worst though. Almost every night for the past month had been restless for him, except for the few nights Izumo stayed over. He just wanted her and it was driving him nuts. Rin's hands moved down to hold her thighs.

Izumo pulled back sucking on his lower lip as she did. Panting she kissed his jaw, slowly going down to his neck. His grip on her thighs became tighter as she reached the nape of his neck. He whispered her name as she started to suck lightly at that one point. When her teeth grazed his neck Rin pushed her down onto the couch in a flash. The blanket slipped off of them and onto the floor, exposing Izumo to the chilly air. Izumo gasped at the sudden movement, her back hit the cushions roughly. Rin crashed his lips against her slipping a hand under her shirt to feel her skin. Izumo gripped his shoulders and gasped for breath when Rin finally pulled back after what seemed like forever.

He looked down at her, his eyes looking like they did weeks ago when her hand had gotten cut. Rin was planting kisses down her neck quickly, and started to tug up on her shirt trying to get it off her body. Izumo felt herself start to shake and tried to shove his hands away. She was not ready for this yet.

"W-wait, stop," she stuttered.

He didn't seem to hear her. He pulled harder, panting against her neck almost desperately. Izumo gulped feeling her stomach drop. Something wasn't right. Rin always listened to her. He never went further than what she was comfortable with. Rin always stopped when she asked. His hands seemed to be frantic as he tried to pull her clothes off. She stopped them each time but it was difficult to focus. His mouth was on her neck again, sucking and biting a bit more roughly.

"Rin!" she yelled pushing his head back away from her neck.

Looking into his eyes ago she felt herself get frightened. His pupils were red, exactly how they were when he had the Kurikara drawn. Rin looked dazed as if he wasn't all there. Izumo gulped realizing, Rin may have sort of lost control. His lips were back on hers and his tongue was forcing its way into her mouth. His hand slipped under her and pushed her closer. Rin's hips grinded into hers, causing a shiver of pleasure to go through Izumo's body. Rin was able to get her belt unbuckled and had her pants undone in an instant. He tried to pull them down but was stopped by her hands.

Izumo broke the kiss, panting for air. Her vision was getting hazier each second, and her mind was foggy. Her body tingled with pleasure as Rin hand's seemed to be everywhere. Izumo shook her head, clearing her mind a little. She needed to stop this. If this went any further Rin would never forgive himself. Words weren't working, and he just brushed her pushes away as if they were nothing. Izumo remembered that Shura had said something about a way to make him stop if words didn't' work, but her mind just couldn't remember. And Rin's lips and touches weren't making it any easier.

She watched Rin move down to her exposed stomach and give it a light kiss. Izumo gasped and struggled to keep her eyes open. She jerked and moaned when she felt Rin's tongue slowly lick at her stomach. Why did she need to stop this again? It was feeling way too good to be bad. Izumo shook her head and bit her lip feeling another lick. She panted and sat up a little on her elbows. Rin startled her waist to keep her put and sat up. He pulled his shirt off tossing it somewhere. He leaned back down, capturing her lips in another kiss. He licked and sucked at her lips trying to get her to open her mouth. When that didn't work he became impatient and bit her lower lip making her yelp. He drew blood and started to suck at it gently.

Something brushed Izumo's fingers as she gripped the couch cushion. Soft and sort of fluffy she knew what it was right away. It was Rin's tail! She quickly grabbed it and yanked on it hard. Rin let out a loud yelp and collapsed right on top of her.

While not heavy this was a little awkward. Izumo pushed at his body, glad that he had stopped and let out a sigh. After a minute she felt Rin start to stir a little. She hadn't meant to make him black out, but she'd gotten pretty scared now that she thought about it. Hell she still had it in her tight grasp. His eyes fluttered open and he tried to tug his tail from her grip gently. Izumo didn't let go, just in case he wasn't back. Rin looked her right in the eyes and she saw they were back to normal. She let him go and let out one more sigh of relief.

Rin stared down at her, completely confused as to what happened He remembered pushing her down to the couch then…there was bits and pieces. Rin remembered the heated kisses, the taste of her skin, and how sweet her blood had tasted. Wait her blood? Looking at her lip he saw it was still bleeding and he cursed. He'd lost control and hurt her again. Rin sat back and scooted off of Izumo to get a better look. Her body was littered with small bite marks, and two pretty big hickeys on both sides of her neck.

"S-shit," he ran a hand through his hair. "Izumo are you okay?" he quickly pulled her up and cupped her face. He rubbed her lip with his thumb trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Izumo said. "Don't freak out okay."

"D-don't freak out!? Izumo I almost…" Rin looked down at the ground. He couldn't control himself and he almost, _gah_ he couldn't even think of it!

"Rin don't beat yourself up over this," Izumo said shaking her head. She was freaked out that her body had responded so readily. She was still all tingly from his touches. "I was liking it…I'm just not ready for that."

Rin was red as she said that and nodded. His heart beat faster hearing that though. He was sort of proud that he she liked it. Rin sat back and sighed running a hand through his hair again. Maybe he should tell her everything. Rin had been pretty quiet as to how he was feeling about her lately. He was sort of saving it for a teasing moment. The young demon liked seeing her get all flustered. But now that he had time to think about it, maybe he should have opened up about it awhile ago.

"…I think about you a lot you know," Rin said to Izumo softly. "I mean a lot."

Izumo looked at the ground unsure of what to say to that. "Why? I mean I'm not that pretty or-"

"Not that pretty!? Izumo you're beautiful…at least you are to me," Rin said blushing. "I just love everything there is about you. I love your personality, your looks, just everything. I don't know how to explain it."

Izumo watched him struggle with his words as he tried to explain himself. It was hard for him so she just kept quiet, not saying anything.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. Every fucking night I have dreams about you. Hell I'm even having day dreams now. It's…it's weird and I know that but I just can't get you out my head…and I don't know if that's bad or good," Rin gripped his hands into fist. "I'm sorry I got out of control. I promise it won't ever happen again."

He gently reached out and rubbed her lip one more time. It was swelled from the bite but it wasn't bleeding anymore thankfully. Izumo opened her mouth to say something but closed it. What could she say to that? She was flattered and just plain astonished that a guy would like her that much. She hadn't even done anything to deserve it too. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Izumo didn't need to say anything else because she knew Rin would understand. And he did. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his face into her hair for a bit closing his eyes. For a few minutes they stayed like that until Rin pulled back a little.

Looking at her again he couldn't help but feel himself get hotter. He had gotten pretty close to pulling her pants off, and her shirt, was a bit ripped on the side. Looking down at himself he briefly wondered when his shirt came off, because he really didn't remember that part.

He gulped as he glanced down at her one more time eyeing her panties. They were black with little multi-colored shooting stars on them and they were really god damn cute. He wondered if she had a matching bra on. Izumo followed his eyes and blushed. She stood up pulling her pants on right. Rin was next to her picking up his shirt and slipping it on.

"Sooo um…yeah," Rin said awkwardly. Geez what do you say after a situation like that? Hey sorry I almost had sex with you? Rin wanted to punch himself in the face.

"I'm sorry I pulled on your tail," Izumo said suddenly.

When he looked at her he found that she was not next to him but at the door. He could only shrug and rub his head.

"Um, nah it's okay. I mean it did get me to stop so yeah that's good," Rin gave her a goofy grin. "Don't worry about being gentle. I can take it."

Izumo almost laughed but smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. I'm going to go get a different shirt on."

Rin nodded watching her go. He flopped down on the couch face first. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could burn himself alive…Rin wanted to just beat the crap out of himself. He should have never done that. It wasn't right and if he looked close enough he could see a bit of fear in Izumo's eyes. He was scaring her and there was nothing he could do about it. Rin couldn't even understand why she was still here. He'd be running away if that had happened to him.

"Damn it…why can't I do anything right?" he mumbled into the cushions.

When Izumo came back Rin was still face first in the cushions. She didn't say anything and watched him. When he realized she was back he sat back to let her sit down. The girl picked up the controller and started to play the game again. Rin could only stare at her.

"Why are you still here?" he asked. "You shouldn't be anywhere near me after that."

"Because you're here," Izumo said softly. "Why would I leave? You're a demon who's going through puberty. Things aren't going to be all sunshine and flowers you know."

"But I-"

"Stop beating yourself up over it. What happened, happened. I'm not going to run away from you Rin. Sure I was scared, but I know that's not you," Izumo stopped and looked at him. She was scared, but at the same time excited. Maybe it was her own weird hormones or whatever, but she liked that side of Rin. In a really weird way that she'd never understand of course. So despite that, she still felt safe around him. Rin would always be Rin in her eyes. "So we just need to slow down, that's all it means. And I'm okay with taking things slow. Stop crying okay?"

Rin touched his cheeks not realizing that he had been. Tears were running down his cheeks. He quickly sniffed and wiped them away. He nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah…take things slow," Rin gently pulled her closer leaning his head against her shoulder. "I like that idea."

He kissed her cheek and let his eyes go to the TV screen. She was right; they just needed to take things slow for a bit. "Thanks Izumo."

* * *

**So I saw some bits and pieces of Chapter 48 and I'm having a bit of a freak out here. Seriously, I'm like emotionally drained from fucking Attack on Titan and now Blue Exorcist is going to finish me. But also no spoilers because I'll go do that myself. Thanks for telling me though! I do appreciate the update lol...even if it will kill me (anyone else still like Shima but really want to beat the ever loving shit out of him? Because that's me right now. That little motherfucker...) It also gave me ideas. **

**Anyways, gah this chapter was hard. It took me all day Saturday to write it and you know what I'm kinda happy with it. I'm still experimenting with certain things and this is one of those chapters. The start was a little different and the ending is completely different. I hated it the minute I wrote it and decided to completely re-do it. I like how it ended ten times more than before. It seems sweeter and doesn't seem as weird as it was. I'm so picky on how I do my shit. **

**Lol wow when I'm having a freak out I swear ten times more than usual. Sorry about that, I'll be calm by tomorrow...maybe. **

**As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	36. Chapter thirty-six: Quiet

Chapter thirty-six: Quiet

Rin found himself yawning for probably the millionth time that day. Yesterday's incident was still in his mind and his sleep patterns weren't getting any better. If anything they were getting worse. He was eating lunch with Godaiin. The other boy was watching him eat slowly, wondering what had happened to him. He'd noticed Rin's behavior almost right away. Rin was always the happy peppy kind of guy, but now he was this sleep deprived zombie.

"Hey, is everything okay Rin?" he asked.

Rin swallowed another yawn as he realized he was making his friend worry. He nodded his head. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You've been like this for over a month. What's going on?" Godaiin asked.

He watched the worry on his friends face before sighing. "Okay, just don't get freaked out or anything okay?"

"Um, I'll try not to," Maybe he shouldn't have asked. If this was a demon thing Godaiin really didn't want to know too much.

Godaiin watched Rin shift and play with his food. He sighed and looked up at the sky. "It's about Izumo. I've been…I've been having a lot of _dreams_ about her."

"Oh…_oh_! Yikes man. That sucks," Godaiin said. "Your brother must hate you right now."

"Don't remind me. It's not like I want them they just pop up," Rin grumbled. "Maybe it's because I told her I loved her."

Godaiin spat out his drink. He coughed and chocked as he regained his composure. "You _what_!?"

Rin backed a bit away from his friend. He had gotten to close way to fast. "Um, I told her I loved her," he repeated. "Is that bad?"

"N-no, but dude you're fifteen," Godaiin said. "You aren't supposed to say that."

"W-well I can't help on how I feel dude!" Rin snapped. "I just…I just really love her. It's not like, trust me I know the difference."

"Okay how?" Godaiin asked. "Izumo was your first girlfriend right? How do you know that?"

Rin glared at him. "I just know okay!...I just know," Rin sighed. "It's hard to explain.

Seeing the look on his face Godaiin was convinced Rin really did feel for the girl. He sighed and set his lunch down.

"So…does she love you back?"

Rin's eyes widened at that. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about that before, but it was a question he didn't like thinking about. He knew Izumo liked him, and was having trouble with this whole love crap so he didn't push it. Rin was giving Izumo as much room as he could and with that the relationship seemed to be doing really well. Minus his weird demon hormones of course.

"Dunno. But I'm not going to rush her," Rin looked at Godaiin. "If you knew Izumo a little better you'd understand."

Godaiin sighed but nodded. "Yeah I guess I get ya. Just don't go into deep okay?"

Rin smiled. This was probably the first time he ever had a friend outside of cram school worry about him. It was nice. "I won't. Don't worry, Izumo knows when to stop."

* * *

"There you are!"

Shura looked up from watching Rin to see Izumo standing there. She was out of breath and looked ready to slap the older woman. Shura whistled at Izumo's scarf hiding the hickeys. The older woman knew exactly what the girl had to hide and wanted to tease.

"Oooh did Rin get a little frisky?" she asked snickering. Izumo was bright red and glared even harder. Shura laughed out before calming down. "Okay, but seriously what do ya need girlie?"

Izumo sighed softly and walked to the window next to Shura. She leaned on it looking down at Rin eat with Godaiin. Finding Shura had been a pain in the ass and she had run all the way up there to catch her. Izumo needed a tiny break before she could say anything.

"…Rin sort of lost control yesterday," she told Shura softly.

The older woman stopped her laughing and became serious.

"How out of control? Like when he smelled your blood or-"

"His pupils were red. Like when he draws the Kurikara," Izumo explained.

"Was it drawn?" Shura looked at the girl with a worried stare. She gently pulled down the scarf to get a good look at Rin's work. While smaller than yesterday they were still notable. It was smart that the girl wore the small scarf.

"No," Izumo went red as she watched Rin. She couldn't even look into Shura's eyes when she started to talk again. "Um…we were making out and it sort of got out of hand."

"Oooh I see. How out of "hand" are we talking about?" Shura moved her fingers to make quotation marks in the air.

"I didn't have sex with him if that's what you're asking," Izumo glared. Jeez why did every adult assume she wanted to jump Rin's bones? She was starting to get annoyed by it.

"But you were close?" Shura asked.

Izumo nodded blushing a little. "I had to pull on his tail to make him stop. He felt terrible about it though. Is he going to be okay?"

A long sigh escaped Shura's lips as she rubbed her neck. In all honestly she had no clue. Rin was the spawn of Satan, not some regular half demon kid….then again there wasn't really a normal one to begin with. While somewhat common folks with demon blood now a days are decedents of half demons rather than directly one. All they really had to go on were a few records and Shura had read most of them. But looking at the worry on Izumo's face she didn't need to know that.

"Yeah he'll be fine," Shura smiled and patted her back. "Just sounds like ya need to take it slow that's all."

Izumo let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "That's good…um…we decided to do that last night by the way."

"Good, good," Shura said nodding.

The air became quiet between them as Shura debated something inside her head. She sighed and decided that Izumo had the right to know.

"Listen Izumo, I gotta tell ya something you're not going to like," Shura said softly.

"What is it?" the girl tilted her head. It must be serious if Shura was saying her first name.

She watched Shura debate a bit more in her head before she finally nodded. "First off I am totally on your guy's side. Rin and yours you know? But I hate to say this but I sorta have a job. Personally I'd rather not say anything at all but…" she sighed once more. "If Rin and you get physical, _physical _I will be force to report your whole relationship to the Vatican."

"Why? What does that have anything to do with them," Izumo's glare came back just as sharp. "This is a personal matter and they have no right to stick their nose into it!"

"I completely agree with ya girlie but," Shura could only groan. "Look they know that you two have gone on a few "dates" and that's all. They think it's some fling and you two will separate, but if you start getting serious, you have to understand the Vatican will try to intervene. They will try everything they can to keep Rin and Yukio the only two with Satan's blood running around."

"Why? Just because he's Satan's child? That's insane," Izumo snapped. "Rin and Yukio have lives you know! The Vatican can't just keep them in a bubble forever."

"I agree with ya. Just, if things do go that far keep it to yourselves alright?" Shura said. She put her hands on Izumo's shoulders. "Ya get it. Do not let me or anyone else find out how physical you two get. Because the minute someone higher up hears about it they'll come after you two to stop more things from happen'. And it will not end well. Especially since you said Rin almost lost complete control without the Kurikara being drawn."

Izumo stared at Shura and gulped. She'd never really seen Shura this serious before. Izumo found herself shaking. Great now she couldn't really go to Shura for advice any more. She looked at her feet and nodded. If that meant she could stay with Rin shed' be okay with it. Izumo knew she was smart. She'd figure something out.

"I…I understand. Thank you for the help so far," Izumo said nodding.

Shura looked at her face before smiling a little. "You're welcome. Listen, if things do come that I'll do whatever I can ta help. I'm not much but I'm somethin'."

"Thank you Shura," Izumo nodded once more.

Shura chuckled and rubbed Izumo's head gently. "Alright. Welp my jobs done here. Pass that on to Rin and make sure he doesn't freak out okay?"

"W-will do."

* * *

The air was getting chillier. Autumn was there and Izumo's mood was so sour she couldn't enjoy it. She loved this time of the year. But what Shura warned her about plagued her mind. The thought that the Vatican would separate her and Rin scared her. Did they really think that it would be terrible if Rin had kids or a relationship? If they only stopped and got to know him then maybe they'd see the great guy she saw.

Izumo laid down flat on a bench outside of school. She was under a tree staring up at the orange leaves. Under this tree she had been trying to gain some courage to tell Rin what Shura had told her. She knew Rin would freak out the minute he heard the warning. He'd probably march right up to Shura and demand to know what was going on instead of listening to Izumo. Or worse, he'd demand to talk to the Grigori right then and there. She groaned and covered her face. What was she going to do?

"You okay Izumo?"

Opening her eyes and removing her hands she looked to see Rin. She studied his face for probably the hundredth time they'd been together. He had such a sweet stupid face. Sure he looked rough around the edges but if you took the time most would see the good part of Rin. It shown through so clearly in his eyes that some days it was hard to look at. Today was one of those days. The guilt from yesterday was still there and the worry about her current attitude was so god damn clear. She'd wish he would stop looking at her like that.

"No I'm not," she said, which was the truth.

She watched as the guilt come right to the surface. The pain on his face made her bit her lip.

"A-are you upset about yesterday?" he asked softly.

"…Sort of," she sat up so Rin could do the same. "Can you sit down? I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Rin's voice was soft. He set his bag down and sat where her head had been. He gently pulled her down so her head could lie on his lap. She blushed but didn't object. "What's the matter?"

He brushed her bangs form her face and with his free hand gripped held one of hers. He rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand trying to calm her down. Looking back up at him she knew she could do this. Yeah she could totally do this. With her head like this he was trapped. He couldn't jump up to go do something stupid without hurting her.

"I was talking to Shura today," she said softly.

"Hm? Yeah, what did she say?" Rin asked.

Izumo took a deep breath. "I was asking a bit about you and she warned me about something."

Rin frowned down at her, now he looked scared and worried. "Warned you about what?"

Izumo opened her mouth to speak, but found out she couldn't figure out how to say it. She closed her mouth and thought about it. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at Rin's. They made it so hard to say anything bad.

"Um…well…apparently if we…get…" Izumo sighed again. Jeez why couldn't she just say sex to his face? It felt stupid that she'd got all hot and bothered by a simple three letter words. "If we have sex, and the Vatican finds out…it won't end well."

"What do you mean it won't end well?" Rin asked. She could hear the anger in his voice. But he was doing his best to control it, something she was thankful for.

"I'm not sure. I think they'd probably make us break up or something like that. Apparently they don't want you have kids," Izumo said softly. She kept the Yukio part to herself. Rin would be pissed enough without knowing that.

"Wh-what!? What the fuck!? They…they can't do that! It's fucking bullshit!" Rin yelled. "J-just because I'm Satan's child shouldn't mean shit about my kids or anything like that! I'm fifteen fucking years old! Shit!"

She felt him grip her hand tighter. When she opened her eyes she saw he was crying a little. Tears fell down on her cheek. Izumo sat up slowly only to have Rin pull her onto his lap into a hug.

"That's not fair! Shit…they can't do that…" he whispered. "They can't do that."

"Rin I-"

"I won't let them take you from me!" Rin yelled out. "I won't!"

Despite him sounding like a five year old Izumo could help but hug him back. It was sweet and heart breaking to hear him say that while crying. What was it about her that made him act this way? She'd never get him that was for sure. After a bit Rin calmed down. Izumo moved and sat next to him, holding his hand.

"Then we don't let them know anything," Izumo said. "We keep it to ourselves."

Rin looked down at her. The look of determination was clear. Izumo looked a little frightened but he knew she wouldn't let that get to her. He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," he sniffed and sighed. "Jeez I can't believe I broke down like that."

"Don't be embarrassed. If I was told someone was trying to make sure I couldn't be happy I'd be the same way," Izumo said sighing.

"Huh, I wonder if Yukio knows," Rin said softly.

"Probably not. He's pretty low on the ladder right?" Izumo asked.

Rin nodded. "Yeah he is."

They both went quiet after that. Rin wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her close.

"Well I can promise you one thing," Rin said softly.

"Hm? What's that?"

"If we do…ever…boink," Izumo couldn't help but snort and giggle. "Hey don't laugh you're ruining my moment. I'm just saying that if you we do ever have…s-sex…fuck this is awkward." He took a deep breath and started over. "If we do ever have sex and for whatever reason you get pregnant or shit like that I'll protect you."

Izumo was red and looking at the ground. "W-well who says I want kids. I'd be a terrible mom."

"Nah you wouldn't," Rin said snickering. "But seriously…I'll always protect you. Okay? Don't think I won't ever have your back."

Izumo looked at him before sighing. "Same here. I'll protect you too."

Rin pulled her into a hug and kissed her lips gently. He pressed his forehead against hers and grinned.

"Rin we should prepare for the Vatican finding out about our relationship though," Izumo said.

"Meh, I'm not good at that," Rin groaned. He leaned back, but kept his arm around her shoulders. "I'm more of, whatever comes, comes kind of guy. You know that."

"Yeah and I'm a planner," Izumo grumbled.

"Then you plan it and I'll listen," Rin corrected.

Izumo looked at Rin feeling herself smile. Maybe that was why they worked out so well. She always took a step back to think while he listened to what she had to say. They made a pretty good team if she thought about it. With a sigh Izumo leaned against Rin and closed her eyes.

"Alright Rin. I'll figure something out then."

"Good," Rin snickered softly. "So…what do you want for your birthday?"

Izumo opened her eyes and looked at him. She went to yell but stopped. This was just how Rin was. Serious crap happened, he was serious for a bit, and then went back to his goofy attitude. That was just who Rin was. Yelling at it wouldn't do anything, so she accepted it. She sighed and leaned against him once more.

"I don't know Rin. Surprise me."

* * *

**This is going to be another double chapter day. Lol I did it again. I wrote another chapter that just didn't seem to fit without one between it so I wrote another chapter last night. I seem to do that a lot don't I? Oh well. This chapter was inspired by Love Psycho. I loved the idea of Rin and Godaiin talking so I whipped this up real quick. Also I decided to bring in a bit more plot earlier than I planned so here you guys go! The next chapter should be posted later today. **

**Once again I don't really have much else to say. If you think about it the Vatican probably wouldn't want Rin having little kids running around. They'd probably stop him and junk like that. So more with that will come up. I'm working on that stuff as we speak(read? I dunno). That's all for this chapter, Also I think Shura while sort of lazy does take her job sorta seriously. So she's trying to cover her own butt and Rin's and Izumo's at the moment. She likes the couple so she's been keeping a few things secret as you guys can tell. But serious stuff is serious as you all know. Also it gives me more plot to work with. **

**Like I always say I love your guy's reviews! They were so wonderful! I'm so happy you guys enjoyed the last two chapters! I hope you enjoy this one and the next then! I'll try to fix my typos when I have more free time by the way!**

**As always I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	37. Chapter thirty-seven: Birthday

Chapter thirty-seven: Birthday

"Damn Rin that cake looks amazing."

Rin laughed nervously as he set down the large round cake he'd just finished frosting. "I hope it tastes just as amazing. I've never baked a cake before so I'm a little nervous."

"You're shitting me, you've never baked a cake before?" Shima asked. "This looks flipping professional!"

"N-no it doesn't," Rin blushed as he looked down at said cake.

It was a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting. In sort of sloppy (in Rin's opinion) lettering he wrote "Happy Birthday Izumo!" on it. He just prayed it tasted good. The recipe he found was a little more complicated than he originally planned but hopefully it was worth it. Taking a look around the dorm's cafeteria it looked ready for the birthday girl to come in and be surprised.

Rin had been planning this for a while. He was able to get the entire cram school class to help out with the decorations while he fixed up the food and cake. Paku had taken Izumo out for shopping and was going to be here soon. Rin wanted it all to be a surprise for the girl despite her warnings. Izumo had told him many times she didn't want some big party. So of course he had to ignore her and give her a huge one! Father Fujimoto always made birthdays a big deal when he was alive. Rin wanted to keep that tradition up personally.

Ryuji finished putting up streamers and Konekomaru and Yukio just got done with the banner. It was looking to be a pretty good party, if Rin did say so himself.

"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked Yukio. He slipped his apron off and hung up.

The younger Okumura twin sighed putting his hands on his hips. "She'd have to be heartless not too," Yukio said chuckling. "You did this for her so of course she'll like it. Stop worrying so much Rin."

"I'll try I just don't want it to end badly," Rin mumbled. Yukio could only shake his head.

He watched Rin twitter around for a bit, making everything was perfect and such. The rest of the group took a step back watching him go around. Shiemi was so excited for her first birthday party for a friend. She had bought Amaimon along who was eyeing the cake Rin had made. The Kyoto boys kept their distance but didn't object (Shiemi seemed to drag him everywhere lately so they weren't too afraid of him). Hell Rin even convinced Takara to come somehow. He really wanted this to be big and happy.

"I hate to see him with kids on the way," Shura said chuckling.

Yukio looked at her confused. "I thought you had a mission today. What are you doing here?"

"Rin invited me. And my mission is later today so I thought I'd stop by," Shura said. She wrapped an arm around Yukio and poked his cheek. "Don't worry, I'm not being irresponsible."

"I wouldn't think of such a terrible thing about you Shura," Yukio said, his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm here for the cake really," Shura licked her lips and giggled. "Looks absolutely great!"

Yukio rolled his eyes as he got a text. He took out his phone and saw it was from Paku. Shura had noticed the two were talking quite a bit lately, and Paku seemed to either drag him out or force him to relax in some way. Shura liked the girl. She was normal, and really sweet and was clearly worried about the boy. They had been developing quiet a sweet friendship so far. Shura just hoped Yukio wouldn't get weird and mess it up.

"Rin, Paku just texted me. She said they'll be in the dorm in a minute!" Yukio told his brother.

"Aw crap everyone hide!" Rin yelled.

Yukio turned off the lights as every got behind a chair or table and crouched down Rin stood in the middle with a party popper in hand excited as ever. They heard the girls approaching. Izumo was talking about something to do with cram school as Paku giggled at her complaining.

"Huh? Why are the lights off? I thought you said Rin and Yukio were home," Izumo opened the door and turned on the lights.

The group jumped out with a loud "Surprise!" Rin pulled the party popper to finish it off. He had a huge grin on his face.

Izumo just stood there unsure of what to do. What the heck was this? Everyone from class was there including Shura and Amaimon! She looked around and saw they had decorated the place for a birthday. Izumo felt her face heat up at the realization that it was for _her_ birthday. She had told Rin not to do this. She didn't like big parties! Rin seemed to ignore her discomfort and kissed her cheek.

"Happy Birthday Izumo," he said grinning.

"You're an ass," she hissed low.

He laughed and smirked. "I know. But I like birthdays so deal with it."

Rin wrapped an arm around her and led her to a table.

"Can we eat yet?" Shima asked with a whine. "I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten all day!"

"Yeah, yeah let's eat," Rin said snickering.

The party went on with everyone saying happy birthday to Izumo and eating Rin's meal. He had of course made her favorite, inari sushi along with a bit of bought sushi. Dinner was quickly eaten and Rin was able to show off his first cake. Izumo congratulated him on not burning it as he sliced it. Despite her sass he was pretty proud of it, until he took a bite. It…tasted odd but everyone ate it out of politeness. Except for Amaimon, who made a disgusted face and dumped the cake after his first bite.

"You aren't' aloud to make cake," he said to Rin. "You suck."

"Amaimon," Shiemi whined pulling him away from Rin.

"I know what you did wrong," Izumo said as she ate it. "I'll show you how to fix it another time."

"Okay…thank you…you don't have to finish if you guys don't want too," Rin said sighing.

Presents were next and Rin hid his small box behind his back. He was saving his for last. The girl mostly got a few gift cards and a few new earrings and such. This was turning out to be a nice party. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing.

"Alright my turn," Rin held out a small box. It was blue with a red ribbon tied around it. He shifted nervously as Izumo took it gently.

"What did you get me?" she asked opening it.

Inside was a red ribbon bracelet with a small silver bell on it. She held it up, making it jingle a little. It was light and barely noticeable. Rin blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I wanted to get you that ring, and I saved up for it but by the time I went to get it well it was gone," Rin explained. "I saw this and thought it was cute. D-do you like it?"

The group was quiet as Izumo examined the small gift. She tapped it to hear it ring a little. With the same blank look as always she held it out to Rin. He looked down at it confused.

"Put it on me stupid," she said easily.

Rin stared before he caught on. He took the bracelet and tied it around Izumo's wrist gently. The smile that spread across his face was hard to hide as he watched Izumo take her wrist back. The party went on after that. Things settled down and everyone left slowly. Somehow Izumo and Rin were left cleaning up the room.

"I don't see why I have to clean," Izumo grumbled. She took down a streamer and threw it in the trash. "This is my birthday."

"If I knew where Yukio disappeared off too I'd have him do it," Rin said. He helped her do the rest and leaned against the ladder once they were done.

"He went somewhere with Paku," Izumo said. She sat down the ladder and looked down at Rin.

"Huh, those two sure are getting, buddy, buddy," Rin mumbled. He looked at her and eyed the bracelet. "So…do you really like it?"

She lifted her wrist up to look at her gift. Out of everything she'd gotten this was probably her favorite, not that Rin needed to know. Paku had knitted her some fingerless gloves to keep her wrist warm so of course that was a close second. The bell was so small and light sounding she could hardly hear it. It was clear Rin put a lot of thought into it, even if it was sort of last minute from the sounds of it.

"Yeah," she nodded.

It was quiet once more as silence drifted between them. Izumo looked down at Rin who was staring up at her still.

"Thank you for doing this Rin. It was sweet," she said. She patted his head gently.

"Aww it was nothing. Father Fujimoto use to do this for Yukio and me through the years. Now that he's gone, I guess I sort of wanted to keep it going. So congrats, you're the first big birthday I've put together," Rin smiled up at her. Even though he was happy, she could see the hint of sadness. It was clear he missed his dad as he did this.

"You did great so thanks," Izumo said one more time. She sighed and climbed down the ladder.

"You're welcome," he kissed her cheek gently.

Without a word, he picked her up bridal style making her yell out.

"R-Rin!? What the hell are you doing!?" she yelled at him. "Put me down!"

"Nope! It's your birthday so you don't have to walk!" Rin teased. "Let's go have some fun while Yukio and Paku are gone. I wanna big kiss for this party you know."

"All you're going to get is a big lump if you don't put me down soon," Izumo threatened. She glared at him but wrapped her arms around his neck despite this.

"Keep up that bitchy stuff. I find it freaking adorable," Rin kissed her cheek.

He headed up to his room with her. Despite her protest Izumo did have to say being carried by Rin wasn't half bad. It was sort of nice not having to walk everywhere. He set her down on his bed and leaned over her kissing her lips. Rin lay down with a groan and looked at her sleepily. Izumo brushed his bangs away examining his face. She was glad Rin was getting more sleep as of late. He was looking better since they decided to take things slower. As for what she'd do with the Vatican, well she still wasn't sure. It was about then she realized that she would have to do something really nice for his birthday. Rin quietly took her wrist with the bell bracelet and kissed the palm of her hand bring her out of her thoughts.

"I'm happy you like this," Rin said with a yawn. His voice was heavy with sleep. "Really happy."

"How long have you been up?" Izumo asked. She sat up on her elbows to look at the boy. He was half off the bed with his leg dangling. He yawned before answering her.

"Mmmrm…since five this morning, not that long," Rin yawned once more. "I had to make all the food and the cake."

Izumo could only groan at him. He didn't need to do this. She didn't deserve all this attention. So she kissed his lips, which he responded to sleepily.

"Shut up and get some sleep stupid," she whispered. She pulled him up on the bed. Izumo decided she'd thank him later for the party.

Rin tried to argue and kiss her again, wanting to do something but he had missed a few naps. He felt his eyes start to drift close and laid on Izumo's chest without thinking about it. She seemed to freeze unsure of what to do. Rin seemed to be getting pretty comfortable with her breast at the moment. But it seemed as if he was too sleepy to notice what he was doing. She let it go with a sigh.

"Izumo…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"You're boobs are really soft."

* * *

**I wanted this chapter to be light and fluffy after the last few. And that's all I really have to say about it. There wasn't much else to be said really. Izumo's birthday was fun to write. Especially the last and Amaimon's parts. **

**Other than that I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I'm working on other ones at the moment so the light fluffy stuff wont be around as much. Drama's going to be around a lot though. So yeah, look out for that later on. **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews as always! I'm glad everyone likes where this is going. I'm having too much fun with these two and Blue Exorcist in general. The most recent chapters will come to play eventually, but that's a loooong time from now. I'm still waiting to see where Kuze Kato is going with the series. I just hope it doesn't hurt as much as Attack on Titan(I have trust issues now thanks to that show). So yeah, thank you again! **

**As always I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	38. Chapter thirty-eight: Accident

Chapter thirty-eight: Accident

October had come and gone and it was the end of November now. Izumo was still trying to figure out what to do for Rin and Yukio for their birthdays and not much was coming up. Paku was glad to help and the two had been talking about asking the rest of the cram school class their opinions as well. It was a chilly day when Izumo entered the old dorm. Rin and she were supposed to meet up in an hour, but Izumo decided to surprise Rin.

She walked into the dorm taking her shoes off and hanging her coat quietly yawning every so often. As she moved up the stairs she heard the sound of the shower going. Izumo smirked knowing she'd completely caught him by surprise. This was sort of revenge for her birthday. While she had told him to surprise her, she hadn't really meant it like a surprise party.

Entering the twin's room she saw that Yukio was out too. That was of course when she remembered Paku and Yukio had gone out. Or it was more along the lines that Paku dragged Yukio out kicking and screaming. She sat down on Rin's bed with a sigh. Glancing at his desk she saw he'd posted up some pictures of when they'd gone to the amusement park last week. It hadn't been that big but once again Rin made a big deal about every little thing. Izumo found herself unable to put him down that day though.

She lay back on the bed staring up at the ceiling of the alcove. It was times like this she sort of wished Rin's room was more like hers. She shared a room with Paku and two other girls. Their beds were out in the open, making it so much easier not to bump your head. Izumo had lost count how many times Rin had done that recently. She briefly wondered if the idiot had a growth spurt or something.

A loud meow caught her attention and she looked down to see Kuro. She smiled at the cat and picked him up.

"Shh, I'm pulling a surprise on Rin," she told the cat. "Don't let him know I'm here okay?"

Kuro nodded and hopped onto the bed. Izumo lay down next to him with her back to the door. She yawned sleepily as she curled up with the warm cat. Unfortunately she had been up all night studying. She hadn't meant for that to happen, but of course school was piled everything on yesterday. She pulled the cover up and over here deciding she'd take a nap while she waited for Rin.

The pillow smelled like Rin. Izumo found herself burying her nose in the blankets and pillow enjoying the warmth. It had recently dawned on her that she was noticing odd things about Rin lately. Not the usually, "oh that's just Rin" kinds of things of course. No, it was more along the lines of how nice he smelled. She hadn't noticed before the light smell of the soap he used that was mixed with the smell of ash. While an odd combo it was comforting to the girl. It wasn't only his smell but his hands too. Izumo noticed that she loved it when he touched her bare skin with his hands. They were rough but held a soft kindness in them. And his voice, oh god did she start to notice his voice. Izumo wouldn't admit it out loud but she loved how he said her name or when he talked quietly. Even his usual annoying yells weren't annoying her as much lately. It was starting to freak her out personally that she was just _now_ noticing these things.

Izumo wasn't sure when she drifted off or for how long, but she was lulled into a light sleep. She was only awoken by the sound of a door opening. Light footsteps came closer and stopped right in front of the bed. She heard drawers being pulled open next. Izumo felt too tired sit up and check who it and was pretty sure it was just Rin. She knew he'd see her and say hi. He'd have to be blind not to see the large lump in his bed.

Apparently he was blind because he pushed closed the drawers without saying anything to Izumo. The girl found herself groaning softly and sitting up. The blanket fell of her shoulders as she did so. She turned to look and yell at Rin but stopped. She felt her face go hot and her eyes widen as she stared dumfounded at the sight in front of her. Rin, with only a towel on had his back to her. His hair was still wet causing water to drip down his back. He gripped the towel around his waist getting ready to drop it.

"W-w-w-what the hell are you doing!?" she screeched at him.

Rin jumped and screamed. He held the towel in a firm grasp as he turned around quickly. Another scream ripped from his throat as his entire body seemed to turn red seeing Izumo there. He couldn't seem to be able to form words as he choked on his own spit and took a step back.

"H-holy shit! W-wh-what the fuck are you doing here Izumo!?" Rin yelled. He had a death grip on his towel now and his tail was swishing back and forth. When did she get here!? How much did she see?! …Did she like what she saw? Rin shook her head and tried to focus on other things.

Izumo felt the world spin as she stared at Rin. Oh god why was this worst than the last time she saw him shirt less? Her face was so red and hot, she was sure it would start to burn off. Now _she_ was a loss for words as her eyes darted about at his chest, his stomach, and a little lower than what she was comfortable with. Oh god he had his hair slicked back thanks to how wet it was. Oh wait yes! Yes, she would focus on his face! That would be easy to yell at! She stumbled over her words before finally find them.

"A-a-are you blind!? I was sleeping in here!" Izumo yelled. "How the hell did you miss me!?"

Rin took a step back surprised by her sudden yell back but regained his composer. "I-I wasn't' looking for you! I thought I had the place to myself!? How the fuck was I supposed to know you'd sneaked in!" Rin yelled. Maybe she snuck in for something dirty…yeah that'd catch her off guard! "Why did you sneak in anyways!? What, did you want to catch me takin' a shower or something!?"

Izumo jaw dropped as she glared at him. "Y-you ass! Why the fuck would I do that!" she grabbed his pillow and threw it at his stupid face. "Don't god damn flatter yourself idiot! I wanted to get you back for the surprise party! How the hell was I supposed to know you walk around here naked! I am not a guy idiot!"

Rin took the hit from the pillow afraid to drop his towel. He felt a little disappointed that she didn't sneak in for a peep show. Rin had saw her eyes lower so he knew something was up though. Her face was too red not to like what she saw. His heart started to beat faster at that. Izumo found him attractive? That was fucking awesome!

"Stop staring and put some clothes on idiot!" She yelled at him. She turned her back and grabbed the blanket. She pulled it over her head and turned her back to Rin.. Oh god this was so embarrassing! Why did this have to happen today? She prayed he hadn't noticed her eyes go downwards. Ugh, she didn't want him to get full of himself.

"Alright, alright! Jeez, this is my home…I can walk around naked if I want too," he mumbled.

Izumo ignored the comment and closed her eyes…for a second. She opened them and turned just enough to see Rin out of the corner of her eye. He'd turned his back to her and dropped the towel. She felt her heart beat faster and she licked her lips. Things seemed to spin as she watched him slip on a pair of boxers and then pants. She beat down that feeling of regret that she couldn't see his bare butt anymore. She closed her eyes and shook her head. This felt degrading! She wasn't some creepy pervert like Shima! But she couldn't' deny that she really, really, _really _liked Rin's body now. She just couldn't. Izumo quickly did her best to squash that warm feeling she got between her legs and gripped the blanket tighter. This was so stupid. She hated that her body reacted this way.

"I'm dressed," Rin said finally.

Izumo did her best not to let out a sigh of relief and turned around. Rin was dressed in blue jeans and a hoodie now. He was still blushing himself and was looking at his feet. Rin held out his hand to her which she took shaking a little. He pulled her up to her feet and looked down at her.

"You know, the next time you want to check out some stuff just text me okay," his grin was cocky despite the blush on his face.

Izumo turned on her deadliest glare and pushed him back. "Do not flatter yourself idiot," she hissed. "If you weren't blind you would have seen me."

She pushed past him heading for the door. Rin followed after her with a snicker. They headed for the cafeteria like always.

"Oh don't be like that!" Rin teased. He couldn't help it. He had caught Izumo pretty much checking him out! This was a rare event and he couldn't let it go. "I saw your eyes go down!"

Izumo froze mid-step causing Rin to bump into him. Her head was lowered and she seemed to be glaring at the floor. Rin gulped, as a dark air seemed to surround her. He took a step back.

"Rin."

"Y-yeah?" he asked.

"If you _ever_ mention this again I swear to god they will never find your body," she warned.

Rin gulped and nodded his head. He believed her. "O-okay."

Izumo relaxed as she entered the cafeteria with Rin following still scared of course. She sat down on the couch and did her best to hide her blush that was still _frustrating _there. Rin sat down a bit away from her, just as red of course. Izumo watched him turn the TV on and sank deeper in the couch. She felt humiliated at the fact that he had seen her eyes do that! It was normal for people to do that though…right? Izumo just did her best not to groan. This was so stupid and embarrassing. She promised herself that this would never happen again, despite what the other part of her brain said.

But…she wouldn't deny Rin did have a nice butt.

* * *

**I'm a clique loving idiot by the way. Sorry, I just had to do a chapter like this. It was way to much fun. I've also been meaning to write a chapter about how Izumo's feeling about Rin's bod lately so this is perfect. It fits just right and doesnt' seem pushed(or that' show I feel personally). I like writing flustered Izumo too much. So yeah, hope you enjoyed it. As for the next chapter it should be out soon, I just don't know when. I'm in the middle of planning out a few more things so it's going to be a while. Please be patience.**

**There's not much more to say other than holy shit over 200 reviews! I wish I could add pictures and junk to this author's note because if I could there would be confetti everywhere! Thank you all so much! I am just so happy I was able to make something people enjoy. I honestly do wish to start making comics as a living so this is sort of a first step. I want to get better at writing and drawing in general before I do that so this is a big, big, _big_ help. I've been working on a cover lately, I just have to screw with the colors and junk and get it just where I want it. So maybe I'll have it done soon! So once again THANK YOU so much!**

**Also to Fireminer I did not plan that pattern to happen...it just sort of did(lol). I like dark stuff but I feel like if it's all dark with no humor the dark stuff doesn't impact you as much as it should. So I always try to take some time to add a bit o light to the dark so when shit does happen, it hurts.**

**And to Illuminati-4 that may be what I'm planning. Lol I can't tell you right out because it'd ruin the surprise! Lol thanks for the input of course! I welcome stuff like that all the time!**

**And to everyone else once more thank you all! I am so happy you love and enjoy this story. I hope to continue to make it better with each chapter!**

**As always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	39. Chapter thirty-nine: Watcher

Chapter thirty-nine: Watcher

It was degrading that he was being used as a delivery boy. Igor Neuhaus quickly walked through the halls of the True Cross Exorcist classrooms looking for Shura. Mephisto had degradingly asked him to give the woman a message and he couldn't find the drunk. Neuhaus didn't even want to be near this place. This was where Satan's brat always was. It was better to get this idiotic job done quickly and get out of there.

"Hey watch it Rin."

"Sorry. Did I pinch you?"

Neuhaus stopped hearing the soft voices. He glanced at the supposedly unused class room he had been passing to see it was open just a tiny bit. Frowning he backed up and peaked into the room. The man felt his blood run cold seeing Rin Okumura over another student on top of table. What the hell was that demon doing!? The exorcist went to run in to end the demon but stopped once he recognized the student. Neuhaus instantly recognized the girl as Izumo Kamiki. She'd been a talented girl, who normally wouldn't be around such a monster as Okumura. But she seemed content under the demon and even pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

The older Exorcist felt anger start to rise up as he watched the teenagers. What the hell was this? He hadn't heard a thing about Okumura and Kamiki being this close. It was absurd that it was even aloud! Okumura must have seduced Kamki that was the only answer. The girl had always been focused on her studies and work. Not some flippant girl who was only interested in boys.

He watched Okumura pull back and break the kiss. The boy started to go for her neck but was stopped by Kamki's hand.

"I said no hickeys!" Kamiki hissed. "Paku wouldn't leave me alone for a month after the last time!"

Neuhaus listened to Kamki let out a light shriek. He moved to burst into the door but watched her pull her hand back.

"Yuck Rin! Don't lick my hand like that!" she yelled at him. "You're tongue is gross!"

Okumura snickered and stuck out his tongue. "You don't seem to mind it too much when it's in your mouth."

Kamiki groaned and wiped her hand on Okumura's face making him back off. He gagged as he wiped off his own salvia from his cheek. He glared down at Kamiki who glared right back. This girl didn't seemed bother by anything. Okumura shifted off of her and planted his feet on the ground.

"We should get going. Class should start soon and Yukio's been in a mood lately," Okumura grumbled. "Also I don't wanna get caught."

"When isn't he?" Izumo asked standing up.

Rin snorted as he gathered his things. He swung his sword over his shoulder and glanced down at the girl. With a smirk he leaned down and licked her cheek. Kamiki yelped and rubbed at her cheek. Okumura started to run from her with a loud laugh. Neuhaus was able to back up and away from the door before Okumura burst through it. The boy didn't even notice the man as he ran past him towards his classroom. Kamiki was out yelling at him as she too passed Neuhaus focused on the boy.

The older exorcist was confused to say the least. He turned to watch the couple run off down the hall unsure of what exactly he saw. But he knew exactly who to talk too to find out. Neuhaus was able to find Shura, drop the letter off at her and then proceed to march towards Mephisto's office. The older demon was busy filling out paper work when Neuhaus practically tore down the door.

"Oh Neuhaus, I expected you to be here sooner. What took you so long?" Mephisto asked with his normal smirk.

"…I need to ask you a question Mephisto," Meuhaus approached the otaku's desk.

"Hm? About what exactly?" Mephisto asked. The older demon could see how upset the man was and was curious as to what. Had Shura said something to him? Maybe, but the Neuhaus knew how to brush the woman off.

"Rin Okumura," Mephisto resisted the urge to groan and kept up his normal mask. This again? Then again what else was new with the man and his utter hate for the poor boy?

"Yes, what about Mr. Okumura?" Mephisto asked.

"When did he start to _date _Izumo Kamki?"

Mephisto suddenly felt like beating his youngest brother into the ground. While he hadn't out right told Rin to keep the relationship secret, he had sort of hinted that he shouldn't broad cast it on TV either. He had also hinted to Shura that she should warn them as well, and hopefully she did. Mephisto briefly wondered what the man caught them doing, and where. He knew for a fact that Izumo was quite picky about their make-out spots.

But the look on Neuhaus face said he should answer soon before he stormed out of the office and to the couple themselves. Mephisto had slight inkling that Neuhaus was sort of fond of Izumo. She could summon two demons on her own and was always working hard. She was a perfect student to the man when he had been a teacher. And being who Rin was it meant that he probably didn't like the idea of Satan's child touching one of his ex-favorite students.

"Hmmm well I'd say about last spring," Mephisto answered. He wasn't going to lie. Just not tell the whole truth.

"Why hasn't the Vatican been informed? If they knew he was even getting close to another female student they wouldn't stand for it," Neuhaus he glared at the demon.

"Oh they do know. I mean those two are just dating. It's not like they are getting that serious _Igor_," Mephisto said. How much had Neuhaus seen? Or in other words how much of Rin's butt did Mephisto have to cover.

"Not getting serious…I saw them in one of the empty class rooms making-out," Neuhaus explained.

"They're teenagers! Teenagers experiment with that junk all the time," Mephisto said laughing. Really? An empty class room? Those two seemed to be getting cocky. Maybe he should teach them a lesson.

"How can you be okay with this!? He's Satan's spawn! Okumura shouldn't even be near the other students in the first place let alone-"

"Let alone making-out with your favorite student correct?" Mephisto smirk became wider as he watched Neuhaus twitch. Mephisto took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. "Igor please calm down. Miss. Kamiki knows how to handle herself especially around Rin. She isn't some little princess that needs protecting."

Neuhaus glared down at Mephisto. Why did he even bother with this? He knew Mephisto was a demon. He was probably trying to save that brat's hide just because they were both demons. He felt sick to his stomach that the Vatican was completely okay with this…no, wait that wasn't right. They never would be fine with Okumura dating a female student. Looking down at Mephisto's smirk it was clear that the Vatican didn't get the whole story. If they knew how close those two were they wouldn't just let it go. No Okumura would either be locked up or they'd be forced apart.

That of course meant one thing to Neuhaus, he had to get the complete story. He wouldn't just sit there and take Mephisto's half-truths. Neuhaus would find out everything himself. He'd put a stop to this little "relationship". There were enough spawns of Satan on this planet. There didn't need to be anymore.

Neuhaus turned and stormed out of the office leaving a sighing Mephisto alone. Yes Neuhaus would put a stop to this personally. He'd just have to watch for a bit.

* * *

"Oh my god I can't believe I agreed to this."

Izumo covered her face as she groaned. This plan was stupid. It wouldn't work. The minute anyone saw him they would see something was up. They'd get kicked out, she'd be expelled and never be able to finish school. She'd be a high school drop out!

"Oh come on Izu-chan! This will be fun!"

"Don't call me that!" Izumo growled. "And stop talking like that…it's creepy."

She turned to look at Rin. Dressed once again in a girl's uniform Rin looked absolutely idiotic. He kept doing weird gestures on what he thought girls would do and it just…oh god this was going to fail so badly. Izumo covered her face again. She should have never agreed. But Rin wouldn't leave her alone. He kept asking to see her dorm despite her rejections. Rin had been the one to suggest the whole cross-dressing stick though. He guessed since it worked once it should work again.

Rin just didn't realize he did not look like a girl at all. Throw a wig on Yukio and add a bit of make-up? Sure he could pass decently. Rin? No way in hell. One look at the guy's thighs and you would know he was dude the minute you saw him. But Rin had bugged her so much she couldn't take it so she said yes. Though the large winter coat he wore did help a little bit. She had been able to get his hair to look a bit like a girl's hair style, but he still looked so…manly. This wasn't going to work…and if it did Izumo was going to lose all faith in humanity.

"Talk like what?" Rin asked. He was making his voice sound higher than what it was. It just made everything ten times worse.

Izumo wanted to die. Instead she quickly grabbed Rin's hand and pulled him into the girl's dorm. If she was lucky no one would be home. Rin would get a quick look, they'd leave, and that would be the end of that. Izumo watched Rin take a look around the dorm and whistle.

"Daamn this is better than my place," he mumbled. He slipped his coat off and hung it next to Izumo's. His shoes were next.

Izumo didn't answer him as she dragged him up to her room. He didn't understand why Izumo was so worried. The cross-dressing had worked once! Rin was sure he could pull it off again. Though finding another uniform in his size had been a bit hard. Apparently he had grown a bit since the girl's bathroom mission. Something he was sort of happy. He was catching up to Yukio!

The room Izumo shared with the other girls was large one. Rin found himself stopping at the top of the stairs looking around at the light colored room. Each girl's part of the room was decorated in their own unique way. Oddly enough he could identify Paku's right off the bat. She had a large poster for a game she'd talked about over her bed, and a few posters of movie stars. Her desk was full of pictures of almost everyone she knew.

Izumo's little corner of the large room was next to Paku's. Like her friend she had a few posters up on the wall. But next to those were a lot of pictures. Looking closely Rin found himself thinking back to Izumo's room at her home; except these pictures were more recent. He saw a lot of the subjects were him causing him to blush a little. Looking down to Izumo's bed he discovered it was oddly enough littered with a few stuffed animals. Rin tilted his head at a few of them, remembering how Kuro had told him about Izumo's baby talk. She must really like cute stuff then…

"There you saw it. Now let's get out of here!" Izumo pulled on his hand.

Rin rolled his eyes and took his hand back. "Relax. No one's here so we're fine."

He walked to her bed and sat down. Before Izumo could yell he laid down on it looking up at the ceiling. Hm, this was a bit nicer than his crowded bed. Here they probably wouldn't fall off all the time. Izumo came over and started to twitch nervously.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly. "C'mon Rin I'm being serious!"

Rin rolled his eyes as he quickly grabbed her. He pulled her on to the bed and swiftly got above her on his hands and knees. He grinned at her angry face and dodged a punch to his face.

"If I get expelled because of you I will kill you," she threatened.

"Threaten all you want," Rin smirked, and gave her lips a quick kiss. "You know you like it."

"Like what?" Izumo asked crossing her arms.

"Oh, nothing, just the thrill about maybe getting caught. C'mon it is a little fun right?" Rin grinned stupidly down at her.

Izumo scoffed at his utter stupidity and tried to get up. Rin kept her down and caught her lips in another kiss. This one she returned hoping he'd be satisfied. He licked her lips trying to coax her into making-out. Despite her utter annoyance she opened her mouth, letting him take over. Her hand found his hair as she racked her fingers through his somewhat straight locks (she was still amazed she had been able to get them to lay down). Izumo's other hand gripped his shirt tightly feeling his hand slid across her stomach. She wondered when he'd slipped it under her shirt, but brushed it off. Rin always did that when they made-out. He had this weird habit of just wanting to feel her bare skin somehow, so she didn't fight it.

Rin broke their kiss to let them both get some air. With his thumb he wiped a bit of saliva, going down her chin. He stared down at her watching as her anger seemed to dissipate. She was finally relaxing, something he was thankful for. Izumo was so uptight sometimes. He liked relaxed Izumo better. She let him have more fun than she should. Sure the whole fact that he was dressed like a girl was weird as ever, but hey, he got to see Izumo's room and make-out with her. Best part was he didn't have to worry about hitting his head when he tried to pull her up.

He dipped back down and kissed her again. There was no resistant as he slid his tongue back into her mouth. Rin felt her hands slide down his side making him shiver. He shifted his legs so he had a knee between hers. Gently he slipped his hand under her and pressed her closer.

"Miss. Kamiki? Are you up here? I just need to talk to you-ack!"

Rin and Izumo broke apart. She pushed Rin off and he landed on the floor with a loud thump. He scrambled to his feet trying to look like a girl, or innocent. Shit maybe Izumo had been right! Mrs. Akiyama stared at the two with her mouth covered. The shock on her face was clear as she looked at Rin, then to Izumo. Then without warning she started to laugh. She held her stomach as she doubled over in laughter. She never removed her hand form her mouth but her laughs were clear as ever. Rin awkwardly looked at Izumo who covered her face.

"Oh..oh my god…" Mrs. Akiyama finally stopped laughing. She looked at Rin and snorted. "Oh fuck…Just…oh my god!"

She started to laugh once more, making Rin feel a little more than self conscious. He went red in the face as the woman finally stopped laughing once more.

Mrs. Akiyama snorted as she wiped her tears away. "Oh my god this is probably one of the funniest things I have ever seen. Oh shit. Thank you, you two. I really needed that."

Rin glanced at Izumo who was still covering her face. He sat down next to her deciding he'd take whatever punishment the teacher had. Hopefully it wouldn't be bad given since it was Mrs. Akiyama found them. And he honestly liked as a teacher. He watched her cross her arms and snort a little more.

"Okay, okay I'm good now. D-do you two mind telling me what exactly is going on here? Mr. Okumura how about you go first seeing as Miss. Kamiki is wallowing in herself pity over there," Mrs. Akiyama took a seat at one of the desks. She waited patiently for Rin's answer.

"Um…I wanted to see Izumo's room? That's all really," Rin said. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"And the get up is for…"

"To not get caught," Rin felt himself turn redder.

Mrs. Akiyama snorted and started to laugh again. "Oh honey, I hate to break it to you but you cannot pass off as a girl."

"Aww but pink looks so good on me," Rin said with a smile.

Mrs. Akiyama went into another laughing fit as Izumo finally removed her hands. She stared at her teacher who was close to crying from laughter again. This was not how she imagined it going down. Then again Mrs. Akiyama seemed to be more amused than mad. The young teacher calmed down and shook her head.

"I-I'm so sorry Mrs. Akiyama. He's an idiot," Izumo sad sighing.

"Don't say sorry," the woman said waving her hand. "Listen, I know I'm supposed to be all mad and be a teacher but I just can't. Not with him looking like that! Besides, I know what's it like wanting to sneak into you're boyfriends' room…or in this instance girlfriend's room."

"Really?" Rin asked confused.

"Mm-Hm!" Mrs. Akiyama nodded her head. "Trust me I was a trouble maker when I was your guy's age. Ugh, the things I did! It's so embarrassing thinking about that now! Satoshi teases me even now."

Rin couldn't help but laugh along. "No way! You a trouble maker?" Mrs. Akiyama was the nicest teacher ever. He could never imagine her being that way.

"Oh my god you don't know the half of it kiddo!" Mrs. Akiyama went to her coat and pulled out her wallet. She was still dressed to go out in the cold. She had been there to drop off some stuff for Izumo when she'd caught them. She couldn't believe she'd found them like this. Despite what most teachers would have thought she knew better. Izumo was a girl who was too focused on finishing school to screw around.

The older woman dug around it and pulled out a few pictures. Rin dragged Izumo over to her so they could look at them.

"Here's me when I first met Satoshi," Mrs. Akiyama said. She handed them an old folded photograph.

Rin's eyes almost budged out of his skull. The teenage girl that was Mrs. Akiyama had her long hair bleached blond and was smoking. Next to her was a boy with glasses. They looked like complete opposites. Glancing at their teacher Izumo was having a hard time believing this was their teacher. Mrs. Akiyama had her black hair cut short and framed around her face. But there was a resemblance there. The young man next to her must be her husband.

"That's…that's sort of scary," Rin said handing the picture back.

"Oh I know. I was a scary looking girl wasn't I? Satoshi was the only person who came up to me then. Then again he had trouble making friends as well. He was so uptight," Mrs. Akiyama said. "I remember when I first met him. He got so mad at me because I refused to do my class cleaning duties. No one else would yell at me because they were afraid. He just said fuck that and bitched at me."

Rin kept himself from gawking every time she swore. It was odd hearing that come out of the woman's mouth.

"Here's a picture of when Keiko was born," she gave them another old picture. This one was of the couple holding a small child. It was clear that the kid had just been born. The happy parents smiled at the camera as they showed off the new kid. Rin smiled gently down at the sweet picture.

"We use to do stuff like you two all the time. Except we were stupid," Mrs. Akiyama said as she took the picture back. She put both in her wallet. "I had Keiko when I was only fifteen. My mom kicked me out of the house and I dropped out of school. I was lucky that Satoshi's parents were kind enough to let me stay with them. We just moved out of their place into our own by the way. I worked my ass off to get to where I am today."

"That's pretty cool," Rin said with large eyes.

"No it's not," Mrs. Akiyama shook her head. "Listen, I don't mind the whole making-out junk. I mean its flippin hilarious if this how you guys usually do it"

"We don't," Izumo said with a glare.

Mrs. Akiyama snickered and nodded. "I know. I just couldn't help it. But honestly guys…just keep your noses clean. I like you both and I can see that there's something there. I dunno what, but it's clear you two care about each other. So…please be smart. Don't be like me and get pregnant and shit like that. And with that I'm going to let you guys go. My laughing at both of you seems to be punishment enough. So yes….I think I'm done here."

Rin couldn't believe how lucky they were. If it was any other teacher they'd be screwed. He grinned and cheered as he hugged Izumo. "Thank you Mrs. Akiyama."

"Not a problem. That reminds me, Izumo," Mrs. Akiyama took out a bit of paper from her coat. "Here, you forgot this in class today. I just wanted to give it back."

"Thank you," Izumo said. "You could have just given it to me tomorrow."

"And miss this? No way!" Mrs. Akiyama patted Izumo's back gently. "We all have our kinks."

Izumo went to argue but decided against it. This was embarrassing enough, she didn't need anything else added to it. She heard Rin snicker as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Let's head to my dorm so I can change out of this," Rin said leading her to the stairs.

"I don't see why you have such a problem with it now since it was your idea," Izumo said with a roll of her eyes.

Mris Akiyama followed them from behind. She giggled at their bickering watching them walk together. That was of course when she noticed Rin's tail. Mrs. Akiyama frowned at it thinking Rin didn't seem like the type to be into cosplay.

"Rin I didn't know you liked to cosplay," she said with a giggle. Without another word she took hold of the tail and gave it a yank only to find it attached.

Rin yelped and almost collapsed. Izumo caught him and helped him steady his body. Mrs. Akiyama just stood behind them with the boy's tail still in her hand. She was now bright red as Izumo looked at her completely surprised.

"It's…it's real!?" Mrs. Akiyama let the tail go and tried not to scream. She had a student with a god damn tail!

"Um, ahh we can explain!" Izumo said right away.

Rin was standing up right and was blushing as he did his best to hide the tail. He looked at Izumo wondering how she would explain this one.

"I-I always knew there was something odd about you Mr. Okumura but I didn't realize you were that this weird," Mrs. Akiyama said blinking. "I-I don't know what to say."

Before Izumo could talk Rin covered her mouth. He'd rather tell the truth after seeing Mrs. Akiyama's face. He had a feeling he could trust her too. She was a good teacher who hopefully wouldn't freak out about him being a demon.

"L-listen Mrs. Akiyama…I'm not…completely human," Rin said looking at her face.

"I think I sort of realized that at the tail part Mr. Okumura," Mrs. Akiyama said. She was shaking watching the boy. "What exactly are you then?"

"Um…I'm sorta a demon," Rin said softly.

"A demon?"

Rin nodded his head. Mrs. Akiyama stumbled until she found a seat at one of the student's desk.

"I need to sit for a bit," she said softly.

"A-are you going to be okay?" Rin asked. The two came up to her to make sure she wasn't going to faint.

Mrs. Akiyama held up a finger to show that she needed a minute. She covered her face and took a deep breath.

"Okay so if you're a demon does that mean there are others?" she asked.

The two nodded. They quickly explained the cram school they went too and how they were both studying to be exorcist. Mrs. Akiyama listened quietly and nodded every so often. She stopped them at the last part though.

"O-okay wait. This temptaint thing…I was never injured by a demon or anything lately," Mrs. Akiyama said. "How the heck can I see demons if that didn't happen?"

Rin crossed his arms. "Well…it's not uncommon. Godaiin said he started seeing demons but didn't have anything happen to him."

"That's still weird though," Izumo said to Rin. "Something must have happened right Mrs. Akiyama?"

"…There was one thing though," the woman said softly. "I mean nothing touched me but I did see something. It was here actually. I'm the main teacher who checks out this dorm so all the complaints go to me. A lot of the girls recently have been complaining of some "ghost" running around. I checked it out the other night and well…I guess I saw it."

"Wait you saw a ghost?" Rin asked right away. Godaiin had said he had been messing around with the "seven" wonders right before he started seeing demons. And this ghost couldn't be the cross-dresser dude since he passed on a while ago. Was there a new ghost?

"Y-yeah. I mean I was walking out when I saw it. It was all black and looked like a human figure. It just passed down the hall walking slowly," Mrs. Akiyama explained. "I checked it out and didn't find anyone. I just chalked it up to my imagination. Now I'm seeing these tiny bugs and weird things all over the school…I thought I was going crazy." She laughed bitterly and rubbed her temples. "S-so you guys exorcise these things right? Maybe you could help me with this ghost thing here. I keep getting complaints almost every day and I don't know what to do."

"We'd have to talk to our teachers but I'm sure we could help," Rin said nodding.

"Yukio would probably be interested in it," Izumo said nodding her head. "We should ask him tonight."

"Wait, you mean Mr. Okumura's brother right? He's a demon too then?" Mrs. Akiyama asked.

"No. It's sort of complicated," Rin said with a slight smile. "But he's a full time Exorcist so he should know what to do."

"That's great," Mrs. Akiyama said sighing. "I was starting to get annoyed with all the complaints. I wasn't sure what to do."

"Aw man I hope it's not a ghost though," Rin said rubbing the back of his head. "I still have nightmares from this summer."

"You'll be fine," Izumo said rolling her eyes. "C'mon we should get to the dorm so we can tell Yukio."

With that in mind they said goodbye to Mrs. Akiyama and slipped on their coats and shoes. The young couple headed towards Rin's dorm, neither them noticing the figure following them.

* * *

**I hope I got Neuhaus right. Personally I don't think he's a bad guy, just really upset and angry over what happened to his family(understandably of course). While I get why he's mad I don't condone it of course. Either way, I think he would care about his students in weird ways. He might not show it out right but he'd do stuff to make sure they were okay(despite what he did in volume 2 of course. He was mainly focusing on Rin though). So hopefully I got angry vengeful Neuhaus right. Also I haven't seen the filler arc of the anime that involved him so I'm going off what we got in the manga(like I do with everything else lol). And Neuhaus is a name that is way to easy to misspell by the way(I like his first name. Reminds me of Young Frankenstein lol). **

**Sorry this wasn't posted yesterday. I started working on it late at night on Tuesday and nearly fell asleep while working on it. I spent most of yesterday fixing what I thought wasn't right and finishing up the ending. I wanted to have it done by yesterday but I could hardly keep my eyes open. As for the next update I'm not sure. Hopefully I'll have it done tonight since I started it yesterday. This chapter was fun to write though. I just had so much fun with Rin in a skirt. Lol he was just so comfortable wearing it in volume 10. **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews as always guys! I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter. It was so much fun to write. I know I'm going pretty slow on Izumo's end, but that's just her character. If I went to fast things would seem weird and just wrong. Besides going slow is more realistic. I hate stories that are like bam they're doing it right then and there in the first chapter without any reason(unless it's like a oneshot or something and has a good explanation. I'm really picky okay). Hopefully you'll enjoy where I'm going with this as of late though. Things are starting to kick up! Thank you again for the reviews!**

**As always I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	40. Chapter forty: Class Mission

Chapter forty: Class Mission

"Alright everyone settle down."

Rin stood next to Izumo surrounded by their other classmates. The group stood outside of the girl's dorm with Yukio in front of them. Next to him was Mrs. Akiyama looking a little surprised at all the students there. She recognized all of them seeing as she did a lot of classes through the week. What really amazed her was how calm Yukio was. Dressed in his exorcist coat he looked far to mature to be a fifteen year-old boy. Paku was in the group as well seeing as this was her dorm. She had also seen the "ghost" but had brushed it off as some demon. She didn't think it was serious enough to have the whole class there.

"After speaking with Sir Pheles he feels as if we should take a look into the rumor of a ghost wandering around the first year girl's dorm," Yukio said calmly. "There's been a huge increase of reports from girl's seeing a dark figure walking the halls. This could be like the girl's bathroom incident or it could be something else. We have to investigate to see what's going on."

"What's the description of the figure?" Ryuji asked. He had his arms crossed. Personally he was thankful the boys didn't have to dress up as women again. That had been had been…weird.

"Most reports are of a dark figure. There are a few who describe it as a woman like figure. And there is one report that has details. They said it was indeed a woman, wearing a fox mask similar to the one that is given away at festivals. She seems to be wearing a burnt leather jacket and a blue night gown," Yukio described. "Every time someone approaches her she disappears."

"That's creepy," Shima said shivering.

Rin found himself completely confused. That description was way too familiar. Could it be? No way! She should have passed on with the other spirits at the mansion. She was able to help save her family so she should have been satisfied. But that description was way to detailed not to be Makoto Himuro.

"Izumo you said you brought back Makoto's sword right?" Rin asked.

"Hm? Yeah I did, why?" Izumo asked.

"I think…I think I know who the ghost is!" Rin snapped his fingers. "Yukio I know what's going on!"

Yukio blinked at his brother and frowned. "You do?"

"Yeah, I do. Izumo go get Makoto's sword from your room okay?" Rin asked.

"O-okay. I will," Izumo moved past the group and into her dorm. She quickly went to her room, took the sword out from under her bed and headed back outside. Izumo had wrapped in a black cloth to keep it hidden from view. She unwrapped it gently and held the sword.

"I know exactly who the ghost is," Rin said with a grin. "She's just shy that's all."

"Rin what are you talking about?" Yukio asked. He rubbed his temples.

"Yo! Makoto! You can come out if ya want! We won't exorcise you I promise!" Rin called out into the air.

The group stared at the boy soundlessly. How the heck did he know what was going on? It was just a vague description of a strange figure. It wasn't much to go on anyways. Yukio crossed his arms as they waited for a good five minutes. He sighed and shook his head.

"That was a good try Rin. But even if it was who you think it is, she could be unstable and-"

"Unstable? What the hell are you talking about?"

Yukio jumped back and drew his pistols instantly. He pointed them to the dark figure that had appeared behind him. Rin was between them right away with his hands up. The group of students took a few steps back unsure of what to do with this ghost. Makoto stood behind Rin with her hands on her hips and mask on her face. Her body language clearly said she was annoyed.

"W-wait don't shoot!" Rin said right away. "Makoto's good! Trust me she's really good!"

Yukio lowered his guns at his brother's words. Izumo seemed frozen to her spot. She examined Makoto slowly feeling her heart drop. While she was sort of glad to see her again and not homicidal Izumo had hoped the woman moved on. It was clear she hadn't. What was keeping her here then?

"When we were in the mansion Makoto helped me," Rin said. He pointed his thumb at the ghost over his shoulder. "She even made sure Rika was safe too."

"Waaait a minute," Makoto pushed past Rin eyeing Yukio. "Holy crap its short stuff! Man look at how much you've grown!"

Before Yukio could object Makoto was squeezing his cheeks like she did with Rin. She even had him leaning down so she could get a better look. The rest of the class was sort of worried. This ghost knew their teacher?

"Please let me go Mako," Yukio asked. "Father Fujimoto told you not to do that too."

While they couldn't see the grin on her face the group could hear it in her voice. Makoto laughed and let Yukio go. "Alright I did promise him I wouldn't. Jeez I think you've become even more uptight than you were when you were seven. I didn't know that was possible."

"Makoto what are you doing here?" Izumo asked stepping up.

"W-wait you know who that is too?" Shima asked.

"Well yeah, she's my aunt," Izumo said crossing her arms.

"Y-your aunt?" Shiemi asked softly. That seemed so strange.

"Long story kiddo's. I don't wanna get into it really," Makoto said holding up a hand. She waved at them. "But despite that, hello nice to meet you. I'm Makoto Himuro, and I use to be an exorcist. I died…if you haven't figured that out yet."

"N-nice to meet you?" Konekomaru said waving back.

"Makoto why are you here?" Yukio interjected. "With the fox gone I thought you'd pass on."

"Yeah, thought that too," Makoto rubbed the back of her head. "I guess something else is keeping me here. Wonder what it is."

"Mrs. Akiyama are you okay!?" Ryuji caught the older woman who seemed to faint.

"G-ghost…we're talking to a ghost!" Mrs. Akiyama said. She grabbed onto Ryuji steadying herself. But quickly let go and crouched down holding her head. Mumbling something to herself about how ghost couldn't be, _shouldn't_ be real.

"M-Mrs. Akiyama?" Ryuji asked gently. He looked around wondering if someone would take his place. He did not know what to do with people when they seemed to be breaking down.

"She did this the last time she saw me," Makoto said rubbing the back of her head. "Maybe I should leave…"

"No you are not leaving," Yukio ordered. "Just stay put, we'll get her under control."

Before Yukio could even do anything the teacher stood up right. She walked right up to Makoto and glared at the masked face. Mrs. Akiyama was a bit taller as she glared down and shook a bit.

"Y-you know…for a second I thought you looked l-like the ghost from those grudge movies," Mrs. Akiyama sais softly. She laughed nervously. "I'm t-terrified of ghost you know. C-could never handle them. But here I am…talking to one! Hahahaha, oh my god you are scary!" She covered her mouth instantly. "I am so sorry I didn't mean that!"

"Nah it's okay," Makoto said shrugging. "I know I'm pretty spooky. I didn't mean to frighten you that other night."

"N-n-n-no! It's okay! J-just….stop scaring the students. I am so sick of hearing their complaints," Mrs. Akiyama said sighing.

"Will do," Makoto said nodding her head. "I was just bugging the ones who were being bitchy to Izumo."

"Well please stop," Mrs. Akiyama said more firmly.

Rin looked at Izumo who seemed to still be in shock. She was looking at her feet as their teacher talked to the spirit. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Izumo looked up at him, noticing the curious expression on his face. She patted his hand, not saying anything. There were too many people to talk about this. It was embarrassing enough that they knew Makoto was related to her. Izumo kept noticing Shima looking at her with a worried expression. It was starting to annoy her.

"Makoto I have to ask how did you get past Sir Pheles' barriers?" Yukio came between the young teacher and spirit.

"I attached myself to my weapon duh," she flicked Yukio's head gently.

"Then I know how to solve the problem. Miss. Kamiki, do you mind if I hold onto Makoto's sword for a bit?" he asked turning to Izumo.

She jumped at the sudden attention but nodded. "Yeah that's fine. I mean, are you okay with it Makoto?"

"Sure," Makoto said shrugging. "It's probably quieter than that dorm anyways. I always hated living in the girl's dorms though. They were so pushy and picky when I was a kid. Girl's haven't changed a bit since then either."

Yukio took the sword from Izumo's hand and wrapped it up like shad had it before. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Yukio knew he would have to report this to Mephisto eventually, but at the moment Makoto held no threat. It seemed as if she was a playful spirit now, despite her previous attitude. Rin seemed relaxed around her and the others seemed to be warming up. She could also give them some insight about ghost in general seeing as she was an exorcist once. After talking to her a bit she disappeared, telling them she was a bit tired.

"I guess that means this mission is finished," Yukio said sighing. "All of you can head home. Rin would you mind walking Mrs. Akiyama to the gates? Shiemi I'll take you home."

"O-okay sounds good Yuki," Shiemi trotted up to him.

"Aww man this was useless," Shima said yawning. "Uggh when we get back I'm sleepin'."

"When don't you sleep?" Konekomaru asked. Ryuji snorted at this.

"Yeah no problem Yukio. Izumo you staying here tonight?" Rin asked before he left.

"Yes. I'll talk to you later," Izumo nodded her head. Rin stopped and kissed her quickly before going back to his teacher.

Izumo and Paku waved as they headed back into their dorm. Rin walked with Mrs. Akiyama quietly with his hands in his pockets. The woman seemed to still be shaken up from what happened until she sighed. She cracked her neck and stretched her arms out.

"Oh man, I must have looked pathetic," she whined. "I'm sorry about that Rin. When I was a kid I saw this stupid move called _House _and it just freaked me out. I still can't watch it despite how stupid it is."

"Nah its cool," Rin said chuckling. "Hell, I was a complete mess when I found out about demons. I don't blame you acting like that."

Mrs. Akiyama was quiet as she examined the boy. "But I thought you were a demon. Didn't you always know?"

Rin sighed and looked up at the night sky. "N-not really. It's sort of complicated really. Ya see…I'm not just any normal demon you know." He looked at the woman, wondering if he should tell her. He hadn't even told Godaiin who his biological father was.

"O-oh?" Mrs. Akiyama was quiet listening to the boy. She could tell he was hesitant to tell her something. She decided she'd let him relax around her a bit more before he told her his life story. "If you don't want to talk about it you don't have too."

"Well you're already freaked out enough so I'll tell ya later if you want," Rin said with a grin.

"That sounds fine. You can talk to me anytime you want you know that right Rin?" said softly. "I'm a teacher. I'm supposed to be there for you."

"You know you're the only teacher that's ever told me that," Rin said. The smile on his lips was sad now. Mrs. Akiyama felt her heart go out to him. She watched him kick a rock as he groaned. "Ah jeez I don't blame them though. I was kind of a brat when I was younger."

"Everyone's a brat when they're younger," Mrs. Akiyama said. "If you weren't then I'd be worried."

Rin snorted a little at that and nodded. The woman was quiet again before stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"You never had a mom did you?" Mrs. Akiyama asked softly.

"W-what? Well, yeah I didn't but how can you tell?" Rin asked. He looked at the woman's face.

"Because moms usually let the child be a brat," Mrs. Akiyama explained. "Not all the time, that was my dad's job when I was a kid. My mom and I have a terrible relationship. But my dad, aw man my dad was awesome. He was a journalist; he had this assignment in the Middle East. Unfortunately a bomb went off where he was and he died in that accident. I was fourteen and everything went to hell then."

Rin listened to the woman unsure of what to say. He understood that feeling perfectly. Loosing Father Fujimoto and finding out he was a demon made life seem like hell for a bit. But he met his friends and then he found Izumo. Things were a bit more complicated than they were at the start, but Rin wouldn't change anything.

"I was a shit student then. There was only one teacher who tried to help me though," Mrs. Akiyama said sighing. "She was cool too you know. If it weren't for her I'd probably believe everything anyone told me about myself. Troublemaker, bitch, whore, slut, idiot. I had all of those insults thrown at me and more. Miss. Yukimura was the only one who took the time to see those weren't right, even when my mom told me I was all of those."

"Your mom called you a bitch?" Rins' eyes winded. He'd never heard of a mother call her child that before. That was terrible! Weren't mother's supposed to be soft and happy people?

"Yeah she did. When I first heard about you, all I heard from the other teachers was those insults again, minus bitch, whore and slut though. But it was the same. And I found myself mad. How dare they call a student, someone they were supposed to help, all those terrible names you know? So when I finally met you I knew they were all wrong," Mrs. Akiayama stopped just outside of the school's exit. "Listen Rin, you're a wonderful boy who's going to grow into a great man. No matter what anyone says."

Rin felt himself blush and rub the back of his head. "Th-thank you Mrs. Akiyama."

"Not a problem," she went up on her toes and rustled his hair. "I think you need to hear that more."

Rin was silent for a moment letting the woman touch his hair. He briefly wondered if this was what having a mother was like. If she knew he was Satan's child though….would she still feel that way? Maybe, but he was honestly scared. She may know he's a demon, but she didn't know anything about his parents. Mrs. Akiyama was becoming his favorite teacher fast. She seemed to get him a bit better than his brother or anyone else for that matter. Maybe it's because they were the same. Hearing her tell him he was going to be great someday made him want to work even harder. He wanted to prove everyone she was right.

"Thank you Mrs. Akiyama. Thank you," he said softly.

"You're welcome. Well I guess this is where we separate. You be careful heading home," she said patting his shoulder. "And get some sleep. We have a test tomorrow and I want you to do good, got it?"

"W-what!? A test! You're shiting me!" Rin said right away. He hadn't been studying at all lately! "W-wait put it off please! I've been so busy with cram school I haven't been able to study!" He slapped his hands together in a payer pose. "Pleeeaaase?"

Mrs. Akiyama could help but break. The boy had such a cute face. "…Okay. I will. But this is the only time I'll ever do this. You better learn how to balance your stuff better Rin."

"Th-thank you! I-I will Mrs. Akiyama, don't you worry about it!" Rin's bright nature was back as he watched the woman.

She laughed and patted his head one more time. "You better or else I'll be a worse nag than you're girlfriend!"

Rin couldn't help but laugh with her.

* * *

Izumo was curled up inside her dorm waiting for Rin to text her. She'd taken a shower and crawled into her bed after everything. Izumo knew Rin was going to text her soon. He always did before they went to bed. He was such a dork when it came to stuff like this. Paku at the moment was taking a shower, and all the other girls in the room were sleeping. All Izumo had at the moment to keep her busy was Paku's PS Vita. She played it under the covers until she felt her phone vibrate.

After pausing the game she picked up the phone. The text was from Rin as she expected.

"_Got home safe! Are you okay?"_ he texted at her.

"_Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"_ she asked back at him.

"_You looked pretty upset. I was worried that's all." _

Izumo sighed as she turned the game off knowing this was going to be a bit of a long text session. Rin wouldn't leave her alone until she admitted she was upset. Her thumbs moved quickly as she texted him back.

"_I was just surprised to see Mako. She looks better,"_ Izumo rolled onto her stomach, hugging the pillow.

"_Yeah she did didn't she? Are you sure you're going to be okay?"_ he asked.

"_Yeah I'll be fine. Just give me some time,"_ Izumo felt herself smile despite his annoying worry.

After that their texts dissolved into their normal routine. She'd always asked if he finished his homework, to which he'd replay with a yes. He'd ask what she would want for lunch, and if she would be staying over later that week. Normality was a nice feeling and Izumo loved it. She heard Paku come in and say goodnight softly before she crawled into her own bed. Izumo returned it, and looked back at her phone to see she had another text from Rin. She opened it and frowned.

"_I gotta get to bed. Yukio's being a jerk. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night! Chu!" _

"…What the hell does 'chu' mean?" Izumo grumbled to herself.

Did…did he mean that as a sound of a kiss? Looking back at the text she saw he put a heart at the end. She covered her face trying not o laugh. Some nights Rin was probably the weirdest guy she'd ever met. But, this did put a smile on her face. It was sweet in his weird way.

"_Good night dumbass." _

After a minute she sighed and kissed the phone screen, typing in a quick chu back. It felt stupid to be doing that over the phone, but it comforted her in an odd way.

* * *

**Lol after Rin got the chu text back he woke up Yukio to show it off, to which the young brother just glared at him. If you can't tell that was my favorite part. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and wanted to set somethings up with it. The next chapter will be a long one so it probably wont be posted for a bit. Its a chapter I've been planning for a long time. So I want it to be perfect. **

**I'm so happy you all enjoyed the last chapter. I really liked writing it for some odd reason. I can't explain why exactly, it's sort of a mix between setting up some stuff and the cross-dressing stuff. Yeaaah I'm weird. I'm still glad you enjoyed it! I hope this one is just as good. **

**Thank you for the great reviews as always! I love them! I also want to say to Love-Psycho real quick that I agree with you on the Neuhaus thing, but I think one of the reasons he's backed off is because Mephisto sort of ordered him to. He was hanging out with the dude when Amaimon and Mephisto were watching Rin "fight' Kuro so I think he still has some problems with Rin and so on. That's what sort of inspired me with the last chapter. Also I like his character design. Eyepatches are cool. Lol thanks for your input though! I love input! **

**Um not much to say other than this was fun! **

**As always I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	41. Chapter forty-one: Putting an End

Chapter forty-one: Putting an End to Nothing

"Ow! Damn it I cut myself again!"

Izumo groaned as she quickly put her finger into her mouth, sucking on the cut. She fished through her bag quickly finding her handkerchief. Once it was out she took the injured finger out of her mouth she held the cloth to it to catch the blood.

"You're pretty bad at cutting stuff aren't' you?"

Looking behind her she saw Mrs. Akiyama. Izumo and Paku were in their home ect. class cooking up a simple dish of fried tofu and miso soup. Or it would be simple if Izumo would stop cutting her fingers as she sliced the tofu. You'd think after all the time she spent with Rin she'd learn not to do it, but here she was.

"What are you doing here Mrs. Akiyama?" Paku asked.

"Mr. Iori asked me to help him judge the meals you guys are cooking," Mrs. Akiyama said grinning. "And I also forgot my lunch at home. Satoshi and Keiko going to bug the crap out of me when I get home…"

Paku could help but laugh as there was no real competition. The teacher was just hungry and bugging them. Mrs. Akiayama chatted with the two as they went back to work on their meal. As they began to finish the young teacher clapped her hands together.

"Oh! I just remembered something! Miss. Kamiki this is for you," she pulled out an envelope and held it to the girl. "An older man, dressed in an exorcist uniform said he was your teacher and wanted me to give this too you."

"A teacher?" Izumo took the envelope and turned it over. She opened it and took out the small letter quickly reading it.

"Yeah, he was a gruff looking guy with an eye patch," Mrs. Akiyama explained. "I mean, the exorcist uniform was hard to miss so I was pretty sure you knew him….is everything okay Izumo?"

The message was just to come meet him later before cram school and they needed to talk. It was also signed by Igor Neuhaus who was an _ex-_teacher of hers. What could he possibly what from her? Izumo was cautious remembering Rin had warned her a little about the man. Rin had told her he had been the one who attacked Paku and her during their Exwire exams. Rin also explained that the guy sort of had a grudge against him and she should be careful if he ever found out they were dating. Rind didn't believe he'd hurt another innocent student like Izumo, but it didn't hurt to be careful.

Izumo folded the message and returned it to the simple envelope. She put it in her bag along with her soiled handkerchief.

"It's nothing. Just an assignment really," Izumo said shrugging. "Thank you for delivering it."

"No problem," Mrs. Akiayama didn't seem convinced. "You know if you're in trouble just talk to me okay?"

Izumo blinked up at the woman but nodded regardless. "Thank you Mrs. Akiyama."

She decided she'd humor Neuhaus. Izumo was curious as to what this was all about.

The hall way that held most of the class rooms used for teaching exorcist students was eerily empty that day. Izumo walked down it, finding the empty classroom Neuhaus had specified. She stopped inside spying the man standing behind a desk with his back to the door. He seemed lost in thought and clearly didn't hear her come in.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Neuhaus?" she asked. She closed the door behind her gently.

The man turned and stared at her. He seemed to get tenser, as if he didn't even want to be here. Izumo licked her lips as she came closer. Maybe this had been a bad idea. Neuhaus walked around the desk slowly keeping his eyes on Izumo.

"Yes I did. How have you been Miss. Kamiki?" he asked.

"I've been good," she said. "Have you been okay? You did leave sort of suddenly."

"Yes I'm fine. I just needed a break from work. Stress was just getting to me," Neuhaus said. His face was blank as he looked down her.

If Izumo didn't know he was lying she wouldn't be able to tell. Neuhaus was a hard teacher to read without being scared of him. And she wasn't. What she was really scared of was the Vatican. If he knew anything about Rin and her this could end very badly.

"You wanted to talk to me. What is it you want to talk about?" Izumo asked.

"Straight to the point as always," Neuhaus sighed. "I liked that about you Miss. Kamiki. You were smart, kept your nose in the books, and have a great deal of talent."

"Thank you for the compliment Sir. Listen, I have class in a bit so if you wouldn't mind could you please speed this up?" she asked.

He was silent for a moment watching her. "I know you're dating Rin Okumura Miss. Kamiki. I'm just here to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" Izumo gripped onto her bag a bit tighter. She did not like where this was going.

"Your boyfriend. You shouldn't be anywhere near him Miss. Kamiki," Neuhaus said sternly. He watched her look down at the floor. Yes this had to be working. She would see he was right and then she'd break up with Okumura."It will only end badly. He's a monster he'll des-"

"Shut up!"

Neuhaus took a step back at the yell. Izumo snapped her head up and marched up to Neuhaus.

"Don't you dare call him a monster!" Izumo did her best to get into the man's face. It was hard given her height. "Do you even know Rin? Have you ever bothered to stop and get to _know _him? Yes he's a demon, but that's not all of Rin! Rin is a great guy! He worries about me, he defends me, he…he…he loves me! And I won't let anyone call him a monster when he's clearly not!"

Izumo knew she shouldn't have said he loved her. But she was so angry. How dare this guy, who hardly knew Rin, call him a monster. She didn't care if he was just looking out for her safety. It was offensive that he would tell her that without actually trying to get to know Rin. She pushed at him each time she yelled, getting louder with each sentence.

Neuhaus was silent listening to Izumo's rant. Rin…loved her. This was not what he expected. Neuhaus had watched how close they were. They kissed, hugged and held hands, but he never once heard Rin say anything to the girl about love. And nothing came from her either. Was she making it up then? No, Izumo Kamiki wasn't that kind of girl.

"You're just blinded by that human mask he puts up," Neuhaus said. "All demons do it. They do it to gain our trust, to make us listen to them. It's all lies. He doesn't-"

"Just shut up! Rin is not that at all!" Izumo yelled. "He can't even lie right let alone pull off something like that! I don't know what you have against Rin, but back off please. He's not bad. And I know that for a fact. He's kind and sweet and just…he's a good person! So back off! "

Izumo backed away from Neuhaus. "We're done here."

Without a words she left the room slamming the door as she went. Neuhaus watched the door silently for a bit before pulling out Izumo's bloody handkerchief from his pocket. He looked at the simple piece of cloth before pocketing it again.

"I suppose I'll just have to show then."

* * *

Izumo was nervous the next day. She expected Exorcists to jump out and take Rin away, or worse. That day she decided to keep her distance from Rin. If the Vatican was watching then maybe they'd think everything was a lie is she kept her distance. It was hard to do seeing as Rin texted her every time she avoided him. He seemed hurt that she was doing this, but she was hesitant to explain. She didn't want Rin to run off and threaten Neuhaus. It would only confirm his belief that Rin was some violent monster, or that was what Izumo was afraid of. She did her best despite Rin's hurt feelings.

Rin was confused by her behavior himself. Izumo seemed to be happy and fine, but she was avoiding him. Did he do something wrong again? He sure as hell hoped not and if he did Izumo always called him out on it. That day had been sort of similar to when Izumo had freaked out about her trust issues. She'd avoided him like he was some plague and he had to corner her. At that time she seemed distant and lost in thought. Today she seemed jumpy and well paranoid. He was worried about her, but she refused to be with him. At least she was answering her texts, even if they were cryptic as fuck.

The young demon sighed as he walked up to his dorm. He checked his text messages quickly seeing no reply. His mind went back to Izumo wondering what was up. Rin's birthday was coming up soon though. Maybe she was planning something! Yeah that must be it! Izumo was planning some big party for Yukio and him. She was just avoiding him to do something sweet. Rin snickered to himself as he stopped to unlock the dorm's door. Looking at the door he noticed an envelope taped to the door. He took it off flipping it over. His name was on the back written in neat handwriting.

Rin opened it taking out a small note. He unfolded it and read the note.

_If you ever want to see her again, meet me in the east park by the fountain in fifteen minutes  
-Neuhaus_

Rin felt his heart stop as he read the note. What the hell was this about? Looking in the envelope he found half of a bloodied handkerchief. He smelled it out of instinct recognizing Izumo's blood on the cloth. His blood ran cold as he felt anger rise inside of himself. He didn't hesitate to turn and run. Rin knew that park, it was the one Izumo and him often visited on their days off. He didn't care if it was getting dark, all he could focus on was the fact that Izumo was in danger. Regret rose up alongside his anger. He should have been there with her! Rin knew if he had stayed with her that day then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

The park came up quicker than he expected, but he didn't care. The air became cooler as he neared the fountain. Day had turned to night by the time he arrived. Neuhaus stood looking down at the fountain, his back was to Rin. He panted and took out the Kurikara, tossing the bag aside.

"Where is she!?" Rin demanded. "If you've hurt her any more I swear I'll-"

"She's safe Okumura," Neuhaus said. He turned to look at the boy, pulling out the other half of the handkerchief.

Rin felt his blood boil as he gripped the sword. "Let her go right now!" he growled. Blue flames licked at his shoulders as he felt his anger start to take control. He knew he shouldn't accept this so readily. If he did something extreme or lost control then the Vatican would execute him and then…then he'd really loose Izumo.

Neuhaus was silent as he stared at Rin's blue flames. He'd picked this particular spot since it was so far into the park no one would notice the commotion. He had a plan. Get Okumura so riled up he loses control for a second then have Kamiki come in and see what a monster her little boyfriend really was. Not only that it would probably get the boy executed. Neuhaus was basically killing two birds with one stone really. And it'd be easy. Okumura was already flaring up dangerously and he looked close to losing it without his sword being drawn. He just needed a push in the right direction.

The older man snapped his fingers. A low growl came behind Rin as a naberius shot out of the bushes at Rin. He jumped back drawing the Kurikara quickly, illuminating the area they stood in. The creature shrieked at Rin as tried to attack it, slashing his sword at one of its two heads. This one was similar to the naberius Neuhaus had used before, except it was larger. The arms were thicker and the beast in general just seemed more aggressive than the last. Rin wasn't scared of it though. He'd beaten one before, he could do it again.

Before Rin could even think another naberius tackled him to the ground. Rin tumbled with the creature realizing this was going to be a bit harder than he originally planned. The two creatures started to attack at Rin together.

* * *

Izumo shook as she ran through the cold streets shaking. Not from the December night cold, but from absolute fear that ran down her spine. She'd gotten another note from Neuhaus, this time taped to her dorm's front door. A fellow student had found it and nearly forgot to give it to her. The note chilled her to the bone. Neuhaus was asking her to come see something at the fountain; something to do with Rin. It had been so vague and cryptic she could hardly understand it. So she'd rushed out of the dorm in her night shorts and shirt, quickly tossing on her winter coat and boots.

The air was freezing but Izumo didn't notice. She made it to the park heading towards where she knew the fountain was. Stopping for a quick breath she coughed and panted. Looking up from leaning on a bench she noticed the blue light coming through the trees just a bit away. Her stomach clenched in panic as she pushed herself to start running again. She was nearly there! Izumo stumbled to a stop as she rounded a corner making it to the fountain.

"Sh-shit!"

Izumo felt her feet freeze to the ground. She found Rin alright, but a bit to late. He'd lost complete control and was just mindlessly attacking the naberius' around him frantically. He growled, slashed, and burned everything he could reach. Fear gripped her as she watched him. This wasn't the Rin she knew. This was some sort of twisted monster before her. Izumo took a step forward despite her fear.

"R-Rin…"

A strong hand stopped her by taking hold of her shoulder gently. She looked up to see Nauhaus with that blank look on his face. Izumo felt the fear disappear and was replaced by hot anger. She growled and pushed him away.

"What did you do!?" she demanded.

"I'm showing you what a monster he is," Neuhaus said calmly. "I told you that he was wearing a mask."

Izumo felt tears start to form but wiped them away. "You are completely wrong! That isn't Rin at all! You pushed him to this state and you know it!"

"I may have done it, but that doesn't mean I created it. This was always in Okumura. Don't deny that this isn't a part of him either Kamiki," Neuhaus said. "Those blue flames can only destroy."

She gritted her teeth as she looked back to Rin. She was frightened, angry, and just hurt. A part of her knew Neuhaus was right. This was a part of Rin no matter how sweet he was. He was a demon, but she knew better. Even if there was a slight part of Rin that just wanted to destroy Izumo knew it was small; Just barely big the size of a grain of sand. The memory of how warm the flames had been in Kyoto crawled forward. He had been able to control himself then; Izumo knew he could do it again. He just needed to be brought back.

"Y-you're wrong about that. I-I know for a fact that they can save too!"

Izumo ran forward before Neuhaus could even grab her. Rin was focused on bring his blade down on an already dead naberius' body over and over. She slammed into him causing him to fall and tumble over with her. Izumo closed her eyes feeling the burning heat coming off his body. Izumo knew she could calm him down. This was Rin. He just needed to know she was okay. Rin thrashed against her violently growling and grabbing roughly at her arms. Izumo had a death grip on him and there was no way in hell she was going to go.

"R-Rin! It's me! Izumo! I'm okay!" she yelled out. It didn't seem to be working-no it had to work! Izumo wasn't going to give up until Rin was back. He could calm himself she knew he could. Tears had worked their way out from her eyes. She buried her face into his side doing her best to hold on. "Please stop! If you go any farther they'll take you away from me! Stop! Please!"

Rin seemed to stop struggling. Everything seemed still for a moment. Izumo felt his hands leave her arms and gently put a hand on her head. She looked up and saw Rin was _back_. Tears were streaming down his dirty face as he realized that she was safe and sound. Rin pulled her into a hug wrapping his arms around her back and head. He quickly pulled back and held her face. His eyes scanned her body looking for harm. He found nothing and pulled her back into a hug. Rin buried his nose in her hair breathing in her scent. She was okay…she was okay.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Rin started to shake as he realized, he had lost control. All the rage that had been inside of him left him as he realized Izumo was safe now. He had felt like such a failure when the fight first started. Neuhaus had made him think he hadn't been able to protect her and because of that he'd hurt her. Rin had taken all his anger out on the creatures in a blind rage. He hardly remembered anything after the first attack, just a lot of blood and his body acting out of pure rage.

Izumo pulled back to get a look at Rin seeing all the cuts head before were healed now. It was strange to look into his eyes and see them differently than they normally would be. Before she could say a word Rin pulled her into a kiss. She responded out of instinct. He pulled back quickly, and planted another one on her forehead, then her cheek, then her other cheek. Rin was frantically kissing her face shaking visibly.

"You're safe…you're safe," he cried softly. He pulled her back into a hug and held her tight closing his eyes.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay," Izumo said softly. She hugged him back burying her face in his shoulder.

A low growl interrupted them. Rin looked up to see that one of Neuhaus's creatures was still standing. He growled and pushed Izumo behind him, only for her to push her way back to his side. She took out a small piece of paper with a summoning circle on them. She bit her thumb, drawing blood.

"I'm fighting with you this time!" Izumo barked at Rin. "I told you I am not a princess!"

Rin blinked at her before grinning. "Yeah I know."

The naberius' lunged at them, Rin stood ready to attack the creature. Instead its arm was sliced off by another sword. The creature screeched in pain as he rolled to the ground holding the stump. It was smoking, clearly cut by something blessed. Makoto was in front of the two, sword drawn and ready. She looked down at the creature then at the couple.

"Are you two okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah we're fine," Rin said blinking. He looked at Izumo who nodded. He helped her stand and looked back at Neuhaus. He seemed angry at the sudden intrusion of the sprit.

"Who are you?" he growled at her.

"Aww I'm hurt you don't remember me _eye_-gor," Makoto got ready to attack once more. Her focus was on the creature before her. It wasn't dead only injured. She was going to fix that quick though.

"…Himuro?" he asked softly.

"The one and only," Makoto was at the monster in a blink of an eye. She slashed at it, cutting off its head quickly. The creature was dead and that meant she could focus on Neuhaus. "We needed to talk Neuhaus."

The man rolled up his sleeves, ready to summon a few more demons if he needed too. "About what exactly?"

"How stupid and fucking near sighted you are," Makoto started towards him slowly. "Ever since you're wife died you've been bitter. Not that you shouldn't of course. But you know, I really miss the old Neuhaus I use to know."

Neuhaus covered his arm with his blood unleashing a few naberius hands out. They shot forward towards Makoto who sliced them away easily as she walked closer to Neuhaus. "Where do you get to talk ghost? You're nothing more than a shadow of Makoto Himuro. A demon who thinks they have the feeling and memories of the person they leeched off of. You're not Himuro and you know it!"

"And you're point is? So what if I'm not the real Makoto. I got her personality and ideas down. And you know what was one of her favorite things to say? Keep moving. And that's exactly what I'm going to do," Makoto was right in Neuhaus' face. She held the sword against his throat. "But you're stuck in the past. You stopped moving. I know you lost your wife in the blue night. Everyone lost something in that…but stop putting all that blame on a boy who couldn't control anything. Do you really think he chose to be the son of Satan?

"Shut up!" he growled at her.

"You need someone to blame, I get that. But don't blame the kid. He couldn't control who his parents were. Hell he's doing his best to prove he's not some mindless killing machine you say he is," Makoto's voice was soft as she spoke to Neuhaus. The couple couldn't hear her at all. "You're wife wouldn't want you to do this either."

Neuhaus growled and was able to push Makoto off. He snapped his fingers, calling out another one of his full naberius. Makoto jumped back as it scratched at her face, knocking the mask off. Makoto seemed to freeze touching her face. Rage ran through her as she quickly killed the creature. She stabbed it in the heart and pulled her sword out slowly, only to quickly cut off its head. Her gaze landed on Neuhaus as she dropped the sword. She slammed into the ground chocking him. Rin ran to h help the man, despite everything but was stopped a familiar figure in white.

"That is enough Makoto."

Mephisto was able to pull the spirit off the man. He gently placed the mask back on her face watching as her body relaxed. Mephisto looked at the two love birds and sighed. Rin looked ready to fight anyone and Izumo was holding him back. Observing the area Mephisto was more than happy to see that the clean up would be easy. Thankfully nothing was on fire this time except for the burning bodies of Neuhaus's naberius'. Though the report to the Vatican would be…messy.

"Neuhaus I expect a long explanation as to what exactly is going on here," Mephsito said turning to the man. "In my office. Rin take Izumo home before she freezes to death. Also stay home from school tomorrow, both of you. We have a lot of talking to do."

"Sir Phele's I-" Makoto moved to talk about Izumo and Rin but Mehpisto held up a hand making her stop.

"Oh Makoto, look at you," Mephisto said chuckling. "Give me your sword. We'll be having a chat as well. Until then keep to yourself okay?"

"I…yes sir," Makoto disappeared after handing Mephisto her sword.

Mephisto snapped his fingers cleaning up the little mess his subordinate had created. He should have kept a better eye on Neuhaus. This was unacceptable. If Neuhaus was anything but a human his punishment would be worse than what he had planned for the man. Mephisto turned to watch Rin put his sword away. The boy looked at Izumo and blinked at her clothing.

"Wh-what the hell are you wearing!?" Rin asked right away. He wrapped his arms around her trying to keep her warm. "Why the hell are you wearing shorts Izumo?"

"I didn't get Neuhaus's message until after I changed into my PJs!" Izumo yelled. It was then she finally felt the chill of the night and moved closer to Rin. She looked at Mephisto who smirked.

"Don't run off you two," Mephisto warned. "I want you both to just stick to the dorm. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I get it!" Rin yelled. He was quiet watching Neuhaus who was looking at the ground. "What are you going to do with him?"

"That's none of your business Rin. Now get out of here, both of you," Mephisto clapped his hand on Neuhaus' shoulder and disappeared with him in a puff of smoke.

Rin lingered for a moment until feeling Izumo shake against him. He quickly picked her up bridal style. She didn't object this time and moved closer. Rin quickly ran towards the dorm, doing his best to keep Izumo warm. At the dorm he put her down and let her stay close. He smelled like sweat, and ash, but she was just glad to be able to hold him. She was the first one to move back.

"We both need a shower," Izumo said softly. She took her boots off and set them next to Rin's shoes, and took off her jacket. Rin did the same making watching her, and making sure she was okay.

"Y-yeah. Guess I'll go take one," Rin said nodding.

But he didn't' move. He didn't want to leave her there alone. Rin was still scared this was all some fever dream, and Izumo was really hurt somewhere. But this one felt real, and sounded real so she must be his Izumo. He gently reached out to touch her cheek freezing only when he saw her flinch back, just a bit. He watched pain pass through her eyes as he quietly took his hand back. Rin walked past her going to the boy's shower of the old dorm, leaving Izumo in her regret.

She gripped her hands into fist as she shook, holding back all her tears. She had _flinched_ away from Rin. Izumo had never done that before, not even when they fought the Lamia and she saw his demon form again. So why did she do it now? Was it because she had to actually touch him when he was in all that rage? She looked down at her arms seeing the light bruises developing where he had tried to rip her arms off. Izumo rubbed her arms, trying to make them go away, but knew it wouldn't work.

The girl shook her head as she turned and went to take a shower. She didn't want to be out in the open when she broke down. Izumo was able to find one of Rin's shirts lying around and decided to use it as a night shirt. She undressed, and started the shower and stepped under the water. The warmth helped relax her tense muscles and her resolve. Tears started to flow down her cheek. She was scared of so many things. Rin, the Vatican taking Rin away, others seeing the bruises…things just seemed to pile up as she stood there crying. A sob escaped her lips as she knelt down to hug her legs. She buried her face between her knees as another sob racked her body.

Izumo sat there crying for what seemed forever. It felt as if she couldn't stop it for the longest time. She'd been bottling up so many emotions as of late that they were finally coming out. Izumo didn't care if she was loud and others heard her sobbing. Tonight had just piled on so much that she needed this. She couldn't do this in front of Rin, not matter how close they were. Izumo let no one see her cry like this. No one.

The girl stood up on shaky legs. She leaned against the tiles as she steadied herself. She sniffed and hic upped as she gained control over her emotions once more. She wiped away the tears and water from her face with a deep breath. Izumo held it for a moment before letting it out in a slow shaky breath. She could do this. Izumo prided herself on being strong and in control. She could get her shit together and talk it out with Rin.

The shower went faster after that. She washed up, dried herself, then dressed. The shirt she wore was long sleeved for a reason. She didn't want Rin to freak out at the bruises so she decided to hide them. Though Izumo was sort of wishing she had saved her shorts or something. The shirt barely covered her butt and front. She had to pull it down to make sure she wasn't showing off her panties. Despite that she felt better. Izumo was certain she could do this now.

She walked up the steps leading to the Rin's room slowly. Izumo was scared of confronting Rin. She had seen all the pain in his face before he left. Her feet seemed unable to move once she reached the top. Fear gripped her as she remembered she was alone with him. Izumo shook her head. She as always alone with Rin lately. Yukio had more missions as of late, and if he didn't Paku was dragging him off somewhere. Everyone was busy, leaving the two with more time than they knew what to do with. Izumo wasn't afraid of Rin. She knew Rin better than anyone at the moment.

Izumo willed her feet and legs to move. She walked down the hall slowly and froze once more at Rin's door. She gripped the door knob, shaking a bit. Her bell rattled as she turned the door knob and pushed the door open. Izumo walked inside, looking for Rin and hoping that maybe she got done first. She hadn't.

Rin sat at the edge of his bed, his head almost between his legs, and his hands on the back of his neck. His hair hid his face, but she could see his tail. It wagged back in forth in agitation. Did he not realize she was here? Izumo walked up to him softly standing in front of him. Slowly she reached out to touch his head.

"You don't have to touch me if you don't want too."

She froze just before her fingertips touched his hair. Izumo looked at her feet, but didn't move her hand. Instead of returning it to her side she gently touched his head, running her fingers through his soft hair. She felt Rin tense at her touch, but slowly he relaxed. Hell, she swore she could hear him purr just a bit. He moved his hand atop hers and squeezed it.

"I-I-I…I-I'm sorry," Izumo whispered.

"Don't be. I over reacted like an idiot," Rin said softly. "If I were in your shoes…I'd be scared too."

"I shouldn't be scared though," Izumo said, her voice cracking. Shit, she was going to cry again. "B-because you're Rin. I shouldn't ever be scared of you."

Rin was silent letting Izumo's hand go. She moved it down to cup his cheek to make him look up. He was crying. She knelt down and cupped his face with her hands, wiping away the tears away with her sleeves. Izumo placed her forehead against his and closed her eyes. She moved her hands from his face and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I-I am scared. And I feel so stupid for it," Izumo said. "But I'm going to get over it. One day I won't ever be afraid of you…until then I'm so sorry."

Rin pulled her into a hug. When he had taken his shower it took everything in him not to punch the wall. He vaguely remembered struggling against Izumo, wanting to destroy and kill more. He had almost raised the Kurikara to-Rin bit his lip and shook his head at the memory. He had hesitated after hearing her voice. It wasn't some random girl holding him; it was _Izumo_ who had tackled him. She had held on so tight, even though she was afraid.

He had been so afraid Izumo had been hurt. All that pain and frustration came out all at once. Rin hadn't meant too loose control, but the thought of her hurt had just angered him so much. It was an instinct really and he knew it. Rin had to keep her safe. If she got hurt it was his fault, regardless if he could help it or not. It was a primal instinct that he pretty much accepted. Rin knew he was a protective guy. It just came naturally to him thanks to being an older brother.

"I thought he had hurt you," Rin said softly. He laughed and sniffed trying to dry up his tears. "I guess he did keep innocents out of it then. J-jack ass."

"He shouldn't have done it at all," Izumo said. She gripped onto Rin's shoulders tighter. "Neuhaus had talked to me yesterday. I should have told you."

Rin pulled her back to look into her face. "He…he talked to you?"

"Yes…he was trying to warn me…about you," Izumo looked into his eyes.

She watched the pain pass through as he looked down. "Maybe he's right. I am a-"

"Don't you ever call yourself that!" Izumo yelled right away. She held his face shaking. "You're not. Just because I'm stupid enough to be afraid doesn't mean you're a monster! Do you understand me?"

Rin was taken back at her sudden outburst. He couldn't back his head up at her grip, but watched as fresh tears pour down her face. He felt himself smile despite this. Rin wiped away her tears with his hands. Izumo pulled him into a kiss once he was done. Rin returned it, almost desperate for her lips. He slipped his tongue between her lips, leaning forward. His tongue brushed against hers as he entered her mouth almost rougher than usual. He is hands found her hips she held her in place. Izumo seemed just as desperate holding him still. When she pulled back for a quick breath Rin leaned forward to her neck. He kissed it lightly, licking right where her pulse was. She gasped softly and gripped the fabric of his shirt.

His blood was still excited from the recent fight. Now it felt like he'd never be able to calm down. Rin just wanted to feel her skin, against his, to make sure every part of her body was safe. Izumo moved back, making his lips leave her neck. She dipped her head down and caught him in another kiss, this time taking the lead. Rin's hand reached down, and under her shirt. There was a moment when he debated whether or not he wanted to pull it off of her or let it stay. Rin let it stay as he pressed his palm against her bare stomach, feeling her body get warmer. Izumo's movements became frantic, as she pushed him closer, not pausing for a second. Her finger's dug into his scalp, almost like she was hanging on for her life. He leaned forward, nearly off the bed. His hand trailed up towards her chest, ready to let his fingers brush against her bra. Except they didn't. All he was met was more warm skin with no fabric over it.

Rin seemed to freeze as he realized this. Izumo felt him stop and tried to get him to respond back, but nothing worked. She pulled back looking at him. His face was completely red and his eyes were staring down at her chest. She felt him brush his thumb, just under her breast causing her to jump just a bit. She heard him gulp as he looked up at her eyes. Izumo felt her own face flush brightly as she pulled Rin's hand out from under her shirt.

"I-I d-didn't realize you-you weren't wearing a bra," Rin, coughed awkwardly. "S-sorry…"

He watched Izumo cover her chest a bit with her arms. She stood up, trying not to beat his head in. Izumo hadn't realized how far things had almost gone. If Rin hadn't stopped they could of-oh god this night was getting worse as it went on! Izumo took a step back mumbling over, and over about something to do with, not even having bra on at all that night (she had run right out into the night without thinking) and how stupid she was to let it almost get that far.

"Wh-what the hell are you wearing!?" Rin said as he noticed the shirt.

Izumo pulled it down, with one hand while keeping her chest covered with the other. "Sh-shut up! This is all I had to wear here! I haven't' done laundry in forever okay!"

"And you couldn't find any other shirt!?" Rin asked. He couldn't turn away, finding the whole situation well…sexy. He liked seeing Izumo in one of his shirts that barely covered everything. He wanted to see that more actually, but that wasn't the important right now."…You look…really sexy by the way…" his voice had been so soft he wasn't even sure she heard it.

Izumo glared at him as she tried to pull the shirt down a little more, hearing him say that. She blushed bright red and looked at her feet. Everything was silent between them until Rin started to laugh. Izumo felt herself trying not to smile, until she gave in. She laughed alongside Rin as they seemed to calm down. This was probably one of their weirder situations and it was kind of funny.

"C'mere," Rin held out his hand to her.

While her fear was still there, Izumo gave Rin her hand.

He pulled her down gently so they could lay on his bed. All the adrenaline and energy seemed to have left Rin after laughing. He was suddenly yawning and trying his best to stay awake. Something he was sort of thankful because any more and they probably would have had a situation like they did back in October. He ran his hand down her back, stopping at her lower back. He pushed her closer, feeling no resistant Rin kissed the top of her head.

"…I love you," he said gently. "Even if you are scared of me. I love you."

Izumo was quietly as she hid her face in Rin's chest. "I'll get over it. I promise."

Rin held her for moment thinking about what she said. "I know you will. I'll never hurt you…I promise."

He felt Izumo let out a sigh against his chest. He closed his eyes, as his grip became tighter. There was so much stuff to talk about but it could wait until tomorrow. Rin couldn't believe how tired he was at the moment though. It wasn't even that late! Izumo wasn't able to fall asleep like Rin. She laid awake listening to him breath softly and to the sound of his heart beat. She didn't jump when she felt his tail wrap itself around her her leg. Oddly enough this was probably the most comforting thing to her at the moment. She felt her eyes lids start to get heavy as she started to fall sleep. Tomorrow was going to be hell, and in all honestly she needed her energy. Through the night Izumo rolled so her back was to Rin's chest. He curled up around her, wrapping his legs around hers, to make sure she wouldn't move instinctively. His hand slid under her shirt and settled at her warm stomach.

Rin wasn't about to let her go, not for a long time.

* * *

**I was working on this all day yesterday. I'm dead tired today folks. So I apologize if the end sounds sort of messed up. I was falling asleep as I typed it last night. Not much to say about this chapter, except I had fun with it. The next one's going to be a lot of talk, so I'm not sure when it will be up. Hopefully tomorrow if I don't get crazy busy. **

**Thank you all for the great reviews! I know I say this ever chapter, but I really do mean it! Thank you! I'm so happy you guys enjoy where this is going. I'm having a lot of fun with it personally. Thank you! **

**As always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	42. Chapter forty-two: Breakfast talks

Chapter forty-two: Breakfast talks

Rin awoke as sunlight hit his eyes. He groaned and rolled over, taking Izumo with him waking her in the process. She let out a surprised yelp as Rin pulled her back against his chest. His arms were around her stomach keeping her close and making escape impossible for her. Sleepily she shifted to look at Rin who had hid his face at the nape of her neck. His breath was making her shiver more than normal. The shirt had ridden up her figure, just barely covering her chest now.

She felt Rin shift and move a leg between hers and nuzzle her neck more. Izumo was pretty sure he was asleep, so she let it go. Just as she closed her eyes Rin licked the nape of her neck making her eyes shoot open.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" She yelled struggling against his hold.

Rin snickered as he kept a firm grip on her. "G'morning," he said kissing her neck.

Izumo turned her head to yell at him, but he caught her lips in a kiss. She found herself relaxing into the kiss Rin was surprised not to feel any resistance from her as he slipped his tongue between her lips. He figured it must because she was half asleep. He shifted so that Izumo's back was on the bed, and he was above her. He broke the kiss panting a bit for air. Looking down at her figure he found himself gulping a little. The memory of just barely feeling her breast reared its ugly head as he stared at her stomach. If he moved the shirt up just a tiny bit he'd be able to see her breast. His heart beat faster in his chest as he licked his lips.

The events of last night played inside his head as he looked down at her. Rin just had to touch her, to make sure she was safe. There were no cuts or bruises on her legs as he traced her leg with his hand slowly. Rin felt her shiver against it, but she made no move to stop him. His hand settled on her stomach, his finger tips barely touching the shirt she wore. Rin looked up at her eyes, who were watching him.

"I just want to make sure you're safe," he said softly. "C-can I?"

Izumo stared into his eyes feeling his fingers go under the fabric of the shirt a little, just between her breasts. He was barely touching her; afraid she might object or push him away. She should push him away, but for some reason she found herself unable too. Her heart was thumping loudly in her ears as she nodded.

Rin gripped the edge of her shirt and started to push it up gently. He froze when a pink puff of smoke appeared in the room. The two stared at Mephisto who sat at Rin's desk with a smirk on his face.

"Oh please, do continue! Don't mind me I'll just give you two a-"

"What the fuck clown!?" Rrin yelled a little louder than normal.

Izumo was pulling her shirt down and hiding behind Rin in an instant. She held her face as she hung her head. Great, now this happened. What was next?

"I told you that we needed to talk yesterday, Rin," Mephisto tsked at his yell, unaffected by it. "I just didn't realize you two were busy. I'll just come back later then."

"W-we weren't doing anything!" Rin yelled at Mephisto.

He looked unconvinced but shrugged. "Alright fine if that's how you want it to go. I suppose you two haven't had breakfast yet correct?"

Blinking Rin nodded. They had just woken up. Rin vaguely remembers Yukio trying to wake him up for school, and mumbling something to his younger brother. After that Yukio had given up and just left. Rin went back to sleep and things went from there. Mephisto snapped his fingers. When the two opened their eyes they sat at a long table in a dark room. It was lit by many candles around them. Mephisto sat at the end of the table dressed in white suit.

"What is this aboooout…" Rin asked. He turned as he talked to Mephisto to look at Izumo. The girl was wearing a low cut blue dress showing off a bit more cleavage than Rin was use too. He stared at her chest jaw dropped unable to focus on anything else, until Izumo crossed her arms over her chest.

"Stop staring!" she hissed at him. Izumo blushed as she got Rin to look up at her face. She closed his mouth for him.

Rin himself was in a suit, much like the one he wore to the dinner at Izumo's home. His hair was slicked back like last time too. Rin took the time to look at Izumo a little more closely, and tried not to focus on her breast again. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, and she wore a sheer short blouse over the dress, something she was thankful for. It hid the bruises on her arms nicely, though it was so low cut it didn't cover another area she didn't want Rin focusing on now. Jeez, what was with him and her breasts now?

Mephisto cleared his throat getting their attention once more. That smirk Rin hated was still on his face as he looked between the teenagers. Oh these two were so easy to read, especially given the building sexual tension. The older demon could tell it was building up faster than before and was going to break sooner or later. Not that he really cared of course. While he enjoyed watching Rin awkwardly interact with a girl, personally he could care less what Rin did in his personal time. But as an honorary knight Mephisto sort of had to care. The Vatican had been so against letting him have a girlfriend it was hilarious. They honestly thought he was trying to reproduce or some bull like that. No, Mephisto knew better than that. Rin really was in love with the girl, even though he was a demon. It must be that human side of his that was making him so attached. Though Mephisto knew mating season was coming along for a few demons in a couple of months. That was something he would have to keep an eye on.

Izumo had started to intrigue Mephisto more and more lately. She was an interesting little pawn on her own, but with Rin well he couldn't help himself but watch. Izumo was a stubborn, planner who was determined to become an Exorcist and stay with Rin. Mephisto just wanted to watch the show that was coming along with these two. Of course the show was taking forever, or that's what it felt like. Mephisto decided he needed to speed it up a little more

"To answer your question Rin this is about last night," Mephisto said chuckling. He counted down, summoning a simple breakfast for them to eat. "We need to talk about the end of that night."

Rin gulped as he pushed the food aside. He was in no mood to eat. Glancing at Izumo he blinked. She was eating the breakfast Mephisto had summoned. Though slowly, Izumo was clearly enjoying it.

"I didn't have dinner last night, " Izumo explained. "So I'm hungry."

"What a good girlfriend you have Rin! Now come along. Let's enjoy this meal for a bit before we get to important matters," Mephisto chuckled. He began to eat his own breakfast.

Rin was hesitant but pulled the plate back. He started to eat slowly, keeping an eye on Izumo. Something was nagging him, telling him to keep Izumo in his sights. A part of him was glad they hadn't gone to school that day. He knew he wouldn't have been able to sit still that day. If she wasn't in his sight or right next to him that day, Rin was sure he would have gone crazy. It must be because of what happened last night. He had thought for a terrifying moment he had lost her. But here she was, safe and sound.

"Neuhaus has been properly punished," Mephisto said after five minutes of silence.

Rin didn't want to outright say he was happy to hear that, but honestly he was. The man had played with his emotions, making him loose control for no reason. Rin still didn't get it even now. Did Neuhaus want Izumo to be frightened of him? To make sure he was alone or some crap like that? Izumo had told him that Neuhaus had warned her about Rin. He wondered what that was about too.

"What was his problem?" Izumo asked.

"He was making sure one of his ex-students was safe," Mephisto said with a chuckle. "He liked you Izumo, which is surprising. Neuhaus hasn't been the same since the Blue Night. He use to be a more open and talkative man. Hard to believe but Neuhaus' was a family man through and through. I suppose you could say Izumo over there reminded him of his daughter."

Izumo stiffened at the suggestion. She brushed it off staring at her food. While it made her a little less angry about everything, it didn't change the fact that the man had tried to get Rin killed.

"What about the Vatican? What have you told them?" Izumo asked.

"Oh, just that there was a small fight. I didn't let them know Rin lost control so you can relax," Mephisto waved his hand. Both of the teenagers let out a breath they hadn't realized they had been holding. "Besides, nothing was damaged amazingly enough. I see no reason to let them know about this little slip up."

"And Makoto? What did you do with her?" Rin asked.

"Makoto Himuro is sleeping at the moment," Mephisto said chuckling. "Or I think she is. She has refused to speak to me. And seeing as I have no authority over spirits there isn't much I can do. But for the moment I will be keeping her sword in my possession to make sure instances such as the one last night, don't happen again."

"Don't hurt her," Izumo said softly. "I want her to move on peacefully…please."

"She is your family member after all Miss. Kamiki. So I will agree to your wishes," Mephisto said chuckling.

Izumo heard Rin sigh, causing her to look at him. He grinned at her. "Seems like we got pretty lucky huh?"

Despite the situation they were in Izumo felt herself smile a little too. "Yeah. Guess we did."

"Actually, the main person I wish to speak to today is you Izumo."

Izumo looked at Mephisto to see he wasn't at his seat. She looked around trying to find him in the dark room but was unable too. Turning to Rin she realized something was off. He was still smiling and seemed frozen. She waved his hand in front of his face getting nothing. Izumo licked her lips tensing as she remembered what Rin had told her. Mephisto's real name was _Samael_, the demon king of Time and Space. This was not good.

"Relax Izumo," turning to her right she saw Mephisto was sitting in the chair next to her. He smiled at her as sweetly as he could and chuckled. "I can call you Izumo correct?"

"Yes you can," Izumo said slowly. She wondered what he was playing at. Or what he wanted to talk about at all.

"Good, then you can call me Mephisto if you wish. No more Sir Phele's okay?" Mephisto chuckled as she nodded.

"What did you want to talk about Mephisto?" she asked.

It was weird saying his name. She thought back to the old German legend of Faust and his deal with a demon and briefly wondered if he was that very same demon. He probably was given his name was the same, but she didn't pry. She didn't like how he stared down at her, like she was some little kitten. It made her nervous, causing her to be more jumpy than usual.

"Right to the point as always," Mephisto chuckled once more.

He examined her face. Reaching out he caught her chin and made her stay put, turning her head side to side. Izumo didn't object out of fear. Mephisto was starting to give off an uneasy energy.

"I just don't get what he finds so attractive about you," Mephisto said softly. "I mean, I can see it. You're going to grow into a beautiful woman one day, but for now…you're very plain."

Izumo was silent as he let he rubbed his thumb across her lips. It was a revolting feeling, completely different from when Rin would do it. She wanted to pull back and push him away, but she knew better. Mephisto leaned closer as he pulled her hair out of the bun. She hissed at the sudden movement and mainly because he had pulled some hair in the process. Izumo's hands were gripped into fist as she started to shake. She was sure he was feeding off the fear building inside of her. An amused smirk appeared as he watched her eyes dart to where Rin was frozen.

"What are you so frightened about Izumo dear?" Mephisto asked chuckling.

He took a few strands of hair and brought it to his nose taking in her scent. Hmm, it was a pure innocent one, just like he thought it would be. Mephisto was enjoying how frightened this girl was. He liked playing games like this, even when they had no meaning. Izumo didn't reply back. Instead she took her chin back and pushed Mephisto back gently. He twirled his finger around the strands of hair without hesitation.

"I'm not in the mood for playing games _Samael_," Izumo said in her stern voice. "What do you want to talk about?"

Mephisto snickered at the fact Rin had told her who he was. "Oh my, you are quite interesting. Alright, I will stop playing. I suppose I should talk about Rin first?"

Izumo watched him as he let her hair go. He leaned back in his chair with a sigh and rubbed his temples. Mephisto seemed more annoyed than playful now.

"Izumo dear heart, do you know anything about certain demons and their mating seasons?" he asked tilting his head.

Blinking she nodded a little and shifted uncomfortably. This was an odd subject to start on. "Um…yes I know a little bit. I know not all demons have them, but some of the more animalistic ones do."

"Yes you are correct about that. See, the thing is Rin is an unknown," Mephisto said sighing. "Last spring was just when he first awoken so I honestly didn't keep a close watch. But with you hanging on to him that's going to be different. Please do not hesitate to call me if Rin starts to act strange. I may be the only one who can get him back to normal. Younger brothers are such a pain."

Izumo watched him go through the motions unsure of what to say. Mephisto tended to wave his hands around as he spoke. So instead she just nodded, slowly. Hopefully, with Rin being the son of Satan that wouldn't happen. She really hope it wouldn't happen. Rin was clingy enough as it was, and they weren't even having sex. Mephisto looked at her watching her emotions before smirking.

"There are two more things I want to warn you about Izumo," Mephisto said chuckling now. "You already know this, but the Vatican is watching you two. They are observing how Rin interacts with some one of the opposite sex. They want to know whether or not you're a threat or something much worse. If they decided you two must be separated they will not hesitate to do it. Even if that means locking Rin away for a bit, or moving you to another class. Just keep an eye out and don't do anything stupid."

"Understood," Izumo nodded. She knew this one. Shura had told her this a month ago, and she was determined not to mess this up. They got a second chance since it was Mephisto who had caught them last night. Something she was thankful of despite everything.

"My third warning is this; the Vatican is not the only ones watching you."

Izumo felt a chill go up her spin. Did…did this mean there was something else other than the Vatican looming over her and Rin. If so who was it? Mephisto answered her before she could even ask.

"Demons, and of course other humans outside of the Vatican are watching. They're curious as to what is going on here. You need to keep your guard up around any and everyone," Mephisto crossed his legs as he smirked at the girl. He watched the fear build up as she nodded her head. "And unlike the Vatican some will not wait and see. They might do whatever they want with you. There are demons that are curious as to what kind of girl Rin has taken as a mate and may want to take you for themselves before Rin has a chance."

"But I'm not-"

Mephisto laughed at her naivety. "Just because you haven't exactly consummated your relationship doesn't mean you aren't his. He said so himself Izumo, Rin loves you. And you love him back."

Izumo stood up at that. "I-I don't lov-"

"Don't lie to me Izumo," Mephisto said rolling his eyes. "You do love him. You just keep denying it because you're afraid. It's not that hard. A normal person last night would have run away, even if they were in a relationship with Rin. You on the other hand just charged forward with as much bravery you could muster. You love Rin Okumura."

Izumo had her mouth wide open as she went to object but stopped. Her heart started to beat faster as she listened to every word he spoke. Slowly she realized he was right. The man before her was completely right about how she felt. Izumo felt tears roll down her eyes as she glanced at Rin. No, no, she wasn't in love. She was only sixteen! That was stupid! She couldn't be- but she was. And she had been for a while. Her chest hurt as she sat back down shakily. She placed a hand over her heart as she willed it to slow down to no avail.

She was in love with Rin Okumura.

Izumo found herself laughing bitterly. For years she thought she was just some cold person who'd never love anyone other than her family. But here she was, loving and _trusting_ another. And he was a demon at that. _Satan's Son_ even. Her laugh became harder as more tears poured down her face. She leaned on the table with her arms and hid her face, laughing and sobbing. This didn't seem possible, no it shouldn't be possible. If she had kept up her guard Izumo wouldn't have let Rin worm his way into her heart like he did. There was a part of her that didn't even want this emotion. It wanted to go back to them being friends, and Rin just being an overly nice idiot. But she knew there was no going back. She was in love with him and that was that.

She sniffed and groaned as she lifted her head up. How stupid was she not to notice this sooner? Looking to her side she saw Mephisto hold out a handkerchief. She took it and wiped her tears and snot away. Izumo held it back once she was calmed down but he declined t.

"Keep it as a way to replace your old one," Mephisto said chuckling. He watched her nod and twist the piece of cloth around in thought. Her eyes softened as she stared back at the idiot she was in love with. He was still frozen with one his goofy grins on his face. It was clear she was wondering how she fell in love with such a man.

Human emotions were so interesting to watch. Love was probably one of his favorites. Men and women did things they would never normally do in the name of love. It was funny how such a "strong" emotion was basically a chemical reaction. But that simple reaction created some of the most amazing things from the human race. Yes, Mephisto knew love was not part of his three motivators, and it was for a reason. It was a shallow feeling that most proclaimed to have felt, but never truly understand or completely feel. It was a dismal little thing humans had and it was absolutely hilarious. If the girl before him wasn't breaking down he would be laughing hysterically at her behavior.

She was in love with Satan's son. It was a hard and thorny path she had chosen, and he was glad she finally realized it. Now the best part of the show would really start. Mephisto knew Izumo wouldn't out right yell her love to the boy next to her. No, she was one who kept her feelings shut up so tight, that no one other than herself knew what she was truly feeling. Her physical attraction and her love would weigh down on her until she would finally break and act on it. And what a scene that would be. Young love was such a violent and unstable emotion that made it the most fun to watch. Sure love between two older individuals was interesting, but not as fun or as _steamy_ as it was between teenagers.

"I apologize for making you cry Izumo," Mephisto said. His happy tone of voice clearly showed that he wasn't but Izumo didn't call him out on it.

"I believe we are finished today. Do take my warnings to heart dear," Mephisto said. He patted her head gently.

"Thank you sir. I will," she said softly. Izumo had just barely been able to get her emotions together before time started again.

"So what do you want to do with the rest of our day Izumo?" Rin asked. He stared at Izumo noticing how red and puffy her eyes were. He could literally smell the tears that had been there. "H-hey is everything okay?"

Rin jumped up and knelt down beside her. He wondered what had made her cry, and why he hadn't noticed it. She had been smiling a minute ago. Izumo looked down at him as he looked up at her pleadingly. She ran a hand through his hair, feeling her heart start to beat fast again. A calm feeling passed through her as she stared into his eyes. Yep…there was no denying it now. She was in love with him.

"Yeah. Everything's fine," Izumo smiled with a soft laugh. "Everything's okay."

"Well, I see that you are both done with breakfast," Mephisto stood up and clapped his hands together. "I think we had a good talk. Enjoy the rest of your day off you love birds. Oh and Izumo…"

Rin stood up with Izumo, his hand was holding hers in a tight grip. When did Mephisto start to call her Izumo? Rin felt himself get a bit mad at that, not liking it one bit.

"Please don't' forget what we talked about. Good bye."

Before Rin could ask what exactly had happened they were back in his room. Mephisto was gone, and they were in their night clothes again. Izumo turned and hugged Rin closing her eyes. Rin returned the hug holding her. He wondered what exactly the two had talked about without him. It must have been serious enough to make Izumo cry. Rin wanted to question what it was but had a feeling he should leave it alone. Mephisto must have frozen time to talk to her privately. He just hoped Izumo would open up about it later.

Rin sat back with Izumo on his bed. He laid down with her on top of him, using his chest as a pillow. Izumo had been so quiet, not saying anything. But that smile she had shown him before Mephisto had left, had been so sincere and real that it made Rin think. He was pretty sure he had never seen that smile ever on Izumo's face. But he liked it. He liked it a lot.

Rin also really liked that Izumo was back in just his shirt and her panties. The dress had been pretty, but damn if he didn't enjoy seeing her legs like he was now. He pulled the blankets over them when he felt her shiver against him. He wrapped his tail around her leg, like he had done before. Rin moved around and grabbed his alarm clock. He switched the time to later that afternoon.

"Rin."

He looked down at her, brushing her hair away. "Yeah? What is it Izumo."

She pushed herself up so she was over him. Her hair hung down over her almost like a curtain. Izumo rubbed his cheek gently with her thumb watching him relax. Rin wrapped his arms loosely around her lower back, waiting for her to speak. She bent down and kissed his lips. It felt like a shock of electricity had gone down her spine when their lips touched. She pulled back slowly, not wanting to lose that feeling.

"I want sukiyaki for dinner."

Rin stared up at her odd request but found himself nodding. For some odd reason their kiss had felt different that normal…more pleasant. Like Izumo had put more emotion into it than she had ever done before. He pulled her down for another one, only getting a light peck. Izumo rolled to her side, so her back was against his chest. Rin grumbled a little, and decided to just let it go. He thought she wanted to have some fun, but apparently she was tired, whatever, as long as he got to hold her he was cool with it.

Izumo felt Rin wrap his arms around her middle, keeping her against him. She had never requested anything for dinner oddly enough. For a moment, she was pretty sure she was going to blurt out her love for him, but at the last second she had decided against it. No, she needed to sit and think about it before she could just go declaring it like he had. Izumo closed her eyes with a sigh. When she had asked Rin to help teach her how to cook all those months ago, she had never imagined she'd fall in love with the idiot. She had just wanted to learn how to cook right, not the complicated emotional crap she had gotten instead. Another sigh escaped her lips as she shifted closer to him.

"You're more trouble than you're worth sometimes, you know that Rin?"

* * *

**Haha this one was so much fun to write! I really enjoyed it for some odd reason. It think it's because I enjoy writing Mephisto. He is my favorite character(Izumo's #2 at the moment) after all. That's probably why. I also like writing Izumo having emotional trouble, because she's such a cool character. I was planning on having her figure out stuff later on, but I decided to have it early. She's not like Rin who just shouts out stuff easily. Izumo sits there and thinks about it until she can't take it anymore and that will be for a long time. Or that's how I feel at least. Gah, this chapter was too much fun really. As for the next update probably tomorrow again. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews yesterday! They're so awesome! Thank you! There's not much to say today so I guess I'll keep this short! **

**As always I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	43. Chapter forty-three: Birthdays

Chapter forty-three: Birthdays

Rin was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of Izumo's cookies and Izumo herself in one f his shirts with no pants. It was a happy dream that was pleasantly interrupted by the smell of something cinnamon baking down stairs. Rin snorted as he sat up sniffing the air. Yawning he stood up and headed over to Yukio who was still sleeping. He shook his brother lightly.

"Wake up Yukio," he said yawning again. "Something smells good."

Yukio pushed his brother's hands away as he awoke. He rubbed his temples and sat up slowly. Squinting his eyes he stared at his older brother before sniffing the air. Something did smell good. Yukio reached for his glasses and slipped them on before standing out of bed.

"Smells like cinnamon," Yukio said. He stifled a yawn watching his brother scratch his bare stomach. "Put a shirt on please. You're freezing me."

Rin grumbled as he picked up a discarded shirt from the floor and smelled it. It still smelled decent enough for a walk through the dorm. He slipped it on ignoring Yukio's disgust. The two headed downstairs with Kuro in tow. Once at the bottom they found the smell was coming from the kitchen. The boys followed it and opened the door. Rin was drooling by the time they stepped inside. At the kitchen Izumo was cooking something at the stove. Paku was next to her helping her out.

When Paku spotted the boys she smiled happily. "Happy birthday you two!"

"Um…thanks," Yukio blushed. He had sort of forgotten it was their birthday today. "What are you two doing?"

Rin was already behind Izumo holding her. She didn't jump, just continued cooking. Rin kissed her cheek as he leaned against her sleepily.

Paku giggled as Yukio came closer. "Izumo's making her cinnamon pancakes! She only makes this if it's your birthday!"

"It's the only thing I was good at cooking for a long time," Izumo grumbled. "Happy birthday Rin, Yukio."

"Thank you," Rin yawned out. "Thank you too Paku."

"Oh don't thank me. I'm here for the pancakes! I haven't had any since my birthday," Paku said drooling a little. "I get to have them twice a year now!"

"They smell delicious," Yukio said chuckling.

"Rin, wake up you're drooling on me!" Izumo said hearing Rin snore off against her.

Paku set the table with Yukio leaving Izumo alone to cook with Rin hanging off of her. Soon enough the breakfast was finished and everyone was seated. Yukio let Paku pour a bit of cream cheese icing on top of his pancakes. He took a bite after watching Paku swoon over her food. The boy froze as he tasted the treat for the first time.

"It's…it's really good!" Yukio said excitedly.

Rin took a bite of his pancakes and almost purred in front of everyone. Damn, if he wasn't determined before about marrying Izumo, he sure as hell was now. There was no way he'd let her go after tasting these pancakes. Izumo blushed at both of their reactions eating hers slowly.

"It's nothing really, just something I found on the internet a few years ago," Izumo said shrugging. "I'm glad you both like it. Happy birthday."

She smiled at both boys as they ate. It had been a week since her talk with Mephisto and she still hadn't told Rin anything. She was trying her best to get her shit together, but every time she tried something seemed to get in the way. Whether it was her own cowardice or another person something always stopped her. She wanted to tell Rin, she really did but Izumo was still frightened. So she decided that she'd wait. She would say it sometime, but it would take time.

Christmas had passed with a small class room party. Izumo had given Rin a knitted scarf she'd been knitting for her class. The boy had gone absolutely crazy over it. He wore it everywhere outside now even though it was full of mistakes and holes. She promised him she'd knit a new and better one for him to which made his eyes sparkle even more. Izumo wasn't sure what to do with him when he got like that. Rin had gotten her a knitting kit ironically enough. He had seen her working so hard; he thought it'd be sweet to give her another. Despite sucking at it, she wouldn't deny it was sort of fun to knit up a few things. Especially if the reaction she got from others were the same as Rin's.

Izumo and Paku had a party planned for the boys at the dorm. The Kyoto boys were coming by with decorations and a few other things. Izumo even got Mrs. Akiyama to help even. She was just bringing the cake Izumo had baked at her place. The Akiyama family was interesting to say the least. Mr. Akiyama had been so serious and shorter than his wife Izumo was sure she'd gone to the wrong house. Their daughter was about ten and had helped Izumo along with Mrs. Akiyama. Actually Mrs. Akiyama just stayed back with her husband and watched happily as he daughter worked with Izumo. It had been a surreal experience if anything.

It was around one when the Kyoto boys finally arrived followed by Shiemi and Amaimon. Rin was still glaring at Shima for his stupid stunt at the Christmas party. (_"Oh look Izumo ! We're under the mistletoe! That means we have to kiss!" "Oh look Shima! The weed is on fire and so will your face if you don't cut that shit out!"_) Izumo could only roll her eyes as she helped them out. The twins were put to the side and ordered not to help. Both were unsure of what to do or how to react. Sure Father Fujimoto always threw a huge party for the two, but it was never this crowded.

"She's really changed," Yukio said to Rin.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Rin asked.

The two were sitting on the couch watching the group work. Yukio looked to Rin.

"Izumo. She's really changed since you two started dating," Yukio explained.

Rin felt himself blushing as he realized what Yukio was implying. Nah, he hadn't changed Izumo. She was still the bitchy girl they had first met. Though her attitude had lessened over the last few months. Rin still kind of liked Izumo's attitude. It was what made Izumo, well Izumo. He wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Though at the moment Rin couldn't help but focus on Izumo's legs as she held up a streamer, waiting for Ryuji to tape it to the ceiling. She was wearing a short little skirt with red and black pinstriped stockings. It was an odd choice of clothing, but he couldn't help but like them. Especially since it gave him a nice view of her legs.

Yukio watched his line of sight and sighed. He was going to go on about how Rin had changed as well, but his brother's mind was focused on other things. Yukio wondered how Izumo put up with Rin's behavior half the time. He lightly punched his brother's shoulder who looked at Yukio with a confused expression. He glared at Rin who smirked and shrugged.

"Oh don't be so innocent," Rin leaned in closed and whispered in Yukio's ear. "I've noticed that you've been watching Paku quite a bit today."

Yukio glared and punched Rin again in the shoulder as Rin smirked at his younger brother. It was a bit later after all the decorations were set up that food arrived.

"What is up my pretties?' Mrs. Akiyama walked in, balancing pizza and cake in one hand, while having a full bag of soda in the other. "I have come bearing gifts of pizza and cake."

"And I have booze!" Shura appeared behind the woman with a six-pack for herself.

Izumo rushed to help Mrs. Akiyama with the cake worried it might have gotten damaged. She quickly checked it out, letting a sigh of relief escape. Izumo hid it in the kitchen away from everyone else. The teacher was setting down the food and drinks as she did this.

"Happy birthday you two!" she pulled both Rin and Yukio into a hug. "Sixteen! That's a pretty big year."

"N-not really," Yukio said blushing.

"Oh stop being shy! It's better than my birthday when I was sixteen," Mrs. Akiyama snickered and hugged them both again. "I wish I could stay but Keiko has a doctor's appointment and junk like that. My present is the pizza by the way. I know it sucks, but it's all I could afford at the moment."

"No, no it's okay Mrs. Akiyama. Thank you for coming and treating us," Rin said grinning.

The woman smiled and kissed both of their foreheads. Both boys blushed at the treatment. "You're welcome. Now don't party to hard okay! Shura I'll see you later this week! Don't get too drunk!"

"Don't worry Yuko I'll keep myself sorta sober!" Shura yelled as the woman left.

Yukio looked at Shura with an arched eyebrow.

"She's my drinkn' buddy. Teacher's got a lot of shit to deal with and you know that," Shura pushed Yukio a bit who just smiled, despite everything.

Pizza was eaten, and then cake was brought out. Amaimon's eyes seemed to grow large as Izumo showed off the two layered chocolate cake. Written in neat hand writing was "Happy Brithday Rin and Yukio!" She'd used blue frosting for that part, making it pop out against the dark chocolate frosting.

Amaimon took a bite and was quiet. He looked at Shiemi then at Izumo. "…Can you learn to make cake like this?" he asked.

"Um, s-sure! Izumo would you mind teaching me?" Shiemi took a bite of her cake. Her eyes grew large. "This is so good!"

The others took bits of their own and all stared at Izumo with wide eyes.

"It's just a cake you losers," Izumo said blushing. "I just followed a recipe I got from online. Stop staring!"

Rin was one hundred percent sure Izumo was going to be his wife after the cake. Presents were given after that. Most were simple shirts and books for the twins. Izumo held her gift for Rin back, deciding to give it to him in private. When it was all said and done, he did seem a little bit depressed that he hadn't gotten anything from her, but didn't voice it. Everyone went home eventually; this time Rin and Izumo ran off, leaving Yukio and Paku to clean the mess. Izumo wrapped her scarf around her neck as she ascended the stairs to the roof. Rin was already at the door, all bundled up already.

The burst of cool air hit Izumo's face as she stepped through it. She shivered as she followed Rin over to the edge. He was looking up at the night sky, and seemed perfectly okay in the cool weather. Izumo breathed into her hands, as she stood next to him. Her eyes trailed up to the sky looking at the stars. She felt Rin move behind her, making her feel warmer almost instantly.

Izumo dug through her jacket's pocket until she found what she was looking for. It was a small box with blue wrapping paper all around it. She held it up into Rin's face silently. He jumped and examined the box, before smiling. He had been so worried that she hadn't gotten him anything. Rin felt like an ass thinking that way since he knew better. He gently took the box from her hands and unwrapped it. Inside was a necklace with a blue crystal. It looked as if it was just broken off of whatever it had been stuck too. It had rough edges and a hole at the top where the black cord that made the necklace was tied. He took it out and held it in front of his face.

"I saw it and it reminded me of your eyes," Izumo mumbled through her scarf. She as blushing and was thankful for the cold. It helped hide it.

"Thank you," she watched Rin take the necklace from the box and slip it on. He hugged her close, kissing the top of her head. "I love it."

Izumo was quiet, and nodded. This would be perfect time to say that she loved him. It really would. But she decided to stay quiet. She was enjoying this quiet moment with Rin. There would be other times for confessing love and junk like that. She closed her eyes as she leaned against him, warm and happy.

Rin laced his fingers together at Izumo stomach. While the birthday had been great it was missing one person for Rin. But despite not having Father Fujimoto there, Rin had to agree with himself this was one of his best birthday's ever.

* * *

**I decided to have a nice fluffy chapter after the last one. I was going to do a Christmas chapter but it just didn't feel right so I decided to just jump to the twin's birthday. Though I probably will write a one-shot for Christmas once it rolls around. Other than that there's not much more to say. I did discover that the song Love Her Madly by The Doors sort of fit Rin and Izumo's relationship. Or that just might be me and my weird love of The Doors in general (It's my favorite band). Lol I'm such a weird person. Next chapter might be either tomorrow or the next day. Not sure when I'll have it done since it maybe longer than I originally planned. **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I know I say this every chapter but I do enjoy all of your reviews! the inspire me so much! Thank you!**

**As always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	44. Chapter forty-four: New student

Chapter forty-four: New student

"Izzzumo!"

The girl let out a yelp as she was quickly pulled back by the collar of her uniform. Turning around she found Mrs. Akiyama smiling…worriedly. This didn't bode well. Izumo fixed the collar of her uniform before looking up at the woman once more.

"Can I help you Mrs. Akiyama?" she asked.

"Actually yes you can," the teacher said with a soft chuckle. "You see, I had a new student start today in my homeroom, and I was curious if you could help him with some homework."

"'A new student'?" Izumo asked tilting her head.

"Yes. Apparently he was supposed to start in the spring last year but he was in the hospital for quite some time," Mrs. Akiyama explained. "He's really, far behind and I'm so busy with other things I just… please help me!"

She slapped her hands together in a prayer looking at Izumo pathetically, sighing Izumo nodded.

"Yeah I guess I can help you Mrs. Akiyama," Izumo said. The teacher cheered softly and smiled at Izumo.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" Mrs. Akiyama said happily. "Oh you are such a big help! I promise, I'll treat Rin and you to a nice date!"

Izumo nodded her head. School had gotten busy once more so Rin and Izumo were finding it hard to be alone again. Today they had made plans to hang out, but now Izumo was putting them off. Rin was going to be annoying now. "You better. What's the student's name?"

"Reiji Shiratori."

* * *

"Nope! Not happening! I am not letting you tutor that pigeon killing freak!"

Izumo glared at Rin as he began to freak out. Apparently Rin knew Reiji Shiratori and apparently the guy had killed pigeons. Their friends had left the minute Izumo opened her mouth and said something. They had seen Rin freeze at the name and glare at the ground. This was going to be a fight and they did not want to be around for it.

"Excuse me? _You're_ not letting me do what?" Izumo asked slowly.

"You heard me. I'm not letting you tutor him," Rin glared at her.

Izumo did her best not to start screaming at Rin. "Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you can control who I hang out with or who I tutor!" she yelled.

"Did you not hear the last fucking part!?" Rin growled. "He killed pigeons! Pigeons! He killed them for fun!"

"Yeah that's disturbing but Mrs. Akiyama asked me to help him," Izumo yelled. "And I'm going to do it whether you like it or not!"

Rin growled as he stood up. He began to pace trying to think of something to make her stop. Why couldn't Izumo understand he was just looking out for her? The fact that that bastard was even here made his blood boil. Sure the guy had been possessed by a demon, but there was a reason for that shit! Rin hated the idea of Izumo being alone with him. What if the freak did something and Rin wasn't there to kick his ass? Rin's tail wagged in agitation as he stopped.

"The dude was possessed by a demon once," Rin said snapping his fingers. Izumo looked up at him confused. "Father Fujimoto exorcised him right before he…"

Izumo watched Rin stop as the pain pass through his face. She pulled him down and got him to sit at the lunch table. He was still tense and was gripping his hands into fist. With a sigh she forced him to lie down on her lap.

"Alright, tell me what happened," Izumo said softly. "I'll listen and consider it okay?"

Rin licked his lips before nodding. Izumo ran her hand through his hair trying to calm him more. She felt Rin relax at the movement.

"The day I found out who…what I was Shiratori sort of called me out. He forced his friends to hold me down and was basically going to kill me," Rin took a deep breath. Izumo brushed the bangs from his forehead. "I freaked out and flared up for the first time. The demon who possessed him tried to convince me to come with him. Father Fujimoto came in and exorcised the demon…I guess everyone found out where I was that day because when we got home…"

Izumo kissed his forehead as he stopped. She had seen the pain rise up to fast as he finished his story. "Alright, I understand, You don't have to talk about it anymore."

"So you won't tutor him?" Rin asked hopeful.

"Sorry, but I'm still going to tutor him," Izumo shook her head. Rin groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Mrs. Akiyama promised she'd pay a date for us if I did it."

"…A 'date'?" Rin asked. He peaked out of his fingers. "Like, a date…_date_?" Izumo nodded her head. Rin quickly removed his hands and laid them on his chest. "Shit we've never really had one of those."

"Exactly," Izumo smirked down at him.

Rin was quiet as he thought about what Izumo had just said. A date. The closest they ever got to a date was Izumo's shopping trips. Even then they weren't that great. He was always broke so they just kept to home for their "dates". Rin tilted his head and closed his eyes, imagining Izumo in a nice dress and a low cut top.

"Can it be dinner and a movie?" Rin asked opening his eyes.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind paying for something like that," Izumo nodded her head.

"And you'll wear that black skirt, with those stockings I like? And you'll wear that really low cut shirt and leave your hair down right?" Rin asked. He was getting excited at the idea of having Izumo dressed like that all to himself.

Izumo resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing Rin was just complimenting her. "As long as you slick back your hair in the way I really like."

Rin sighed as he crossed his arms. He pouted a bit as he weighed the options in his head. One hand Izumo wouldn't be in possible danger, in the other she could get into trouble….but there was a date involved with it. This was a really hard decision…he really loved that skirt….

"Fine. But you keep your phone on you and keep me updated with text okay," Rin said nodding his head. "And I want a nice long make-out session later this week."

Izumo snorted and laughed softly but nodded her head. "I'll be fine. Stop worrying okay?"

Rin reached out and cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can…I just love you too much."

Izumo held his hand and leaned into it. Looking around she saw no one was there to bug her. It was a pretty warm January day and they sat in an empty lunch room (one of the many extra's around the school). Yeah, she could do it here. Izumo could totally tell Rin she loved him.

"Rin I-"

"Izumo could I borrow you for a second?"

Looking up from Rin Izumo spied Mrs. Akiyama waving. She bit her lip and sighed, there went that moment.

"Yeah I'll be right there." Izumo did her best not to look disappointed.

* * *

Izumo wasn't exactly sure what to make of Reiji when she finally met him. Bleached white hair and piercings were not what she expected. It didn't matter though. She was just there tutor him and that was that. They shook hands when they met, and decided to study in the library. Izumo had to stop every fifteen minutes and text Rin so he wouldn't freak out. It made her seem rude, but it saved her a headache. Though Reiji didn't seem to mind oddly enough. Izumo wasn't oblivious, she just choose to ignore things though. One of those things was how the boy was staring at her.

"You minus this number here and that should balance the equation," Izumo said tapping the note book with her pencil. "Do you understand Shiratori?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I get it," his eyes went back down to the notebook. "You're pretty smart for a girl aren't' you Kamiki."

Izumo did her best to ignore the sexist comment. She paused for a moment to text Rin to let her know she was okay. "Some of us are here are trying to make sure they get a good job later in life. If you don't study then you don't get that."

"Are you one of those people?" Reiji moved closer, and Izumo moved farther away.

"Yes I am," Izumo said glaring. "Let's focus on getting this stuff done. I have to meet someone after this."

"Right, right," Reiji smirked watching her. "Who are you meeting?"

"None of your business," she snapped. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Shiratori please focus."

The boy let out a sigh as he turned back to his work. Izumo was starting to get pissed off at his creepy behavior. It didn't take a genius to figure out he thought she was cute. She probably should have told him about Rin being her boyfriend. It would probably make him back off. But she was hesitant with what Mephisto told her. She didn't know who was watching them and Shiratori could be one of those watchers. It didn't take long to help Reiji with his work and they were done faster than Izumo planned.

"I think that's it. Are there any questions you want to ask me Shiratori?" Izumo asked. She began to pack her stuff away.

"Yeah there's just one. Did it hurt?" He leaned in close, clearly trying to be cool or what he thought was cool.

Izumo leaned back disgusted. "Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven?"

For a moment Izumo was sort of at a loss for words. Did…did he just really use that pick up line? Izumo looked around to make sure it was directed towards her. When she saw no one she narrowed her eyes in disgust. This ass hole was really trying to ask her out on a date! What the hell was his problem anyways? Did he not notice how utterly annoyed she was with him? Or did he miss all the times she stopped to text Rin because there had been a lot of those. Izumo debated on if it was worth texting Rin about this or not. She knew the idiot would rush to the library to defend his ladies honor and stupid crap like that.

"I have a boyfriend," Izumo said standing up.

"Oh really? I just can't believe some guy was perfectly okay with letting their girlfriend help out another guy," Reiji stood up. It was clear he was trying to get a date out of her. "C'mon stop lying. Listen I heard there was this great movie playing in theaters this weekend. How about you and me go and check it out?"

"I am not lying," Izumo said calmly. She scoffed. "Why would I lie about something stupid like that anyways? I'm leavening. If this is what I have to put up with, then Mrs. Akiyama is going to have to find you a new tutor."

"Wait, you didn't answer my question. Do you wanna go out on a date or not?" Reiji grabbed her arm roughly.

"She said she has a boyfriend ass so let her go!"

Izumo felt her stomach drop at Rin's voice. Reiji turned around and seemed to freeze. It was clear he sort of remembered Rin since he was shaking. He let Izumo go who moved past him towards her boyfriend. Rin wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively. He wanted to punch this guy's face in. Somehow Rin had been able to convince Yukio to come with him to "study" in the library. Yukio readily agreed not knowing Rin's real intention was to watch Izumo. The entire time they had been there Rin had been behind the bookshelf next to the table the two sat at. Yukio had to hold him down every time the jerk hit on Izumo. At the moment Yukio was still behind the bookshelf rubbing his temples. His brother was so stupid!

"H-he's your boyfriend?" Reiji asked, his voice shaking.

"Yeah I am. Got a problem with that?" Rin growled. Izumo rolled her eyes. Though she was thankful for the resuce, she was pretty sure she could have difused the situation without Rin's help. With Rin it just made things a bit more complicated.

"No, no not at all! S-sorry for my terrible behavior Kamiki. I'll ask Mrs. Akiyama for a new tutor. Thanks for all the help you've given me," Reiji gathered his things.

"Not a probl-"

Izumo was interrupted by Rin smashing his lips against her. He held her in place as he deepened the kiss forcefully. Izumo rolled her eyes, and kissed him back. The sooner he was done showing off that he was indeed her boyfriend, the sooner this would be over with. Rin pulled back, a trail of salvia connecting them both still. Izumo blushed a little as she rubbed her mouth. Reiji turned red as he watched them, mouth wide open. Rin glared at him causing him to turn tail and run off without a word.

"That was really unnecessary," Izumo grumbled. She looked at Rin and wiped his mouth.

"Got him to run didn't it?" Rin grinned down at her.

"Whatever," Izumo huffed.

"Are you two finished?" Yukio asked poking his head around the corner.

"Yeah we're done," Rin said nodding. He looked down at Izumo. "You hungry?"

The girl knew she probably should yell at him for pretty much spying on her, but she held it back. Sighing she rubbed her forehead for a second. Her stomach decided to answer for her by grumbling. She heard Rin snicker as she blushed and crossed her arms.

"C'mon I'll make something good for dinner then," he kissed her cheek.

"You are such an idiot Rin," Yukio sighed. He decided to walk out with the two.

"Yeah but he's our idiot unfortunately," Izumo smiled at Yukio.

The younger twin crossed his arms as he looked at Izumo before smiling. He chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yeah he is our idiot isn't he?"

"Y'know the 'idiot' is right here," Rin grumbled.

Izumo found herself laughing alongside Yukio. Neither of them noticed how Reiji had stayed back between the bookshelves and were watching them leave.

* * *

**One of my biggest annoyances with the anime was how they made the demon that possessed Reiji Astaroth. He's supposed to be a demon king and he was sort of weaker than Amaimon, even though he is clearly above the Earth King. I know it's a stupid annoyance but gah, it just bugs me. Its why I'm using the manga verse. It seems more together than the anime(that's just me personally. I do enjoy the anime a lot especially the animation). So yeah, Reiji's going to be around for a bit. This chapter was fun, especially at the lame pickup line part. I was giggling like an idiot as I wrote it. **

**There isn't not much to say today, other than that I'm working on another fanfiction for RinxIzumo. I have the first chapter done but I'm really debating whether or not I should post it. It was another experiment, that I'm sort of happy with. But it's kind of embarrassing. If I do post it, it will not distract from this fic at all. It's just a little something I started writing for the hell of it. **

**I just wanted to say thank you for the wonderful reviews! They are awesome!**

**As always I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	45. Chapter forty-five: Knock out

Chapter forty-five: Knock out

"Are you sure you guys will be okay alone?"

Rin stood at the door way putting his coat on. Yukio and Izumo stood next to each other watching him. Rin had been intending to make dinner only to find out he was low on ingredients. Izumo decided to stay there with Yukio since it was pretty chilly outside.

"Oh yes, the minute you leave is the minute we start making-out," Izumo rolled her eyes ignoring Yukio's glare. "We'll be fine Rin. Just go."

"Alright," Rin wrapped his scarf around his neck before nodding. He gave Izumo a quick kiss on the lips before leaving. "I'll be back in a bit!"

"Be careful," Yukio said waving as his brother left.

Izumo sighed once the door closed. She turned and walked down the hall with Yukio following her. Both were quiet as they made it to the living room. Izumo went to the couch right away and started to mess with the TV. She laid down letting Kuro curl up on her stomach. Yukio sat down at a table, and started to grade a few papers.

"We've never really talked before have we?" Yukio asked.

Looking up from watching TV Izumo turned her head towards the younger Okumura twin. He was right about that though. They never really talked, just sort of rolled their eyes and groaned at Rin really. Both knew what a annoying guy he could be so they had that mutual understanding. They both also knew what a great guy Rin was in general. But they never really talked. Odd considering how close she was to Rin.

"No we haven't," Izumo said. She turned her head towards the TV wondering where he was going with this. She knew Yukio wasn't the greatest conversationalist, and neither was she.

"S-so how have things been? With Rin I mean," Yukio said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"They've been good," Izumo shrugged.

Yukio was quiet as he watched her pet Kuro. "Can I ask you something about Rin?" he asked.

Izumo looked at her teacher and shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Are you completely serious about Rin?" Yukio asked looking her in the eyes. "He told me he loves you but hasn't said anything about how you feel about him. I just…I just want to make sure you aren't stringing my brother along."

Her heart started to beat faster at the question. Kuro was even looking up at her expecting an answer as well apparently. She shifted, feeling her face heat up as she pushed the cat off. Izumo hugged her knees as she thought about the answer. She did love Rin, she really did. But telling him was a whole different story. It was the same with her saying sorry. It was just so damn hard. And in all honesty she didn't really trust Yukio that much. Izumo knew Yukio was always looking out for his brother and he did things because he really believed he was making sure Rin would be safe. But maybe, she could trust him with this.

"I love him….I really do," she said softly. Yukio and Kuro blinked at her admission "But I'm afraid to tell him that."

Yukio was quiet as he watched her. "I don't see why. He'd be more than thrilled to hear that."

"I know…I know. But I'm scared that the minute I do say it…that I'll wake up and everything that's happened is all just some messed up dream. That this is all in my head," Izumo mumbled softly. "I'm really scared of that. I don't want to lose him."

The boy wanted to say something, to reassure her that she would never lose Rin, but he couldn't find the right words. Yukio was terrible at comforting people. Rin was always better at stuff like that. Rin should be the one here, hearing Izumo's confession not him. Yukio felt guilty for hearing it before Rin now. He watched Kuro curl up in her lap and lick at her face trying to calm her down. Yukio hadn't even realized she had started to cry. He bit his lip.

"I-I feel that way too sometimes," Yukio said. "Rin's just this big part of my life and I get scared that I'll wake up and he won't be there. I guess I get how you feel."

"D-don't tell anyone that I said I loved him," Izumo sniffed. "Please don't. If the Vatican finds out that we are this serious they'll separate us…or worse."

He frowned at that. "Why would they do that? That makes no-" Yukio stopped talking as he thought about it. It did make sense. Rin was Satan's bastard child. He had Satan's blood running in his veins. If he were to become a father then there'd be even more people on this dimension with Satan's blood. The Vatican would never want that. Yukio briefly wondered about himself, but pushed it aside. Rin was more important.

Examining Izumo, he could tell she was always worried about this. The stress in her eyes as she looked into his just proved it more.

"Alright I'll keep quiet about it then," Yukio said nodding his head. "But you have to tell Rin sometime."

"I know a-and I will," Izumo sniffed as she wiped her tears away. Jeez this was embarrassing. She hadn't meant to break down in front of Yukio. He didn't seem to mind; actually he looked relieved that she had calmed down. She felt Kuro lick at her cheeks, purring and tying to make her feel better. Izumo pet the cat back, thankful that he was there.

Silence seemed to drift between them as Yukio turned back to his work. Izumo curled back up with Kuro who was sleeping on her stomach again. Quietly Izumo looked at Yukio.

"You know, Yukio…I've been meaning to talk to you about something," Izumo said watching him.

"Hm? Yeah what did you want to talk about?" Yukio turned to look at her again.

"Paku, and you…what exactly is going on between you two?" Izumo asked.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Rin asked Izumo.

He'd come back quickly after Izumo's chat with Yukio. Dinner had been good as always and then it was time for Izumo to head home. She had been staying less at Rin's house as of late. It was a way to deter anyone watching from thinking that they were fooling around. It seemed to work…or at least she hoped it did. Rin always liked walking her home, but given the time it was too late for that. Campus security would be out and if he got caught his reputation would probably get even worse.

"I'm pretty sure. I better get going before campus security starts their rounds. I'll text you when I made it to my dorm," Izumo turned as she waved.

Rin caught her and turned around quickly. He kissed her lips, holding her there for a moment. When he pulled back he smiled. "Okay then. Just be careful please?"

"I will be," she gave him a peck on the cheek. Izumo turned and waved as she walked away. "See you later Rin."

"See ya later Izumo."

Izumo had walked the route to her dorm so many times that her brain went on auto pilot. Her legs moved by themselves as she thought about what Yukio had said. Telling Rin her love was turning out to be harder than she originally thought. Sure she could just blurt it out like Rin had but that just wasn't her. It wasn't like she wanted to be overly romantic or something stupid like that. Izumo just had problems expressing herself verbally. That was her problem really.

It wasn't until later that she cursed herself for going on auto pilot. If she hadn't Izumo would have noticed footsteps following her. Something hard hit her head, causing her to cry and fall to the ground. Everything went black from there.

When Izumo opened her eyes, things were still dark. Her head hurt as she moaned softly moving around…or at least tried too. It felt like her hands were tied together. As her eyes adjusted to the light Izumo looked down at her hands. Yep they were tied alright, oddly enough it wasn't rope or something cliqued like that. It was zip tie and it was pretty damn tight.

Izumo felt herself sigh out in annoyance. She'd been kidnapped…great! This was so stupid and annoying. Izumo knew she should probably be taking this more seriously, but she was pretty sure this had to do with Rin or something. Who had done it was still a mystery, but she was sure it wasn't the Vatican. Taking a look around she saw that she was in one of the storage shacks for the school. She was laying on one of the mats they used for gym.

"Oh so you're finally awake huh?"

Looking towards the door, Izumo spied a figure. They turned on a flashlight blinding her for a second. She hissed and covered her eyes, waiting for them to move the flash light. They came closer and knelt down in front of her, finally pointing the flashlight to the ground.

"Shiratori?" she asked.

Looking closer, it was Shiratori, but at the same time it wasn't. His features were twisted as he grinned down at her. Taking a look closer, she noticed horns growing out of his head, and a tail flicking behind him. Izumo almost groaned. Great the guy was possessed. She heard him chuckle as he grabbed her hair roughly. He pulled her close to his face.

"Hahah, sort of sweetie! Reiji is sleeping at the moment so you'll have to deal with me," the demon laughed. Izumo pushed his face away, gagging at his foul breath.

"Ugh, back off," she mumbled. "You smell."

The demon seemed taken aback by her nonchalant attitude. The girl should be terrified! But here she was looking at him with some bored expression. He was a demon damn it! He pushed back roughly causing her to tumble a little. Quickly, he grabbed her arm and righted her and slammed her against the wall. She yelped at the pain as it passed through her back.

"What's with that attitude!? You should be scared and crying!" He yelled at her. He leaned in close to look her in the eyes.

"First off, I'm an Exwire stupid," she said rolling her eyes. "And second of all you're not that scary. Now what do you want from me?"

The demon possessing Shiratori seemed to be confused until he started to snicker. He leaned in close taking a whiff of her scent. Izumo shuttered in disgust as fear started to actually build. She pushed it down quickly. If she panicked then things really would get out of hand. Izumo just needed to keep a cool and calm head. The demon pulled at her collar a bit, exposing her neck.

"Sit and think about it sweet heart," he mumbled against her neck. "You're the prince's girl. Everyone's after you right now."

Prince? Who the hell was the-oh right _Rin_. Now that she thought about it he technically was the prince of Gehenna. If there wasn't some creep demon against her neck she'd think that was something. Izumo pushed against him getting him to look at her in the face.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked glaring.

"Almost every demon knows that the prince has got the hots for some little human girl," Shiratori snickered. "The thing is not many demons know what you look like or your name. I was just lucky really. I was just hanging around that kid to see what kind of trouble I could cause. But here ya are! All fresh and unclaimed! I'm surprised that you're still a virgin…"

He pressed his body against Izumo's more as she started to struggle. She watched as he pulled out a switch blade and held it her face. Izumo didn't shrink back, instead she glared at him.

"Let's fix that shall we? I'm sure you're little prince won't want ya after I'm done with ya," the demon leaned in closer. "Let's start by chewing off those pretty lips…"

With a growl Izumo kneed the demon in the crotch. He yelped and dropped the knife. He hit the floor and curled up into a ball. She walked away from him and quickly moved to break out of her restraints. Izumo held her tied hands in front of her knee, and brought it down in a swift motion. She did this one more time until the tie broke. With her hands free, she checked her pockets to see that she still had her cellphone on her. Jeez this demon was an idiot. Without a second thought she ran outside of supply shack with phone in hand. As she ran away from the shack she started to call Rin.

"C'mon…pick up Rin…" she mumbled.

"Izumo? Where the hell have you've been? Paku said you never made it home and now we're out looking for you! Where are you? " Rin yelled as he picked up on the other line.

"Something happened, just come to the track at the school. I'm in some trouble!" Izumo yelled back. "Just come here right now!"

"T-trouble? What kind of trouble!?" she could hear Rin start to run.

"Demon trouble," Izumo looked back at the supply shack to see the door kicked off. She hung the phone up without another words and shoved it back into her coat's pocket.

Izumo dug through her coat's pockets and pulled out her two summoning circles. She bit her thumb quickly as she ran, letting it drip on the circles. Izumo yelled out her summons making Mike and Uke appear. She slid to a stop when she saw them.

"_You haven't summoned us in quite some time," _Mike said looking around. _"Is something happening?"_

"No time to talk!" Izumo yelled.

The demon growled as he approached Izumo. He sliced at her with his claws, missing her just by an inch. Izumo scrambled to her feet running off with the foxes next to her.

"_He's quite mad," _Uke said looking back at him. _"What did you do?"_

"He started it!" Izumo yelled. "C-can you two help me exorcise him?"

"_We can slow him down, but he needs a full exorcism_," Mike said as they skidded to a stop. _"You know the prayer to slow him down correct?" _

Izumo nodded her head. "Yeah. Rin's on his way so we should be-"Izumo yelped as she was grabbed by the end of her coat and pulled back.

"Where do you think you're going? The fun was just starting!" he snarled.

The foxes growled at the other demon. Uke jumped forward to attack but disappeared as the demon ripped up the summoning circles. Izumo struggled against him as he slammed her down onto the ground holding her neck.

"You know I was going to go easy on you until you pulled that stunt!" he snarled down at her. "Instead I'm going to make sure you're begging to die when I'm finished with ya!"

Izumo kicked at his chest, and scratched at his hand trying to get him off. With his other hand the demon started to pull rip of her jacket. Panic set in as her she heard the first rip of fabric. This was bad, really bad! Yukio was right, she couldn't fight alone. She should have just kept running. Her kicks became desperate as the demon leaned in closer.

"Izumo!"

There was a flash of bright familiar blue light. The demon jumped off of her and landed a few feet away in a crouched position. Rin was helping Izumo to her feet in an instant. His arm was wrapped around her waist as she took a deep shaky breath. She heard Rin growl and pull her close as he looked at the demon. Izumo glanced up at his face, gulping. Rin looked absolutely feral. He was barring his teeth at the other demon and held his sword out. Instantly she was frightened of Rin losing control again.

"Rin! I'm fine!" she made him look down at her. "I'm fine!"

He quickly examined her face, his eyes darting around until it landed on her ripped coat. He growled and snapped his head towards the demon, pulling Izumo even closer.

"Bastard…" Rin snarled. "I'll kill you!"

"No you can't! That's a demon inhabiting a human's body!" Izumo snapped. "We have to exorcise him!"

"He hurt you," Rin growled.

"What's the matter Okumura? Just jealous I got closer to third base than you?" the demon laughed at them. He may be taunting but he was staying back and away from the blue flames.

Izumo held Rin back as he became nearly unstable. The grip on her became tighter as she watched his fangs grow. She slapped his face. Rin stopped surprised by the hit and looked down at her.

"You're an exorcist right?" Izumo asked.

"Y-yeah," Rin blinked at her.

"And Exorcist help save people right?" she held his face.

"Yeah…Izumo where are you going with this?" he asked, his grip loosened.

"There is a teenage boy in there that's being possessed by a demon. We have to help him, even if you don't like the guy," Izumo said sternly.

She watched Rin's face soften before he nodded. He sighed and looked at the demon, with his arm still around Izumo.

"Alright, how do we help him?" Rin asked.

Izumo went through her pockets and brought out a small notebook. She had as simple exorcism inside here. It wouldn't kill the demon, but it would expel him from the host's body and back to where he came from. It was a basic exorcism that most exorcist were expected to know. She had planned to uses her foxes as distracters as she recited it but that plan went to hell.

"Distract him and keep me covered. I'm going to perform a simple exorcism," Izumo said flipping to the right page. "Can I trust you not to kill him while I do that?"

Rin grinned down at her with a nod of his head. "Yeah I can do that. Make it quick, I don't know if I'll be able to take his mouth."

Izumo nodded her head. She took a deep breath and started to recite the exorcism in Latin. The demon's features changed almost instantly. He growled at Izumo and started to run towards her. Rin cut him off easily. He tackled the possessed boy to the ground holding the sword to his neck as Izumo continued on. The demon struggled underneath Rin growling and snarling at the girl, trying to get free.

"I'm not the only one out there you know," he snapped at Rin.

The boy frowned as he kept this weight on the guy's back, not moving an inch.

"What are you talking about?" Rin hissed.

The demon laughed out loud at that. "Should have killed me stupid. Now every demon's going to know what the prince's girl looks like. They'll all want her to themselves including your dear old dad."

"What do you mean?" Rin felt himself starting to lose control. Maybe he should just kill this demon. Burning him alive sounded like a lot of fun suddenly.

He cackled another laugh out. "You better claim her fast before someone else does. I maybe weak, but there are stronger demons out there. They'd destroy her."

"Sh-shut up!" Rin yelled, He closed his eyes doing his best to keep control. He growled low at the demon, freezing for a second. Rin started to worry that maybe he couldn't protect Izumo. If there were that many demons out there interested in her maybe…no he wasn't giving her up. No way in hell. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "Fine then, I want you to go back with a warning. If anyone of those fuckers even tries to get close to her, guess what? I'll burn them alive without hesitation. She's mine and I won't let anyone touch her!"

For a moment the demon seemed surprised at Rin's warning. A twisted grin spread across his lips. He laughed hard at Rin's threat. "Fantastic! I'll take that warning right to them then! Keep up your guard prince! I also wouldn't let her see that face you're making right at this moment. You look just like _daddy_."

Izumo reached the end of the exorcism. The demon screamed from under Rin. The boy backed off as whatever was in the boy escape through his mouth. After a tense moment everything was still. Reiji was collapsed on the ground clearly out of it. Rin found himself sighing in relief at the fact the demon was gone. He sheathed the Kurikara, and stood up going over to Izumo. She was sitting on the ground looking just as happy as Rin. He held out her hand to her which she took. Rin pulled her into a hug, holding her close.

What the demon said played in his head, making him hold her tighter. Izumo moved back to get a look at Rin's face. He was looking down when she did. She cupped his face making him look her in the eyes. Fear ran through his eyes as he watched her. He leaned forward quickly, catching her lips in a kiss. Izumo returned it closing her eyes. She felt his body relax.

"Hey I think I heard something over here!"

Rin and Izumo both seemed to freeze at the voices. He quickly picked her up bridal style and started to run off, just barely missing the security guards. Rin didn't stop running until they were back at his dorm. He stopped and let Izumo down to catch his breath.

"Th-that was too close," Rin said with a sigh.

"I can't believe we left him there…" Izumo said looking at her feet.

Rin blushed a little and shrugged. "W-well maybe he'll finally get the much needed help that he definitely needed."

"Yeah…" Izumo was quiet as she glanced at Rin.

He seemed tense, despite everything being over. He kept staring at his feet, clearly thinking about something. She lightly touched his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Are you okay?" she asked watching him look at her. Izumo saw just a bit of fear in his eyes that was gone so quick she wasn't even sure if had been there.

"Me? Yeah I'm fine. Are you okay? What happened?" Rin, took her hand and led her inside. He quickly stopped and texted Paku to let her know Izumo was fine.

"I was walking to my dorm and someone knocked me out," Izumo explained. "When I woke up I was at the supply shack with Shiratori. Then I escaped, called you, and you know what went on from there."

Rin was angry before she even finished. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried not to growl, and gripped his hands into fist so tight, he cut his skin.

"I should have walked you home," he hissed. "If I did none of this would have happened!"

"Rin calm down I'm fine," Izumo was taken aback by his anger. Yeah she got hurt a bit, but she was okay now. Usually Rin didn't act this violently.

"No you're not! He was…he almost…he almost hurt you worse than I could imagine," Rin he took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "And I couldn't do a damn thing to keep you safe."

"What did he say to you Rin?" Izumo asked quickly. "I know he was talking to you, so what did he say?"

"Nothing important," the boy shook his head and brushed her off. "Just that demon's know about you and they are curious about you. That's all."

"No that is not all of it," Izumo held his hand. "If that was all you wouldn't be reacting this way! What happened?"

The demon's words swam around Rin's head as he took a deep breath. He sat down on the ground holding his head.

"He…he said…that my _dad_ knows about you," Rin mumbled. "And he's curious about you too."

Izumo felt her stomach drop at that. Oh great, Satan knew she was dating his kids, fantastic. Shaking she sat down next to Rin. He wrapped an arm around her pulling her close. He'd seen the fear in her eyes. Rin couldn't kid her for it though. He was terrified himself.

"I won't let him touch you. I won't let_ anyone_ touch you," Rin promised. He kissed the side of her head.

She was quiet as she laid her head against his shoulder. There was something off about the promise, like there was something different and she couldn't quiet put her finger on it. It was like it was Rin saying it, but at the same time it was someone else's promise. The demon must have said more to make him sound like that. Whatever it had said must have really gotten to Rin, especially since he wasn't telling her the whole thing.

"If you have the demon part then I'll protect you from the Vatican," Izumo said softly. "I won't let them touch you."

Rin blinked relaxing a bit. She had a point there. He may be able to deal with demons easily, but the Vatican was a whole other story. Rin's eyes softened as he relaxed. Izumo was more than happy to see this. Just a quick glance told her, that her _Rin _was back. Whoever had been sitting with her a second ago was gone...for now.

"…You're staying here tonight okay?" Rin said softly. "And tomorrow. I just…I just want to make sure you're safe."

With a sigh Izumo nodded. "Yeah. I'd rather stay here than walk home. That already ended badly once tonight. I'm not going to try it for a while."

* * *

**I'm happy about this chapter. I had fun writing it even if it was sort of dark. The first part was going to be it's own chapter, but I thought that would be weird, so I just put it in with this one. There's not much more to say on this chapter other than I really had fun. I'm so weird. As for the second fanfic I've written it up it will probably be posted later tonight. I'm still tweaking it and debating about putting it up(it is sort of embarrassing lol if I post it you'd probably figure out why). ****But given the response I will most likely post it tonight, or what is my tonight. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I love em' as always. Also to Love-Psycho you have a very good point, that I totally forgot. I actually checked on the demon's name in the manga and he never introduces himself. He's just sorta like "Aw sweet I found em' let's take him to Gehnna!" and then Fujimoto's all badass. Lol Sorry I'm so picky about certain things. It's a weird tick of mine. But thanks for pointing that out! I appreciate it!**

**As always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	46. Chapter forty-six: Bad dreams Good dream

Chapter forty-six: Bad dreams Good dreams

He hated the smell of blood. It surrounded him in the dark room he found himself. He couldn't escape it. His stomach dropped as he recognized the scent of whose blood it was. No, no, no, no this wasn't hers. It just couldn't be Izumo's. He was holding something his arms. It felt light, but heavy. He closed his eyes not wanting to look down but he had too. Shakily he lowered his head down to look and opened his eyes. A chocked sob escaped his throat as he lowered his head down against her chest.

She was covered in blood, her throat torn out viciously. Izumo was _dead_. This wasn't right. It wasn't possible. Anger started to boil in him as he thought about who killed her. He'd destroy them. Make sure nothing was left, not even their ashes. He growled as he pulled her closer, realizing how cold she was. He'd make sure they'd pay…

"_I don't know why you're so mad." _

His head shot up to glare at the owner of the voice. Instead his eyes winded in fear as he stared. No, no, no, no this….this wasn't right. This was all wrong. That wasn't him…that couldn't be him.

"_Because you did this yourself." _

Rin awoke with a yell, his head banging against the top of the alcove. Instantly he was huddled over holding his forehead and hissing in pain. It passed quickly and soon he was left with the memory of his nightmare. Covered in a cold sweat Rin laid back covering his face with his hands. The nightmares were getting worse as the week progressed. They had started the night Izumo had gone back to stay at her dorm. They ranged from seeing Satan possessing Father Fujimoto to himself, all killing Izumo. He was sick of them, wishing they'd stopped. Hell those stupid wet dreams were better than these twisted nightmares.

With a soft sigh Rin stood up from his bed. Quietly he snuck out of the room with Kuro on his trail. The two went downstairs to the cafeteria. There Rin lay down on the couch, turning the TV on. He kept the volume low as he started to watch the cooking channel. Without a word Kuro curled up on his stomach. He knew the boy had been having terrible nightmares as of late. So he didn't ask, instead he just did his best to comfort his friend. Rin pet Kuro gently trying to get his mind off of the dreams.

* * *

"Wait you're staying tonight?"

Rin felt relief wash through him as he watched Izumo nod her head. "We're going on that date tomorrow night so I thought it'd just be easier to stay in one place.

She watched him sigh and lean back in his chair. Izumo had heard from Yukio that Rin had been having some awful nightmares. He never talked of them, just grumbled and tried to fall back asleep. Izumo briefly wondered if she should ask him herself, but she was pretty sure she'd get the same answer as Yukio. It had been a week since they exorcised Shiratori. The boy was back in the hospital again, and apparently his parents were sending him off to some other school. There hadn't been any demon activity since then, but both Rin and Izumo were on alert.

"That's great. You haven't been over in a week," Rin said smiling. "I've sort of missed holding you."

Izumo blushed as she rolled her eyes. They were eating lunch watching out for their other friends. Usually they were here by now so she wondered what was going on. Shima was the first to appear unfortunately.

"Hey guys, sorry for taking so long. We sort of had a meeting over our financial aid," Shima sat down next to Izumo. She scooted closer to Rin.

"Is everything okay with that?" Rin asked.

"Oh yeah. Just complicated loans and shit like that. Bon's pretty worried about it. Apparently after finishing he's thinking of getting a part time job for a bit to help with the bills," Shima opened his lunch up and started to eat.

"Jeez I'm sorry to hear that," Rin was suddenly pretty happy that Mephisto was paying the bills.

"Nah it's not bad," Shima waved his hand. "We'll be fine. So out of curiosity how do you pay the bills Izumo?"

Izumo jumped at the question before shrugging. "My dad has a good job. Ayako does too."

"I thought your dad said he was a boring old office worker," Rin said frowning. He didn't even know her step-mother worked. Ayako seemed like the stay at home kind of mom.

With a roll of the eyes and a sigh Izumo shook her head. "That's what he tells everyone. Dad's actually a pretty big CEO of a manufacturing company."

"S-seriously!? I didn't know that! Why didn't you tell me?" Rin blinked at the sudden revealing.

"Because my dad asked me not too. He's sort of shy about that stuff," Izumo mumbled.

"Oooh, when did you get to meet the parents Rin? I didn't know you two were that far along," Shima grinned as he arched an eyebrow at the two. "How far are you two anyways?"

"None of your business Shima," Rin glared. "I'm still a little peeved about Christmas. But I met Izumo's dad back in summer. He's a pretty nice guy."

Shima laughed as he listened to Rin. The boy was honestly thankful for the distraction. He'd been tense all week so he was ready to relax this weekend. Looking at Izumo she seemed a little more at ease as well. Rin just hoped this relaxed air would keep up for a bit longer.

* * *

"Oh hey we have the house to ourselves," Rin checked his phone as Izumo stepped into the dorm with him. "Yukio's got a mission. Said I should save him some dinner though."

"He hasn't been very busy lately has he?" Izumo asked following Rin inside.

"Nah, the work load has been lighter apparently," Rin said grinning.

Izumo nodded as they headed upstairs. Both had homework and they'd agree before hand to get it done. Rin yawned as he opened the door to his room. Izumo watched him sleepily walk to his desk as she stopped and grabbed Yukio's chair to pull it along. She sat down in it next to Rin and pulled out her homework. A Comfortable silence as they worked next to each other. Izumo couldn't help but notice how many times yawned though. It was a bit more often than he usually did.

"How bad are the nightmares?" she asked.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rin jump. She heard him sigh and drop his pencil. He rubbed his eyes, clearly stalling for time.

"They're pretty bad," he answered finally. He figured Yukio must have told her about his terrible dreams. "But nothing I can't handle."

Izumo turned to look at him with an expression that said she clearly did not believe him. Rin laughed nervously for a bit before sighing. It was clear she wanted to hear what they were about, but he was hesitant. He was pretty sure it was a big rule in relationships not to tell your partner that you were having nightmares about killing them…even if they were nightmares. Sure Izumo would understand, being Izumo, but still it terrified Rin. Even now, after everything he was still frightened of rejection.

For another moment he was quiet before sighing at her. "Can you promise me not to freak out?"

Izumo nodded. "Come on Rin, you know me better than that. I've seen some pretty freaky stuff with you. I mean you have a tail and all."

Rin found himself smiling a bit at the jab. "Yeah I guess you have a point it's just…the nightmares are all about you _dead._ They usually start with a dark room, that's covered in blood…you're blood." He looked at the ground for a moment. Rin couldn't look her in the eyes. He was too frightened to see what they looked like at the moment. "And sometimes the one who killed you is Satan but most of the time…it's me."

The room was deathly silently as Rin closed his eyes. He shouldn't have told her anything, he should have just kept this mouth shut. Izumo was probably packing up her things and getting ready to leave. He wouldn't blame her. Hell if he was a girl and some guy told him that they were having dreams where they were killing him he'd be out the door. Rin gripped the fabric of his pants tight, just listening for anything. He felt a gentle touch of Izumo's hand against his cheek instead, making him open eyes.

Rin looked up into her eyes. They were soft and full of worry but she kept them serious. Nervously, he gently touched her hand holding his cheek.

"What did that demon say to you?" Izumo asked. She turned so she was facing him directly. "Ever since that fight you've been on edge. What did he say to you?"

She had seen the demon talking to Rin. Izumo hadn't heard a word, but she knew the demon had said something. Rin had felt like a completely different person for a bit afterwards. Whatever that demon had said clearly affected Rin, and Izumo wanted to know what it was. She was sure she could help if she just knew.

"He didn't say anything," Rin turned away from her hand. He felt disgusted with himself when the demon had said he looked like his father. Like Satan. Rin remembered what Father Fujimoto looked like when he had been possessed vividly. He never wanted to look like that monster _ever_.

"Bullshit. Rin you wouldn't be acting this way if he didn't," Izumo tried to get him to look at her again. "What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything!" Rin slammed his hand down on the desk causing Izumo to jump. Seeing the bit of fear in her eyes Rin scowled and grit his teeth. He stood up and left the room, not wanting to talk anymore. Izumo would just keep prying until he broke…and he didn't want her to know.

Izumo sat at the desk quietly trying to figure out what was wrong. She couldn't help the idiot if he didn't say anything but he refused to even let her know. With a growl she stood up from her chair and followed Rin out of the room. He was headed down the stairs by the time she caught him.

"I'm not letting this go Rin. What did that demon tell you!?" Izumo grabbed his arm stopping him in the middle of the stairs.

She stood just a step above him, making them equal in height. Rin looked down at his feet doing his best not to push her or yell. Why couldn't she just let this go? There were things she didn't talk about that he didn't push! So why couldn't she give him the same respect. This was something he never wanted to talk about no matter what. If she knew…if she knew that just for a second that he had looked like Satan she would never want to be around him. Keeping quiet, and making her angry was better than rejection. She'd get over this and let him go. And he'd keep this secret to himself until he died.

"Just drop it already! I'm telling you he didn't say anything!" Rin yelled at her.

"I'm not dropping this Rin!" Izumo yelled back. "It's like…it's like you're a completely different person! You hardly smile like you use too, you hardly goof around, you get defensive about everything, what is going on!?"

Rin grunted and glared up at her. "Nothing is going on! I told you about my nightmares and that's it! That's all that's wrong with me!"

He tried to go down further but Izumo stopped him. Now she was above him.

"I'm trying to help here Rin! I can't do anything unless you tell me! Why _can't_ you just tell me!?" she demanded.

"Because you're already afraid of me enough as it!" he snapped turning around and pushing her hand away. He saw the hurt pass through her eyes as she shrank back a bit. He looked down at the floor hanging his head. "If I told you what he said to me…you'd be even more afraid than you are now. I know it takes all the courage you have to even touch me. If…If I told you what he said then you wouldn't even want to be in the same room as me."

Izumo felt guilt rise up inside of her. Did she really act like she was afraid of him that much? She never noticed it, but maybe he was right. Izumo bit her lip shaking a little as she gripped her hand into fists.

"Do…do I really do that?" she asked softly.

"…A little bit yeah," Rin mumbled. "It's barely noticeable. I just…I just watch you a lot." She watched him shrug a little as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I'm sorry that I'm a coward."

"Don't be. I told you before, I'd be the same way if I were you," Rin's voice was soft as he spoke. As if everything was hopeless. But it wasn't. Izumo wouldn't give up on him. She loved him and she would get over her fear.

"I won't reject you," she replied. "The fact that I haven't should pretty much tell you that I'm okay with anything."

Rin raised his head to look at her. She had that determined look on her face, the one she always had when she was ready to do anything. It was sort of weird to have her taller than him. He was always looking down at her thanks to his height. Now here he was looking up her. It made his resolve break. For another moment he was quiet then he opened his mouth.

"He…the demon said that…" Rin stopped for a second as he shook. He was clearly still upset and afraid. _Don't reject me…don't reject me…_ "He said that…I looked like my _father_ for a moment."

He saw her eyes widened in shock and her whole frame seemed o shake for a second. Rin felt his gut twist in pain as he grit his teeth. This was it. She was going to break up with him and get as far away as she could. It was all over. He wouldn't blame her. No, he couldn't blame her. It was natural instinct to run away from something that frightened you. Besides it would be better that way. He couldn't hurt her if she wasn't near him. Izumo could go off and find a nice _human_ guy who'd love her and treat her the right way. She didn't need some fuck up like him. He was just a demon after all. As long as she was happy, and safe that was all that mattered to him. And if she needed to be with another guy to have that then he was okay with it.

Rin waited for her to pass him on the stairs, and run off somewhere. Instead she pulled him into a warm hug. For a moment Rin was completely surprised. This was not what he was expecting. No he was expecting tears and an apology as she ran off. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the middle of her back, breathing in the faint smell of fabric softener she used and Izumo's warm sweet scent. He closed his eyes, letting everything go. She didn't run away, she didn't reject him…

"He was lying," she said finally.

"What? How….how do you know? Did-did you see my face?" Rin asked. He didn't lift his face up, he kept it against her chest, listening to heart beat as it started to go faster.

"No, but he's lying. Demon's lie all the time," Izumo shook her head.

"Izumo there's no way you can know that for sure," he shook his head and tried to push her away. She didn't let go, holding on to his head, and pushing him back against her chest.

"Even if he was telling the truth it wouldn't matter!" Izumo yelled. He could feel her shaking as her heart beat speed up.

"Why? Why wouldn't it matter?" he asked he gripped her arm gently as he looked her up in the eyes. Tears were pouring down her face as she sniffed softly.

"B-because….because I love you!"

It felt like the whole world was standing still. Rin felt his face heat up, as a few tears rolled down his cheek. He watched Izumo's face turn bright red as more tears poured out of her eyes. Rin licked his lips. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"S-seriously?" he asked softly.

She nodded her head. "Yes seriously."

He was quiet for one more moment. "Y-you really mean that?"

"Yes I mean it you idiot! I…I love you." she said it with more confidence than before. "I really love you Rin."

He stared at her face for a second cupping her face. Then he pulled her down into a kiss. Izumo held onto to his shoulders for support, trying not to fall. It was desperate and sloppy kiss where tears and everything seemed to mix. Rin pulled back breaking the kiss. He took a step up then another so he was next to her pulling her into a hug. Rin held her against his chest as he started to cry harder. His chest felt ready to burst as he felt his heart beat as fast as it could. He didn't know what to say, he was just so…so…_happy_ to hear that.

Rin pulled Izumo back and kissed her again, just as desperate before. He started to laugh and cry at the same time unsure of what to feel, or what to do. She wasn't sure when they moved but soon enough they were lying in Rin's bed. He was holding her close, clearly not about to let go. She lay on his chest closing her eyes.

"I love you Rin," she mumbled. "I don't care if you lose control I'll bring you back. I promise."

He pulled her closer rubbing her back. "Thank you Izumo….I love you too."

Rin felt her body relax against him, falling asleep on him. He knew Izumo would complain later about falling asleep in her uniform but he couldn't help but let her sleep. He couldn't believe anything that had just happened. Izumo…loved him. That was such a foreign idea to Rin that it confused to him to no end. How could anyone love him? He was a major mess up…a demon. Rin didn't deserve her love, but he wouldn't push her away. He couldn't push her away.

Shifting a bit so Izumo was laying on the pillow besides him Rin watched her sleep. She protested a bit but didn't wake. Her arm flopped over his chest and pulled him closer. Rin reached out and brushed away her bangs. He traced her features with his fingers, lightly touching her skin. Rin stopped at her lips brushing them with his thumb. He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently.

Turning to look at the ceiling of the alcove Rin let out a laugh. "How the hell did I get this lucky?"

Rin was pretty sure he could never understand how anyone could love a screw-up like him.

* * *

**I meant for Izumo to yell her love much later. But as I wrote out this chapter, it just felt right so I went with it. Did I ever mention I enjoy writing chapters about fights and junk because I'm weird? Because I do. Anyways, I liked this chapter and had fun with it as I always do. As for the next update it will probably be tomorrow as always. **

**So I posted a new fic last night...it's rated M by the way. The first chapter is a little embarrassing, but I was trying something new out. I hope I got it right. If you want to check it out the fic's name is called _A Million Problems._ This is a side project so it wont be updated as frequently as this one and will be much shorter. It's also a rinxizumo fic(like always. Rin and Izumo are fun to write okay...) It's an AU by the way, but Izumo's mostly the same just sort of different. Rin's a bit different too. Check it out if you're curious.**

**A reviewer last time mentioned I used a pretty bad troupe in my last chapter and I just wanted to say that it was by complete accident. I was really just trying to make that demon a creep, and thanks to my poor writing skills I sort of made every demon one. I was more or less saying that demons are curious as to what kind of girl Rin was dating, not whether or not she was a virgin or junk like that. I meant to convey it as more along the lines of her personality rather than well that. I apologize for that since it was me just sucking at writing. Next time I'll do my best to explain things better. I'm really sorry and thank you for pointing that out. **

**To Love-Psycho you have an excellent point on demon's and possessing people in the Blue Exorcist world. Lol For some reason my brain automatically goes to Supernatural rules about demons when ever I think about possession and stuff like that so I usually have to remind myself, "hey this ain't Sam and Dean it's Rin and Yukio...even if they are a lot like the other two" So thank you for the excellent point. **

**I also wanted to say thank you too Jinchuuriki-San for pointing out the Asteroth stuff. I'm using the manga verse and inside that the demon possessing Shiratori was just some demon with no name. Father Fujimoto even said if the kid didn't clean up his act he'd get possessed again, so I ran with that. Thank you for pointing that out though! **

**And to everyone else, thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I am so happy you are all enjoying this long story...thing. I'm not sure what to call it anymore since's its changed so many times. Lol but the point is Thank you!**

**Okay enough of my ramblings...**

**As always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	47. Chapter forty-seven: Shooting

Chapter forty-seven: Shooting

"Wow Kamiki….you kinda suck."

Izumo gripped the handgun tighter trying her best to keep her anger down and not shoot Ryuji. She turned her head quickly and glared at him.

"Mr. Suguro I don't think it'd be wise to aggravate Miss. Kamiki while she has a gun in her hands," Yukio pointed out.

Ryuji nodded his head but didn't move. Peering over at Izumo's target the two boys could see that while she may have hit the paper, she didn't hit any of the target areas. Yukio watched her growl in frustration as she quickly loaded another clip. Izumo was too impatient for this kind of thing, but she had come to him insisting that he teacher how to use a gun. He was perfectly fine teacher her, but he couldn't help her if she was a bad shot…which she was. Ryuji had just been at the shooting range practicing himself.

"Miss. Kamiki calm down. You're being impatient," Yukio put a hand on her shoulder. "Take a deep breath and aim. Then pull the trigger."

Izumo did her best not to glare, and tried to relax. She took a deep breath and aimed the gun carefully. She pulled the trigger and…missed the target. Izumo swore and slammed the gun down frustrated.

"Maybe you should try a sword," Ryuji said, gulping when the girl turned to glare at him.

"No. I'm a tamer so keeping my distance is important. A sword would get me too close," Izumo rubbed her forehead, especially between her eyebrows. "I just can't get why I'm not aiming right!"

"I keep telling you you're impatient," Yukio sighed. He crossed his arms. "I think your best bet would be to try a sword."

Izumo was quiet as she tried not to get mad at the two. There had to be some way to use a gun even if she was a bad shot. The gun was more of a just in case measure of course. She was sick of Rin coming to rescue her all the time. If she had another means of defense she'd be good to go. Swords meant getting close to a demon, and Izumo was not into that. They could easily rip her summons paper or worse. Ryuji and Yukio had started to talk to one another as she mused to herself.

"I want to try a shotgun," she said interrupting them.

"A…shotgun?" Yukio asked. "I'm not so sure. You have a pretty small frame so-"

"I said I want to try a shotgun," Izumo glared at Yukio.

He sighed and left going off to get the desired gun. Ryuji leaned next to her on one of the dividers. She was pretty smart to ask for one. It would easily solve her problem with aiming. Though Yukio was right about Izumo being small. Then again Ryuji knew the girl could probably use a grenade launcher if she was determined enough.

"What got you into asking about gun's Kamiki?" Ryuji asked.

She was quiet for a moment before crossing her arms. "I like being a tamer but sometimes you need a little extra protection. Besides, I'm still learning all the prayers and spells that go along with Mike and Uke. By using a gun I'll be able to protect myself better."

"Hmm, smart," Ryuji nodded in agreement. For a moment the two were quiet waiting for Yukio to come back with the gun.

"What kind of chocolate do you like?"

Ryuji blinked at the question. That was probably one of the most random things Izumo had ever asked. She was staring at him without a word. Ryuji frowned a little wondering what exactly she was getting at. Besides wasn't this something she should be asking _Rin _about? Seeing as they were dating. Izumo rolled her eyes.

"It's the last day of January. Valentine's Day is coming up and I wanted to give everyone chocolate. So what's your favorite?" Izumo asked once more.

While she found the whole Valentine's Day thing embarrassing she was doing it this year as away to say thanks…without saying it. She'd thought long and hard after she was attacked by Shiratori and realized, that she couldn't work alone. Sure she found almost everyone annoying, but she knew they were reliable. And she wanted to say sorry for her terrible personality. Also Rin had rubbed off so much on her that guilt had been eating away at her.

She watched Ryuji blush as he fumbled over words. "W-what? S-seriously? You're giving me," he pointed to himself. "chocolate on Valentine's Day. You have a boyfriend don't you?"

"Everyone's getting chocolate idiot. Even Shiemi," Izumo glared. "So what kind do you like?"

Ryuji had been the last person she needed to ask. Everyone was pretty easy in their taste. Shima liked chocolate with caramel; Shiemi just seemed t o like just regular chocolate as did Konekomaru. Yukio was fond of mint chocolate, and of course Shura liked her chocolate with a bit of liquor in it (She'd have to buy that stuff). As for Rin, well that was a secret. She had something a bit more different planned for him.

"Um…well…D-dark chocolate is fine," Ryuji blushed. "Y-you don't have to do anything special."

"Alright fine," Izumo nodded her head. She briefly wondered if the boy ever got chocolate from a girl. Probably never seeing how flustered he was.

Yukio came back quickly, making Ryuji relax. Yukio taught Izumo how to hold and shoot the gun before helping her put on the ear muffs. The boys put theirs on as she raised the gun to fire. Izumo caught on quickly, shooting rapidly until she was completely out of ammo. Yukio looked at the target she'd been practicing on to see it was completely torn apart. Izumo pulled the ear muffs down around her neck.

"I think I like this one better," she smiled at the boys.

"You definitely did better," Ryuji said looking at the destroyed target.

"Alright, then I suppose I'll get some forms ready for you to become a dragoon along with being a tamer then," Yukio said putting his hands on his hips. Jeez the girl had terrible aim and made up with it by using a bigger gun. It kind of reminded Yukio of all the stories he'd heard about Father Fujimoto when he'd been younger. Apparently there was a time when the priest hadn't been the best shot ever. So he used a shotgun to take care of that.

Izumo smirked up at the two proud that she was able to find something. While she wouldn't be able to carry around a shotgun everywhere, it would come in handy on missions. The three didn't even notice Rin until they turned to walk out. The boy was standing behind them looking amazed and was blushing at Izumo. He'd come in to the shooting range hearing that Yukio and Izumo had gone there together from Shura. He hadn't expected to see Izumo firing a shotgun off when he came in, but boy was he glad that he saw. Even if his ears hurt like hell at the moment.

"That…that was sort of hot," he said finally.

"What are you doing here Rin?" Yukio asked.

The boy shook his head and looked at his brother. "I was looking for Izumo. I caught Shura in the hall as I was heading to the classroom. She told me you guys were here. What's going on here anyways?"

"I asked Yukio to teach me how to use a gun," Izumo answered.

She hadn't missed the hot thing, but decided not to say anything given how Ryuji was here. She handed the gun back to Yukio who went off to put it back. Ryuji crossed his arms as he observed the two. They seemed more relaxed than ever around each other. Rin was apparently getting sleep again, and Izumo was staying even more at Rin's dorm, or that's what he heard. A lot of girls in his class would talk about Izumo from time to time. Apparently one of them was her roommate and she was completely convinced they were sleeping together.

"And you picked a shotgun?" Rin asked with a smile. He wasn't complaining about her choice.

"She's a bad shot," Ryuji answered. Izumo glared at him, but he decided to ignore her.

"Not surprised," Rin said snickering. Izumo punched his arm and glared at him.

"So what have you two been up to lately?" Ryuji asked. His tone sounded more like he was accusing them of something.

Rin rubbed the back of completely missing the tone. "Not much. Just a lot of homework and junk, what about you Suguro?"

"About the same," he shrugged. He looked at Izumo as she put away a few things before gathering her bag. "You two hanging out at your dorm alone a lot don't you?"

"Yeah. We can't really hang out at Izumo's," Rin snickered a little. "No boy's aloud and junk like that."

"Right, right," Ryuji nodded. "So what do you two do when you're alone? I'm just curious."

"We fuck like rabbits," Izumo said monotonously.

The two boys both blushed and jumped away from her. Ryuji started sputtering and yelling at her and Rin, while the young demon just stared at her. She'd caught on to Ryuji's tone right away and wasn't having any of it. She rolled her eyes and held up her hand hoping to calm down the guy.

"C'mon Gorilla do you really think we do that?" she scoffed at his stupidity. "Stop acting like my dad and mind your own business."

"W-well you two are always over there alone so something has to be happening!" Ryuji snapped, using one of his classmate's excuses.

Izumo narrowed her eyes at Ryuji. She recognized that sentence; she'd heard it a million times before. Ruri Saito was probably the nosiest girl Izumo had ever met, and she hated being roommates with the her. While smart, she didn't know when to keep her mouth shut and stay out of other's business. And of course once she heard Izumo was dating Rin Okumura she could not just leave her alone. She was always asking stuff like Ryuji had, and was always talking about how Izumo was never there anymore at the dorm. It didn't matter how many times Izumo told her that nothing was going on Ruri would still pick.

In fact she had been the one Paku had to pull off because she'd insulted Rin. Ruri apparently thought that Rin was below them, and that Izumo needed a better boyfriend than him. Izumo remembered how she'd punched the girl without hesitation upon hearing that. Sure she got written up for it, but it felt good. After that Ruri was a little more discrete in her criticizing of Rin.

"You're in the same class as Ruri Saito aren't you?" Izumo asked.

Ryuji blinked. "Y-yeah how'd you know that."

"Because she's this nosy roommate I have. Don't listen to her alright," Izumo said right away. "She's just making up stories and doesn't know when to shut up. Rin and I aren't fooling around. All we do is homework and talk really."

Ryuji watched Izumo before sighing. It wasn't that he didn't believe her, he was just…worried. Despite their personality clashes he did like her…a tiny bit. She was a small girl, with a big mouth. That could get her in a lot of trouble. And it wasn't that he didn't trust Rin either. He was just worried about both of them. They were his friends and he always worried about his friends.

"I'm sorry I asked that then," Ryuji said rubbing the back of his neck. If this had been a couple of months ago Izumo would have bit his head off. Now she just let it go as if it was nothing. "Man Kamiki you've really changed."

Izumo snorted. "No I haven't," she rolled her eyes. Looking at Rin she pulled on his ear to get him back to reality. The boy had been off in his own world. He winced at the pull but looked down at her. "C'mon let's go."

"Alright, see ya later Suguro," Rin turned and wrapped his arm around Izumo.

"Yeah, see ya later," Ryuji waved as they left.

He watched them walk out together. Izumo could say what she wanted, but she really had changed, but so had Rin. Ryuji watched him kiss the girl on the top of the head, making him wonder how all of this actually happened. Ryuji shrugged as he turned back to his own practice. It wasn't any of his business like Izumo said. He was just starting to like the nicer Izumo a bit more, that's all.

* * *

**If I was a tamer in the Blue Exorcist world I'd also be a dragoon too. Can never be to careful you know. So that's where this came from. Also I haven't written Ryuji in a while and I really wanted to. He's a nice guy who's just so protective and junk. I think he does like Izumo a tiny bit but they argue so much that it's hard to tell. That and I'm trying to sneak in some more character development because you know that's important. The next chapter's going to be kind of crazy. It's one I've had planned for a while, I just been waiting for the right moment. If it's not posted by tomorrow, then It's a lot longer than I originally planned. So keep an eye out for it as always. **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews yesterday! I'm so happy everyone loved Izumo's yelling confession. Haha I've always liked that in anime and stories in general, I don't know why. That whole quiet confession thing just seemed so boring. Besides Izumo's so bad at letting others know how she feels that it fits. I'm just really happy you all liked it! **

**I also just got done reading chapter 49 and holy shit I love Kazue Kato. The way she incorporated Lucifer and angel like being is genius. Also I'm like 90% sure Luci (I watch a lot of Supernatural. Don't hate me okay) and Amon from Legend of Korra are bros. Both want equality and junk like that and they both wear mask. In other words, go find a way to read chapter 49 because it was awesome and almost made me cry. Which isn't a hard thing to do honestly(there's a reason why I'm taking a break from Attack On Titan folks). I'm planning something thanks to the recent chapters, but I'm trying to go slow so I can see what exactly Kazue Kato is doing. **

**As always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	48. Chapter forty-eight: Angel's Thanatos

Chapter forty-eight: Angel's Thanatos

Rin yawned as he walked next to Izumo in the cold February twilight. She had decided to stay at her dorm that night and this time they'd gone early enough so they wouldn't have to worry about campus security. Paku had asked her to come home early anyways. Rin was glad to walk her home personally. He could make sure she made it safe and sound without having to worry too much and he got a goodbye kiss. And a love you if he was really lucky.

They stopped at the front door. Rin grinned as he leaned down for his kiss; instead he got Izumo's fingers stopping him.

"What's going on?" he asked, disappointment was clear in his voice. He wanted his kiss…

Before Izumo could answer the door opened and a girl walked out. Izumo did her best not to groan seeing it was Ruri Saito. She'd been effectively avoiding the girl when she was Rin, but now this had happened. Ruri was a slim girl who was here due to a mixture of good grades and rich parents. Her long black hair was currently tied back into a low ponytail. When her eyes landed on Rin and Izumo her expression changed from bored to amusement.

"Oh Izumo! I didn't know you were coming home," Ruri said looking at the girl. She seemed to ignore Rin, coming between them and pushing him back. Rin did his best not to get upset, but he really didn't like this girl already.

"Paku asked me to come home early," Izumo said resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to head inside. It's cold."

"Oh, well that's too bad then. I would have stayed and hung out," Ruri said. "But my dad asked me to come home for a bit. You two have fun."

"Yeah, bye," Izumo did her best to get the girl to go.

"Is everything okay Izumo?" Rin asked, going around Ruri so he could stand next to Izumo.

Izumo to seem to flinch as he talked. Great now Ruri would have to talk to him now. Izumo hadn't told him anything about her problems with the girl. It wasn't his problem anyways, it was hers. Ruri's eyes lit up as she finally looked at Rin. He felt himself gulp and feel like a worm under her gaze. Oh great, she was one of _those _people.

"So this is Rin Okumura huh? It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Ruri said smiling sweetly.

"Uh yeah, nice to meet you too uhh…I didn't catch your name," Rin held out his hand to her.

Ruri looked at it but said nothing. Rin suddenly had flashback, remembering how he'd met Ayako. Though by the end of the summer he realized that Ayako was really nice, just sort of snotty...kind of like Izumo in a odd way. The air around Ruri was a bit different though. There was nothing nice about her, and she seemed to look down at him despite his height.

"I didn't tell you my name. It's Ruri Saito," she snapped a bit. Rin blinked and nodded his head.

"R-right. You know I'm just going to head on home Izumo," Rin dipped down and kissed her forehead. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah I'll call you later," Izumo said nodding.

"I suppose I should get going too. See you both later," Ruri turned from the two and left, walking towards the road where a nice car was parked. "Oh and Izumo, I've told the campus secqurity about you hanging around at his dorm so don't worry about coming home late."

"Great thanks," Izumo said trying her best not to yell. Rin could hear the sarcasm her her voice though.

Ruri smiled as she nodded to Rin and Izumo. Rin let out a sigh of relief once the girl was gone. Jeez, she was sort of scary. Rin turned to Izumo who was glaring at the car as it left. She looked up at Rin and pulled him into a kiss.

"I"ll see you later Rin," she whispered. "I love you."

"L-love you too Izumo," Rin stuttered. He smiled as he gave her another quick kiss. "See ya later."

Izumo nodded as she moved back and inside of the dorm. Once inside Izumo took her shoes and coat off and headed up the stairs. What she saw was nothing she had been expecting. On Paku's bed sat Shiemi and Paku both laughing and talking to each other. Shiemi was in a pair of Paku's PJ's and was hugging one of Paku's many pillows. Paku was dressed the same way and looked just as happy.

"Okay what's going on here?" Izumo asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh welcome home Kamiki!" Shiemi said happily.

"Hey you're home. We're having a sleep over, that's what's going on," Paku said giggling.

"I can see that," Izumo said glaring a little. She knocked on Paku's head a bit. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

"Because you'd stay with Rin that's why. We have our whole floor to ourselves this weekend anyways. It's just us so let's have some fun!" Paku said laughing.

"Th-this is my first sleep over Kamiki so I'm sorry if I do something wrong," Shiemi said. She blushed a little under Izumo's soft glare.

With a sigh Izumo gathered her PJs and headed into the bathroom to change. When she came out she sat on top of Paku's bed next to them. Both girls seemed surprised by Izumo's sudden behavior but said nothing.

"Alright, what do you guys want to do first?" Izumo asked sighing.

Paku looked at Shiemi who seemed to be completely amazed by this. They both smiled at the grumpy girl and decided they'd paint her nails. That was what Shiemi had suggested earlier so they decided to go with it. Izumo sighed at this, not really mad, but annoyed that Paku hadn't told her everything. Despite this Izumo had to agree wither self that it was something to do.

* * *

Rin watched Izumo's shadow move around at her bedroom window. He sighed knowing that she was indeed safe and sound up there. With a smile he turned to leave deciding to head home for the night. That was until a rock his head. Rin hissed and held the back of his head quickly turning around to see Amaimon in a tree. He stared down at Rin with that blank look of his, examining his younger brother.

"Amaimon? What the hell man?" Rin asked pointing to the rock that had hit him.

"I wanted to get your attention," Amaimon answered.

"So you threw a rock?" Rin asked.

Amaimon nodded his head. "I didn't want to yell. If I yelled Shiemi would know I'm still here and she'd be upset."

Rin glanced at the window up above them. So were the girls having a sleepover or something? That was cool, and it'd be good for Izumo anyways. Another rock was thrown at his head, this time he dodged it but glared up at Amaimon. He was now sucking on a sucker.

"I don't like being ignored," Amaimon said.

"I wasn't ignoring you," Rin grumbled. "What do you want anyways?"

"Why haven't you just taken what you want from that short-brows girl?" Amaimon asked. "You seem to be dragging this out."

"What are you talking about? I'm dating her," Rin glared at the earth king. "I don't want anything from her."

Amaimon tilted his head clearly confused. He took out his sucker out of his mouth. "That can't be right. You're a demon so there must be something. What is it? Her blood? Or do you want sex?"

Rin was instantly red. "Wh-what the hell are you talking about! I don't want…okay, maybe the sex thing but I wouldn't force it, b-but the point is what's your problem with me and Izumo?

The Earth King jumped down from the tree and approached Rin. He walked around the boy clearly confused by Rin's words. He decided to quote Mephisto then.

"Demon's are pleasure seekers who only know how to destroy. So you're seeking pleasure form that girl right? Why don't you just quit stalling and take it from her," Amaimon asked. "Or do you enjoy that? I mean I heard father liked to play with a few of his courtships but they never went on for this long. What is with you?"

"I'm not that kind of guy. And I am _nothing_ like him," Rin hissed.

He narrowed his eyes finally getting what Amaimon was asking. He was wondering why he was still with Izumo. Didn't the guy understand that he had feelings for the girl? Now that he thought about it Rin didn't blame Amaimon for not understanding. From what he could see Amaimon didn't get complex emotions like love. Hell he didn't understand normal demon emotions except for the simple ones. The guy was a kid now that Rin thought back. He just did things he thought was fun, and the only time he was ever "responsible" was when he decided to hold up his end of the bargain he made with Shiemi.

"Okay, then why don't you just screw her? I can tell she wants you, I bet you can too," Amaimon tilted his head. "If you screw her then you can move on right? You've been acting weird…or that's what big brother said."

Rin felt his blood boil at that. "Shut up. I am not that kind of guy. I would never _ever _do that to Izumo."

"Big bro said you've been trying to control your anger more. You shouldn't do that. You were more fun when you just did what you wanted too," Amaimon said nodding his head.

"Sh-shut up!" Rin knew Amaimon was right about him controlling his anger. Ever since that demon said he looked like his father Rin was trying his best to keep his anger down. It was hard, but he'd been doing it successfully for a while now. Even Yukio was amazed by his control. "Then what about you? What the hell do you want from Shiemi?"

Amaimon was quiet. Rin watched as what he thought was anger pass through his eyes as he narrowed them. He leaned in closer to Rin's face.

"I have a contract with her," Amaimon said slowly. "And once it's fulfilled I have nothing I need from her."

Rin felt his heart beat speed up. Then the only reason he was being nice to Shiemi was because of that? Rin knew that was what was going on, but he didn't realize that Amaimon was that heartless. The boy had noticed how fond the girl was becoming of the earth king. She really liked him, and if Amaimon were to just up and leave after doing whatever he wanted then Shiemi…

He grabbed Amaimon by the collar of his coat. "What are you going to do with Shiemi?"

Amaimon's blank expression stayed as he grabbed Rin's wrist. "Why does that matter to you? My contract is with her, not you."

"It does matter to me because she's my friend!" Rin hissed. "If you hurt you I will-"

"You'll what? By demon law you can't interfere with my contract. If you do I can kill you if I want," Amaimon said calmly. "And big bro wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

"I don't give a shit about demon law or whatever! You just stay the hell away from Shiemi! She's too good for this shit and you know it!" Rin punched Amaimon in the face sending the demon stumbling back.

Amaimon seemed surprised as he touched his lower lip. Looking at his hand he saw he was bleeding. His face didn't twist in angry it just became that natural blank look he always had. Amaimon watched as flames licked at Rin's shoulders illuminating the dark night that was approaching. This…this was perfect. Amaimon could get his fight out of Rin and Mephisto wouldn't be able to complain or punish him! After all Rin hit him first. This was perfect!

Without a word Amaimon was back at Rin and punching him in the gut. It had been so fast Rin hadn't had time to react. He coughed and gagged as blood dripped from his mouth. Before Amaimon could pull back Rin gritted his teeth and punched him right in the face. Rin decided he wouldn't draw his sword for this fight. No he'd beat Amaimon without his flames. Amaimon seemed to sense this and decided he'd get tougher. Rin was a boring fight without his sword drawn and Amaimon would not have a boring fight.

He blindly grabbed Rin by his hair and slammed his face into his knee. He heard a crunch signally he'd broken Rin's nose. Without hesitation he tossed Rin over his back. His younger brother landed roughly cracking the cement a little. The wind was knocked out of him making it hard for him to get back on his feet. Amaimon was faster and was kicking him in the side, making Rin's body hit a light post. Despite the searing pain Rin pushed himself up to his feet quickly and held up his fist. There was no way in hell he was losing this fight. He needed to do this for Shiemi. The faster this demon was out of her life the faster she would be better off.

Rin saw Amaimon slowly walk towards him, spitting out the sucker's stick. If he wanted a fist fight then fine they'd have a fist fight. That was until Rin got frustrated and drew his sword. Amaimon threw a punch at Rin's head, which he dodged. Rin was punching at his in an instant, landing a few hits until Amaimon was able to grab his arm. He broke it easily causing Rin to cry out. He let the boy drop to the floor holding his arm.

"If you don't give a damn about demon laws then what are you doing with that short-brow girl?" Amaimon asked. He kicked Rin in the side, this time lighter so he wouldn't go flying. Rin yelled out in pain as Amaimon broke a few more ribs. They'd heal fast so Amaimon planned to use that to his advantage. "Do you want her as a mate? Because that's stupid. Demon's don't mate human's idiot."

"Sh-shut up!" Rin yelled. All he could feel at the moment was pain. He couldn't even think straight. Maybe he should-no! No he wasn't going to do that! He wasn't going to draw his sword! If he lost control here then it would be all over. "I'm not at-"

Amaimon kicked him in the side again causing Rin to scream. He rolled Rin over to his back with his foot. Amaimon slowly started to press his foot down on Rin's chest. "Stop being stupid. You may have a human body but you're a demon through and through. I bet if ever you screw her you'll be done with her. Then you'll just leave her. Yeah that makes more sense."

"I-I will never do that!" Rin took hold of Amaimon's leg and threw him off his chest. Amaimon landed against a tree roughly. With a yell Rin pushed himself up to his feet. He could do this; he could beat this ass hole's face in without his flames.

Without hesitating Rin ran over to Amaimon before he was able to regain himself. He slammed the demon into the ground hard and sat on his chest. He started to punch Amaimon over and over in the face

"I am not that kind of man or demon!" he yelled. "I will, never, ever, leave Izumo! Never!"

Amaimon caught Rin's fist and headed butted him. Rin yelled out and was tossed against the building, leaving a large crack. Before Rin could even think Amaimon had holding his head by his face and was slamming the back of his head against the ground. He did this until Rin stopped struggling. He knew the boy was awake but the pain and taken over. He let him drop to the ground with a thud. Amaimon knelt down next to Rin examining his work slowly being healed away.

"You say that now, but I bet," Amaimon said slowly. "Once you do get a taste of her you won't want it anymore. You'll get bored. Don't be embarrassed by it though. All demons are like that. Human's are such little tiny things that come and go. You shouldn't get yourself attached to them. Oh hey look, I just gave you advice as an older brother….neat."

"Sh-shut…up…you…" Rin threw another punch, hitting Amaimon in the face. The demon went flying as Rin pushed himself up t his feet. "Bastard!"

Rin was on Amaimon in a flash. He took the earth king by the back of his head and slammed his face into the ground.

"Listen up and listen good!" Rin yelled. "I want you to destroy the contract with Shiemi! I won't let you hurt her you fucking bastard!"

Amaimon grabbed Rin's arms and went to break it in half.

"S-stop!"

The two demons froze. Shiemi ran out of the building with her coat on and over to them. She pushed Rin away from Amaimon checking out the damage done to him. Rin was completely taken back by her push unsure of what to say. Izumo and Paku were outside following Shiemi. Izumo felt her blood run cold seeing blue flames die down on Rin's body. What the hell had happened? As she came closer she saw he was covered in blood. Her heart stopped looking at how beat up he was.

"Rin!" Izumo ran over to him. He was breathing hard, but was trying to talk to Sheimi.

"G-get away from him Shiemi! He's just using you!" Rin yelled.

Shiemi seemed to ignore Rin as she made sure Amaimon was okay.

"Shiemi!"

"I heard you okay! Just…I just don't care!" She looked up at Rin with tears in her eyes. "Why does it matter to you anyways? You're with Izumo right?!"

"Shiemi y-you're my friend that's' why it matters," Rin was taken aback by her yell.

"Then you should understand that I don't need or want your help!" she yelled. She wiped her tears away as she helped Amaimon to his feet. "I-I'm sorry I have to leave early Paku, Izumo. I'll talk to y-you guys at school."

"Y-yeah be careful," Paku said nodding.

"Wait Sh-" Rin went to follow after them but was stopped by Izumo.

"Let her go, she made her choice," Izumo said to him. "Let her make her own mistakes."

"But-"

"But nothing. You told her what he was planning and she decided to ignore it," Izumo glared up at him. "Let's get you inside. You look like hell."

Rin sighed softly as he let Izumo drag him inside. Sitting down and letting his bones heal was worse than getting them broken it seemed. Everything hurt as it moved back in place and healed. In the end he just decided to curl up on the floor of Izumo's room since it was cool against his skin. Izumo laid his head on her lap as she sat down with him. When he had his sword drawn, his bones just seemed to heal instantly. Maybe he should have fought Amaimon that way…nah that would have been stupid. If anything caught on fire the Vatican and Exorcist would have freaked out. This was worth the pain, he just wished he had been able to help Shiemi. Just as he was almost done healing Mrs. Akiyama rushed up the stairs. She was out of breath and wearing a night gown with her winter coat over it. Panic was clear in her eyes, but she seemed to be keeping her cool until she saw Izumo and Rin on the floor.

"Oh my god what happened!?" she knelt down with the two girls and boy.

"What are you doing here Mrs. Akiyama?" Paku asked.

"Someone called saying there was a fight between two guys and it seemed to be getting pretty bad. I didn't know one of the fighters was Rin though. Jeez kid what happened?" she asked him gently.

"It's nothing to worry about," Rin said sighing. "I'm healing, it just hurts a bit."

"He was fighting a demon. What it was about he won't tell me," Izumo said to their teacher. "Got his ass kicked though."

"I didn't want to draw my sword," Rin mumbled. "If I did something could have caught fire and it wouldn't have ended well."

Izumo pulled on his ear. "You shouldn't have been fighting Amaimon in the first place! Why does it matter if he's with Shiemi! You're my boyfriend not hers!"

"I know that but she's still my friend! And if it was the other way around with you I'd still protect you," Rin snapped. He sighed and winced as another bone went back into place in his ribs. Usually when he healed it didn't hurt this bad. It must be because Amaimon really wailed on him.

"I have no clue what is going on here but Izumo don't be mad at Rin," Mrs. Akiyama said to the girl. "Yeah fighting is stupid but it's clear he did it because he cared for your guy's friend right?"

Izumo stared at her teacher before sighing and looking down at Rin. "Alright then. I'm not mad anymore."

Rin was quiet as he listened to the girls start talking. Mrs. Akiyama was asking questions about Amaimon and Izumo was explaining things. From time to time Paku asked a few questions herself. Finally everything was healed, and man was he tired. Listening to Izumo talk, Rin felt his eyelids get heavy. He gently wrapped his arms around her middle and used her lap as a pillow. Rin drifted off to sleep without anyone noticing it.

The things Amaimon said swirled around his head as he dreamed. But deep down, he knew he wouldn't do that to Izumo. He loved her to much for any of that to happen.

* * *

**I apologize if anything sounds weird in this chapter. I'm like half asleep editing here. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the fight. I was listening to "Angel's Thanatos" from the Silent Hill 2 soundtrack as I wrote it. Amaimon may be a pretty simple guy, but he's willing to taunt a person to get a fight out of them. Which I find really interesting. He's this simple but complex guy that I wish we could see more of. I sort of wanted to do a chapter where Amaimon was completely confused by Rin staying with Izumo, and well here we go. I hope I did it right anyways. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow as always. Whether or not it will be a double chapter day I'm not sure. There's a chapter I've been planning on, but if I were to just post it right after this one it wouldn't fit right, so I might just type up two today. Don't count on it though. I'm like half dead over here. **

**Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! Just thank you all so much! Sorry for being so tried as I write this! Next thank yous will be much better. I'm also planning to update my other story today too, so look out for that later on.**

**As always I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**

**(I'm going to go sleep for a bit now)**


	49. Chapter forty-nine: Next few days

Chapter forty-nine: Next few days

The school day after his fight with Amaimon, Shiemi avoided talking to Rin. Every time she saw him she'd blush and get teary eyed and run away. Even if she was in the middle of an important conversation. She even had a teacher run after one time. Rin wanted to apologize and explain himself. He really did. But the girl kept running away from him making it really hard to do so. He groaned as he hit his bed at the end of the day. Even in cram school the girl had sat somewhere else, next to Izumo of all places!

"Why won't she talk to me?" Rin whined.

"Because you beat up her boyfriend," Izumo put her hands on her hips as she stood in front of Rin. She wasn't jealous about this whole fiasco, but she was annoyed by it. If Rin had just kept his nose out of Shiemi's business none of this would have happened.

"He's not her boyfriend," Rin sat up on his elbows. "Boyfriends, don't just use a girl then leave them…good ones don't at least."

Izumo tilted her head at him. "Are you one of those good boyfriends then?"

Sitting down next to him she watched him smirk. "I'm a great boyfriend."

"You're something alright," she rolled her eyes.

Rin pulled her down so she could lie on his chest. Izumo listened to his heartbeat closing her eye for a moment. She felt Rin gently rub her head, she could fall asleep like this. Izumo had done it before and was tempted, but there was homework and an overprotective boyfriend to look after. She knew the minute Yukio got home he'd beg his brother to take him to Shiemi's place so he could apologize. She just wanted to make sure he didn't make it worse. Izumo knew he had is heart in the right place, but sometimes you just have to let people do stupid things so they can learn.

"Don't yell at Shiemi when you talk to her," Izumo said. She felt him jump and grip her a bit tighter.

"I wasn't going to yell," he mumbled. Jeez, could Izumo read minds now? "But can I warn her?"

"Yeah, just listen to her side first alright?" Izumo wasn't saying this herself. Earlier that day she'd over heard Shiemi talking to Mrs. Akiyama about this. All she was doing was repeating what the teacher said to the girl.

Rin rubbed Izumo's back. "Can you come with me?"

"No, you have to do this yourself," Izumo shook her head. "But I'll be cheering you on from here."

With a groan Rin glared up at the ceiling of his alcove. This was going to suck.

* * *

"Rin, don't do anything stupid," Yukio warned. "Just keep your anger in check and we should be fine."

"I know what I'm doing Yukio," he glared at his brother as they walked up to Shiemi's family shop. "Just let me have a second to apologize."

Yukio sighed as he stayed back outside in the cold air. Rin headed over to the gate leading to Shiemi's garden. Most of the plants were covered for the cold winter that still hung in the air. Rin remembered how Sheimi would talk happily about all the plants that Amaimon and she were planning to plant that year. She sounded so happy. Rin couldn't get how Amaimon could just throw that away. He loved hearing Izumo plan out stuff in advance. They had a lot planned once it started to warm up. There was a trip to the zoo and aquarium once April hit, and there was another trip to the beach planned as well. He looked forward to every one of those plans, and didn't want to miss out on anything.

He was sure Shiemi had made plans like that with Amaimon. Sure they weren't exactly dating, but where ever she went, he went, like a puppy almost. So he had to be looking forward to that…Amaimon couldn't just be a void of emotion! Once around to the gate Rin looked at the garden a tiny bit. He saw Shiemi sitting at a bench with a mug in her hands. She looked lost in thought there, making him wonder what she was thinking about.

"Sh-Shiemi!"

The girl jumped at his voice. He saw her hang her head and sort of glare at her mug, clearly not wanting to talk to him. Rin sighed as he stood there, running a hand through his hair.

"I…I wanted to apologize," Rin said. "I know I over reacted like an ass. I shouldn't have fought Amaimon like that. So I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I was just worried about you that's all."

He watched her body tense. It seemed like she was going to ignore him then. With a sigh Rin turned around to leave.

"That's all I have to say. I'll see you at school then," Rin took a step down to go back to Yukio.

"W-wait Rin!"

Stopping at her voice Rin turned to see her open the gate. Shiemi had a few tears in her eyes as she looked down at him. She wiped them away quickly and sniffed a little.

"Um…I-I'm sorry too for m-my behavior!" she bowed a bit to him. "I just…I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were just being a good friend. I'm sorry!"

"Hey, hey, " Rin held up his hands. "Don't cry alright? We were both wrong, and we're both sorry."

Shiemi nodded her head. "And I treated you so terribly today! You must hate me!"

"What? No way," Rin took a set up so he was next to Shiemi. "Friends have fights all the time. It happens. Most important thing is that you make up…I think. Honestly this the first time I've ever been in a fight like this."

"R-Really?" Shiemi sniffed a little.

Rin patted her head. "Really, really."

Rin watched Shiemi tear up a bit before she threw herself at him in a hug. Ring wrapped his arms gently around Shiemi and patted her back, holding her until she calmed down. By the time she was done her nose was so stuffed, and her cheeks were red from the cold.

"Th-thank you Rin. I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Hey you're welcome, and I'm sorry too," Rin nodded his head.

The two were quiet as Shiemi wiped away her last bit of tears. Rin watched her fidget nervously with her fingers, clearly gaining a bit more courage before talking.

"I just wanted to say that…everything you said, was right," Shiemi said sighing. "And I know you were right. B-but I…I want to make this mistake. I know this sounds silly but I think I'm getting through to him. Amaimon smiles more, and he's very gentle. You just have to sit there and get to know him really. And I want to get to know him. S-so thank you for your concern but I think I'll be okay."

Rin was quiet as he listened to Shiemi before sighing and nodding. "Alright, I'll let you do what you want. Just if anything happens come to me. I'll be there for you. I'm your friend after all."

"And th-that's what friends are for," Shiemi nodded. Then she looked determined. "And if anything is wrong with Izumo and you-you can come talk to me too!"

Rin laughed and patted her head. "Yeah I know. "

With a sigh and a quick check of his phone (he had a text from Yukio telling him to hurry up) Rin turned to leave.

"I gotta go, Yukio's bugging me to get going. I'll see you at school Shiemi!" Rin waved as he headed down the stairs.

"I-I'll see you at school too! Goodbye Rin! And thank you!" Shiemi waved as he headed down smiling sweetly.

Rin nodded his head as he reached the bottom. He watched Shiemi head back into her garden quietly before returning to Yukio. They headed back to the dorm after that, Rin deciding he'd start on dinner. Once they got into the kitchen Rin discovered a rare sight. Izumo was curled up on the couch sleeping. Kuro was nestled on her lap sleeping happily as well. Quietly Rin moved around to the couch and took out his phone. He took a quick picture and silently cheered to himself.

"You are so weird Rin," Yukio said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, you're just jealous I have a cute girlfriend and you don't," Rin stuck his tongue out.

Yukio just sighed at his brother and Rin ignored him. He made up with Shiemi and got a cute picture of Izumo that day. Everything was going great.

* * *

**That double chapter day is not happening unfortunately. I got busy last night, sorry. I sort of wanted to wrap up what happened in the last chapter first so, here it is. There's not much else to say on this chapter. Next update should be tomorrow. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy you all enjoyed the last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. **

**As always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	50. Chapter fifty: Valentine

Chapter fifty: Valentine

Everything was not going great. Rin sat behind his desk stewing in his own jealousy and hurt as he watched Izumo pass out chocolate to everyone. Except him. Yukio got his favorite mint chocolate, Shiemi and Konekomaru received regular milk chocolate and Shima got chocolate with caramel in it. Hell even Suguro got some freaking chocolate from his girlfriend! What the hell was going on!? Where was his chocolate?

"Are you alright Rin?" Yukio asked.

Rin glared at his lucky brother who was munching on his treat. Was Yukio that dense? Had he not noticed that Rin was the only one there without some chocolate? Sue he got a bit from Paku and Shiemi earlier but that didn't count! He wanted chocolate from Izumo! The girl he loved and damn it wasn't fair that everyone else got some!

"What do you think ass?" Rin said. He watched Yukio roll his eyes and offer him some chocolate. Rin held up his hands. "I don't want _yours_. I want my own."

"Didn't you get some from Paku and Shiemi earlier?" Yukio asked.

"Yeah and so did everyone else but I haven't gotten any from Izumo!" Rin snapped.

"So you're jealous?" Yukio tilted his head.

"Hell yeah I am!" Rin slammed his hands on his desk.

Yukio sighed and looked at the group thanking Izumo. The girl was shrugging it off just saying she wanted to thank them. Yukio had decided to take a bit of time from class for this, and checking his clock he pretty much assumed this was enough time. Besides he was tired of seeing a jealous Rin. Yukio clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Alright I think we've had enough fun, let's start class now," Yukio said. His teacher voice was out now as he started to write on the chalkboard.

Everyone went to their seats without complaining. Rin glanced over his shoulder at Izumo who was focusing on the chalkboard. She hadn't noticed the hurt glare he sent towards her. With a sigh Rin turned his head back to the front and decided to focus on school, or try too. He felt hurt that everyone else got a treat from the girl but him. Girls were supposed to give you chocolate on Valentine's Day! While this was the first time he'd ever received chocolate on this day, he'd really been looking forward to Izumo's gift most of all.

He had been day dreaming about it for days. Izumo would have that cute blush on her face as she held out a small box to him. Then he'd take it all cool and eat the chocolate, which would be delicious. Then he'd take her into his arms and he'd kiss her passionately. For a moment Rin almost puked at his own day dream. Izumo was right; he was a hopeless romantic at times.

Cram school passed quickly and the two walked home. Rin had a sour attitude the whole time. He'd snap at Izumo, or just plain ignore her. It was starting to make her upset because she knew why he was angry. He was sore because he didn't have his Valentine's Day present first. Well there was a reason for that. She wanted to surprise him, but with the attitude he had now she was starting to have second thoughts. If he was going to be this much of an ass maybe she shouldn't give him anything.

Izumo watched Rin march past her once they were in the dorm. He headed straight for the cafeteria not bothering to wait for her. Izumo glared at his back as he went, taking her time to slip her shoes off and hang her coat. She knew he was stupid, but not this stupid. Izumo followed him into the cafeteria seeing him slouched down on the couch glaring at the TV, which was off. Digging into her bag Izumo pulled out Rin's Valentine's Day present. When she made it to the couch she dropped it on his lap, sitting down next to him. Rin jumped and looked at the box. It was red with a small pink bow tied around it.

"W-wait is this mine?" he pointed to the box that he held.

"Happy Valentine's Day ass," she said glaring at him.

Rin felt guilt eat up at him as he stared at her. He felt like an ass for even thinking that Izumo wouldn't give him anything. Sure she could be a bit of a bitch but she always came through for him. Whether it was Christmas or his birthday Izumo had done something nice for him each time. He mumbled out an apology and untied the bow. Opening the box he discovered something almost completely different. Inside were a few chocolate covered strawberries. Izumo had dipped them in melted milk chocolate first, then drizzled a bit of white chocolate over them. She blushed as she watched Rin pick one up to look at it.

"You said you'd never tried it before so I thought I'd give this to you instead of just chocolate," Izumo mumbled blushing.

"Th-thank you," he quickly ate one, instantly liking it. "This is really good! Thank you Izumo."

Izumo found herself blushing a little deeper at Rin's words. "Then I guess I'm glad you like it."

Rin started to eat them quickly. As he glanced over at Izumo he pulled out the last strawberry. He held it out to her. "Here have the last one since I was an ass."

"Thank you," she reached out for it, but he took it back smirking.

"Open your mouth. I'll feed it to you," he said.

Izumo was red the minute he said that. "Wh-what? Why? I can do it myself."

"C'mon let me treat you for being such an ass today. Open up, please?" he moved closer, so their legs were touching.

Hesitantly, Izumo opened her mouth and leaned closer to Rin. Gulping a little himself Rin slowly gave Izumo the strawberry, watching her bite down and pull back. He watched her chew silently, putting the box down on the ground.

"Hold still you have some chocolate on your face," Rin said once she was finished.

"What? Where?" Izumo went to wipe her mouth, but Rin stopped her hand with his own.

He held her head gently and leaned forward, licking the side of her mouth. "A bit here…and here too." He moved to the other side and licked it.

Pulling back he watched her reaction. Blushing, Izumo intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand. She leaned forward, meeting him in a soft kiss. She readily opened her mouth, letting him slip his tongue into hers. She tasted like chocolate and strawberries, as did he. Her free hand tangled it's self in his hair as his held the back of her neck. Izumo found herself leaning down, with Rin following her. Her back hit the couch gently. Rin leaned most of his weight on his arm, keeping him from laying down on her. He felt her legs wrap around him.

Rin pulled back looking down at her. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were that familiar dazed look she got whenever they kissed. He felt her rub the back of his neck gently, making him hmm a little in pleasure. Rin dipped his head down and pressed a kiss under her jaw. He loved that look she got when they kissed. She didn't guard any of her emotions and let them flow free. Rin was sure he was the only person she ever truly relaxed around. He could help but feel a little proud and excited by that. This was a Izumo he had all to himself.

"You're beautiful," he murmured softly against her skin.

"S-shut up," she turned her head, letting Rin have more access at her neck.

He laughed against her neck, kissing it gently. Izumo slid her hand down his back and moved it to his chest. She felt him shiver at the motion and for a moment he froze when she started to tug on his tie. His hand squeezed hers as she pulled it off completely and threw it on the ground. Rin moved back to her lips kissing them Izumo started to un-button his shirt. She fumbled against it, finding it a hard task to do with one hand, and while being distracted by Rin. Every once in a while she'd stop and focus on kissing him then, she'd break it and try her best to get his shirt open.

She'd been fighting with her attraction to him for quite some time. There were days when all she could think about was him touching her or her touching him. It made studying and sleeping harder than it should have been. Rin was driving her insane and she couldn't take it anymore. She just **had **to touch him today. They were alone, with no interruptions in sight. Izumo loved moments like this and took hold of them when she could.

Izumo ran her hand down his chest when she finally got the stupid thing open. She felt Rin growl against her neck as she fiddled with his belt buckle a little, only to bring her hand up to his side. He nipped her neck causing her to gasp and dig her nails into his side. Rin pulled back from her neck and tugged on her own tie, loosening it. Like Izumo he had trouble with the buttons, especially given how she kept pulling him into kisses. Rin stopped at the last button, after pulling her shirt from her skirt. He looked down, at the nearly open shirt, seeing her bra just a tiny bit. Rin gulped and looked up at her.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked almost breathlessly. Rin squeezed her hand gently.

And here she thought she couldn't get any redder. Izumo looked down at him and avoided his eyes as she nodded a bit. Sure she was okay with this. She had been the one to start this whole shirt thing. Izumo shouldn't even be this embarrassed. Rin was just as red as he undid the last button, leaning a back a bit as he pushed her shirt open. His eyes scanned her body, taking in what he could see for a moment before smiling.

"I keep forgetting how small you are sometimes," Rin said shaking his head. He slid his hand down to grip her hip gently.

"Why do you say that? I'm not that small," she glared at him lightly. Izumo briefly wondered if he was talking about her breast. Sure she wasn't a big as Shura or Shiemi but she wasn't that small.

"I-I know, but compared to me you kinda are. I mean I'm not big and stuff by normal standards," Rin said looking down at her face. He looked a little sad as he talked. Izumo picked up it on right away. "But it scares me a bit when I remember that, I'm not human. That even if I'm not that much bigger than you I could still hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," Izumo looked away from him. "I trust you. I love you remember idiot?"

Rin felt his heart beat faster than it already was. He looked down at her face and opened his mouth trying to form words. Izumo sat up and caught him in a kiss bring him back down, and letting his hand go. She tangled her fingers in his hair, keeping him in place. Rin pulled back for a breath panting against her lips, as she panted against his. Izumo kissed his neck, feeling him grip her hips a bit tighter. Rin pulled back away from her, his eyes darting down to her bra. He felt his face get hot as he stared. Izumo followed his stare and shifted a little.

"W-would it be alright if I…" Rin tried his best to keep his eyes on hers, but he kept looking down at her bra. "Can I um…crap I can't say it…um can I touch you? Just a little bit?"

He watched her bit her lip as she shifted a little. Closing her eyes a she nodded a tiny bit, making Rin have a slight panic attack. He took a deep breath, trying to clam himself down, but it didn't work. It wasn't every day that things like this happened. He took another deep shaky breath and let it out, sort of getting calm. Izumo wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping her eyes closed. She felt his hand slide up her side slowly and dip under her bra.

A soft whine escaped her lips as she gripped his shirt. Rin started to kiss her neck, sucking and lick like he usually did. Izumo felt a heat buildup in her lower stomach, making her grit her teeth. She panted against Rin's ear, and wrapped her legs around him. She wasn't sure what made her decided to go farther. It must have been how he looked. She was slowly accepting that maybe Rin was a tiny bit sexy. Izumo wanted him to touch her, to feel more than what they'd already felt. She pulled at his hair and arched her back. There were too many sensations hitting her all at once, she couldn't think straight.

By the time Rin had moved away from her neck and pulled his hand back Izumo was a mess. He looked down at her, realizing he didn't know what to do next. Every little moan and whine she made had set him off more. But he wasn't even sure how far he should go. He wanted her, but he was afraid to hurt her. His hands slowly slid to her back, she easily sat up a bit, giving him room. Rin's fingers hit the back of her bra, and he started to tug at them. Everything had been going great until he decided to mess with her bra. He fiddled with the claps, doing his best to get them undone, but for some reason they wouldn't…how the hell did girls put these things on? It was like some sort of puzzle, and not being able to see it didn't help.

Then Izumo started to laugh. She started to snicker and snort and covered her face, making Rin's face feel hot for a different reason. When he pulled back from her, and sat back on his knees she couldn't stop laughing. She rolled over to her side, literally crying from laughter at the fact he couldn't get her bra un-done. Rin's tail twitched as he waited for her to calm down, but that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. It was clear the mood was ruined, given how Izumo was almost chocking herself by laughing so hard. Rin glared at her as he started to button up his shirt. Once more he didn't get to see what he wanted; he had terrible luck when it came to this apparently.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" she snickered out. "I just-I just can't stop!"

Rin grumbled blushing at her entire laughing fit. "How do you even put that thing on?" he mumbled.

Izumo snorted a bit as she sat up, wiping away the last bit of her tears. "I ruined the mood didn't I?"

He looked at the floor and nodded a bit Rin heard her mumble out a sorry as she started to button up her shirt. He started to wonder if they'd ever get farther than this, making him sigh. There was to much going on for them to even try to fool around normally. Today had been one of the few non-busy day they'd had in the past couple weeks. He was starting to miss summer when he could just lay around with Izumo all day if he wanted. And now that that they were getting a bit farther he couldn't find the time to do anything.

"Isn't it usually the guy in your smut mangas that ruin the mood not the girls?" Rin asked throwing her a playful glare.

"I don't read those type of mangas," Izumo lied. She had a few, but the ones she did have at least had plot and weren't all sex thank you very much. "It's better than those hentai mags I found the other day."

She heard Rin fumble over his words. "I told you Shima left them!"

"And I said it doesn't bug me," Izumo rolled her eyes.

Rin looked at her before, letting out a growl and grabbing her. He stood up, holding her around the waist and spun around a little. Izumo let out a scream and hugged his head, closing her eyes. When he stopped Rin started to laugh. Izumo opened her eyes and glared down at him. He set her down gently on her feet.

"I don't know why I love you," she mumbled.

Rin leaned down and kissed her cheek gently. "I love you too Izumo."

Despite everything that had happened today, Rin was happy. He watched as Izumo roll her eyes and pull him down into a kiss. When she moved back she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day Rin."

* * *

**First and foremost, a big BIG thank you to Love Psycho for beta reading this! Just go read her stuff! It's all good and deserves more attention! Go read it!**

**So I know I skipped over Christmas, but I just couldn't skip over Valentine's Day. It'd be weird, besides I had this planned for a while, and I just finally wrote it out. Hopefully I kept things tamed for a T rating. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be done, I'm working on it as we speak. So look forward to it! **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you all liked the fluff! I'm working on the next chunk of plot so fluff stuff will be a bit rare in a bit. Thank you for the reviews!**

**As always I hope you all enjoyed reading this and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


	51. Chapter fifty-one: Thank You My Twilight

Chapter fifty-one: Thank You My Twilight

Izumo lost count on how many times she had re-read the sentence in front of her. Every time she'd try to focus on it, her mind would wander right back to Rin, and Valentine's Day. Then her face would get hot, and then everything would get blurry as she tried to focus, and _why couldn't she just read this chapter!?_ Her stupid body wouldn't let her brain focus on more important things than Rin and his stupid sexy chest! Izumo shifted one more time and shook her head. She could do this. It was just one chapter out of the text book and then she'd be done.

So she started re-reading the first sentence…yes she got it read! That wasn't so hard; she could read this chapter in no time. Half way through the second sentence Izumo started thinking about how Rin's hand felt the other day. She felt her heart beat speed up and thump loudly in her ears. His rough finger tips had – damn it she lost her place again! Izumo growled and slammed the book shut, hitting her forehead with it a few times. With a groan she rolled and lay down on her stomach, hiding her face.

"A-are you okay Izumo?" Paku asked from her desk.

Izumo groaned into her pillow and shook her head. Paku stood and sat down next to her friend. She was quiet for a moment, letting Izumo calm her nerves.

"What's going on?" Paku asked. She gently patted Izumo's back.

The girl groaned and raised her head up a tiny bit. "R-Rin and me well…" She searched for the words to use. Sure Izumo knew she could tell Paku anything and the girl wouldn't judge, but this was something _very_ personal.

Paku was quiet letting Izumo try to finish her sentence. She tilted her head and watched how bright red Izumo became with each passing moment. Her friend had been acting a bit strange since Valentine's Day. At first Paku wasn't sure what had happened, but given how shy and red her friend was she figured _something_ had happened. Biting her lip Paku fished out her cellphone to quickly text Yukio.

"You know, I've been planning to drag Yukio out to that new game store all week," Paku said as she texted the boy. "I don't know how long it could take us. You know how I get when I drag him out. It could be about two or four hours."

"Paku what are you talking about?" Izumo leaned up on her arms. She watched Paku pack a few things in her purse before heading to the stairs.

"I heard everyone else was pretty busy with other stuff today too," Paku said looking at her phone as it buzzed. "Except for Rin. I heard from Yukio that Shura gave him the day off. Why don't you go hang out for a bit and study?"

"Um…Okay?" Izumo stared at Paku as she smiled sweetly at her. Did she just set her up with her boyfriend? ...Great when Paku's birthday rolled around Izumo had to find her a great gift... "Be careful then."

"Same to you Izumo. Tell Rin I said hi." Paku disappeared down the stairs leaving Izumo alone.

After sitting there for a moment Izumo quickly jumped to her feet, deciding to get somewhat decently dressed. She had been lazing around the dorm in her PJs all day before this. Izumo quickly threw on a pair of black stockings and a blue jean mini-skirt she owned. The only shirt she had clean was a black tank-top but it was way too cold for that. Izumo grumbled to herself while she put it on and grabbed a thick hoodie. The weather had warmed up enough to run around in a light jacket rather than a full coat, but she couldn't help but feel stupid for wearing it over there. It wasn't exactly the sexiest thing ever.

Izumo didn't text Rin that she was coming over. She just put her boots on and ran to the old dorm. By the time she reached it she was out of breath and panting. The girl took a moment to gather herself up before stepping inside the dorm; it was always unlocked around this time of the day. She took her boots off at the door and slowly began heading to Rin's room, forgetting the uwabaki without noticing. Izumo wasn't entirely sure if she knew what exactly she was doing. There was part of her brain that had a plan, but there was another small part completely puzzled by her actions. That part kept telling her to turn around; that this was crazy. The first part of her brain was louder and more forceful than that small part. It remembered his touch and how hot his skin had been that day. It urged her forward and up the stairs to Rin's room.

She knocked lightly on the door when she made it. Her heart was thumping loudly in her ears as she did her best to calm her nerves down. It'd be weird if she just came in blushing bright red.

"Come in!" Rin called lightly.

Gulping, Izumo came into the room and closed the door behind her gently. She walked to Rin's section of the room to see him lying on his bed reading. He looked up to see who had come in and his face brightened instantly. Rin stood up and went over to her and hugged her gently. She didn't return the hug and stared at her feet. Her entire body buzzed in excitement when he touched her again. Her heart wouldn't slow down, and pounded loudly in her ears. Her hands shook at her sides as she licked her lips and gulped softly. This was so stupid and awkward! Why was her brain like this?

"Hey is everything okay?" Rin asked when she didn't return the hug. He took a step back and looked down at her.

Izumo felt like the world was spinning as she worked up the courage to say anything. She licked her lips once more and took a glance at Rin's face. His concern for her was all over it, making everything ten times harder. She opened her mouth, and a croak came out, making her shut it and slap a hand over her mouth. Izumo closed her eyes and took a deep breath in through her nose and out the same way. Looking back up at him, and taking her hand away Izumo did her best to scrounge up some sort of courage.

"Um I just…I just can't stop…" she looked for the right words and came up with nothing. This was stupid, maybe if she turned and ran he wouldn't catch her and he'd forget all about this.

"'Just can't stop' what?" Rin asked tilting his head.

Izumo squeaked out a word so fast that Rin wasn't able to understand it. He frowned and watched her head hang down. Gently, he brought her head back up by tilting her chin with his finger.

"I didn't quiet catch that. Could you repeat it?" he wasn't even sure what was wrong with her. First Yukio just up and left without a reason, now Izumo showed up almost the same way. It was a weird day to say the least.

Looking into his eyes Izumo felt her whole body heat up even more."I-I said…that I can't…I can't stop thinking…" she took deep breath and let it out. "I can't stop thinking about you Rin."

For a moment Rin wasn't sure how to respond except for a blank stare and a: "What?"

Clearly he said the wrong thing because in the next instant Izumo was frustrated and glaring at him. Was he really that _stupid_?

"I said I couldn't stop thinking about you stupid!" Izumo yelled. Her nerves caught up with her after that and made her stutter. "E-especially after V-valentine's day…"

Rin blinked down at her as his brain put things together. His face grew hot as he realized what Izumo had said. Oh shit, why was the room spinning? Rin shook his head trying to calm down his body and feelings but nothing was working. He tried to say something but all that came out was gibberish. All he could work out was one word.

"S-seriously?" he pointed to himself.

He watched Izumo tense and glare down at the floor before nodding her head. Wow…she really did mean everything she had just said. She couldn't focus on school work, cram school work or anything in fact. All she could think about was that stupid Valentine's Day, and she couldn't understand why. Izumo knew Rin wouldn't be any help either. He was just as confused as she was. Their make-out sessions had been getting more adventurous as of late, with the last one being the farthest they'd gone. It was weird on how this was like one of his dreams. Izumo had come to him, wanting to be with him. In the dream he'd gladly accepted it with no hesitation, but here he wasn't sure.

Rin could honestly hurt Izumo in real life if he wasn't careful. He had seen the bruises he'd left on her arms from the fight with Neuhaus. Izumo had done her best to hide them, but he saw regardless. Rin knew she wasn't some fragile little thing, but if he wasn't careful he could break her. Gently Rin cupped Izumo's face to make her look up, brushing his thumb against her cheek. If he wanted to he could snap her neck and she'd be dead, as if she was never there to begin with. Fear built up inside of him at that nasty thought.

Izumo looked up at him watching the fear build behind his eyes. She gently touched his hand and made him look at her eyes. It struck her as odd that she could just look into his eyes and get all his emotions now. Before this she had never really been that great at reading people, but Rin…Rin was easy. He wore all his emotions out in the open, and never hid them. Even now she could tell he was afraid of hurting her. "How many times do I have to tell you Rin? You won't hurt me. I trust you," she leaned her head up a bit. "So stop thinking and kiss me, stupid."

Usually he'd come back with a question as to why she always had to insult him, but for some reason he didn't. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. Izumo deepened it quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Rin's hands held her waist gently, urging her closer. Izumo pulled back for air, only to pull him into another kiss that made their teeth clack against one another. She trailed her hands down to his shirt, breaking the kiss once more as she pulled the shirt off. Rin seemed a bit taken back by her urgency, but said nothing moving backwards and towards his bed. It was hard to do anything leaning down like he was.

Rin's head barely missed the top of the alcove as he sat down, bringing Izumo with him. Their kisses becoming faster and quicker as Izumo's hands trailed down Rin's chest. A growl rose up from his throat as he pushed her back, tugging her hoodie off and tossing it to the floor. Her tank-top soon followed the hoodie. Rin's hands felt like they were burning hot as he ran them down her sides. He shivered as she moved her lips from his down to his chin then to his neck, sucking lightly at the end. Izumo was still on top when her hands reached his belt buckle. She fumbled with it until she was able to get it undone whispering his name against neck as he scratched his nails lightly down her back.

With a growl, Rin flipped them over, causing Izumo to yelp at the sudden movement. He moved down leaving sloppy kisses down to her chest. He pulled back to get a look at her dazed face as she panted. Her name tumbled from his lips as he leaned back down to kiss her again. Izumo ground her hips against his making Rin hiss during their kiss and pull back.

"A-are you sure?" he asked breathlessly. He closed his eyes feeling her fingernails dig into his shoulders trying to push him down. It was hard to concentrate on saying actual words. Rin was amazed he was even able to form them. "I-I don't want to h-hurt you."

Izumo was quiet for a while, clearly thinking about it as well. Rin felt her legs squeeze his body gently as she nodded. She pulled him down into a slow kiss trying to take her time, and not rush it like before. When he pulled back he saw her nod again. He pressed his forehead against hers, feeling the heat come off her body. "How many times do I have to tell you that Rin? I trust and love you right? So I know you'll never hurt me."

Watching the relief flow to his face made Izumo's stomach flutter nervously. This was something completely new for her. Sure there were nervous parts, but that itching feeling of something fluttering inside her made everything seem right. They'd talked a bit about a situation like this, deciding not to force things and let it come naturally. Rin wasn't a planner, and never would be so he left it all up to Izumo who just decided to go with the flow for once. She loved him, she really did. This felt right. It hadn't been forced or planned, it just happened. For a moment Izumo held back a laugh. Everything just seemed to happen for them. Dating, kissing, and falling in love just _happened_. There were no plans or silly things like that. It was funny how natural this had been.

Rin whispered a thank you against her lips before kissing them tenderly. His hands slid to her back, this time instead of messing with the claps he just decided to burn the thing quickly. He heard Izumo gasp at the sudden heat at her back. Her body arched against his. His hands held her close to his body as the blue flames died down quickly. Rin bit her neck gently, to distract her while he pulled the garment off her chest tossing it off into the room somewhere. Without thinking Izumo covered herself with her arms. Her face turned a deep red as Rin pulled back to stare down at her trying his best not to glare. That just wasn't fair.

"C'mon…let me see," he asked gently.

Izumo almost shook her head no, but instead just stared back at him. His annoyance was clear, but at the same time Rin was letting her decide. She hadn't ever let anyone really see her like this especially a guy. This was completely out of her comfort zone and her anxiety about this had caught up with her. What if he didn't like what he saw? She wasn't exactly Shiemi when it came to this stuff. Hell, she remembered both twins staring at the girl when they had that mission at the amusement park exorcism that seemed so long ago. Izumo watched Rin as he dipped his head down to plant a kiss just above her arms. When he came back to look her in the eyes Izumo closed her own and took a deep breath. Rin had that hungry look in his eyes again. She hadn't seen it since November and it made her heart skip a beat.

"D-don't stare," she mumbled slowly moving her arms away.

That was something he couldn't promise. He was instantly staring unsure of what else to do. Rin had never imagined getting this far in real life, never in a million years. There was a difference between fantasy and reality and Rin was starting to like reality quite a bit now. Her body was softer than he originally thought it would be. It smelled sweeter than he imagined. The way her skin tasted was nothing he thought it would be. The soft moan that escaped her lips after he touched her made a chill go down his spine, making him realize that she was enjoying this. Rin quickly moved after that. The rest of their clothing hit the floor soon after hearing that tiny moan. Their heated skin met quickly when Rin pushed them close. Izumo could feel his heart beat against her chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss.

The world felt as if time had slowed down during those next few moments for them. Rin wasn't even sure what the hell he was doing. He listened to every soft moan and whine from Izumo making sure she was alright. His name kept spilling from her lips as her fingers dug into his skin as if she was holding on for dear life. Her moan's and sighs rang in his ears as he panted, moaning her own name. Rin did his best to focus on Izumo trying to make sure she was feeling pleasure. He didn't, _couldn't _hurt her if he focused on that. For a few moments blue flames licked at his shoulders as he lost a bit of restraint. It took everything he had not too loose control at that moment.

When it was all over they laid next to each other panting. Rin lay on his back looking up at the ceiling, his mind still trying to catch up. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair, as he tried to calm his heart down to no avail. Izumo rolled to her side to stare at him, still panting and a bit dazed. Reaching out she pinched and pulled on his cheek lightly. Rin turned his attention to her, a soft smile spread across his lips. Without a word he rolled to his side pulled her close letting her lay her head on his out stretched arm. She leaned in closer to his chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat closing her eyes and relaxing in his arms instantly. Rin pulled the covers over them, shielding Izumo from the slight chill of the dorm.

* * *

Rin wasn't sure when he fell asleep or for how long. When he awoke Izumo was still sleeping her breath hitting his chest as she slept peacefully. It didn't take long for his brain to remember they were both naked making him blush. He gulped as he thought back to their activities not too long ago. He still couldn't believe that had just happened. It just completely blew his mind. If someone had told him he'd be sleeping with Izumo Kamiki last spring he would have told them they were crazy, but here they were tangled in each other's limbs.

Rin could have done many things, but instead he just stared at his girlfriend; or would _lover_ be more appropriate now? Izumo looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. No guarded emotions or any of that junk was there when she was like this. He ran his hand through her hair, quietly enjoying the feeling.

With a sigh Rin gently moved Izumo off of him, making sure she didn't wake up. He covered her body quickly to make sure she didn't get cold. Rin moved around the room gathering his clothes and choosing to ignore Izumo's burnt bra. Oh he knew the minute she woke up he'd have hell to pay, so for the moment it didn't exist. He also kicked it across the room hoping she wouldn't notice it right away. Rin ran to the showers once he was out of the room. In there he quickly turned the water on and slipped into the shower.

Was everything that just happened a bit ago…real? His brain just couldn't comprehend the whole situation. It seemed so surreal and dream like that it couldn't had happened. Rin shook his head trying to concentrate. The memory of how Izumo felt, and sounded like hit him like a ton of bricks as he stood there in the shower. There was a strong part of him that wanted to jump out of the shower and have another go. Rin wanted to hear and feel everything all over again. He squashed those feelings down quickly deciding to think about other things.

The realization that he needed to get his shit together hit him pretty hard after that. He was going to be executed soon if he didn't do anything. Sure Rin had been putting the whole idea off for months not wanting to believe it was actually true. Now he couldn't run away from the terrifying fact that he could really die. Rin leaned his head against the cool tile as the water hit him. Now he really couldn't die. If he left Izumo like that it just wouldn't be right. He needed to pass that exorcist exam more than ever now. He couldn't just goof off anymore; it wasn't just his butt on the line. Tomorrow he'd go straight to Shura and demand more training. No more days off, he was going to train every day until he was perfect. Rin couldn't, _wouldn't _leave Izumo like this.

Rin quickly finished the shower and dressed. After a quick trip to the kitchen for something to drink he headed upstairs with a can of soda. When he came back to his room he saw Izumo was awake. The girl was staring at the ceiling, probably wondering how this had all happened like he had. He approached her quietly and pressed the cold can of soda against her cheek. He watched her jump and yelp a bit at the sudden coldness. She looked up at him seeing he was fully dressed and glared. Izumo sat up and wrapped the blankets and sheets around her more as Rin sat down.

"Jeez I don't know why you're so shy now," Rin teased. He held the can out to her which she took with a glare. "I've _seen _everything."

She mumbled a shut up as she opened the can and took a sip, handing it back to Rin. He sipped it slowly watching her play with her hair a little. Izumo was lost in thought wondering how this had all happened. It wasn't a bad thing of course, quite the opposite actually. It was just a weird jumble of memories and thoughts and feelings she had to sort through now. Even if he'd seen her naked Izumo wasn't about to prance around like that. Besides it was pretty cold and there was no way she was giving up her warm blankets for the cold. Though if she wanted to be warm all she had to remember was how Rin's face had look and how he had _felt _just a bit ago. Izumo pushed that feeling down, not wanting to be embarrassed by her stupid blush.

"Did I hurt you?" Rin asked. He looked at her with those stupid big blue eyes of his. Both were filled with worry for her well being.

Izumo sighed and shifted the blankets a bit more up and around her chest. "J-just a tiny bit." She mumbled. Izumo hated lying to him because he just knew she was not telling the truth. It was always easier to be honest. Looking at his face she saw the guilt rise up fast. "But it was gone fast. Stop looking stupid guilty like that! You didn't hurt me okay?"

Rin was silent as he nodded his head slowly. He took a sip of his drink before passing it off to Izumo again. They both wondered what they were supposed to do now. Neither had been in this kind of situation before so it was more awkward than their first make-out. Quietly Rin reached out and gently took a lock of her hair and twisted it around his finger.

"Have I ever told you I love your hair?" he asked softly.

"You've mentioned it," Izumo shrugged taking a drink from the can. More than once Rin had told her he loved her hair. He had this weird habit of playing with it when he was half asleep. She wondered what made him bring it up; then again he was probably just trying to fill the awkward silence between them.

Rin leaned in close and kissed her cheek. He could smell his own scent was mixed with hers, almost completely taking over it. But he could still smell that sweet vanilla spice that was always on Izumo's skin. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, sniffing her neck gently. Izumo pushed against his face lightly wondering what he was doing. He pulled back and kissed her cheek one more time.

"I love you Izumo," he said softly.

She was quiet for a moment, crossing her arms a little. "I love you too Rin."

He turned her head and kissed her lips gently. At Izumo's urging Rin moved back off the bed and turned his back to her so he couldn't see her drop the blankets exposing her skin to the cool air. Izumo crawled out of the bed setting the empty can down on the floor.

"I don't get why you're so shy…I've seen _everything _now," Rin crossed his arms and grumbled. Izumo threw the can at his head hitting it. He winced a little and rubbed the lightly bruised section; very light in fact, as it was gone as soon as he touched it.

"Just because you're comfortable doesn't mean I am," Izumo said rolling her eyes.

She quickly found her clothes; the only thing missing was her bra…which she found almost on the other side of the room. Picking it up she knew something was instantly wrong. Izumo also didn't fail to notice how Rin seemed to stiffen, as if he sensed her finding that particular article of clothing. Holding it up in front of her face Izumo saw that her bra had been burned in the back just a bit away from the bra clasp. The memory of intense heat at her back came flooding back instantly. She gripped the destroyed bra in her fist.

"Rin…what did you do?" she asked slowly.

"Do what?" he asked. She watched his tail twitch nervously showing he actually knew exactly what had happened.

"Why did you burn my bra?" Izumo asked holding up the burnt thing.

"I didn't burn your bra," he lied.

"Don't screw with me Rin. Why did you burn my bra?" Izumo asked once more.

Too late for that…"I didn't want a repeat of what happened on Valentine's Day so I burnt it…" Rin mumbled. She watched him rub his head. "I'm sorry."

Izumo was quiet until she threw the bra at his head. "You ass! Why would you do something so stupid!?"

"I'm sorry Izumo!" Rin whined.

"Get out right now!" she screeched at him. "I'm going to strangle you! That was my favorite bra!"

Rin ran out of the room and closed the door. He leaned his back against it and sank down to his butt. The air was quiet around him until he started to laugh. It had started out as a soft snicker but soon it turned into a full blown laugh. Izumo despite her anger joined him in his laughter. Hearing this Rin felt his body relax more. Izumo snorted and wiped away a few tears as she laughed. This was so stupid and insane that only one person could ever make her emotions go crazy. Despite being upset that he had burned her favorite bra, Izumo found herself quickly forgiving the idiot. Too much had happened between them today for her to be angry. She just had to make sure he bought her a new one to replace it.

* * *

**This chapter took a long time to write. Mostly it was me staring at it trying to figure out what to fix, what to add and what not to add. A big special thanks goes to Love Psycho who helped out on all of this. Again, go read her stuff! It's awesome!**

**Aaand she also wrote up a bit "livelier" version of this chapter that will be posted later as a one-shot. Hope you guys go enjoy that one(ps. it's also rated M so yeah you know what happens). **

**I hated the title of the chapter I had originally so I replaced it with a song I listened to while writing this. It's by The Pillows who are awesome(and I also have this weird head canon that Rin listens to them a lot). The song's really mellow and junk and I just loved the mood so yeah there's that. Go listen to it if you want. **

**Um, not much more to say today. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, I'm working on it as we speak. I'm just having trouble with getting a certain character right, that's all. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy you all love this fanfic! It's just really amazing! Thank you!**

**As always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and have a fantastic day! Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
